Unbefitting
by Lucy2
Summary: A message Beka thinks is from Tyr begins an adventure that could change the universe. Pairing of Tyr/other, Beka/Other. Story takes place in the Andromeda Universe but futuristic and AU.
1. Chapter 1

Beka sighed softly as she finished making notes on the flexi before her. She smiled faintly before adding another notation at the bottom. She uploaded the data to her computer, verified, signed and validated it for courier retrieval.

Flexis were shuffled as Beka gathered the information on her latest acquisition. She tucked the files together and stood from her chair to file them all away.

She closed the file drawer with a resounding click, locked it with her own personal key and identification code. She picked up the next file and opened it. It seemed like all she did these days was work. For a brief moment, she longed for the good old days – fighting Magog, Nietzscheans, Kalderan. Hell, even the Abyss and dimension shifting aliens were easier on her that contract negotiations and corporate mergers.

The file landed with a resounding thud on the desk. She walked over to the window and looked out at the clouds below. The lights from the tower of Transgalactic's corporate headquarters cast an eerie but beautiful purplish hue into their fluffy whiteness.

It had been more than 15 years since Beka had left her old job saving the universe with Dylan. Sid Barry had died a natural death. Beka had been surprised to learn of his demise, thinking Sid was untouchable, even by death. A massive heart attack, brought on by years of gluttony, a sedentary lifestyle and indulging his bad habits, had ended his existence. Beka had mourned briefly, realizing how much she cared about him despite their tumultuous history.

Beka gently rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the stiffness and tension that often resided there. She thought back to that day, the day the board members of Transgalactic and their lawyers had hailed the Andromeda. They had tried to coerce Beka into signing over her shares of Transgalactic.

She had literally fainted into Tyr's arms when Rommie informed her that Sid had left the controlling shares to Beka and Rafe. Beka had received 75% of his shares, Rafe the other 25%. Sid had noted that Beka was the responsible one and he had no desire to have Rafe run his company into the ground. Sid wanted his empire to thrive and he entrusted Beka with the responsibility.

Rafe had taken an immediate interest in his inheritance. As the years had passed, age had taken away the wandering spirit that fueled Rafe's restlessness. He now resided on planet with a wife and two kids.

Beka's mind wandered to her old friends. Tyr had disappeared from the Known Worlds about ten years ago. No one knew exactly where he went. All Beka knew was after the liberation of Midden, Tyr had never seemed quite the same. He would disappear for long periods of time, coming back to Andromeda without comment as to his activities. Beka hadn't been around all the time and even if she had been, she seriously did not believe that Tyr would have truly confided in her. For all that their relationship was, there were things that Beka Valentine knew she would never know about Tyr Anasazi.

Occasionally, Beka would hear about Tyr's movements within some of the smaller prides. Occasionally, some diplomat or official or businessman would mysteriously turn up dead. Occasionally, she would hear news of some mysterious, unexplainable heist that had occurred somewhere in the Known World with no clue of who was responsible. She knew in her heart that Tyr Anasazi was probably involved in some of them. He was … exceptional … at it all – murder, mystery and theft.

Every year, she would receive an encrypted transmission from Tyr, inquiring about her, letting her know he was fine. Beka never responded to him directly. He never attached a return address. Nor had she been able to track the origins of the packages on the few rare attempts she made in the beginning. She knew that any … relationship … between she and Tyr Anasazi would be on his terms. He would dictate their interactions because he was who he was. Always in control, always trying to be one step ahead, always leaving her slightly outside the loop, keeping a little … or a lot to himself. It was his Nietzschean way.

For the last ten years, when she received a message, if all was well, the large Transgalactic sign on top of the tower was extinguished for three minutes at an appointed time. Beka often wondered what would happen if the sign remained lit. Would Tyr Anasazi appear out of the shadows? Would he come to her rescue in her time of need? Would they pick up where they left off – as friends and colleagues – or after all of these years, could there ever be more.

Beka felt a small lump in her throat thinking back to those days - the days when every day was a struggle for life, when it seemed the universe wanted them all dead,. In those days of such uncertainty, one constant in her life had been Tyr Anasazi. She knew she had loved him secretly but deeply. In all the years that had passed, she knew in her heart that he had been one of the greatest loves of her life and he had never really been her love at all. She also knew that if a Nietzschean could ever truly love another, he had loved her.

_If only she were Nietzschean_. Those words from her past reverberated in her mind. The sting of the words still cut her deep, even to this day.

Beka thought about trying it over the years, not extinguishing the light. But never did. Perhaps the fantasy of what could be was better than the cruel reality of what was. So long as he was alive and well, she saw no reason to disrupt their lives.

Harper was alive and kicking. He was living the high life after several inventions took off. His work on Andromeda's systems, AI tech and weaponry had revolutionized the High Guard. When the Commonwealth was in a position to pay, Harper sent them a bill, detailing every throne they owed him. Now, he owned his own tech firm on Earth, had a huge house outside of Boston and spent his spare time surfing. All was right in Harper's world. He had even got a girl.

Trance had disappeared when the Commonwealth, the Nietzscheans and everyone else stopped fighting. Beka knew in some corner of this universe or another, Trance was hard at work.

The last time Beka had seen Dylan, he was saying goodbye before heading out to war. The Pyrians were threatening Commonwealth worlds and Dylan was bound and determined to stop them. Beka had attended the memorial service for Andromeda, Rommie and Dylan. After ordering crew to abandon ship, Dylan had rushed headlong into battle with the Pyrians trying to save his fellow ships. A fleet of Pyrian torch ships had incinerated the Andromeda. They had died in battle, just as Beka always knew they would.

Beka was pulled from her memories when she heard a soft knock on her door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in," Beka called as she turned from the window. The door clicked as the lock was disengaged. An older woman's head poked around the corner.

"Ms. Valentine," Prudence Malir said as she looked around the room.

"After 15 years, you could call me Beka," Beka crossed her arms across her chest and looked at her assistant sternly.

"Outside these doors, you are Beka," the motherly woman smiled as she closed the door. "I like to remind you of the last name. I keep hoping …"

"I don't have time for a man," Beka shook her head. "So I guess Ms. Valentine will have to do."

"What about that nice young man," Prudence tried to recall his name.

"Jacob?" Beka filled in the blank.

"He was nice," Prudence replied as she sat down on the dark leather sofa. Beka sat down next to her.

"He … was turned off at the image of sex with an old woman," Beka laid her head on Prudence's shoulder.

"You told him?" Prudence hugged Beka to her.

"Yeah,I told him," Beka sighed. "I look twenty eight, I sound twenty eight, hell, I have the urges and desires of a twenty eight year old. But up here" she tapped her head. " – I'm older."

Beka and Tyr neither appeared to age after their time in the tunnel. Beka was the same as she had been back then, except her memories told her how much time had passed.

"You are young at heart," Prudence reminded. "Keep that in mind."

"Maybe I should look for someone my age," Beka sat up and looked at her friend.

"Which age?" Prudence asked.

"Good question," Beka rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"Perhaps you can find a younger man with no hang-up of what you are and can offer," Prudence suggested. "A young man, wise beyond his years."

"And where might I find this perfect man?" Beka lifted an eyebrow as she looked over at the woman.

"I'll keep my eyes open," Prudence replied. She looked over Beka's tired features. She was a successful business woman and as beautiful today as she had ever been. Prudence just wished for her to find the right man, a stable man, who could appreciate Beka for all that she was. Instead, Beka seemed to attract all the wrong men and continually engage in destructive, dangerous relationship. "I just worry about you."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine," Beka looked at the time. "Just because I work into the wee hours of the morning, does not mean you should as well."

"If I leave before you, I have a mountain of work this high," Prudence raised her hand over her head. "waiting for me in the morning. I prefer to keep up. But I am on my way out now."

She and Beka stood up. Beka hugged the woman tightly. Over the years, Prudence had, in some strange way, become the mother Beka never had. She was loyal to a fault and the only real confidante Beka had.

"Thank you," Beka walked her to the door. Her chats with Prudence always made her feel better even if they didn't solve her problems.

"You received another message," Prudence handed Beka the small package she was carrying. "No return information. Perhaps your Mr. Right?" Prudence was always curious, but never asked.

"No," Beka brow furrowed as she looked at the familiar packaging. Tyr's yearly message wasn't due for a few months. "Definitely not my Mr. Right."

"You never know," Prudence smiled before disappearing out the door.

"Oh, I know," Beka whispered to herself as she watched the door close. She turned the package over slowly in her hands. It was identical to every other package she had received from Tyr Anasazi.

But it was early.

Something wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what?" Rafe stared incredulously at his sister. She had summoned him and Prudence to her suite at the crack of dawn.

"I said," Beka looked at the undergarments in her hands. In one hand she had ordinary white bikini underpants. In the other she had a skimpy black thong. She tossed the thong back into the drawer and went with the bikini style panties. She was visiting Tyr, not going on some romantic vacation.

"Take them," Prudence advised as she gathered together some 'nicer' things and stowed them in Beka's bag. She looked into Beka's other bag. It contained a large amount of ammunition, a sheathed knife and a medical kit.

"Perhaps if you need all of this," Prudence pointed to the weaponry with a concerned expression. "You should not go."

"I am uncertain where I am going or what might be needed," Beka pointed out as she flipped the flap closed on that bag. "I would rather be prepared and not need them than need them and not have them."

"However," Beka reached for the lacy thongs. "I know who sent the message and I know I will not need these."

"One never knows," Prudence replied as she stopped Beka from removing them. "After ten years, things just might have changed."

"What?" Beka's head turned to look at the woman.

"For ten years, yearly messages with no return correspondence, no vacation, nothing," she smiled widely. "Now suddenly you are taking off without notice mere hours after receiving a message … a similar message? Perhaps Mr. Right …"

Beka rolled her eyes with exasperation. "It is not what you think …"

"Ten years?" Rafe interrupted. He had no idea what Prudence was talking about.

"It is not a romantic interlude," Beka replied sternly. "If you knew the sender of the messages, you would realize that."

Prudence raised her hands in surrender. "It is the longest continuing relationship you have ever had … maybe …"

"Don't get your hopes up," Beka patted Prudence's shoulder. "I am not."

"So when are you going to be back?" Rafe asked as he flopped on her bed.

"Four days," Beka replied as she closed the bag. She stuffed a few more things into a backpack and looked at him. "Maybe more … maybe less … I'll have to wait and see what's going on when I get there."

"Everything has been dealt with. All of the mergers and deals pending have my demands and requirements attached to the file. Do not freelance or give into anyone, do you understand?" Beka gave Rafe a hard stare.

"He understands," Prudence put a reassuring arm around Beka's shoulders. Over the years, Rafe had come to realize Prudence wouldn't take any crap from him.

"I got it. No freelancing." Rafe stood up. "So where ya going?" He tried one last time to get more information.

"I have no idea," Beka said as she picked up her bags. She felt a slight sense of anticipation for the upcoming adventure. It had been awhile since she had been out on her own, flying by the seat of her pants. It felt like the right thing to do. She hugged them both, then turned to look at them both before she walked out the door. Their concern was evident on their faces. Beka's heart pounded with the excitement of the unknown. She had no idea what she would be flying into.


	4. Chapter 4

Beka looked out the cockpit window of the Maru. The trip had taken her to some backwater system in some armpit area on the fringe of the Known Worlds. Her last slipjump had been a true nightmare. The final portal had been small and the directionality of the exit had been difficult to maneuver. A lesser pilot would have missed the place completely.

She took a moment to relish the view from her cockpit window. It had been some time since Beka had truly enjoyed the view of the stars from the cockpit of the Eureka Maru. Years of boardrooms and conference rooms, a heavy workload and the responsibility of a company that spanned the Known Worlds had not permitted her the luxury of flying off to parts unknown on a whim.

The encrypted message she had received a mere day ago on Golden Harvest had requested she go to Kintau Drift. Once there, she would find further instructions at the information desk. The people at the traveler's information desk had given her a package with another encrypted message. It had given her a time specific itinerary to follow. The instructions insisted that she be punctual or she would be unable to complete her trip. So far, Beka was ahead of the time schedule. Her slip piloting abilities had gotten her to the final portal ahead of schedule. Flying by the seat of her pants was how Beka always piloted the stream. It is what made her one of the quickest, most accurate pilots in the Known Worlds. It was an innate ability that she possessed.

_"Written in her genes," _Beka thought to herself.

Beka had sat up most of the night when she received the first message. It was short but different from the other messages Tyr had sent in the past. Tyr's message had asked for nothing specific. He had not asked for her help. He had not notified her there was anything wrong. The message was simply a request that she follow the instructions included and rendezvous at a location that would be disclosed later on Kintau Drift. If it had been anyone but Tyr Anasazi there was no way in the Known Worlds she would have dropped everything and taken off in the Maru. But for Tyr, even after all these years, she still felt compelled to go.

By sunrise she had gotten everything in place. Beka smiled as she thought to the shocked faces of Prudence and Rafe when she told them she was taking a vacation.

The beeping from her timer pulled her back into the now. She slid the pilot seat of the Maru forward, punched a few button and wrap her hands around the handles.

"Let's see where this goes," Beka said to herself as she eased the Maru forward toward her final destination.

"Collision alert! Collision alert!" The Maru's warning system blared. The constant beep of the console and the flash of the warning lights alerted Beka to the threat of the satellites surrounding her. Not really satellites,. More like space debris and meteroids and other fragments of space rock. She was piloting through a field of debris that made her think for a moment she was out of her mind. The rocks were bad enough but occasionally she knew she had glimpsed pieces of wrecked ships.

"No crap!" Beka yelled back at the Maru."You think!" She stabbed at the buttons on the console as she threaded herself between a rock and a hard place. She sighed heavily as she rounded the last obstacle into clear space. The blaring stopped just as the timer went off.

"Where the hell am I?" Beka asked the Maru. Before her was what looking like the … remnants of some long dead planet.

"Unknown." The Maru replied.

"Unknown?" Beka punched some buttons on her console to bring up the space map. Her location was certainly there on the screen but there was no name, no information of the chunk of rock that lay before her. "This is why I hate planets." Beka muttered to herself. Her timer beeped again alerting her to her next leg.

"Okay, okay," Beka hit the timer to start the next countdown. She pushed the Maru forward to enter the atmosphere of the planet.

"Come on, come on," Beka fought against the Maru as it sped through the atmosphere. The ship was bucking wildly at the tumbulence it encountered as she streaked through the mid atmospere. The ship lurched suddenly as she reached the lower atmosphere.

"Holy Vedran Empress," Beka murmured to herself as she looked out over the barren wasteland before her. The surface was … dead … the was nothing there.

"Maru?" Beka asked as she continued directing the ship toward the final coordinate. "Any structures?"

"Negative." Was the reply.

"Anything?" Beka found herself annoyed with the ships lack of AI. She always knew she needed to update it but never could bring herself to pull the old AI core.

"Atmospere is composed of …" The Maru began to detail the chemical composition of the planet.

"Nothing," Beka said to herself as she guided the Maru into the cavern she had been directed to land in. The Maru's scans of the planet had provided her with scant information about the planet. There was breathable air – thin in the oxygen department but breathable none the less. There had been no indication of any valuable resources on or slightly under the surface. Beka made a mental note to herself to replace the Maru scanning equipment when she returned home. The AI held a certain place in her heart. Her father had programmed it himself. But there really was no reason to have such outdated tech covering the rest of the ships functions. Then again, rarely did Beka need such things. She was too busy with her … work.

"What have you gotten me into Tyr," Beka muttered to herself as she looked around the cavern through the window. She was slowly powering down the Maru. She was ahead of schedule once again. She looked up at the roof of the cavern, the Maru had barely fit inside the opening of cavern and it hadn't widened much once inside. She had thought of leaving the cargo pods behind but wasn't sure if she would need them.

She finished shutting down the Maru and gathered up her packs. She linked them together before attaching an AG belt to make it easier to carry and pulled the entire thing on her back. She checked the gun in her holster and secured it around her waist . Beka looked around the Maru, once again wondering if she should even be doing this. Tyr would not have contacted her unless it was important. In the end, she locked her ship up tight and ventured into the cavern she had been directed to land in.

Beka slowed as she reached the next point on her timed itinerary. Her eyes searched the rock surrounding her until she located the little red light blinking where the wall met the floor. The little light was located different places as she journeyed through the twisting tunnels that had been her journey so far. She had no idea where she was exactly. She was blindly following her map on the flexi she had received on Kintau Drift. The ability that helped Beka pilot through space did nothing to help her with the twists and turns on a planet. She was sure she was lost. Another reason she hated planets.

Beka's timer beeped just as the light turned green. Beka moved forward without hesitation, slightly concerned about what would happen if she didn't move fast enough. She continued to trudge on through the tunnels, always on a slightly downward grade.

"_Journey to the center of the planet_," Beka thought to herself. If anything was down here, no wonder the Maru hadn't picked it up. She really needed to have those scanners changed. She ran her hand along the narrowing tunnel wall as she moved on. Earlier in her journey, the walls had been rough, natural feeling. As she had continued on the walls had become smooth, manmade she thought.

'_Where am I_?' Beka mused to herself '_And where the abyss is Tyr_?'

The timer beeped once again, Beka hurried on, she had gotten a little behind with her musings.


	5. Chapter 5

Beka stopped suddenly as she rounded the blind turn. Before her was a door – a titanium blast door – blocking the tunnel before her. This had been the first structure of this kind Beka had seen on her journey. She looked down at the countdown on her timer. She was early but this door was the end of her journey. Exactly 4.3 clics from her starting point.

Beka pushed against the heavy blast door. It had been slightly ajar and even though she was a few minutes early, she was expected. Her host knew she was there.

Behind the door, Beka found a larger cavern. It's walls were also smoothed by machinery. Beka was a bit surprised by the décor. The tunnels had been hard, stark and dark. Behind the door was softer, warmer, inviting even. The colors were dark and rich – tones of gray covered the furnishings. There were hints of platinum in the fabrics and accessories.

In the main room, nooks cut into the walls adorned one wall. They were filled with books – real books, paper books, not flexis and files. The opposite wall was taken up by a large vid screen. Thousands of vid discs were arranged neatly on the shelving surrounding the unit. On the far wall, there was a large stone fireplace. Either side of the stone was glass from floor to ceiling. Beka could see the sun beginning to set over trees.

Beka's brow furrowed as she pushed the door shut behind her and shrugged the pack from her back. She moved immediately to the far side of the room. She pressed her hand against the cool glass surface on the other side of the room. The image shifted, shimmered then settled as she removed her hand. Holographic projection panels.

She wandered through an archway to her left. There was a modest kitchen to her left and a dining area to her right. The table was elegantly set with linen, a full complement of dishes and utensils and unlit candles decorated the center. Beka smiled faintly thinking of Tyr's unexpected dining style.

She wandered back into the main room then to the alcove on the other side. In front on her was a doorway leading to a nice luxurious bath. On either side was a sleeping quarters. Each room richly decorated but sparse.

She returned to the main cavern and looked around her. Although it was obvious that someone lived here, she could find no one home. She eyes began to slowly drift around the cavern from floor to ceiling searching for what she had missed. There was someone there, she could feel it. Someone there … watching her. She just needed to find him.

He was standing behind the holopanels as he watched her search them room. An internal alarm had alerted him to her early arrival. The last leg of her journey should have taken at least another 3 minutes.

He watched as she peeked inside then called out softly. When she received no answer, she called a little louder before coming inside. She insured the door was firmly closed behind her before placing her pack against it. He realized she did so to alert her to anyone entering the dwelling behind her. The holopanels projecting daylight had immediately caught her attention and she had made a swift move across the room to check them out. Since then she had done a quick recon of the other rooms before returning to the main cavern. She had stood there for some time before moving slowly around the room.

She was looking through the books on the other side of the room. Her fingers ran slowly over each and every volume. Her long blonde mane was tied back with a simple tie. Her upper body covered by a black tank top and a brown shoulder harness housed her weapon. He smiled, knowing in his heart she would be armed. Her lightly tanned arms were nicely toned, the muscles well defined. Her lower body was clothed in a camel colored synthetic leather. The fabric fit her slender waist and hugged her hips before cascading loosely down her legs. Black leather boots peeked out from under the slightly flared pant leg.

He took a long, calming breath, keenly aware of the nervous anticipation that coursed through his body. She was everything he expected her to be and more. In his wildest imagination, he never expected the reality to be so overwhelming. He had followed her at the beginning of her journey. She had been capable, surefooted and determined as she traveled over the rough terrain from the ship to the cavern.

He had thought often of her over the last year. He had an undeniable urge to see her, touch her, talk to her, know her. He had finally given into his desire and contacted her. She was his ideal of perfection.

And now she was here.


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain Valentine," a warm silky voice invaded the room. Beka felt her heart jump and the hair on the back of her neck stand up. In one smooth movement, she dropped the book, pulled her weapon and spun to aim it across the room. She heart hammered in her chest as her eyes fell on the man standing before the holopanel.

'_Where the abyss had he come from_,' screamed in Beka's mind

She felt her heart jump again as the person moved from the shadows. Her eyes took in the well-sculpted chest of the man before her. Her eyes wandered up the beautifully chiseled torso to his face. Her blue eyes met the warm golden brown eyes set in the face of a stranger.

"Yes," Beka answered without lowering her gun. "And you are?"

He smiled faintly, impressed by her quick reactions, her lack of fear and the intense blue stare that bore a hole through him.

"I mean you no harm," he held his hands up away from his sides. The weapon, although expected, may cause an issue if he didn't handle the situation carefully. Beka eyes followed the motion; a prick of fear coursed through her body when she saw the boneblades.

"Well, yeah," Beka said mockingly. "Of course you'd say that. I have the gun."

"You are in my home," he replied.

"It seems I was invited to your home," Beka replied airily.

"I know," he said as he took a small step forward. "I invited you."

"If you want to stay alive, stop moving," Beka's voice relayed the seriousness of her warning. He stepped back, placating her.

"You would shoot me in my own home?" he shook his head with a faint smile and disbelief.

"I received a message from someone I know," Beka replied firmly as she edged a little farther from the Nietzschean she faced. "I do **not** know you."

"I sent the message," he repeated to her the translation of the encrypted file. A wave of uneasiness washed over Beka. The code was her and Tyr's private corresponding code. "And you are correct, you don't know me."

"Damn straight," Beka looked toward the door. "Here's the deal." She nodded toward her small backpack that was in the chair beside him.

"Pick up my bag and toss it toward the door," Beka waved her gun at him to comply. He did as directed, moving slowly as not to startle her.

"Now," Beka took a hesitant step toward the door. "I leave, you stay, and we're all alive in the morning. Follow me and I will make sure you don't see the sunrise."

"You can not return to your ship," he crossed his arms over his chest in a gesture which made Beka flash briefly to Tyr, years ago.

"Your trips and traps?' Beka laughed. "I assure you I can get by them."

"I believe you could," he replied. His eyes remained focused on her and the gun. His hands remained unmoving out to his sides. "However, it is almost dark on the surface, the trip back will take too long and the temperature plummets at night, especially up there."

"I'd rather take my chances out there," Beka moved to the door.

"Captain Valentine," he spoke sharply, causing Beka to flinch. The authoritative tone seemed to surprise him as well. He took a deep breath and gathered his hair to his back.

"I said be still," Beka barked. Her nerves were on edge and alarms were going off in her head.

When he spoke again, his voice was softer, soothing. "You are safe here. I assure you I intend you no harm. If you must, you can keep the weapon on me all night."

"I still don't know you," Beka replied as she weighed her options. She knew there was no way to get back to the Maru before dark on the surface. She knew it was probably colder than an ice queen's castle on the surface, even when she arrived it was nearly freezing. Another reason she hated planets. She was trapped – alone – in a cave - on a backwater planet in the middle of nowhere. She was mentally kicking herself for her stupidity of coming here alone.

"My name is Tamerlane," he replied. He could tell she was weighing all her options. The risk to her survival was too great for him to let her leave. He needed to make her feel secure in his home.

"Well, nice to meet you Tamerlane," Beka replied with a hint of sarcasm. She wondered if he really thought that would change her mind. "Care to tell me why I am here? Apparently you meant to get me stuck – at least for a night."

"And you dislike planets," he added with a knowing nod.

Beka frowned at his assertion. How could he possibly know that she really, really hated planets.

"Actually, I've lived on one for ten years," Beka retorted. "Not my first choice, but I adapt."

"Perhaps you would feel more at ease if you knew this," he took a step toward her. Beka's glare stopped further progress. "I am Tamerlane Anasazi, out of Freya by Tyr."

"Tyr?" Beka tried to hide her surprise. She looked at the man in front of her and knew it was true. He looked too much like Tyr to not be related. Beka's mind flew to the past. The Nietzschean standing before her was a full grown Nietzschean male.

"Tyr's dead son?" Beka couldn't believe it when she uttered the words. The realization hit her like a herd of Vedrans.

"Yes," Tamerlane replied. "How else could I have sent you an encrypted file with the exact encryption coding that he has used for the last ten years?"

"So you want me to believe - you are Tyr's son - who has been dead since he was a baby?" Beka arch an eyebrow.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around his assertion. If she believed him it meant Tyr Anasazi had lied to her, to her face, about the death of his son. She felt a flame of resentment flare up at the memory of how … bad she had felt that he had lost his son, how guilty she had felt that they had not been in time to save him, how ashamed she was that a bunch of crazy assed Humans had killed his son.

"If you don't believe me," Tamerlane seemed to think for a minute. "You can test my DNA."

"Good try," Beka felt a sense of despair come over her as she looked at the male before her. She took a deep breath – what if it was a trap. No one could have survived that Genite onslaught. But Tyr had. Tyr had survived and been gone for days.

'_Long enough_ _to hide away a son_,' Beka shook her head to herself when she came to the conclusion. Tyr would have done anything to save his child. Anything.

"Don't happen to have a handy dandy DNA scanner with the genetic codes of a dead baby stored in the memory, " Beka finally challenged.

Tamerlane seemed to consider it.

"But I bet you have such a thing lying around here somewhere, don't you?" Beka waved her gun around the room. "Complete with a library of every Nietzschean's DNA since Drago."

"Yes," Tamerlane looked toward the wall of vid discs and cabinet which housed drawers of flexis.

"I would still have to trust that your information is the truth," Beka replied. Her gun was still trained on Tamerlane. "Hell, I could fake records that said I was Drago, himself."

Tamerlane smiled at the statement.

"Or I could be you for that matter," Beka lowered her gun.

"You believe me?" Tamerlane asked when she started to holster her weapon. Her actions surprised him. He had no idea what changed her mind about him.

"I believe what I see, what I know," Beka sighed as she looked around. "No one could crack those codes since they were used rarely. No one but Tyr and I had access to the files to decrypt it. Hell, you look like him. And I know this has to be Tyr's home."

"How is that?" Tamerlane asked, curiosity winning out. No one in the universe knew about the planet but he and Tyr.

Beka moved over to the bookcase and pulled down a piece of rock. She tossed it to Tamerlane.

"This belongs to Tyr Anasazi. I seriously doubt anyone would go through the trouble to copy a rock … on a rock."

"He said this was special," Tamerlane turned the rock over in his hand. "Unique."

"It is," Beka held out her hands and Tamerlane tossed it back to her.

"How is it unique?" she challenged.

Her eyes met Tamerlane's and Beka could see him visibly relax.

"You and he were stranded on Mageliks for three days during an atmospheric storm of some kind," Tamerlane gestured toward the rock. "You couldn't get back to the Maru and had to take refuge in a cave system. You kept telling him that the indentations on the face of the rock reminded you of the constellation, Ursa Major. Ursa – bear – Kodiak. He says you chiseled the piece out of the wall of the cavern during your boredom. You had the pockmarks lined with platinum, pointing out the constellation Ursa. He says you gave it to him during your bullheaded attempt to celebrate his birth."

"Bullheaded?" Beka arched an eyebrow. Tamerlane shifted uncomfortably at her tone.

"He … he said you vowed to lock him down with an AG field to force his participation," Tamerlane stammered trying to placate the woman before him. "He says you forced his participation."

"Perhaps I did," Beka looked at the platinum encrusted surface. She ran her fingertips over the surface. "Told him it looked like Ursa major." Beka turned and place the rock on the shelf.

"So tell me Tamerlane Anasazi, out of Freya by Tyr," Beka looked again at the bare-chested male in front of her. The sun was almost gone, the interior of the room almost dark. "Where is your father? Why am I here?"


	7. Chapter 7

With an audible sigh, Tamerlane regarded her for a moment. She could see the wheels turning as his eyes flickered over her and around the room. It was an expression with which she was all too familiar. He was trying to decide exactly what to disclose, what to keep secret. Tamerlane finally gestured to the large stone fireplace. Beka noticed the barely glowing coals in the bottom of the pit.

"I should get some fuel for the fire," he finally replied. "It gets cold."

Without waiting for her reply, he turned from her.  
Beka watched as he moved toward the large glass wall and seemingly walked right through it. Beka heart raced as a jolt on anxiety coursed through her body. People walking through walls did not sit well with her. The last time she had experienced people walking through walls, she had nearly died. She hurried over and placed her hand on the cool solid surface. She pushed against it but it didn't budge.

When he walked back through the wall, she had her gun pointed right at his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Beka demanded once again.

Tamerlane moved slowly toward the fire place while trying to keep an eye on her. Her change in attitude confused him. He thought they had already covered that ground and she had been satisfied with his answers. His mind whirled as he tried to figure it out.

He took his time slowly stacking the fuel chunks on the hearth. Beka felt a bit silly for holding her gun on him but walking through walls was freaky stuff. He picked up the fire poker and disturbed the coals. Beka's hand tightened on her gun as she moved to increase the distance she was from him. She needed to be far enough that he could not reach her but close enough to blow his head off if he made a move toward her.

Tamerlane kept his movements slow and steady. He could hear her heart beating wildly, fueled by her fear. He placed the poker down, then reached in with another implement and pulled out a metallic wrapped object. He put it to the side before stirring the coals around. He added a few small pieces of fuel and quickly the fire caught once again.

His nonchalance about her gun had Beka a bit concerned. She hated it when people, especially Nietzscheans, played it cool. She didn't like the idea of shooting him, especially since she believed he could be Tyr's son. Then again, Tyr would probably understand. If someone acted like this around him, he would have shot him some time ago.

Tamerlane slowly rose to his feet, brushing the dirt from his chest and arms. He turned to face her slowly. Based on her heart rate, he was a bit surprised at the cool expression on her face, the calmness in her eyes. She masked her emotions well. He assumed the panel trick must have elicited her behavior. He pointed toward the panel and walked cautiously back to it. He pressed his palm against a stone that met the panel, then put his arm through the once solid wall.

"Some type of phasing technology?" Beka looked at him suspiciously. She moved slowly to avoid him getting too close.

"If you'd like a technical explanation," Tamerlane pulled his arm back inside and pressed the button. "I can provide one. However, your own Seamus Harper designed a similar system for his home on Earth."

Beka shook her head. She didn't need an explanation. She knew about Harper walking through walls and windows. She didn't question how he did it, she knew. But for all she knew it was _this man_ phasing not the walls.

"So you are satisfied with phasing technology?" he looked at her gun, still pointing at him.

"You didn't touch the stone on the way out," Beka retorted. Tamerlane touched the floor in front of the window.

"There are sensors in the floor as well," he pointed out the window. "The ones on the floor have identification technology linked to them." Tamerlane gestured to his bare feet. "I can come and go without having to unload my arms. If you'd like, I can add you to the data base.

"For one night?" Beka shook her head. At first light, she planned on being out of there. "No need."

"I am hoping you will stay longer," Tamerlane turned to look at her. "If you change your mind …" He looked back down at her gun again.

Beka slowly holstered her weapon. "I'll let you know."

"As you wish," Tamerlane sat on the hearth and began adding more fuel to the fire. Within minutes the room was bathed in the warmth from the raging fire.

"What's that?" Beka asked when he picked up the metallic object. He walked toward the kitchen.

"Dinner," he looked over his shoulder before disappearing into the darkness of the adjoining room.


	8. Chapter 8

Beka sat in front of the fire, looking at the dancing flames. After disappearing with his package, Tamerlane had come back through the main room and asked Beka if she minded if he cleaned up before dinner. Beka had been a little surprised by his request, but had told him to do whatever he normally did, to pretend like she wasn't there. He had assured her that he wouldn't forget she was there and excused himself toward the direction of the bathroom.

Beka had wandered the main room, looking at the various books and disc on the walls. She had been thumbing through a thick volume with yellowed pages when she heard the bathroom door open and a soft light spill into the alcove's darkness. Her eyes had run quickly over him as he moved from the bath to another door. Her older mind had to remind her younger body that he was a child.

_'Stop it Valentine_,' she warned herself. She had a weakness for a nice male form. Nietzschean males had some of the nicest male forms in the Known Worlds. It used to infuriate her that she couldn't keep from eyeing Tyr whenever he walked into the room. She had always been more than conscious of her body's natural reaction to his manly perfection. _'Damn Nietzscheans and there posturing and preening_.'

It didn't stop her from checking him out one more time before he disappeared from view.

"Captain Valentine," the soft voice intruded into her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tamerlane leaning in the kitchen archway. She hadn't heard him venture across the room.

_'Being distracted is going to get you in trouble_,' Beka thought to herself.

She looked him over quickly. He was fully clothed now. His nicely detailed upper body hidden from her view by a tunic style top which belted at the waist. It was open slightly, still allowing a peek of the nice chest. He had on a loose fitting pair of black pants. His feet were still uncovered. It was then that Beka noticed he had really nice  
feet. Her eyes wandered back to his face.

"You could call me Beka," she smiled faintly. He pushed away from the doorway and walked slowly toward her. Beka was surprised by the reaction she had to his fluid movement. There was a grace to his movements that she recognized. There was the feeling of anticipation inside her that she had often felt years ago. Her eyes followed him as he came over beside her and hunkered down.

"Beka" he nodded slowly as his eyes searched her face. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It was a simple expression that once again drew her to a time and place long ago. It was an expression that she never knew quite what it meant but she had often associated with Tyr's gaining a seemingly insignificant victory of some sort.

He offered his hand to her.

"Dinner is ready," he waited for her response.

"Dinner?" Beka looked at his hand and back to his face. She felt her mind in a sort of confusion. Her past and her present were blurred in a way.

"You have had a long journey," he shrugged. "I thought you might like to join me for dinner. If you would prefer …"

He looked down when she placed her hand in his. He stood, pulling her easily to her feet.

"Now that you mention it," Beka quickly pulled her hand from his. "I am kinda hungry."

~~

Beka paused as she walked through the archway. The room was bathed in soft candle light from the candles she had seen adorning the table earlier. Tamerlane emerged from the darkness to her left, a plate in each hand.

"Candles?" Beka asked as he placed the plates in the proper position on the table. He pulled out her chair and gestured her to take a seat.

"I suppose you rendered them from the fat of your enemies?" she said in a joking tone. Beka looked up at Tamerlane as he placed her napkin in her lap before moving to his side of the small table.

"No," his brow furrowed as he sat across from her. "I believe Tyr purchased them on Chalimer Drift."

"Old joke," Beka said awkwardly. The scene playing out seemed too familiar. She looked down at the food arranged on the plate before her. An awkward silence filled the room while she waited for him to begin eating. He seemed to be waiting as well. "Smells great. What is it?"

"Monesi," Tamerlane replied as he watched her poke at the meat with her fork. "I cooked it all day in the coals with potatoes, carrots, onion, celery and a variety of herbs."

"Monesi? Never heard of it," Beka looked up at him. "I suppose you killed it yourself, huh?"

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded with an amused expression on his face. "I grew the vegetables in hydroponic gardens. Is there something wrong? You do eat meat? If not …"

"Quite the pioneer," Beka interrupted as she gestured around them. "Candles, fires, farming, hunting, cooking wild stuff in the fire …"

"Most Nietzscheans these days could not survive without filtered water and purified air," Tamerlane replied haughtily as his gaze remained on hers. "For the ultimate survivors, they are woefully lacking in survival skills."

"Ahh, but not you," Beka shook her head with a hint of exasperation when the arrogance came through. He glanced away from her. She saw him suck in his bottom lip then slowly draw it through his teeth. It was something she had often noticed Tyr doing.

"It is important for a male to be able to provide for himself and his family even in difficult situations," Tamerlane began.

"You don't have to explain," Beka headed him off. She thought she had made him uncomfortable and she hadn't meant to.

"Yes, I do," Tamerlane leaned back in his chair. He gazed across the table at her. Beka noticed then how the soft light made his eyes appear almost a light golden brown. "I choose to live like this. We have power; we have modern conveniences. Tyr brings plenty of food for us to live. I just think it is important to know I do not need them. I can survive on my own."

"Survival – how very - - Nietzschean," Beka replied with a hint of amusement. Beka looked back at the food. She had only just pushed the food around her plate. Suspicion and uncertainty still tugged at the back of her mind. She had no idea who her host truly was, his true intentions or his reason for summoning her there. "You father once told me he used food to kill people."

Beka looked up when she heard Tamerlane's chair scrap as it moved back from the table. He came to her end of the table and placed his plate beside hers. Beka was a bit shocked when he picked up her plate, dumped her food onto his plate, mixed it all up then scooped some back onto her plate.

"I did not bring you here to kill you," Tamerlane did the same with the water pitcher and their glasses. "If I wanted you dead, for some reason, I would have killed you the moment you stepped off the Maru in the cavern." He picked up his plate and glass and moved to his side of the table once again.

"Now," he looked over at Beka with an unwavering stare. She could see he was a bit irritated with her suspicions. Another expression she knew too well. He gestured to the plate. "Can we eat?"

"You first," she picked up her fork and gestured to his plate. She heard a barely noticeable growl as he picked up his fork and began eating without her.

~~

Beka ate the food before her slowly. Tamerlane had not spoken since she had insulted him. At least Beka thought she had insulted him by her continued suspicions. The food was delicious, the meat tend and marinated in the flavors of onion and herbs she couldn't identify.

"This is … good," Beka spoke hesitantly, breaking the uncomfortable silence surrounding them. "Really good."

"Lethal levels of strychnine would be undetectable with this combination of flavors," Tamerlane looked up at her. His gaze showed no emotion and his voice was flat. "And as a Nietzschean, I can survive doses that would kill a Human woman, especially one as slight at yourself."

"I deserved that," Beka put down her fork and wiped her mouth with the napkin. She swallowed a sip of water as she regarded him thoughtfully. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You assume I am joking," Tamerlane replied with a straight face. Beka searched his face for a hint of something she might recognize. Nothing. Suddenly, she felt a little more uncertain about the stranger before her.

"If you wanted me dead, I would be dead," Beka replied as she sipped her water from the heavy goblet. "I doubt you would expose yourself to any poison, any level, on purpose. Plus I'm not dead yet. That's a good sign that you are, in fact, joking."

"Like I stated to you from the beginning, I have no intention of causing you harm," Tamerlane pushed back from the table and began clearing the dishes. "Would you like dessert? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee … coffee would be nice," Beka watched him retrieve her plate then return to pull out her chair.

"I will bring it to you in the other room," Tamerlane nodded toward the main room.

~~

"Grow the beans yourself?" Beka asked as the mug warmed her hands. She was seated in front of the fire on a pillow she had gotten from a pile in the corner. Tamerlane grabbed several pillows and tossed them on the floor before joining her.

"If I wanted, I could," Tamerlane sipped a glass of clear liquid. Beka assumed it was water. "However, Tyr brings that special blend from Zyland when he returns home."

"Ahhhh, yes, Tyr's special blend," Beka nodded as that finally placed the wonderful aroma wafting from the cup. She took a sip of the hot liquid. It had a wonderful taste, one she had never been able to duplicate after she had left Andromeda and Tyr Anasazi.

Tamerlane remained silent while eating something off a plate.

"You call him Tyr," Beka arched an eyebrow. Tamerlane nodded without comment. After a lengthening silence Beka prodded. "Why?"

"Although I would be proud to call him Father and I believe he would be proud to acknowledge me as his son, he has insisted I call him Tyr since I was … " Tamerlane paused for a moment and took a sip of the liquid. "Fifteen? Maybe."

"Again why?" Beka breathed in the scent of the freshly brewed coffee.

"He prefers others not know I am his son," Tamerlane shrugged. "He wanted it to be a natural response when we are in public together. We visit drifts and remote worlds from time to time. He never actually gave me a specific reason. At fifteen, I did as I was told. Now it just comes naturally."

Beka nodded and silence descended upon the room. She looked at the fire, trying to figure out what to talk about next. He seemed hesitant to discuss the reason she was there.

"So you have a power source?" Beka looked over at him. He nodded as he rearranged the pillows so he could lean against the chair.

"Most everything is run off solar energy and batteries. Tyr has a backup mechanical unit," he looked around. "Like I said, I prefer the fire, the candles…"

"So there's hot water?" Beka asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Tamerlane glanced at her.

"It had been a long journey," Beka gestured to herself. "I am in desperate need of a shower before bed."

"Ahhh," Tamerlane nodded. "There is only a shower in the bathroom. The water is warm. If you want a hot bath, there is a hot spring."

He placed his mug on the floor beside him then stretched out on the floor across from her and rested his head on one of the pillows. "I am pleased that you are feeling more at ease. Although …" he pointed to the gun still strapped to her upper body. The strap was still undone. The gun was still easily accessible.

"Afraid I might still shoot you?" Beka put her mug down and began unfastening the harness. She laid it on the ground beside her, slid it a little closer to her then picked up her mug. "Better?"

"Much," Tamerlane looked at the gun, noticing the entire thing was close enough, should he move, she could still reach it in time. He smiled faintly. She was remarkable.

"Your father…" Beka began. "Tyr. He knows I am here?"

"He is unaware that I contacted you," Tamerlane replied without looking at her. Her unease floated back into her mind as she slowly looked over her unexpected host. It made no sense.

"Where is he?" Beka inquired as she put down her coffee mug. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Is he … okay?" Her concern was evident in her voice and in her expression.

"I believe he is visiting his consort in Pride Jaguar," Tamerlane looked up at Beka. He could see the relief wash over her face followed by something else.

"Consort?" Beka felt a slight let down at the words. She shouldn't be surprised after all this time. It was in his genes and dogma that his life would only be fulfilled when he was a Husband and Father. She knew that this trip had nothing to do with beginning any more intimate relationship. "Don't you mean wife?"

Tamerlane regarded her closely as she seemed to stare at nothing before her. There was something in her expression – a wistfulness, a sadness. He had seen it before.

"No," Tamerlane stated firmly as his gaze returned to the ceiling. "Tyr has … four wives – two in Volsung pride, one in Sabra pride, and one in a very small pride … Three Rivers." He looked over Beka.

"Four wives?" Beka asked slowly. Tamerlane's gaze roamed over her face.

"He has … lovers … I believe you would call them, in Jaguar, Mandau and Aseki prides," he continued. Beka seemed surprised by the information.

"Lovers?" Beka asked with a tone of disbelief.

"The females have well connected husbands. They favor Tyr's Kodiak" Tamerlane's eyes flickered to the ceiling seeming to think. The appropriate term evaded him. "… genes … which their husbands lack."

"Stud service?" Beka blurted out without thinking. She shook her head. She never pictured Tyr as a stud for hire.

"Stud service?" Tamerlane looked at her questioningly.

"Each female has a child by Tyr," Tamerlane continued when Beka failed to explain. "Although I don't understand using the term … stud service. The liaisons have produced what he desires – children and a position to politic."

"So, four wives, three lovers," Beka shook her head as she tried to digest this information. "Must keep him busy."

"They do," Tamerlane nodded. "he is often gone for weeks at a time. Then there is Medea."

Beka looked at Tamerlane for a moment. She wondered how much Tamerlane knew about his father's past, their shared past.

"Oh yeah. I shot her," Beka laughed cynically. "First time I learned Tyr … went for Humans."

"Human?" Tamerlane looked at her quizzically. "Medea? Medea Cymri?"

"Your father once told me cross species breeding was ridiculous. Then I met Desiree … Medea and found out he was full of Vedran crap," Beka looked at her knees. "Or at least a certain Human woman did not interest him. I guess she was special."

"Cross species breeding is a ridiculous concept?" Tamerlane's statement sounded more like a question then his brow furrowed.

"I know, I know," Beka waved him off. "Human and Nietzschean not the same species … never be interested … never in a million years … blah, blah, blah."

"Cross species breeding is a perfectly acceptable form of breeding so long as it is done with great care when selecting the pair." Tamerlane said slowly as he looked at her quizzically. Beka's eyes flew up to meet Tamerlane's.

"What?" Beka asked as Tamerlane seemed to consider his response.

"There are species that should not cross. Take a Vedran and a Nightsider for example. Without intensive bioengineering it can't be done. The two do not have the same number of chromosomes. One has four legs instead of two. The resulting offspring, if even created, would not survive," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "And why would any Vedran want anything to do with a Nightsider." Tamerlane's face displayed his revulsion for Nightsiders.

"There have been examples of exceptional cross species breeding … before the Fall." Tamerlane pursed his lips thinking. "If the resultant offspring are viable and fertile to further the cross species line, then crossing a pair with excellent genes will only increase the genetic worth of the new hybrid species."

He looked over at Beka and studied her for a moment.

"Although I am uncertain of why you believe Human – Nietzschean breeding would be cross species and ridiculous. We are the same species, different subspecies and perfectly capable of breeding if necessary."

"Oh," Beka looked confused.

"When Nietzscheans were first … created … is came from the selective breeding of genetically enhanced Humans with Nietzscheans. Carefully formed pairs mated to create genetically perfected lines. In retrospect, Drago is seen as the progenitor because he was the first to be what the people wanted. He was the first to take over and lead with the Nietzschean mindset. Since then centuries of selective breeding within the prides have created the Nietzschean race of today. However, I would like to think if there was a species that a Nietzschean could breed with that had phenomenal genes or would introduce a new, better trait into a line that some matriarch somewhere would be … intelligent enough to take advantage of it," Tamerlane shrugged. "However, I know of no new species out there that can breed with Nietzscheans."

"Besides, she is Nietzschean," Tamerlane changed the subject abruptly. He wondered how well Beka really knew his father.

"Medea," Tamerlane clarified when Beka looked confused. "Kodiak Pride. I guess you could call her a … special Human. He knew her when they were children before Kodiak was betrayed by the Dragans."

"Nietzschean?" Beka appeared shocked. "I guess it wasn't me …"

"Tyr speaks highly of you," Tamerlane looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. "He always has …"

"Much more and my head might explode," Beka quipped. She tried to lighten the mood. The evening was becoming heavy with the memories and feelings from her past. A past she had tried to keep there until just a few days ago.

"I hope not," Tamerlane moved to sit up again. "It is getting late …"

"Bedtime already?" Beka hadn't realized how late it had gotten. The evening had flown by. "Kids …"

"I am not a child," Tamerlane remarked firmly as he got to his feet. He held out his hand and pulled Beka up again. She looked up at him when he didn't release her hand immediately.

"I've noticed," Beka said as she looked back at the chest in front of her, suddenly very aware of the chest in front of her and the firmness of his hand holding hers.

"I just meant … well …never mind …" She looked back up at him as he let go of her hand and retrieved their mugs.

"Where would you like to sleep?" Tamerlane asked before he disappeared into the kitchen. He saw Beka's brow furrowed when he emerged moments later.

"Both beds have fresh linen," Tamerlane gestured in the direction of the bedrooms. "My room faces the sunrise. Tyr's faces the sunset. Or you can sleep next to the fire." Tamerlane pointed to the pile of pillows.

"Sunrise?" Beka quirked an eyebrow.

"Each room has a holographic 'window'. It makes living 4 clics below the surface more palatable. The conditions on the surface are transferred there," Tamerlane explained. "I appreciate the sun rise. Since each sunrise needs a sunset, Tyr's room gets the sunset."

"When's Tyr coming back?" Beka realized then the conversation had strayed earlier.

"I expect him … soon," Tamerlane replied as he moved toward the door.

"Then I guess I'll borrow his room," Beka moved toward her bags but Tamerlane had picked them up already.

"So you are staying? Longer?" Tamerlane carried the bags toward Tyr's room.

"We'll see," Beka replied as he opened the door and turned on the lights.

"You are welcome to stay," he stepped inside and put her luggage down. She watched from the doorway as he moved around the small room pressing unseen panels which popped open into storage compartments. He pulled out a few extra blankets and laid them on the bed.

He paused, both of them in the doorway. Their bodies brushed lightly as he tried to exit the room. Beka looked up into his warm eyes. He smiled faintly.

"If you need anything I will be there," Tamerlane pointed across the hall.

"Sleep well, Beka," he moved out of the room and crossed to his door.

"Good night," Beka gave him a little wave before closing her door. She leaned against the door and surveyed the room. She still had no concrete reason why she was here.


	9. Chapter 9

Beka stood in the main cavern the next morning. Since taking over the business, she found herself a late night workaholic and an early morning riser. It was a wonder she wasn't a burnout as well.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The cool air filled her lungs. The earthy fragrance of cavern and the odor of the fire nearby filled her mind. She exhaled slowly, blowing out a cloud of vapor into the cool air before breathing in again. The scents that surrounded her were foreign but nice, different from her home. She shivered gently at the coolness that had invaded the cavern over night.

She found herself at peace in the quiet of the morning. She often stood out on her balcony in the moments just before sunrise and enjoyed the tranquility and peacefulness that accompanied it. On her planet, the moments were shortlived because some ship would streak by, destroying the illusion.

Beka's mind floated freely as she continued the slow, even breathing. Her mind was too active, still processing the events from yesterday. Where was Tyr? Who exactly was Tamerlane Anasazi? Why had he, not Tyr, invited her to their home in the middle of nowhere? Who? What? Why? How? The questions had begun swirling through her mind the moment she had awakened in Tyr Anasazi's bed.

Tamerlane watched from the bedroom alcove as Beka stood motionless in the middle of the main cavern. The 'sun' had barely begun to peek through the trees when he had heard her stirring in the hallway. She had been quiet as she moved through the cavern. He had laid in bed listening, waiting in a way for a soft knock at his door. When she had not, he had rolled quickly out of bed. He had been relieved to see her personal belongings remained in Tyr's room.

She was dressed simply – a bright blue tank top and body hugging black pants. She was barefoot on the cool stone. He watched as she slowly moved, stretching her arms over her head. He watched Beka as she moved through a series of stretches then began the intricate, difficult postures of Mevian goya, an old form of meditation and exercise. Her body moved gracefully from one pose to the next.

He felt a stirring inside that he did not recognize. But he knew it was because she was there.

Beka knew he was behind her, before the heat of his body warmed her back. She hadn't heard his stealthy approach, but she had felt his presence as he neared. It was something odd about herself – an unique ability Trance had called it. All Beka knew was it had saved her bacon quite a few times from an ambush.

She felt his body close behind hers. Without a word or a touch, he fell into line with her body, mimicking the pose she was in. As she moved to the next one, she tensed slightly when she felt his warm hand run down her arm, his fingers touched her wrist, changing her movement slightly. His strong fingers ran over her hand, altering the position of her fingers.

"Mevian is an art of precision," he whispered softly against her hair as Beka moved to her next position. He followed and adjusted her arm while she moved her leg so it was flush with his.

"Unless you are taught by a Wayist monk," Beka murmured softly as she eased her body from his. She moved back to the previous pose and left her hand in the incorrect position. She continued through her routine with him close behind her. When she was through, she stilled in a neutral position. She could feel him move from behind her as the coolness of the air touched her back once again. She took slow, stilling breaths. "Who happens to be Magog and lacks five digits."

Beka continued to slowly stretch. The tension that resided in her muscles was slowly working its way out. The questions that plagued her mind had stilled for the moment.

"You meditate?" Tamerlane's silky voice filled the cavern.

"Your father once said meditation was for the weak minded," Beka murmured as she stretched her arms slowly over her head. Tamerlane watched as the tank rode up over her abdomen, allowing him the view of her sculpted muscles. "I am not weak minded."

"I doubt anyone has ever made the accusation," Tamerlane replied as he lithely stepped behind her and readjusted her stance. Beka felt her body tingle as his warm hands closed around her waist touching the skin left bare by her tank top. His bare foot slipped between her legs urging her stance to widen. "Better?"

"Thanks for the tip," Beka smiled to herself as her arms lowered slowly. He was still behind her, his body touching hers.

"Meditation is not for the weak minded," Tamerlane murmured softly as he remained behind her. Beka could tell he was bare-chested by the feel of his skin against the backs of her arms. "It is a time to clear … one's mind … of the clutter of everyday life." He voice was soft, his words spoken slowly. Beka found herself nearly hypnotized by his voice. "It is a time to … contemplate … the universe … your will … and focus on how to exercise that will over the universe."

"I just find it relaxing and good exercise," Beka replied lightly. "A respite from the craziness that is my life."

When she felt him begin to move away, Beka turned suddenly, swinging at him. He ducked nicely as he moved away from her.

"Not bad," Beka smiled as she moved toward him. Tamerlane took up a defensive posture when she punched at him. She seemed focused as she made a few moves toward him. He evaded or blocked them all with practiced ease.

"Tyr says to never relax. Never relent. Never assume a friend is a friend. Never let my guard down," Tamerlane growled softly as he caught her wrist and pulled her toward him. He twisted both arms behind her back and pulled her body firmly against his. "Not even while in the company of a beautiful woman."

Beka stilled her struggling as his warm breath bathed her ear. She tried to look at him but all she could see was the broad expanse of her chest in front of her. She was suddenly very aware that he was not Tyr's child but a full-grown Nietzschean male.

"Do you … ummm … breakfast?" Beka mumbled as she tried to move from his grasp. She felt uneasy in the moment. He sensed her sudden tension and let her go immediately.

"What would you like?" he turned and started toward the kitchen.

"Anything's fine," Beka watched him as he walked away from her. She let out a long steadying breath. "With coffee … lots of coffee."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello?" Beka called out when she emerged from Tyr's room later that evening. After breakfast she has spent the day lounging about the main cavern. Tamerlane had gone about his business, checking in on her occasionally to see if she needed anything. It had been years since Beka Valentine had absolutely nothing to do, no schedule, no deadlines, nothing. So she read a trashy holonovel and taken a nap.

"Tamerlane?" Beka called to him as she began looking around the cavern. It wasn't that big. She checked the blast door which was closed and locked. He was nowhere to be found. Beka's eyes scanned the room once more, her eyes falling on the holographic walls, one showed the evening sun setting on the surface, the other revealed a large opening in the rock.

'That's where he's disappearing to,' Beka thought to herself as she ventured into the opening.

She hadn't gone far before she emerged into an enlarged cavern. It was smaller than the main cavern, about twice the size of her bedroom. There were plants everywhere. Hydroponic gardens providing a bountiful array of food. She continued through the cavern when she spotted another opening in the far wall. The tunnel was a short one and Beka stopped suddenly when she heard the sound of music – loud, raucous, offbeat music.

She peeked slowly around the corner into a tiny cavern lit by flickering candles. The moist heat from the air caught her offguard. It was nearly suffocating. There was a pool of greenish blue water with steam rising off the surface. Beka peeked a little further when she noticed a ripple move across the surface. She saw Tamerlane standing in waist deep water. His shoulders rolled gently causing the muscles to ripple. Beka felt a wave of heat roll over her body followed closely by the slight horror she felt that she was checking out Tyr's baby son.

'_Pervert_.' She chastised herself. But the vision of manly perfection before her was … amazing. Her gaze traveled up from the narrow waist up to the broadening shoulders. He seemed to be as tall as Tyr had been. His body shaped nearly identical with wide shoulders and chest, narrowing at the waist, long legs. She did think he was smaller than Tyr in the muscle department. He was in proportion, nicely chiseled musculature just not as big as she remembered Tyr. Beka frowned slightly when she noticed Tamerlane's hand move from his shoulder to reveal a rather nasty jagged wound. Beka peered harder through the haze. It was fresh and puffy. She looked around her in the darkness of the cavern and tunnels wondering just how he had gotten it on this barren, Divine forsaken rock.

His movements pulled her from her thoughts. She averted her eyes as he slowly pulled himself from the water on the other side. Beka hurried back through the tunnel, the Hydroponics garden and into the main cavern. She was lounging in a chair when Tamerlane emerged from the tunnel a few moments later. He paused slightly when he saw her sitting there. Then hurried through the cavern to his bedroom.

"Nasty wound," Beka murmured a while later as they each sat in the main cavern. His eyes slowly lifted from the flexi he had been reading. When Tamerlane had emerged from his room a short time ago, Beka has been engrossed her flexi. He had offered her a snack but she hadn't been interested. Since then, the cavern had been silent except for the occasional beep from a flexi.

His gaze gave nothing away as he regarded her for a moment.

"Excuse me?" Tamerlane asked his brow furrowed questioningly as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Your back," Beka gestured toward him. "For someone who never leaves the planet that is one nasty wound. Something around here I should know about?"

"I never said I never leave the planet," Tamerlane replied as he clicked off the flexi.

"Listen. I know your father," Beka turned off her flexi as well as she swung her feet off the arm of the chair. "You live on a barren planet in the middle of freaking nowhere. I sincerely doubt he grants you the freedom to come and go as you please. So tell me Tamerlane Anasazi – how the hell did you get a fresh knife wound in your back?"

His eyes narrowed on Beka for a moment. His gaze ran over her as she remained seat in the chair across the room. He noticed her gun harness lay at her feet. It had not been there earlier.

"It is nothing," Tamerlane replied as he got to his feet. Beka followed his movements as he opened a drawer to replace the flexi. "There is nothing on this planet that threatens your safety either."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Beka murmured under her breath. She watched as he seemed to search for something is the drawer,

"I would hardly call that nothing," Beka finally said as she stood up and crossed the room. She reached up and tugged the edge of his vest, revealing the nasty gash.

She felt Tamerlane flinch and suddenly the atmosphere felt tense. Beka withdrew her hand and took a step back. The realization overwhelmed her then that her comfort came from knowing the father not this son. She really did not know this male.

"Filthy Nightsider stabbed me in the back," Tamerlane growled softly. There was a hint of malice in the soft tone that sent a shiver up Beka's spine. His eyes had a dangerous glint in them as he turned to look at her. She saw the Nietzschean in him then.

"Nightsider?" Beka's brow creased. "Here? Where? What?"

"On Kintau Drift," Tamerlane replied as he rolled the shoulder testing the wound.

"When you left the message for me?" Beka questioned. That would have been at least … three days ago.

"It should have been an easy drop," Tamerlane replied as he pulled a flexi from the file and closed the drawer with a resounding slam. "Apparently the Nightsider was displeased … with its last … transaction with Tyr. When it saw me …"

"It thought you were Tyr," Beka concluded.

"Not exactly," Tamerlane shrugged. He regarded Beka for a moment before a smirked crossed his lips. The expression in his eyes was cool. "Let's say … it won't make the error again."

"You killed it?" Beka raised her eyebrows. For some reason she had perceived Tamerlane as naïve and unthreatening. _'He's not a baby'_ Beka reminded herself.

"It stabbed me in the back," Tamerlane's voice was cold and distant. "What would you have me do?" His voice drifted off as he turned from her and walked over to the holopanel. Beka found it interesting how he looked out of it as you would a window. The feed was truly amazing – it seemed very real.

"Let me take a look at it," Beka crossed the room and turned him to face her. She didn't think twice before unfastening the vest and sliding her hands inside. Her hands ran up his chest as she tried to slip the material from his body. Tamerlane caught her hands and pulled them from his body. Beka looked up into the steady gaze that bore into hers and swallowed slowly.

"I am fine," Tamerlane dropped her hands. Her sudden move and the sensation that accompanied her hands on his skin were unsettling to him.

'You're a stubborn ass just like your father," Beka snapped as her temper flared. "I should let your wound rot into a putrid puddle of Nightsider crap."

"You are not fine," Beka took a deep breath before sliding her hands under his vest once again. She pushed the fabric from his shoulders and let in fall to the floor. She turned him firmly and grimaced when she saw the wound up close. She guided him over to a cushion on the floor and urged him to sit.

"Stay there," Beka instructed before disappearing into Tyr's room. She emerged a moment later with her smaller backpack. She placed it on the ground before retrieving another cushion to place on the floor behind Tamerlane. She rummaged around in the pack, pulling out ammo and ammo and more ammo and weapons before she finally extracted a medical kit. Beka paused when she noticed Tamerlane's gaze on the weaponry from her bag..

"I thought it was a message from Tyr. Didn't know what I might be getting myself into," she shrugged. "The universe is a dangerous place."

"I am guessing your wound has not healed as you thought," Beka began as she opened up the kit and pulled out an instrument.

"No," Tamerlane admitted as he watched her rummage some more. "Normally my immune system would have healed it more quickly."

"And not even extra injections of medically programmed nanobots have done the trick," Beka's fingertips traced over the injection sites around the wound. She pulled another instrument from the pack and laid it next to the first.

"Nightsiders are … disgusting creatures," Beka began as she pulled her knife from the backpack. Tamerlane's eyes flew to the blade as she unsheathed it.

"Trust me?" Beka posed the question as she turned the knife gently in her hand allowing the light of the fire to glint off the blade. Tamerlane's gaze moved from the blade to her face and back to the blade again.

"Yes Beka," Tamerlane finally replied as his gaze met her. "I … trust … you."

"Good," Beka cupped his jaw and turned his face forward. "This might hurt a little."

Tamerlane's body flinched and the pain tore through his shoulder as Beka's blade sliced quickly though the tissue that was trying but failing to heal itself. Beka heard the sharp intake of breath as she dropped the knife to the side and pulled the edges of the wound apart, allowing the blood, infection and putrid tissue to flow freely from the gaping new wound.

"Sorry," Beka apologized as she continued pressing the tissue around the wound. She knew it had to hurt like the abyss. Even Nietzscheans felt pain even if they would never admit it. "No anesthesia."

"I'm fine," Tamerlane's voice was but a gasp as he gritted him teeth as the waves of pain coursed through his shoulder.

"Your father used to say the same damn thing," Beka murmured to herself as she picked up a cloth and cleaned around the wound so she could see down into it. "Stubborn ass Nietzschean." Her voice trailed off.

'Nightsiders make their knives with hundreds of teeny tiny teeth," Beka began as she pressed one of her instruments into the wound and began following the tract the blade had created. It hummed and buzzed and beeped. "The teeth are designed to break off in the wound. The Nightsiders routinely … taint the teeth with … Nightsider excretions. Poison if you will. It causes a nasty, nasty infection."

"Sorry," Beka apologized before pushing the probe even deeper into his back. Beka heard Tamerlane make a sound between a groan and a growl. She smiled faintly taking a perverse pleasure in his pain. She blindly probed deep into wound before slowly beginning to extract it. It continued to hum but no longer beeped.

"There," Beka handed the bloody tool to Tamerlane. He could see the tiny metallic fragments in the collection chamber.

"Your engineered immune system should have you fixed up in no time," Beka pulled a vial from her bag and started to pour it in the wound.

"You're not allergic to calendula?" Beka paused before dumping the liquid into the open wound.

"Calendula?" Tamerlane looked back over his shoulder at the vial of pale purple liquid. The intense pain resulting from her probing the wound was making it difficult for him to focus on her words.

"Calendula," Beka nodded as she shook the vial. "It is a disinfectant medicine with some numbing properties. Some Nietzschean are … deathly … allergic to it."

"I would hate to kill Tyr's son," Beka raised her eyebrows waiting for a response. " Trying to save his life. Tyr would probably never forgive me."

"I think I'll be fine," Tamerlane looked at the vial suspiciously.

"Without it," he snapped harshly as he grabbed Beka's wrist when she made a move to pour the liquid.

"Owww," Beka exclaimed as she tried to pull away painful grasp. "I thought you meant fine with using it."

"I have no idea what that is," Tamerlane replied as he released her wrist.

"Better not use it then," Beka replied as she put the cap back on the vial. She placed it back in the vial and pulled out a clear, colorless liquid and grabbed some gauze. Tamerlane eyed the vial suspiciously as Beka unscrewed the cap.

"Not so sure you trust me anymore," Beka waved the bottle back and forth as Tamerlane's gaze followed. His eyes left the bottle and looked at her. She seemed almost amused at his concern. He searched her expression for a moment before drawing in a deep breath. He turned his face from hers and steeled himself for the pain he knew was to come.

"There," Beka said a short time later as she finished swabbing the fluid streaming out of the wound. She knew pouring the concentrated Chinacea into the wound would be painful so she did it three times. She was impressed that he had not uttered a sound as the caustic liquid had cleaned the debris and putrefied tissue from the wound. The liquid ran clear indicating it had done its job. The puffiness was already fading and she could see the signs of early healing. "You should be as good as new tomorrow."

She began gathering up her supplies and put them back in the kit.

"Thank you," Tamerlane handed her the probe she had used. He had cleaned the blood from it for her.

"About before," Tamerlane caught her hand as she reached around him for something. His fingertips lightly caressed the reddened skin where he had grabbed her earlier.

"You're Nietzschean," Beka shrugged as she allowed him to touch her wrist. He looked at her quizzically. "I'm surprised you let me near you with a knife. Your reaction was … normal … when I possibly threatened your life."

"Nietzschean," Tamerlane murmured stroked his fingertips over her skin. "Is no reason to hurt you."

"I'm fine," Beka smiled faintly as she extracted her hand from his. She continued to clean up the mess. Tamerlane cleaned the knife, sheathed it and handed it back to her. When she grasped it, he failed to let go, Beka looked at him.

"I am … sorry," he murmured softly as his gaze dropped to her wrist once again. Beka's head tilted slightly as she regarded him with an odd expression. No Nietzschean had even apologized to her before for anything they had ever done. She didn't think Nietzscheans ever apologized for anything.

"I … forgive you?" Beka said slowly, not really knowing how to respond. It must have been right because Tamerlane released the knife. Beka shoved it back in her bag then retreated to Tyr's room to put it away.


	11. Chapter 11

Beka looked up as Tamerlane walked into the main room the next night. So far her trip had been pleasant. For two mornings, he had joined her in her exercises. For two mornings, his body followed hers closely, from time to time, adjusting her form to his. Beka had found it enjoyable, even relaxing, to have someone who shared her interest.

For two mornings, he fixed her breakfast. Then spent his day going about his normal routine, only making himself known to check if she needed anything. Beka spent her time, relaxing in the chaise, reading her holo-novels, interspersed with a little philosophy from the book shelves. She took a long hot soak in the hot spring. She had never been in a hot spring. Maybe planets weren't' so bad. She spent her time taking long walks through the tunnels.  
She was at ease for the first time in ages. She was a bit surprised that time on a remote planet with a stranger was granting her such a respite. Then again, lengthy conversations over dinner and with coffee by the fire made him no longer feel like a stranger. In some ways, Beka felt like she had known him for years. And in the coziness of their discussions, she forgot who she was, who he was, and took pleasure in the company of an interesting man.

Her attention returned to him as he paused to look at her. She was stretched out on a long cushion on the floor. She was lying on her stomach, propped on her elbows, a story on the floor, her coffee next to her. She had her knees bent, feet in the air, crossed at the ankles.

She smiled faintly then looked back at her flexi. She heard him moving around the room. Soon, soft music filled the room. While the volume was low, the music was … raucous and had an offbeat that made it seem disjointed. Beka looked over when the pillow thumped beside her and he joined her on the floor. He didn't speak. He just stretched out on his stomach and began reading one of the yellow paged volumes. She went back to her flexi for awhile.

"So", Beka marked her place on the flexi and put it to the side. "What do you do around here?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question," Tamerlane replied without looking at her.

"I've been here two and a half days," Beka pointed out. "I get the idea you spend your time here, alone. I just wonder what you do all day when no one is here? Don't you get lonely?"

"It is what I have known for several years," he looked over at her. "Tyr and I take trips from time to time. Mostly, I read, I learn, I take care of this place, I hunt, swim …contemplate the future of the Nietzschean people …"

"Universal domination, the dream of every Nietzschean," Beka smiled her understanding.

"So you find ways to fill the hours," Beka concluded. "But you're so young. Don't you want to do … stuff? Exert your will on an unforgiving universe?"

"I am young," Tamerlane agreed. "But I am not restless like the majority of males my age. Or so Tyr tells me. I have a stillness about me that even he does not possess. I take comfort in my solitude."

"So you are satisfied?"Beka asked. "Living here, by yourself?"

"Are you satisfied in your life?" Tamerlane asked as he turned to regard her.

"Touché," Beka commented as she looked at her hands. "Tyr will most likely be furious when he returns, won't he?"

Beka had picked up on the fact that Tyr kept a tight rein on his son's coming and going. In fact, Beka doubted the guy spent much time off planet by himself.

"I am certain he will be most displeased," Tamerlane replied. "I used his personal encryption codes to send you a message. I left the planet without his knowledge. I used the ship which he has repeatedly emphasized was for emergencies only." He glanced over at Beka then looked at the book in front of him.

"You got stabbed in the back. And would have died if not for yours truly," Beka added with a small smile. Tamerlane frowned. His shoulder was almost completely healed thanks to Beka.

"We can keep that to ourselves," Tamerlane suggested. Beka nodded

"I even used his funds to pay the courier fees to have the message delivered to you and for the message at the drift. I have made any number of missteps as far as he will be concerned," Tamerlane paused and took a deep breath. "However, having you here is worth his ire."

"You risk angering him to bring me here," Beka leaned over and gathered the locs that hung down the side of his face. She pushed them over his shoulder. "Why?"

"It is difficult to explain," Tamerlane replied while looking straight ahead.

"Maybe you should try," Beka finally prompted. He glanced at her before getting up.

"Would you like something to eat?"" he gestured toward the kitchen

"Okay," Beka handed her empty cup to him as he reached for his, then watched him retreat into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

"Soooo," Beka drawled slowly before sipping her hot coffee. She had moved from her position on the floor and was sitting on a pillow, leaning back against one of the massive chairs. Tamerlane had collected a pillow and pushed the other chair over so he could sit across from her. So far he had yet to speak. "Dinner was nice. Dessert was wonderful. You know I love Tyr's coffee. So now - explaining usually involves uttered phrases in a language the other party understands. I have soooo many talents but reading your mind is not one of them."

"What talents do you possess?" Tamerlane's eyes drifted up to meet hers. She smiled softly at his tactic.

"My many and varied talents are not the topic of discussion next on the agenda," Beka shook her slightly. "I believe the topic on hand is … why am I here Tamerlane Anasazi out of Freya by Tyr." It still seemed weird to her that she had spent the last three days in the company of Tyr's son.

Tamerlane gazed at her for a long moment. Beka was about to comment when she could tell he had come to a decision about what to tell her.

"For years, Tyr has spoken about you. I have heard tales of your exploits, your successes, your failures …" Tamerlane paused when Beka opened her mouth.

"Should I be irate or flattered?" Beka asked. It was hard to know what Tyr might have said about her.

"Both, I think," a slow smile played at the corners of his lips. "But I suppose you were well aware of the things you did to impress and infuriate him."

"Yeah," Beka admitted with a wide smile. "After so many years together, I knew all the right buttons to push. I usually knew the reaction before he even had a chance to react."

"So he said," Tamerlane looked at the cup in his hands. He glanced over at Beka. "Have you any idea how old I am?"

"I would guess," Beka did some quick math. "I'm guessing twenty-one, twenty-two?"

"I will be twenty-two in a few months," Tamerlane nodded. He seemed to think awhile before speaking again. "If I were in a pride I would be … seeking the acceptance of a female."

"But instead you are stuck on this rock, alone, displaying for …," Beka waved her hand around. "Nothing. No chicks to impress.""

Tamerlane laughed softly. He seemed to think for a moment, unsure how to proceed.

"Tyr assures me that one day, he will find a suitable female for me," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "I was raised with the belief that I would … breed … with only the finest females from the prides."

"Sounds like Tyr," Beka muttered as her eyes rolled.

"I am … unique," Tamerlane told her. "I understand his reasons but it does not make it any easier to accept. Especially as I have grown older."

"So you hang out here, alone, while Tyr runs around from pride to pride spreading his DNA?" Beka laughed softly. "All the while, supposedly searching for a female good enough for you. Classic Tyr."

"As far as females are concerned, he appears to be a healthy thirty two year old male. I doubt he tells them about the ... peculiar side effect the events of your past had on you and he," Tamerlane shrugged. "He has youth on his side physically yet the wisdom of an older man. Females of all ages seem to find it attractive."

"I bet it makes him more arrogant and infuriating as well," Beka commented grimly. "That still doesn't explain me being here."

"Over the years, Tyr has brought … descriptions of and information on females with him when he return. Females he thinks I should consider," Tamerlane went on. "We dissect them, look for their weaknesses, their frailties, their attibutes."

"How … romantic," Beka interjected into the conversation. Nietzschean – Nietzschean relationships had never made any sense to her. They always seemed so forced and distant.

"So far he has yet to find one he thinks is suitable," Tamerlane continued. "He often compares them to you … you are … better than them."

"For years, Tyr has talked to me of a woman, a Human woman, who is worthy of a Nietzschean ..." Tamerlane was cut off by Beka's raised hand.

"If only she were Nietzschean," Beka's hand silenced him. "Did you say worthy?" Tamerlane nodded slowly.

"Well, well, well," Beka shook her head. "Worthy of a Nietzschean – let's alert the freakin' media. Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps no Nietazschean is worthy of this particular Human woman?"

"It was not meant as an insult," Tamerlane replied. "Not as a point to cause conflict. I am merely stating …"

"Stating your father's narrow minded, bigoted, Nietzschean perspective," Beka replied irritably. "Anything less than Nietzschean perfection …" Beka's voice trailed off as she looked at Tamerlane. He seemed surprised by her outburst.

"And you aren't Tyr," Beka put her hands over her face and groaned. "I … shouldn't have laid that on you …"

"I am not my father," Tamerlane replied. "And far from perfect."

Beka looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not? I've never heard a Nietzschean - especially a Nietzschean male- claim to be anything but perfect – selective breeding, culling, genetic manipulation and all that."

"I believe Tyr and Olma always assumed in some way I had perfect DNA," Tamerlane smiled sadly. He put his empty cup down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was to be bred with the finest. Imagine their surprise when a detailed analysis of my DNA revealed … deviations from current Nietzschean genetic lines."

"You? You are defective?" Beka shook her head in disbelief. She could hardly fathom that there was something defective about Tyr's son.

"You know what Tyr did to my mother's pride? Yes?" Tamerlane asked as he got to his feet. Beka watched as he went over to the fireplace and began poking at the glowing embers.

"He wasn't solely respons…" Beka began to defend Tyr. Tamerlane's voice interrupted.

"You need not defend him. He accepted Freya's proposal, took her as his wife, impregnated her, then abandoned her," Tamerlane said before looking at Beka. "I harbor no ill will towards him for what he did. I am merely stating the facts."

"Okay," Beka said slowly. She really hadn't known what had happened on the Orca asteroid the first time they met the Orca. Beka had been shocked a year later when she learned Tyr had even had a wife in Orca pride. She hadn't known Tyr had a son until the Genite attacks were over and his son was dead. There was much she did not know about her dear Kodiak.

"But it doesn't change this – the Orca were displaced from their home," Tamerlane pointed out.

"We offered to help the Orca," Beka interjected once again. "Instead of accepting our help they fired a plasma cannon at us then tried to overtake the Andromeda."

"Beka," Tamerlane came over and dropped to his knees beside her. "I am not trying to get your side of the story. I have always assumed there to be another side different from what I was told. I am not seeking justifications for what was done to my mother's pride. I do not need you to defend yourself or the Andromeda crew. I certainly do not need you to make excuses for Tyr. I am simply trying to … explain … to you. Make you understand … who I am … why you are here."

"I … " Beka was at a loss for words. She gazed up at him for a moment before he moved away.

" The … deviations that occurred to create my specific genetic code would have been … fixed had they not been rendered homeless without the proper equipment and facilities. The predicament Tyr left Freya in did nothing but make it easier, more acceptable for the pride members. They had neither the resources nor the inclination to … fix me."

"So how does Tyr plan on breeding you with the finest?" Beka looked at him, confused by his story.

"When Tyr speaks to me of you," Tamerlane came back over to sit next to her. "He speaks of a woman who is strong, determined, fearless, yet a woman who is capable of being compassionate and caring. A woman who can be cunningly ruthless but fair." Beka looked down at her hands as he spoke. She felt his finger gently under her chin, urging her face to look at him.

"He speaks of a woman who is … unattainable. He speaks of a female with no equal," Tamerlane murmured softly as his warm brown eyes met hers. "You are here because after all of these years, _I_ wanted to know you for myself."

"I am … flattered … I guess," Beka's eyes darted around as he kept his fingertips under her jaw. His sudden revelation about why she was there also threw her. "But no one is that perfect. You have painted this idealized …"

"I did not say you were perfect. Just as I am not perfect," Tamerlane leaned to catch the attention of her darting eyes. When Beka looked at him he continued. "Perfection is in the eye of the beholder."

"You need to explain that one," Beka pulled away from him and ran her hand through her hair. He took a deep breath and looked at the fire.

"To some the Tundra flower is perfect because of its unmatched ability to make oxygen. To me, it is far from perfect. It makes oxygen, but it is ugly. I don't see its perfection."

"So?" Beka was having trouble keeping up with the jumps in subject.

"You may not be perfect. Nothing and no one are. But when I see you, when I think of you, when I imagine you …I see perfection," Tamerlane smiled. "Just as I am not perfect, many will see me as the perfection of my race."

"This is a little weird," Beka finally said. "You lied and tricked me into coming here so you could meet me? Because you have gotten it into your head that I am the ideal woman or something?"

"I did not lie," Tamerlane replied. "I will concede some deception on my part. However, you didn't know I existed so I could hardly have invited you myself. And yes, I have wanted to meet you for some time. I finally took action and brought you here."

"So have I burst your bubble?" Beka finally broke the lengthening silence.

"What bubble?" Tamerlane asked. Beka smiled.

"I mean, now that I am here – your perception of what I am ... was – has it changed?" Beka felt a bit awkward asking the question.

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded. "My thoughts of you have changed, somewhat."

"Nothing is ever as good as the fantasy," Beka laughed as she got to her feet. "Sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone."

"I don't want you to feel … uncomfortable," Tamerlane got to his feet hurriedly. "That wasn't my intent. You asked why you are here … I thought it best to tell you my motivations."

"Well, it's not everyday you find out someone thinks you're perfection and wants to meet you," Beka picked up her pillow and tossed it back into the corner. "I hate to have disappointed you."

"It's getting late," Beka pointed toward her room. "Good night."

"Good night Beka," Tamerlane said as she turned to go. She looked at him one more time before closing her door.

"You haven't disappointed me," Tamerlane whispered as he heard the door click shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Beka sat in the floor and tried to concentrate of what she was doing. She had found a Go board and set it up in the floor. She was using a flexi to plug in her moves and moving the computer's response accordingly.

Her vacation was becoming a quiet relaxing event. She had half expected to be off on some top secret mission with Tyr or at least helping him out in a pinch. She knew of no other reason he would have contacted her. The surprise of Tamerlane had definitely changed the course of this time.

They had spent the early morning exercising in the gym/ armory Tamerlane had finally shown her what was located behind the other holo-wall She was impressed by the stockpile of weaponry hidden in the cavern. Beka had started by herself and found her body fluttering when he had graced her personal space. The stillness that enveloped them as they moved in unison had blocked out the outside world. Beka had found herself engulfed in his warmth, his scent, his touch. She had felt a little twinge of regret as they finished and he had moved from her side.

She had fixed coffee while he had cooked breakfast. He apologized for the powdered egg product. Tyr was supposed to bring fresh eggs when he returned. The resulting omelet had pleasantly surprised Beka. She had no idea powdered eggs could taste so good. They had chatted briefly before he excused himself to check on some sensors in the tunnels. Beka had taken a soak and pampered herself and taken a nap. When she had emerged from her room later, he was back, sprawled in one of the chairs, legs dangling over one side, reading.

Beka had looked at the holo-window to see the rain pelting down at the surface. A gloomy dimness invaded the room such that Tamerlane had, for the first time, turned on a light. She had spent a little while reading her holo-novel then put in a music disc of her own. Tamerlane had looked up briefly when the slow music filled the room. He knew it wasn't anything he owned. Beka had asked if he cared. He had replied to make herself at home.

She had been playing Go by herself since then. He had been watching her for some time. He just hadn't said anything.

"I normally find the gaze of a man welcome," Beka interrupted the silence as she looked over at him. She stared at him intensely until his gaze flickered uncomfortably. "Is there something on your mind?"

He knew he had been watching her for some time. He found himself mesmerized by everything about her. He hadn't meant to stare and make her uncomfortable. Her actions made him realize how she had felt under his scrutiny.

"You and Tyr," Tamerlane closed the book and swung his legs around, his feet landing softly on the floor.

"What about us?" Beka shrugged.

"I often wondered why he contacted you, once a year," Tamerlane's head tilted to the side.

"I'm not sure," Beka replied as she met his gaze. "I assumed after crewing together for years, he wanted to keep in touch."

"He could have visited you," Tamerlane replied. He had never understood Tyr's avoidance of Beka Valentine. For all of the things that Tyr said she was, Tamerlane could never understand why Tyr never visited her.

"I have no idea," Beka looked away. She really had no idea what if anything Tyr may have shared with his son. "If you want to know why, ask him. He did the contacting, remember?"

"Were you and he …" Tamerlane paused until she looked at him again. "Ever more? Than fellow crewmates?" Beka's eyes widened.

"No," she shook her head. "We were friends. He was very protective of me as I was of him. In a way, I think we became a family to him when he had no one. I …cared … care very much for your father. But no … there was nothing more between us. You should know that."

"You left your life behind on a moment's notice when you thought he had contacted you," Tamerlane pointed out. "After 10 years, you came here … why?"

"It was … is complicated," Beka looked down at her hands. "I … Tyr and I … I have always known … if your father … ever … needed me … I would … do just about anything for him. He knew it as well." Beka smiled weakly.

"Not necessarily the best … position … to put yourself in," Tamerlane replied slowly. "Especially when the object of your … devotion … is Nietzschean."

"The relationship Tyr and I shared … then … was unique. We had an unspoken understanding of one another," Beka paused as she thought back to all those years. "I … still have … the same … intense … affection … for your father as I did back then. However, we both knew then and we both know now …" Beka sighed. "Some things will never be."

"When it is your will, you make it happen," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked at her. She seemed genuinely upset, disturbed by the topic of her relationship with Tyr.

"There are some things, that no matter your will," Beka shook her head. "You cannot will to happen. People aren't like that. Nietzscheans aren't like that."

Tamerlane remained quiet for a long moment. Beka was beginning to become uncomfortable with the topic.

"I saw you for the first time last year," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "He let me accompany him to your planet. We stood on the top of a nearby building, waiting for you to extinguish the light. I remember watching you as you stood out on the balcony of the building. You seemed a million miles away as you looked out into the night."

"So you spied on me," Beka laughed trying to lighten the mood. She didn't know how to explain her relationship with Tyr because she had never really understood it herself. "Glad I was decent."

"What were you thinking?" Tamerlane tried to catch her gaze and failed. Beka closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She let it out slowly.

"I … don't remember," Beka shook her head slightly with a frown.

"You're lying," Tamerlane replied lightly.

"We only stayed a few moments," Tamerlane continued when Beka failed to speak. "Once Tyr knew that you were okay, we left."

"I was thinking … if I left the light on, would he come," she murmured softly before hurrying from the room.

Tamerlane had extinguished the lamp and was standing at the window, looking out when Beka emerged from Tyr's bedroom a while later. Their discussion had become intense … a little too intense for her. She hadn't expected these revelations from Tamerlane. She hadn't expected the deep probing questions he had posed. She hadn't expected her discomfort at the memories and answers they had elicited. Beka sat on the corner of the hearth and looked at him. He turned after a few moments and smiled.

"He would have come," Tamerlane let her know. Beka nodded without comment.

"I have been thinking about you more since then," he looked back out the window.

"What have you been thinking?" Beka replied. He turned and came over to her. He got down on his knees and looked at her. The silence stretched as they looked at each other. As his eyes moved over her face. Beka felt a flutter of uncertainty in her gut.

"Tyr has always told me to follow my instincts. They would never fail me," Tamerlane smiled softly. His gaze flickered from her, to the wall then back to her. He fidgeted a bit, his head leaned to the side as he looked at her again. "It seems my instincts are failing me now."

Beka's head turned slowly to watch as he gained his feet and moved through the room toward the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Beka had tossed and turned throughout the night. After Tamerlane's retreat to the kitchen, they had not spoken until he informed her he was retiring for the night.

Beka's mind was filled with thought and questions and concerns.

Beka had laid in her bed for a long time the today. She had heard the soft knock on her door. When she didn't answer, she had heard a soft thump on the doorframe then heard a door open and close once again.

She wasn't even certain what time of day it was. She did know she couldn't lie in the bed all day.

Tamerlane turned from the holowindow when she finally came into the main room. She noticed then he was using the bottom portion of the wall as a computer terminal. She was freshly showered and dressed casually. His eyes wandered over her quickly before looking away.

"Dinner is on the stove," he murmured softly. "It might be a little cold. Coffee's hot."

"Dinner?" Beka looked out the screen. She could sense the darkness of the evening coupled with the grayness from the weather. "I didn't realize. I haven't spent the day in bed …" she smiled faintly. "In a very long time."

"I'll be done in a moment," Tamerlane's voice relayed his uneasiness. He could sense her discomfort during their discussion last night. But there were things about her, things about her relationship with Tyr, that he needed to know. He was concerned that perhaps he had pried … pushed a little too hard … revealed a little too much of himself … his thoughts and motivations. But to bend the universe to his will, he expected many such difficult moments in his future. "Then you can have the room for yourself. It is still raining."

He was just pushing away from the screen when Beka came back in with her coffee.

"You don't need to leave," Beka's words stopped him. "I think we need to talk."

"Talk?" Tamerlane asked as he stood up from the chair and moved it back into the center of the room. "I was unsure if you would want to talk … to me … today."

"Oh, we need to talk," Beka said as she moved to the floor before the fireplace and sat down. She motioned for him to follow. He sat down next to her, leaning back against the chair.

"I think you have this … false idea in your head about me …" Beka began. "I'm not really sure how to explain it to you."

"Explain what?" Tamerlane looked over at her.

"I guess the easiest way would be me .. Human," she patted her chest. "You … Nietzschean." She patted his chest.

"Despite your desire to point out the most … obvious … difference between us," Tamerlane reached for her hand and patted his chest. "I am Human. Like you, only more..."

"I think you're missing the point?" Beka pulled her hand from where he had placed it on his chest.

"You are making an unnecessary distinction," Tamerlane argued. "We are both Humans. My race of people just took the enhancement thing more seriously. That's all."

"That's all?" Beka arched an eyebrow at him. "You really have been sheltered. I am surprised Tyr has allowed …"

"My people were created to be **better **Humans," Tamerlane interrupted her. "Not **better than** Humans. There is a difference. Most Nietzscheans fail to see this."

"Most Nietzscheans fail to see what?" Beka shook her head at him.

"My people were meant to be … explorers, pioneers, poets, warriors, those who tested their will against a harsh and unforgiving universe. Those Nietzscheans pushed the boundaries of civilization. They created," Tamerlane waved toward the walls of disc. "Today, Nietzscheans go no further than their territories. They fight for space that has been in the prides for hundreds of years. To them, there is nothing new, nothing more to know. They test their will against each other – killing, maiming, destroying other Nietzscheans without thought of what they are doing to their people. They see no further that their own selfish self-interest. They are destroyers, not creators."

"My people have become spoiled, lost along the way," Tamerlane sighed as he looked at his hands. "What was to be a rich, majestic race of people … living gods …are small, insignificant, petty beings. They have such potential. But instead of using their … advantages, they prey of the weak, live off the backs of those they call inferior. When in truth, if those slaves disappeared, so would many of the larger prides. Nietzscheans were created to be the ultimate survivors. Most would perish if left on their own."

Beka sat stunned by his tirade against Nietzscheans. Although she could see he was impassioned by his words.

"Do you … say these things to your father?" Beka ventured the question.

"Yes," Tamerlane replied with a hint of annoyance with her question.

"And he hasn't killed you?" Beka noted.

"One thing Tyr has always repeated to me is I must create my own values. The ultimate test of will is the test of will over one's self," Tamerlane replied. "My path is not to follow but to lead. Although, I seriously doubt the Nietzschean people would like the direction I would take."

"Hell, you'd be lucky if they gave you the time of day if you go in there with words like those I just heard," Beka glanced at him as he stared straight ahead.

"They will, when they know who I am," Tamerlane smiled a bit smugly.

"The name Tamerlane Anasazi won't mean jack to them," Beka laughed at his arrogance. "You greatly overestimate your … position, even if Tyr is … hob knobbing with the big boys."

"Have you ever heard of genetic reincarnation?" he asked.

"Yeah, one of Dylan's old crew has a reincarnate on Tara Zed," Beka nodded. "Rommie and Tyr both agree it is very rare. From what I gather it means by some freak of nature, one had the exact DNA of an ancestor."

"I will tell you a secret," Tamerlane tilted his head to look at her. He seemed to debate with himself for a moment.

"A secret?" Beka prompted.

"I am a genetic reincarnation," a small smile tugged at his lips.

"So ya think that's gonna do something for you?" Beka arched an eyebrow. "You think your people will listen to your … odd views because you have the DNA of some dead Kodiak? Or Orca? Or whatever pride you are?"

"No," Tamerlane turned to look at her. His eyes searched hers.

"Can I … trust you Beka Valentine?" Tamerlane's gaze became intense of hers. Beka seemed to consider it a moment.

"As much as you can anyone in the universe," Beka shrugged. Tamerlane considered her response.

"I am … placing a great deal of … trust in you," Tamerlane began softly. "You need to know that … the secret I want to share with you … may be … difficult to believe. It may be … dangerous … to me … for you to possess. But I … need .. to prove to you that I am … more."

"More?" Beka frowned as she struggled to make sense of it all. Tamerlane eyes searched hers and she could see the moment he made his decision.

"The name Tamerlane Anasazi may mean nothing to the universe, the Nietzschean people. The names of the decimated prides of Kodiak and Orca will mean nothing to them at all," Tamerlane shook her head. "But the name Drago Museveni will mean everything to them."

"Drago?" Beka looked confused. Tamerlane gazed at her, letting her connect it all herself.

"You're saying … you … have the exact DNA … of the Nietzschean … progenitor?" Beka's eyes widened as she looked at him. "You are the reincarnation of Drago Museveni … the savior of the Nietzschean people?"

"Okay, now I know there's something weird about you," Beka moved away a little. "Are you sure Tyr doesn't leave you here because you're … insane?"

Tamerlane laughed as he reached for her hand to keep her from moving away.

"I assure you I am serious," he tugged on her hand. "I haven't lied to you yet."

"So that is why you said you are defective but perfect?" Beka's brow furrowed as she thought about the implications of what he said. Supposedly he could quite easily unite the entirety of the Nietzschean people. Beka shuddered to think at what that might mean to the universe, the new, strengthening Commonwealth, Transgalactic itself.

"My DNA is closer to that of my Nietzschean ancestors than that of any present day Nietzschean," Tamerlane shrugged. "I have a unique combination of Kodiak and Orca with a little mutation thrown into the mix. I am defective by today's standard but Drago is revered by my people as the first."

"And you are kept here … why?" Beka asked.

"Tyr says my mind, my thoughts lack the Nietzschean canon that stagnates my people," Tamerlane let go of Beka's hand when he thought she believed him. "He has made it possible for me to … learn, think, teach myself what it means to be Nietzschean. It appears my views are not necessarily that of the majority of my people. However, Tyr tells me there are those who have similar views but do not … advertise them to the general public."

"My path will be a difficult one if I choose to … reunite … lead my people," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "We have yet to decide when and if I will ever assume my place and attempt to unite the Nietzscheans. I think most are not ready for change. They will fight it to their last breath, or mine. Although, I can see the value in … my sacrifice if it saves my people."

"I will need a strong female by my side, a female who is unencumbered by the deeply engrained culture that chokes the life out of the Nietzschean people. Someone who thinks for herself and cares little about changing herself to suit another. We have spent five years searching for that female. Tyr continues the search. I have found what I seek."

"You have found what you seek," Beka repeated as she looked over at him. She nodded understanding. "_You_ have picked _your_ female. You should probably tell you father before he tries to bed her. The quicker you get off this planet, the quicker you can start making little Nietzschean babies to populate the universe."

"You," Tamerlane's single word stopped her rambling. Beka turned swiftly and stared at him. She sat there staring at him for some time. He waited patiently.

"You brought me here … to meet me … because you have it in your mind that I am … some sort of … perfect woman … for a Nietzschean?" Beka finally said haltingly.

"Not any Nietzschean," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "Me."

"Tamerlane," Beka couldn't wrap her head around his words. "I am not Nietzschean. I will never be Nietzschean. You are … you are … I don't know what you are. You need to seriously reevaluate this ideal you have of me."

"I think you have gotten this idealized image in your mind of what you and your father perceived as an acceptable **Nietzschean** wife for you," Beka shook her head. "Tyr may have used me as an example of … attributes that you may find … desirable. But I am certain … under no circumstances …did your father ever mean … you should … settle … for a Human."

"Settle?" Tamerlane frowned. "You are everything …"

"I am not Nietzschean," Beka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and looked into Tamerlane's eyes. "Your father once told me … for all that I am … he often wished I were a Nietzschean. For all that I am, all that I could have … shared … all that I could be … I was not the one thing acceptable to him … a Nietzschean."

"My father could not overcome his own … deep-seated belief," Tamerlane edged closer to Beka and tilted her face to his.

"Tam..." Beka began. Her words were cut off by the firm pressure of his finger against her lips. Her world seemed to be spinning out of control.

"You are more Nietzschean than you know. You understand the Nietzschean mindset. If outward action is any indication of your genes, your genes are very strong. Just your slip piloting abilities alone elevate you over a great majority of the Nietzschean people. You are more than just a survivor. You have thrived in a tumultuous and unforgiving universe. Know this Beka Valentine – for rejecting you for no reason other than you being _only _Human – he was … is a fool."

His finger slipped gently from her lips. He leaned toward her until their faces were inches apart and his gaze had captured hers.

"I am not a fool," Tamerlane murmured softly before he stood swiftly and moved toward the door to his bedroom and disappeared through it.


	15. Chapter 15

Beka was standing on the rocky ledge surrounding the hot spring. She had awakened early despite her late night discussions with Tamerlane. Since his revelation about who he was and what he wanted from her, he had steered clear of anything too personal. It was fine with Beka because she found herself at a loss for words. The entire discussion had left her unsettled and downright confused. At times, there had been an uncomfortable length of silence as they shared the same space, each reading their own flexis. She wasn't sure why she stayed. But she did.

They had talked about Nietzschean politics and current events. Beka had been bit surprised by how much he knew about what was going on. He had told her that Tyr brought back every recording from every news outlet in the area when he returned home.

He had laughed and said he knew everything that was going on in the known worlds except for the last two weeks. For all he knew the Commonwealth could have been destroyed again, the Vedrans had made a return or the Drago-Katsov has somehow conquered the Known Worlds. She gave him a brief update of what had been going on when she left – the Commonwealth was fine, the Vedrans were still a no show and the Dragans – well they were Dragans, trying to reclaim that which had been theirs.

He had commented about how the Dragans exemplified what was wrong with Nietzscheans. If they spent half as much time on productive pursuits as they did on holding or reclaiming slave worlds, they wouldn't be so pathetic. He had started off on a rant about them before shaking his head, apologizing for the outburst and laughing sarcastically at the fact he was supposed to unite the prides when he couldn't speak well of one of the largest.

He had quietly joined her in her morning routine in the small gym. Beka had completed her exercises correctly for the first time since she had been here. She smiled when she thought of Tamerlane's hand on her wrist, waiting for her to do the Rev Bem version of the pose. When she did it correctly, she heard a sigh of disappointment she thought. She knew it was the only time he really touched her during their time. The rest of the routine, he was close to her but did not touch her.

She had been surprise when, at the end, while standing still with her arms by her side, she had felt his palms on the backs of her hands. He slid his fingers between hers then wrapped their arms around her waist. He had stilled then tightened his arms around her, holding her securely against him for a brief time. He whispered a soft good morning into her ear before releasing her. When Beka had turned, he was making tracks back to the main cavern.

They had eaten breakfast together. He had gone about his business, she about hers. He had appeared briefly after midday for a snack, then disappeared once again. She wondered if he was avoiding her after revealing too much.

She felt a pang of emptiness when she thought about leaving. And she knew she had to be leaving soon. She needed to get back to her reality. She didn't want to be gone more than the one week she had told Prudence. She knew the woman was probably worried about her to begin with and Beka wanted to cause her no further grief. Not to mention the fact the poor woman was dealing with Rafe.

But Beka also wanted to be gone before Tyr returned. All Tamerlane would tell her was that Tyr should return soon. She was concerned about his reaction to her being there, to Tamerlane taking the chance to contact her, to her reaction to seeing Tyr after all these years. And although she would like to see her old friend, she wasn't sure exactly what their relationship would be after all the time that had passed and the differences in their paths. She thought that perhaps Tyr could be left in the dark concerning her visit. Then Tamerlane would not have to deal with Tyr's temper tantrum. She would not have to deal with a confrontation or the explosive fallout.

Beka leaned and picked up a rock and tossed it into the pool. She watched the ripples radiate from the center into ever widening rings. She sighed audibly, her thoughts a mess.

She knew what Tamerlane wanted from her and she had no idea what she was going to do. Her younger self was all for the thrill of him. Her older self reminded her that she was twice his age and had no business being with him. Her younger self reminded her older self that her experience could be helpful to him, give him an edge that a young, inexperienced woman could not give him. Her two selves argued vehemently back and forth without coming to a conclusion. Then she reminded herself of the truth – she wasn't Nietzschean – so it really didn't matter anyway.

She turned her head when she heard him coming down the tunnel. He appeared and smiled when he saw her. She threw a final rock into the water before straightening.

"You've been gone some time," he said as he came into the cavern. "I was beginning to wonder if you had drown."

"I've been … thinking," Beka said as he moved to her side.

"Is this one of those times I should inquire as to your thoughts?" Tamerlane glanced over at her. "Or would you rather I not?"

"Not," Beka replied as she looked over at him.

"Very well," Tamerlane shrugged as he unzipped the vest and shrugged it from his shoulders. Beka stood a bit dumbfounded as his boots followed and he started to remove his pants. She looked toward the wall quickly averting her gaze. Without another word, he dove into the pool and disappeared from sight.

His head reappeared some time later. He swam back over to where she was still standing and tossed his knife up onto his discarded clothing.

"Catch," he called to her before tossing a rocklike object to her Beka caught it and turned it over in her hands.

"What is it?" Beka asked as she continued to study the object.

"Dinner," Tamerlane replied with a smile.

"Ohh," Beka looked around for somewhere to put it.

"You can just lay it on the ground," Tamerlane swam closer to the side of the pool. "Dinner is inside the shell."

"Ohh," Beka nodded as she knelt to lay the shell next to Tamerlane's things.

"Come in," Tamerlane stood and walked over to where she knelt at the edge. As the water receded from his body, Beka averted her gaze. Tamerlane paused, suddenly aware of her uneasiness.

"I'm not naked," he commented with an amused tone. Beka looked back at him. He was standing on the underwater ledge in knee high water in skin tight black shorts.

"I don't …" Beka pointed to the water.

"I thought you had been in the hot springs," Tamerlane's brow furrowed. He knew she had been in here several times.

"I was born in space. I spent my childhood, teen years and most of my adult life in space," Beka shook her head. "I don't … swim."

"You can't swim?" Tamerlane made a face.

"I didn't say that," Beka retorted. "I … can stay alive … if dropped into water …for a minute or two."

"And here I thought you could do anything. You have been coming in here and coming out wet. I just assumed you were swimming."

"You know what they say about assuming," Beka point to the shallow ledge he was standing on. "I just soak. Just enjoying the heat of the water. You may not notice it but your … home … gets a little cold without a roaring fire."

Tamerlane shrugged. "I adapt."

"I don't," Beka pointed to herself. "Only Human."

"Come in," Tamerlane's gaze ran over her. "I won't let you drown." Tamerlane took a step and dropped off the ledge into the deeper water. He surfaced again and looked at her still standing there.

"You can fight a horde of Magog," Tamerlane splashed water in her direction. "This … this scares you?"

"I am not … scared," Beka bit back. She looked at his amused expression and it sent a flick of irritation through her body. Her eyes narrowed on his before she leaned to unfasten her boot.

Tamerlane watched as she tossed her boots over with his. Her shirt came off next. Tamerlane felt a stirring as she turned and shimmied out of her pants. She turned and looked at him before stepping down into the warm water of the ledge. For a moment, she was glad she had packed her decent less revealing underthings. She sighed slightly as she dipped down further, submerging herself into the heat.

"Sometimes you just have to take a leap," Tamerlane had waited a while but Beka remained on the ledge. He swam up to where she was crouching in the water. Beka pushed his hand away as he reached up to touch her leg.

"Don't," Beka pushed his hand away again. "Don't …"

"I'm not going to pull you in," Tamerlane shook his head as he lifted himself up on the ledge beside her. He could sit on the ledge without problem. Beka looked over at him as he leaned toward her.

"How deep is it," Beka edged a little closer to the lip and looked over.

"Here," Tamerlane motioned to the drop off, "About thirty feet. Over there about one hundred. There is a hot water vent over there that feeds the pool. That is where the ostreids live."

Beka looked over at him uncertainly before moving closer to the edge. She held onto his shoulder as she let her feet drop over the edge and her bottom settled on the ledge beside him.

"When I was …thirteen," Beka began. She tensed a little as his arm slipped around her waist, his hand settled on her hip firmly.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Tamerlane smiled reassuringly.

"When I was thirteen," Beka began again. " My dad, Rafe and I all went to Infinity Atoll for vacation. We had never been to a real planet with real water. My dad called it a vacation but it was more like a business trip. He ran into a little unfortunate … snafu … let's just call it. His … business venture went bad. His … business partner … decided to … punish my father for his failure to deliver … all of the cargo we were carrying. He threw me into the pool at his home." Beka paused as she looked down into the water.

"I flailed around a little," Beka rolled her eyes. "I couldn't touch the bottom. I panicked. My father was yelling at his partner. His partner was yelling at him. Rafe was trying to reach me but he couldn't swim..

"My dad's partner," Beka took a deep breath. "He pulled out some tool – a long pole with a net on the end. He lowered it out to me – I thought he was going to save me." Beka paused as she looked over at Tamerlane. Her eyes were fresh with the painful memory. His thumb ran over her lower back as he held onto her hip a little more tightly.

"He … he lowered the net over my head and pushed me under the water," Beka closed her eyes. The feeling of helplessness washed over her. "He held me under the surface. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't get the net off my head. I … just remember the darkness closing in around me. I could see my dad and Rafe … their faces over the side of the pool. Next thing I remember I was lying on the ground beside the pool. My dad's partner was telling him if he ever skimmed the cargo again – next time I wouldn't be so lucky."

"And that is my story about my … dislike for water," Beka looked at her feet in the water. "Another reason why I hate planets. Water and heights and gravity and going splat."

"Would you like me to kill him for you?" Tamerlane murmured softly. Beka turned and couldn't decide if he was joking or not.

"It happened when I was thirteen," Beka shook her head. Tamerlane shrugged. "You forget – my age – Tamerlane. He is dead already. But he gave me his company so I guess we can call it even."

"Your … uncle … tried to kill you?" Tamerlane asked. "And your father let him live?"  
"Not all families are … stable Tamerlane," Beka shrugged. "I survived."

"No thanks to your father," Tamerlane growled. "Or your brother."

"Anyway," Beka smiled weakly. "Yet another point against your idealized perception of me. Only Human."

**

"Have you always lived here?" Beka finally broke the silence. Tamerlane took a deep breath.

"No," he finally replied.

"We have talked a lot over the last few days and I was thinking … you don't talk about you – the real you – much," Beka turned to look at him. He gazed down at her without comment. "I mean, you know philosophy and politics, you know your plans, your desires for the future, you talk about Tyr and what he is doing. We've discussed my business. My messed up family. When did you move here?"

"Tyr brought me here when I was fifteen," Tamerlane replied as he removed his hand from her hip. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off the ledge. Beka peered over as he disappeared into the depths.

Beka's eyes widened when Tamerlane burst to the surface before her a few minutes later. He tossed another shell onto the dry ledge before reaching out to touch her leg.

"We all have fears," Tamerlane murmured as he looked up at her.

"Fears? Nietzscheans have fears?" Beka rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yes," Tamerlane replied. "What matters if how we use the fear. If you let it paralyze you, it will weaken you. If you embrace your fear, it will drive you to greatness."

He gazed up at her for a moment before swimming over to her. He eased between her knees and firmly placed his hands on her waist.

"Do you trust me Beka Valentine," he asked softly. Beka gazed down at him and nodded slightly. She felt a sense of fear rush over her and a surge of adrenaline as he lifted her slightly and pulled her from the ledge.

Beka basked in the heat of the water in the deep portion of the pool. The heat invaded her body and warmed her to the core. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into Tamerlane's.

"Not so bad?" he questioned her softly.

"No," Beka shook her head slowly. Then again she was just hanging on to him over a one hundred foot deep pool of water. He was actually the one treading water, keeping them both afloat.

"Where did you live before?" Beka asked as she looked at her hands on his shoulders. She saw the look of suspicion cross his face when he realized he could not … remove himself from her questions. He sighed deeply.

"You are a devious woman," he murmured as she smiled slightly.

"Never claimed to be an angel," Beka shook her head. Tamerlane searched her face, realizing she had actually put herself into a very terrifying situation to get to know more of him.

His tongue ran over his lips as he considered his response.

"I will tell you all that you want to know," Tyr began slowly swimming back to the ledge with her hanging on to his body.

"After dinner," he finished as he lifted her up onto the ledge. Beka scooted back from the edge as he pulled himself up out of the water.

"Okay," Beka nodded as she stood up. She turned and walked across the shallow ledge and stepped up onto the dry ledge. Tamerlane watched as she gathered her things together and moved toward the tunnel.

"After dinner," Beka pointed at him before disappearing down the tunnel


	16. Chapter 16

Beka looked up as Tamerlane tossed some more fuel logs onto the fire. He had been keeping it fully stoked since their swim in the spring. She was lying of a cushion near the hearth. The heat from the spring had soothed her tired muscles, the hot shower that follow felt great. Dinner was filled her stomach. Now, the heat of the fire was making her drowsy. She sighed as she stretched gently. This must be what … contentment … truly felt like. Her eyes followed Tamerlane as he picked up a cushion and a pillow and a blanket and brought them over to her. He took his time arranging his cushion beside her, then his pillow. Beka smiled faintly as he tried to do anything but sit down and talked to her. Her gaze moved to the ceiling of the cavern. The shadows danced over the ceiling from the flickering of the fire and the flashes of light from the surface storm that projected on the screen.

Beka looked over when Tamerlane finally stretched out beside her on his cushions.

"Waiting for me to fall asleep?" Beka looked over at him with drowsy eyes.

"I was born on the Orca's refuge asteroid in the Ashlight Theta," Tamerlane began as he rolled onto his side to face her. "Or so I have been told." Beka nodded.

"When Tyr took me from there, my mother was dead and Olma was with him. He took us to Midden and left us in a small cabin by a lake," Tamerlane looked over at Beka. "It was my home as a child."

"So you lived there until he brought you here?" Beka asked. She could sense a reluctance in him to reveal his childhood to her. She couldn't blame him for wanting privacy but he had been so forthcoming until now. And it seemed like such a simple question to her.

"It was my home before this was my home," Tamerlane replied as he reached over and gently brushed the hair from her face.

"Not my question," Beka shook her head. "Is Midden and here the only two places you have lived?"

"The only two places I have called home," Tamerlane replied obscurely as his eyes averted from hers. She reached over and touched his jaw with her fingertips trying to urge his eyes to hers. She felt the resistance and allowed her hand to drop from his face.

"So Olma," Beka waved her hand around. "I haven't seen her here. I'm sure I would have caught a glimpse. Not to mention the lack of a third room. Who was she? Where is she?"

"Olma cared for me when I was a child," Tamerlane's glanced flickered to Beka. "She's dead."

Beka just stared at him waiting for him to continue. He looked up at her a moment later and sighed softly.

"Olma was the matriarch of Orca pride when it was destroyed," Tamerlane began again.

"I am told Tyr took us to Midden when I was a baby. We were settled in a cabin that once belonged to a woman he knew there," Tamerlane continued. "I just remember it was quiet and still. As a child, Olma often chastised me for running and playing too loudly. She didn't want too much attention being drawn to us. She was … nurturing, strict I guess you could say but not … overly affectionate."

"We lived in quiet, growing foods and fishing in the lake. Midden was a Dragan tribute world then. Occasionally one of the towns people would come and take our … tribute to the Dragans. The man who came to us was a nice, older man. He would try to chat with Olma but she usually hurried him away. She gave them what was requested because she wanted to bring no grief to us by refusing. She always made sure our arms were covered so no one would see the bone blades. The weather was often cool so no one thought it strange to be wearing long sleeves year round."

"When I was older, we would often make trips into the town to trade our goods to the people there in exchange for items Olma wanted. Things Tyr failed to bring even if she had requested them," Tamerlane got a faraway look in his eyes. He looked at Beka again. Her eyes were growing heavy as he talked. She opened them and looked up at him.

"Your voice is soothing," Beka smiled "but I am still listening". Tamerlane reached out tentatively and ran his fingertips over the hand Beka had resting on her abdomen. He caressed it slowly.

"Her hands … she was so concerned with her hands. I remember her saying she had not been bred and raised to till the land, play in the dirt. She was bred to be a matriarch to her clan. I thought nothing of it as a child. But she often traded surplus food for lotions, pumice stones and other luxuries in an attempt to keep her hands … soft and feminine."

"I think I was … five the first time I remember Tyr visiting," Tamerlane said softly. "He came in the night and his … physical presence frightened me at first. He was so … large … physically imposing. I remember fearing my father when I was young. Anyway, he talked at length with Olma before gesturing to me to come to him. Olma left us alone as Tyr talked to me about who he was, where he had been, why he was there. He stayed only the night and left before the sun rose the next morning. Olma explained to me the next day that I was special and some people did not like special people. She told me having my father there was too dangerous because people would find me. I was … important … too important to take the chance." He sighed and Beka looked over at him. She slipped her hand from under his and allowed his hand to rest on her abdomen as she began to gently caress his fingertips.

"I heard that repeatedly throughout my childhood," he shook his head slowly. "I was too important to the Nietzscheans, to their future, to her, to my father. I had to be protected. I had to grow up knowing I was to be the savior of my people."

"Tyr came more often as I grew older," Tamerlane looked down at her hand on his and smiled faintly. "He never stayed long. He brought books, left lessons for me to listen to. He told me since he couldn't be there, he was doing the best he could. He was doing what he needed to do to make the universe a better place for me. I remember sitting on his lap as he talked to me before putting me to bed in the hours just before sun rise. I found it … comforting, loving when I was a child. As I grew, I found it … bothersome. He said he had felt the same when he was my age."

"I remember one time, now angry I was at him when he left," Tamerlane shook his head again. "He and Olma often … disagreed about things. He told her to do as he instructed. She was there only because he had no other options. Olma and he argued that night. I remember Tyr's scathing tone as they reopened old wounds about Orca pride and my mother. She blamed Tyr for the situation. Tyr continually pointed out her people's stupidity as the reason for the situation. If she and her people had not been idiots, he wouldn't have had to do what he did. It was years later before I knew exactly what he did. Olma … she hated Tyr but she took care of me because I was special. Her duty was to me and me alone. Her future was dependent upon me. One day she would be the matriarch of a united Nietzschean people because of me. She had grand dreams."

"She died when I was eleven," Tamerlane's voice cracked when he spoke. Beka looked over and was surprised to see the tears gather in his eyes as he stared down at her hand over his.

"How did she die?" Beka asked as she slid closer to him. She reached out and gently caressed his cheek.

"She was killed by members of the Human resistance movement that freed Midden from their oppressors," Tamerlane said softly.

"I was taken from Midden not long after that," Tamerlane continued after a few moments. His eyes finally met hers. "That is the story of who Olma was, what happened to her, and when I left Midden."

Beka nodded slowly as she gently caressed his face. She knew there was more, much more from the look in his eyes and her own knowledge of the chaos that consumed Midden during the rebellion. She knew terrible things had probably happened to them.

The abhorrence the people on Midden felt extended to all Nietzscheans, not just the Dragans. Every Nietzschean on Midden had reportedly been killed in battle, executed or captured and sold into slavery. Beka had been appalled to learn that some of Transgalactic's oldest pilots had taken under the table deals to transport slaves to markets. The Commonwealth had finally intervened in the situation to act as peacekeepers, but the planet was in chaos from the fighting. It took months before the first relief missions were allowed near the planet.

Beka remembered when she had been aboard the Andromeda to help out by supplying relief ships, that Tyr was nearly insane about getting to the surface. Beka had believed then he was concerned about his friend Yvaine and her son. Now she knew his reasons and his erratic, fanatical behavior made even more sense. Tyr had left the Andromeda and disappeared shortly after Commonwealth personnel had been allowed on planet.

"Tyr … found me when I was almost fifteen," Tamerlane said slowly. "He and I traveled together for a while. We moved from place to place. We never stayed anyplace more than a few days. I stayed three weeks with a friend of his on Imaus 3. When he returned for me, we came here. This has been my home since."

"You said before that I have no idea about the universe," Tamerlane sighed heavily. His eyes searched hers for a moment. "I know things I would not wish upon anyone. I know how ugly the universe can be … to a child no less. I know how beautiful life can be. I choose to stay here for now because once I begin on the path to … unite my people … my life will never be this again."

"I think I understand," Beka whispered noticing he had left out where he had been between twelve and fourteen.

Tamerlane rolled over onto his back looking up at the ceiling. He had shared with her part of his life he had never shared with anyone. He felt unsettled and vulnerable. He didn't like the way it made him feel. He took a deep breath thinking it was time for bed when he felt Beka's fingers traveling slowly down his forearm before coming to rest over his hand that rested on his abdomen. Her body followed, molding to his side as she snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered softly into his neck before brushing a fleeting kiss against his jaw. "Good night."


	17. Chapter 17

Beka stretched lazily the next morning. She reached over and ran her hand over the cushion beside her. Tamerlane was gone. She lay there listening to the sound of the cavern. It took her only a moment to locate him in the kitchen. She was warm in the cocoon on the blanket where he had left her this morning. She could feel the coolness of the cavern and could see the fire just beginning to grow. She snuggled back into the warmth and thought about how nice it could be to wake up every morning like this.

"What's for breakfast?" Beka wandered into the kitchen a short time later. Tamerlane was peering into the cabinets. There were already a number of foodstuffs on the counter. He shut the door and looked over at her. She was wrapped up in the blanket from last night.

"What can you prepare?" Tamerlane asked as rummaged through another cabinet, looking for something. Beka walked a little closer and leaned against the counter. She picked up a green leafy thing she did not recognize.

"I serve the best Anaran, Hydrean and Litian in the known worlds," Beka replied as she looked through his selections. He peered around the cabinet door and gave her a doubtful look.

"What?" Beka looked amused. "Tyr never tell you I'm … a natural at food preparation?"

"He never mentioned your culinary expertise," Tamerlane watched Beka pick up a knife and twirl it around her finger.

"Crap," Beka howled as she dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor as she stuck her finger in her mouth. Tamerlane slammed the cabinet and reached over to pull her finger out of her mouth. Holding her by the wrist he wrapped a towel around the bleeding cut and escorted her toward the bathroom.

"Not bad," Beka said a little while later as she looked at the bandage on her finger. Tamerlane tossed the bloody towel into the hamper.

"You're fortunate that you didn't do more damage than a minor laceration," he stood up from the kneeling position he had taken up while tending her wound. "Those knives are extremely sharp."

"Can ya' draw a little smiley face on it?" Beka held her finger in front of his face. He shook his head 'no'. "Trance used to draw little happy faces on our bandages when she fixed us up."

Tamerlane moved by her to exit the bathroom.

"Or you could kiss me and make it better," Beka joked as she followed him out. "She used to do that for Harper."

"The nanobots should heal it quickly," Tamerlane looked over his shoulder at her. "It is not a life threatening wound."

"Yeah," Beka agreed as she followed him into the kitchen. He picked up the knife and tossed it into the sink. "But it's always the little ones that seem to hurt the most. One time, during a Magog raid, I got this really nasty gash …"

Beka words stopped on her lips when he leaned over and kissed her gently. His mouth caressed hers slowly as his hand caught her waist and pulled her closer to him. Beka's eyes opened slowly when he pulled away. She looked up at him not knowing how to respond to his sudden forwardness.

"I meant my finger," she held it up and pointed at it. She was surprised when Tamerlane kissed the bandage gently.

"I knew that," he replied before turning back to the counter. He selected another knife and looked at her as she leaned against the counter.

"Pilot, warrior, business tycoon and a gourmet chef?" Tamerlane glanced her way as he began slicing fruit.

"Nah," Beka shook her head. She opened a cabinet and pulled out the plates they had used on previous occasions. She set them on the counter before reaching up for the glasses. "But boy can I open one mean take out container. Golden Harvest has some of the best takeout places I have ever served from."

"You serve your guests takeout food? And pass it off as your own?" Tamerlane asked as he picked up a slice of the fruit and offered it to Beka. She leaned over and took a bite. It reminded her of citrus but she wasn't sure which one. She watched as he slipped the other half of the slice into his own mouth.

"Well, pilot, business tycoon and warrior aren't that attractive to some men," Beka shrugged as she moved over and picked up another piece of the fruit and took a bite. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment before offering the other half to him. He shook his head and watched as she slipped it between her lips. "Some men actually think a woman should have domestic skills."

"So you begin the relationship with a lie?" Tamerlane pointed at her with the knife.

"Well normally by the time they find out I can't really cook, they've become enamored by my other …abilities," Beka replied without thinking. Tamerlane smiled faintly as she slipped another slice of fruit between her lips.

"Which would be?" Tamerlane asked as he began dicing the vegetables for the omelets.

"What?" Beka asked. She hadn't meant to say that last bit out loud.

"I know you can't cook," a small smile played over his lips. "What other abilities do you have that I don't know about?"

"I am a decent thief," Beka said as she pulled out the eating utensils and headed for the table.

"You steal things?" Tamerlane tossed the vegetables in with the eggs and stirred.

"Yeah," Beka replied. She put the plates and glasses in place. She picked up the utensils to arrange them.

"Like hearts?" Tamerlane murmured before pouring the mixture into a pan. Beka dropped the fork in her hand. It clattered when it hit the plate. She grabbed it then quickly arranged the remaining pieces. Tamerlane looked over his shoulder and saw her uneasiness.

"Crystal Than hearts," he smiled to himself when he heard her fumbling. "Not real ones."

"I knew that," Beka sighed as she looked at his back. She thought maybe he really meant the latter.


	18. Chapter 18

Beka leaned in the doorway from the kitchen later that evening. She and Tamerlane had a nice dinner. They had talked around any serious subjects and stayed mostly with little bantering and what Beka would call 'small talk'. It wasn't like their normal conversations where eventually it would begin delving into deeper topics, usually focused on Beka.

She realized during the more tense conversation this evening that she had been surprisingly open with him about a large number of things. She had talked openly with him about her business and her adventures. She knew he had been frustrated last night when she skirted the issue of men and relationships. She also knew that he continued to skirt around certain issues that seemed to trouble him. One of them being her assertion that she was old enough to be his mother. She had made the remark half seriously, half jokingly. It had sent him to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

She noticed that the situation was becoming familiar … too familiar. The talking, the joking, the touching. This morning when he had kissed her, she knew she had let things go too far. It was too easy, too familiar, too fast.

He was sitting on the hearth, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His long fingers were steepled together and he seemed to stare intently at them, not seeing them she was sure. He seemed a million miles away.

"I thought I'd take you up on one of your offers," Beka's voice intruded gently into his mind's wanderings. She held out a mug to him as he looked up at her.

"What's this?" he looked at the warm amber colored liquid in the mug. He sniffed it cautiously. It had a citrus fragrance.

"Orange blossom tea," Beka replied as she grabbed a couple of pillows and tossed them into the floor. "I get it at a specialty shop on Golden Harvest. They get the orange blossoms from Infinity Atoll. It's one of my favorites for relieving stress. You look like you could use some."

"Which offer? I have made several," Tamerlane asked before sipping the aromatic tea. The warmth of the liquid felt soothing as it rolled down his throat.

"I know I said I was leaving tomorrow at first light. You said I could stay, if I wanted," Beka shrugged as she sat down. She leaned back against the chair and looked out the window. "You said there was a atmospheric disturbance on the surface?" With the holo-windows Beka had forgotten she was 14 clics underground.

"The weather on the surface is … unpredictable. There is a storm topside," Tamerlane replied as he looked at her. "There was a meteorite shower last night and I am concerned that some of the near planet debris might head down tonight or tomorrow."

"It will probably be bad enough flying off the surface without the heavens throwing stuff at me," Beka replied.

"It would be best that you not fly out in the debris storm," Tamerlane nodded.

"You can stay as long as you like," Tamerlane said softly. When she had told him she was leaving, he had been a bit disturbed. Things had not progressed as smoothly as he had planned when he had originally asked her here. Tyr was right about one thing – Beka Valentine was fiercely independent with a strong will and an understanding of the universe that seemed nearly Nietzschean at times. Convincing her to … join him … on his path for the future was going to take much more than he thought. He wondered how it was that Tyr made it sound so simple in gaining the acceptance of a female. The silence extended as he looked into his mug, gently swirling the liquid inside.

"Why don't you have a husband?" he asked suddenly as he looked up at her. "Or at least a stable male companion?"

Beka sat stunned by the bluntly delivered question. Her eyes left his and began scrutinizing the seam of the pillow that lay in her lap.

"It seems like a simple enough question," Tamerlane shrugged when she didn't respond after a few moments.

"It's not that simple," Beka finally replied as she looked up at him.

"Then why not share the complicated answer with me," Tamerlane suggested.

"Let's see," Beka leaned her head back against the cushion of the chair. "I don't want a companion."

"You attend every social function with an escort. At times, you have attended functions with the same male if they were during the same time period. You want companionship from a male. You just don't stay with any particular one for long."

"Excuse me?" Beka asked as she picked up the pillow and threw it on the ground. She abandoned her mug on the floor and stood up. She walked over to the bookcase and looked at the discs. "You … spy on me?" She ran her hand over the cases.

"I told you Tyr brings back news. Many of the events I speak of have newsworthy content. Amazingly enough, the private life of Transgalactic's CEO appears to be as newsworthy as the company's financial dealings."

"It's hard," Beka stared at the wall. "To look like this and not be this."

"Meaning?" Tamerlane asked. Beka sighed as she wandered back over and sat on the cushion

"Well let's see, in the last five years," Beka crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at the ceiling. "I have dated … three guys who were close to my … age … fifty or so. Two of them were interested in me because of my looks. Once they found out who I was, what I did, that I had a brain … it scared them off. They were looking for a pretty young airhead to boink. The other guy was married, going through a midlife crisis or something."

Beka ran her hands over the back of her neck. She could feel the muscles tensing as she spoke.

"I dated two guys who were younger – mid thirties I guess. They were looking to settle down, raise some babies, and have a wife at home. I run the largest shipping company in the known worlds and I'm not quitting my job. I dated several guys … older than me … over fifty. Let's just say … there wasn't any … physical chemistry," Beka looked over at Tamerlane who was still staring at his hands.

"It's like my physical self still has the … desires of a twenty year old. The older men just didn't … appeal to me. I dated some younger guys… mid twenties. They drove me crazy. Not a single one had any idea what was going on in the universe. Current events were who's doing who on the current reality show on TV. They were … appealing … sexually but … it wasn't going to work. A couple of them freaked when I … explained what had happened to me, why I acted like a grown up. There have been others… for fun. One who almost had a chance but he turned out to be a selfish ass."

"I remember what it was like when I really was this age," Beka shook her head as she gestured to her body. "I still feel it … I just don't think it all the time."

"So, you haven't found just the right combination of age, experience, knowledge, interest in your business and sexual compatibility?" Tamerlane asked. Beka saw him stand up and move towards the wall.

"Prudence says I need a young man with wisdom beyond his years," Beka smiled as she thought of her friend. She watched Tamerlane pull something from the shelf and walk over to her. He sat down close to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, you need … a younger, attractive male who is interested in your life, your world, your success. A man who is not freaked out by what happened to you, a man who appreciates your wisdom and experience. A man who is attracted to Beka the almost fifty year old as well as Beka the twenty eight year old," Tamerlane paused. "Have I got that right, or did I leave something out?"

"A man who will never age," Beka said sadly. "I don't want to be alone forever. And I don't want to become bored with lover after lover as they age and I don't. I don't want to commit myself to a man only to have him die – and have it happen over and over again."

"A few years ago, Tyr had himself checked out," Tamerlane said softly. "By those scientists on Sintii."

"The same ones who poked and prodded on us when they learned we weren't aging?" Beka asked.

"The same ones," Tamerlane nodded. "They told him, for reasons unknown to them, that he had begun aging again. You probably are too."

"He's aging again?" Beka asked.

"They have monitored his biological aging for the last five years. They can't explain it just as they couldn't explain why you didn't age the first fifteen years. They believe he is aging a little under a year for about every year and a half that the rest of us age," Tamerlane replied. "So you won't look twenty eight forever. You won't live forever. You won't spend eternity alone. You're probably more along the lines of thirty, thirty one."

"Hmmm," Beka thought about it for a minute. She needed to schedule a trip to Sintii.

"A … healthy 22 year old Nietzschean male with the life expectancy of let's say 150," Tamerlane murmured softly. "Would be … about perfect for you."

"What?" Beka asked. She was still wondering about the Sintii thing.

"First, you have to forget that you've spent the last twenty years alive. Forget you have memories older than me. You're biologically 30 let's say. I'm 22," Tamerlane reached over and handed her the flexi. "The other night you made a comment that you were old enough to be my mother. Psychologically and experience wise, I'd have to agree. But, physically you are 30. You have another … eighty years to live – so you should … look for the best possible … companion … to make your remaining years … enjoyable, livable, memorable."

"What's this?" Beka asked as she looked at the lists of numbers on the flexi.

"When you are biologically 45, I will be biologically 44.5," Tamerlane replied. "We will have spent 22.5 years together – with shared experiences, shared memories. Eventually, I will be … biologically older than you. When you are 50, I'll be 52. And we will have spent 30 years together. Since I have a longer life expectancy, in a way we will grow old together since your body won't age as fast as mine."

"You will always have the years of memories before I was born, but after fifty years of memories we share, will it really matter?"

"You're talking about twenty, thirty, fifty years from now," Beka shook her head and looked at the flexi. "When did you do this?"

"This afternoon after you brought up the age distinction again last night," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "If you choose a Human male your 'real' age, 50, with a life expectancy of … one hundred, he will be … dead when you are …" Tamerlane leaned down beside her and tapped the screen. " when you are … in your early eighties. He would be in his upper nineties."

"So I should forget the present and look to the future?" Beka asked as she looked at the numbers. She was a bit confused by all the numbers on the screen.

"Precisely," Tamerlane settled in beside her.

"I should look for myself a young, Nietzschean male with a long life expectancy," Beka shook her head. "One problem,"

"What would that be?" Tamerlane asked. He thought his presentation was flawless and conclusions unquestionable.

"Other than the small fact that you're talking about a Nietzschean-Human relationship that does not exist in the Known Worlds, Nietzschean males rarely make it till the ripe old age of 150," Beka replied. "Most get killed off before they reach their seventies."

"They are inferior specimens," Tamerlane smirked. "The really smart ones can make it to at least … 130."

"You plan ahead, don't you?" Beka asked as she turned to look up at him. He took the flexi out of her hands and turned it off.

"When I want to win I do," Tamerlane touched the back of his fingers to her cheek.

"I was unaware this was a game," Beka looked at his chest.

He leaned and to Beka's surprise kissed her softly.

"Tamerlane," Beka began. She could feel her resolve wavering under his direct frontal assault. Tamerlane smiled slightly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Beka," he replied leaning towards her. "I have made my intentions perfectly clear. Have I not?"

Her eyes moved swiftly from his eyes to his lips and back again. She recognized the desire smoldering deep inside her.

"Yes, you have," Beka acknowledge as he leaned closer still. She knew he had to recognize the effects his closeness were having on her physically. "I have no intentions of becoming an … ambitious … driven … Nietzschean alpha's … plaything."

"I am not a Nietzschean alpha," Tamerlane replied slowly. "Yet."

"But you are ambitious and driven," Beka pointed out.

"When I want something," Tamerlane nodded slightly as the backs of his fingers traced along her jaw. "I have no interest … in making you … my … plaything."

"Most of life is a game," Tamerlane's fingers touched her chin, urging her eyes to his. He studied her face intently. "You make your move, I counter before making one of my own. I move; you retreat. I retreat, you move forward. It's all about strategy, planning, then ultimately execution."

"And in the end, someone wins and someone loses," Beka replied as she eased herself from him. "You need to stop …"

"At times winning and losing yield the same prize," Tamerlane replied. Beka's eyes flickered back and forth on his face.

"You need to stop doing that," Beka avoided his lips as he leaned to kiss her again. "Don't you Nietzscheans have some rule about … the women choose?"

Tamerlane eased away from her and smiled slightly. He nodded his acknowledgment of her statement.

"As you wish, Beka Valentine," Tamerlane relented and moved away from her side. She watched him get to his feet and disappear into the gym.


	19. Chapter 19

Tamerlane lay in his bed looking out the holo-window. The rain slammed against the lens as the night sky lit up by the flashes of lightning. Meteorites streaked across the sky. Occasionally he could feel the tremble transferred through the ground as a meteorite slammed into the surface above. Tamerlane enjoyed the often violent weather that swept across the planet from time to time. It made him feel alive. It made him realize how unpredictable the universe could be. It stirred the more … Nietzschean side of him.

He heard Beka's door open across the hall then there was a soft knock on his door.

"It's open," he called out as he continued to be mesmerized by the lightning dancing through the sky.

Beka peeked in as she opened the door slightly.

"I didn't wake you," Beka gestured to the window. "Did I?"

"No," Tamerlane turned to look at her in the doorway. "I … find it … exhilarating. I enjoy watching the storms here."

"This," Beka ventured into his room and closed the door behind her. She waved toward the window again. "This is why I hate planets."

"You can turn it off," Tamerlane gestured toward the screen.

Tamerlane saw her visibly cringe when the ground trembled. Lightning flashed on the screen. There was an explosion as something impacted the surface.

"I can't turn off that," Beka looked at him for a solution.

"Would you like to sleep here?" Tamerlane motioned to the other side of his bed. Beka seemed uncertain as she looked between him and the bed.

"Nothing … nothing … can happen … here," Beka pointed between herself, Tamerlane and the bed.

"It … won't," Tamerlane shifted in the bed to give her ample room. She slipped into the side of the bed and pulled the blanket up around her. She shifted around trying to get comfortable, her back to him.

"It can't hurt you," he murmured softly as he slid across the bed. He propped up on one elbow looking down over her shoulder. His hand came to rest on her hip as his body contoured to hers.

"Tamerlane," Beka closed her eyes as he moved closer. "I said …"

"Nothing is going to happen here," he lay down behind her, slipping his arm around her slowly. He placed a gentle kiss against the side of her neck before settling in. "Unless you want it."

Beka closed her eyes, enveloped in his embrace. She lay for some time before finally relaxing without concern. Tamerlane lay looking out at the storm. He smiled to himself when she stopped the slight tremble and he could feel her body relax into his.

"Sleep well," Tamerlane whispered softly before closing his eyes to sleep.

Beka awoke in the morning, tightly held by the man beside her. She opened her eyes and looked out as the light filtered into the room. She felt a wave of disappointment at seeing the sun shine instead of the gloom of rain.

She rolled over to see Tamerlane lying wide-awake.

"Goo…" Beka began only to be hushed by Tamerlane's finger on her lips. He slid his body from hers and quietly moved out of the bed. He cracked the door a bit then turned to smile at her.

"I'll be back," he said before opening the door enough to leave and shutting it behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

"You're back," Tamerlane said as he moved into the main room. Tyr was standing inside the main entrance with his arms crossed over his chest. He was slowly surveying the room. The chairs were not in place, pillows littered the ground. He made a mental note of the two mugs, left abandoned on the hearth.

"I believe you were informed of my schedule before I left," Tyr replied as his gaze fell on his son. "I believe you were told today or tomorrow."

"Yes, you did say that as I recall," Tamerlane looked around the room, following Tyr's gaze. He noticed the two mugs and the cushions on the floor. He had assumed he had more time before Tyr returned. "I assumed you would be back tomorrow."

"I thought we agreed that you not leave the planet without my knowledge," Tyr's voice was stern as he took off his jacket and hung it by the door.

"I think you told me you prefer I never leave the planet without an armed escort," Tamerlane countered. "Armed escort meaning you of course."

"Have you any idea …" Tyr began.

"Yes, I have an idea," Tamerlane cut him off. Tyr glowered at the younger male before continuing.

"I know you think you can take care of yourself," Tyr began again. "However, when you are alone you are more vulnerable. When we are together, there is less risk to you."

"And if I never leave this planet, there is even less risk of any unfortunate incidences," Tamerlane finished. Tamerlane had to agree after getting knifed in the back by a Nightsider.

"If you were desperate for female companionship again, you should have alerted me," Tyr ran his hand over the back of his neck. He could tell there had been a female in the cavern for some time. He knew his son was a full grown man full of desires as any other man. Tyr knew the loneliness and need of female companionship from his younger years. "We could have planned on a trip to alleviate your increased wanting."

Tamerlane looked at the floor as he rubbed his shoulder. He looked a little uncomfortable as Tyr gazed intently at him.

"You had no business bringing a whore to this place," Tyr began as he walked toward the center of the room. He straightened the chairs, turning them to face one another. He sat down and motioned for Tamerlane to do the same.

"I realize that males your age become … restless," Tyr sat forward with his elbows on his knees. "I remember being your age, once. If you needed an outlet, you should have allowed me to arrange it with someone reputable."

"I did not bring a whore here," Tamerlane replied as he looked up to meet Tyr's gaze. Tyr smiled faintly and shook his head.

"I know there has been a female here, recently," Tyr replied. "I am also aware that you left the planet." He took a disc out of his pocket and tossed it to Tamerlane.

"Either you can tell me where you went or the tracking device on the ship will tell me where you went," Tyr pointed to the disc Tamerlane held in his hand.

"I went to Kintau Drift," Tamerlane replied as he flipped the disc back to Tyr. "I was there precisely twenty-eight minutes then I returned here."

"I hope for the amount of money you took from my account there that you at least had her checked for diseases before bringing her to our home and your bed," Tyr leaned back and looked at his son.

"And I have told you I did not bring a whore here," Tamerlane replied again. He could see Tyr's jaw clench but his father always played with semantics.

Tyr saw Tamerlane's gaze flicker to the alcove behind him just as Tyr heard movement there.

"You didn't?" Tyr laughed heartily. He couldn't believe Tamerlane had the nerve to lie to him with her still on the planet.  
"I work in a boardroom not a brothel," Beka's amused voice floated through the air. "And I may be a bitch at times, but I am no one's whore."

Tamerlane saw the look of shock cross Tyr's face when he heard Beka's voice. Tyr's head turned slowly in the direction of the bedroom alcove. Tamerlane got to his feet as Tyr began to rise.

"Hello Tyr," Beka said uncertainly as she ventured from the alcove. Tamerlane watched in silence as Tyr moved slowly toward Beka. She in turn moved slowly toward him.

"Beka?" Tyr's voice had a hint of incredulousness as he looked at her standing in his home.

"How have you been?" Beka asked as she ran her hand slowly up his chest, up his neck and caressed his jaw. Tamerlane felt a little prick of jealousy as the ease with which she touched Tyr.

"I am well," Tyr replied as he took her hand in his. He gently kissed the inside of her wrist.

The two stood for what seemed like an eternity to Tamerlane, looking at one another. There was something there that Tamerlane could not fathom. He felt the surprise course through him when Tyr thumped his fist over his heart and the opened his hand to Beka. Beka smiled faintly as she returned the gesture. It was a gesture that Tyr shared with no one but Tamerlane. He had never seen Tyr share it with his other children, not his wives, not even Medea Cymri.

"Tamerlane," Tyr voice broke through the silence.

"What?" Tamerlane replied with a hint of annoyance. He was suddenly very uncertain of his plan to have Beka here.

"There are supplies on the ship," Tyr replied without looking at his son. Tamerlane didn't move as Beka and Tyr continued standing together across the room. No words were being spoken but Tamerlane was sure that something was being communicated.

"Get them," Tyr instructed as he turned to look at his son. The expression in Tyr's eyes was one that Tamerlane had never experienced before. It was suspicious and questioning and hostile.


	21. Chapter 21

Tamerlane slammed the cabinet loudly when he finally finished storing away all of the supplies Tyr had brought with him on his return trip. They needed the supplies no doubt and under any other circumstances Tamerlane would have gladly stocked them away. However, each time he came back into the cavern, Tyr and Beka were sitting casually in the living area, talking. Tamerlane had heard Tyr laugh loudly several times as Beka talked animatedly to him.

Tamerlane moved back into the living area to find it empty.

"You still meditate?" Tyr's voice broke through the silence when he approached her in the gym. Beka could hear the exasperation in his tone.

"It is good exercise," Beka moved to a more difficult, physically challenging pose and held it there. "We are not all … genetically … blessed with a … superb physique."

"There are more … useful ways to get your exercise," Tyr replied as he put down his juice, discarded his weapon belt and slowly removed his vest. He tossed it to the floor as Beka finished her stretch and turned to face him. There was a playful yet dangerous glint in her eyes.

"What do you have in mind Anasazi?" Beka raised her eyebrows as she squared off to face him.

Tamerlane watched from the doorway as Tyr and Beka slowly circled one another on the mat. They held each other's gazes intently. Soon, punches were flying and being block and feints from both parties. Tamerlane was a bit taken aback at the fierceness of the sparring. He had never seen Tyr spar with a woman. As far as he knew Nietzschean males did not spar with their females. The level of aggression, although tempered from what occurred between he and Tyr when they practiced was a bit unnerving to Tamerlane. He felt a sudden urge to interfere when Tyr grabbed Beka by the arm and flipped her over his hip. Beka landed hard on her back. Soon the two were tussling on the ground, rolling around as one would gain the upper position then the other. Tamerlane felt an odd sensation flood his body when he heard a growl erupt from Tyr and he once again flipped Beka onto her back and pinned her under his body.

"Yes?" Tyr growled softly when he heard Tamerlane's approach. Beka squirmed under him trying to get Tyr off her.

"Get off her," Tamerlane's voice was low and firm. Tyr released Beka just enough that she could get control and roll them over with her on top. Beka looked up at Tamerlane as she breathed hard while trying to get Tyr under her control. She had her forearm against his neck trying to take some of the fight out of him. She knew there was no way to subdue a much larger opponent than zapping their strength.

"I hardly think she needs your help," Tyr countered Beka's moves, grabbed her hips and tossed her up over his head. Beka landed with a thump and Tamerlane could hear the breath forced out of her body.

"Damn it Tyr," Beka gasped as she got to her feet. "That is going to leave a bruise."

She slowly circled Tyr as she tried to gather her breath. Tyr shrugged nonchalantly, unconcerned.

"Did you need something?" Tyr glanced over at his son. The other male's eyes were glinting dangerously as he watch them sparring. Beka was still holding her side, nearly exhausted from the struggle. She had yet to surrender.

"The supplies are put away," Tamerlane's gaze flickered from Tyr to Beka.

"You needed to tell me that," Tyr feinted as Beka tried to engage again. "Now?"

"I …" Tamerlane paused as Tyr caught Beka again and tossed her to the ground. The tussling began in earnest and arms and legs flew.

"Enough," Tyr breathed deeply a short time later when Beka scrambled away from him. Beka's heated gaze bore through him.

"You surrender Anasazi?" she panted, still keeping an eye on him. He nodded as he too kept an eye on her. Beka Valentine did not always fight fair. Neither did he for that matter.

"Say it," Beka gasped as she pointed to him. Tamerlane's brow furrowed as he continued to watch the odd interaction between them.

"I … Tyr Anasazi … out of Victoria … by Barbarossa," Tyr began slowly. His eyes flickered to his son then back to Beka as she slowly straightened. Her hands were on her hips as she struggled valiantly to control her ragged breathing.

"Keep on," Beka motioned at him with her hand.

"Surrender … unconditionally surrender to you," Tyr smiled softly as he remembered the words spoken years ago. "Beka Valentine."

"I think I need to change that last part," Beka gasped as she walked toward Tyr. "I think … perhaps it should be … Beka Valentine the wisest and most powerful woman in the Known Worlds."

Tyr laughed heartily as she placed her hand on his bare chest.

"I have missed this," Beka gestured between them and around them.

"So have I," Tyr replied as he once again took her wrist and gently pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. Beka's eyes focused on the feel of his lips against her skin before he dropped her hand from his.

"I'm gonna go …" she pointed to the door. She saw Tamerlane leaning there, glowering. "Get cleaned up. I need to go … home this afternoon."

Beka ran her hand over Tamerlane's abdomen as she walked by him.

Both men turned to watch her retreat.

"What was that?" Tamerlane asked softly. Tyr glanced at his son before leaning to pick up his vest. Tyr put on the vest, unconcerned by his son. "You surrendered?"

"Beka Valentine would drop from exhaustion or die before she would ever surrender. I have often been thankful for that quality in her. It has saved my life any number of times," Tyr took a deep breath and turned to face him. Tyr's eyes were livid.

"Why is she here Tamerlane?" Tyr demanded.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey," Beka looked over when Tamerlane came into Tyr's room a short time later. Beka had showered and stayed in Tyr's room when she heard the raised voices from the other room. She could not hear the words but the tones were of anger and disagreement. "I'm just … packing …"

She turned to look at him when he didn't speak. She could see the distress in his eyes. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he reached out and caught her hip, pulling him to her.

"Thank you for coming here Beka," Tamerlane leaned closer to her. "Thank you for staying with me. Thank you for sharing who you are with me." He paused to regard her for a moment, thinking. "Thank you for being … you."

"You're," Beka began but her words stopped when his mouth covered hers, kissing her slowly. Beka sighed as she allowed it for a fleeting instant, knowing she would most likely never see him again. She heard a soft growl in his chest when she relented and relaxed and kissed him back. His lips left hers suddenly when she heard Tyr bellowing his name from somewhere the cavern. Tamerlane brushed a final kiss against her lips before slowly backing out of the room.

"Until we meet again Beka Valentine." Beka's eyes widened as he placed his fist firmly against his chest and slowly opened it to her. He smiled faintly before turning and disappearing towards Tyr's voice.

"Beka Valentine," Tyr's soft voice washed into the bedroom some time later. Beka turned from her pack to see him leaning in the doorway to the bedroom. She knew he had been standing there for some time.

"Tyr Anasazi. I wondered when you would show up," Beka responded with a similar tone. "What have you done with your son?"

"What have I done with my son," Tyr repeated as he stepped into the room. "What have you done with my son?"

Beka turned back to her pack. She chose to avoid the question. She found Tyr's tone accusatory and unsettling.

"Although it is good to see you," Tyr smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I am sure Tamerlane has confessed, but if you must know, I received a coded message, from you, or so I thought," Beka shrugged. "I thought, after all this time, something was wrong so I did as it requested. My path led me right to the doorstep. Much to my surprise I found Tamerlane, not you."

"How long have you been here?" Tyr asked as he picked up some of her things and put them in the case. He sat down on the bed beside her suitcase.

"Awhile," Beka replied. She stopped packing and looked at Tyr. "I have done nothing **to** your son."

"My son is quite taken with you Beka," Tyr stood up and walked over to the doorway. "He has been for quite some time. I thought it was … innocent at first. I saw no problem with it because I recognize the … attraction."

"Ahhh yes," Beka looked over at him. Old feeling and irritation quickly came to the surface. "The … you're a great person thank you for saving my ass but I'd never really be interested in more because you are merely Human … attraction."

"You know what I'm talking about," Tyr replied sharply. Beka looked up and nodded. "I used to talk about you when he was younger. I used to talk about all of you in some way or another. I thought it was important to show him how we could work together despite our differing philosophies."

"I compared you with some of the Nietzschean females that might be of interest to Tamerlane. He came to the conclusion that they paled in comparison to you. Rarely do you find a high bred female who has multiple areas she excels in."

"You mean a high bred female who does more than make babies?" Beka quipped. She suddenly remembered why Tyr infuriated her so much. "Look in the sterile list. That's where you'll find your talent. Ya gotta make a little trade off but which would you rather have?"

"He seemed more enamored with you after he saw you," Tyr continued.

"Which was?" Beka asked.

"He came with me last year when I came to check on you," Tyr shrugged.

"Which begs the question – why do you check up on me?" Beka arched an eyebrow.

"You and Harper were like my family," Tyr admitted. "I check up on both of you. In fact, Tamerlane met Harper once about two years ago. Harper's engineering feats impressed Tamerlane. They talked for hours."

"Harper met Tamerlane?" Beka asked.

"Harper met the supposed cousin of one of my wives," Tyr informed her. "And Tamerlane did not … look like Tamerlane when they met."

"I see," Beka nodded.

"In the last year, I have broached the subject of his lack of female companionship. He has rejected any number of possible liaisons because they are inferior in some way or another. He even rejected my Volsung wife's cousin. She is an impressive female. She lacks … a certain refinement … but still …"

"Yeah, I know," Beka nodded. "She wasn't perfect like me, so he rejected her."

"He told you?" Tyr asked. He wondered why Tamerlane had revealed so much in his pursuit of Beka Valentine.

"Yeah, he seems to think of me as being an ideal of some sort," Beka shrugged. "Perhaps you should have educated your son to the Nietzschean 'No Human' rule."

Beka turned and fixed Tyr with a stare that dared him to speak. "Anyway, seems like after spending time with me, he should realize how far I am from that."

"My son thinks he's in love with you," Tyr's snapped as he came back over toward Beka, "Have you any idea …"

"In love? Really?" Beka shook her head. "Your son is inexperienced in the real universe and the truth about Nietzscheans. Nietzscheans don't love anything that is not directly tied to their survival or passing on their genes."

"Nietzschean males are quite strongly drawn to the female we see as our … perfect mate," Tyr looked at Beka. "I still remember the first time I ever saw Medea. She has been my vision of perfection since I was a child. I remember the smallest details about her. It makes her special. No other will ever be quite the same."

"That is why you are still with her, even though she bears you no children," Beka asked as she looked into his eyes. Tyr nodded slowly as he turned from her again.

"In Tamerlane's eyes, you are the ideal female for him," said as he leaned in the doorway.

"And this bothers you," Beka replied. Tyr nodded.

"It bothers me as well," Beka turned from Tyr again. She was certain her concern about why Tamerlane was interested in her was completely different than Tyr's reason. Given time and the right environment, she was certain she could let herself feel something for him. She already felt a strange connection to him in just a few days.

"He asked me about three months ago if I would arrange for you and he to meet," Tyr shook his head. "I told him 'no'; he needed to focus on selecting a proper wife, one befitting the messiah of the Nietzschean people."

"Nietzschean messiah?" Beka furrowed her brow.

"Don't play stupid Beka," Tyr rolled his eyes. "I know Tamerlane told you of his … unique … genetic combination. He risks everything by telling you that."

"He told me," Beka nodded. "He trusts me."

Tyr laughed. "Trust … he trusts you Beka Valentine. Apparently I failed to disclose enough of our history to him for him to realize trusting you … could be bad for him … in the future should your … wills… collide."

"You know I would never do anything to betray you Tyr Anasazi," Beka pointed her finger at him as anger flared up inside her. "So long as you aren't running rampant about the universe, destroying everything."

"So far our … wills … have yet to come into direct conflict," Tyr replied. "If they ever do …"

"I am sure if they ever do your Nietzschean pragmatism will win out," Beka shrugged. "I have always known that."

"Recently, my son informed me he had chosen a female to pursue. He told me that she was everything a Nietzschean should be. I laughed when he told me it was you."

"He was … annoyed with me for laughing at him," Tyr sighed softly as he leaned his head back against the doorframe. "Several days later, he presented me with a list. A list of qualities I had impressed upon him for years were desirable in a potential mate. Attached to each one were at least a dozen examples of how you fit the trait. Examples taken from stories I had told him about you while we crewed together on the Andromeda. Others were things he had picked up while reviewing news footage I brought him. For years, my son had listened more closely to me than I knew."

"So why is he angry now?" Beka asked.

"I told him there was no way in the Known Worlds he was going to take you for his wife," Tyr gazed over at her. "I told him I would return you to the drift. That's when he told me the Maru is here. I told him I would see to it that you made it safely to the Maru. He was to have no further contact with you."

"So, I guess my invitation just got revoked?" Beka grabbed her other bag and threw stuff in it. She knew what was coming next before Tyr began.

"You and I both know you have no place in his life," Tyr grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I can't believe you, of all people, thought I'd allow it. Beka, you know me better than that. I haven't worked the last twenty years for him to throw it all away over …"

"Over?" Beka arched an eyebrow as she looked at his hand on her arm. She pulled it free with a jerk. The look in her eyes dared him to say what had been on his lips.

"An unsuitable mate," Tyr thundered back.

"You, Tyr Anasazi, are the same narrow minded Nietzschean purist you were when I met you," Beka spat back. Tyr's eyes widened as she hurled the insult at him. "It is amazing that Tamerlane has turned out like he has with half of your genetic material."

"Meaning?" Tyr asked. Beka seemed to think a moment.

"The unification of the Nietzschean people cannot be accomplished by someone who feels that the majority of the Nietzschean people deserve to be dead. Hell Tyr, you were behind one of the largest … genocides in Nietzschean history when you tried to wreck Enga's Redoubt. You have such contempt for your own people, I wonder how it is that Tamerlane isn't more like you."

"I have always been careful to refrain from overly influencing my son in his views," Tyr replied. "He has to decide for himself which path he must take. He has been taught to make his own way. For someone so young, his insight baffles me at times."

"Then let him choose his path Tyr," Beka shook her head as she grabbed the rest of her stuff. "Deactivate the sensors to the Maru and I will escort myself out."

"I told Tamerlane …" Tyr began as Beka pushed by him. She stopped at the main room and turned on Tyr. Her icy blue eyes bored a hole in him.

"Goodbye Tyr."


	23. Chapter 23

Beka sighed as she tossed the file onto her cluttered desk. She pushed back from her chair and stood in front of the window in her office. It had been almost three months since Beka had left the Anasazi hideaway.

She had left the planet confused by her last exchanges with Tamerlane and Tyr. With Tamerlane she had allowed the last kiss because that was what she thought it was. The whole fist to the heart thing had her confused. She thought she knew what it meant to Tyr – all the things he would never express verbally – in one sign to her. A single gesture that summued up their complicated and convoluted relationship. A gesture that evolved and changed as their relationship had evolved and changed. In some way, Beka knew she had a piece of Tyr's heart and that he had a piece of hers. It would bind them through all time. With Tamerlane, it had been different. Instead of a thump against his chest it had been a solid yet gentle placing of his fist. Beka knew after all her interactions with Nietzscheans just the smallest difference could change the entire meaning of an exchange. After her talk with Tyr, she realized Tamerlane had once again gone against his father's explicit order for him to stay away from her. It confused her to no end. Damn Nietzscheans.

During her trip home she had mused on what the whole trip had meant. She knew Tamerlane Anasazi had a deep fascination with her. After days alone on that planet, she found herself curious about him as well. He was very much a Nietzschean. She could see that in every intereaction they had shared. She knew he allowed her to know him in the context with best suited his purpose. Beka, in a way, allowed him to know her in a way that best suited her. Still, in the deepest, darkest hours of night when they had just talked, there was an openness, an honesty, in their exchanges that Beka believed had been true. It had drawn her to him as he seemed drawn to her.

Then Tyr Anasazi had descended upon the scene and brought reality crashing back onto the illusion. Beka knew it was just a moment in time that would never lead to more. Tamerlane Anasazi was the reincarnation of Drago. His life, whether he liked it or not, was not to be his own. He had a future laid out before him that possibly he did not even know. Beka was sure Tyr knew what Tamerlane's life would bring if for no other reason than Tyr Anasazi was a ambitious and driven man. He would push, he would guide, he would use his own son to achieve his goals. What those goals were at the time, Beka hadn't a clue. However, she knew that future in no way included her as anything more than a needed ally when need be or an obstacle to overcome should she get in the way.

What it all came down to was simple. She had made it abundantly clear to Tamerlane Anasazi and his naïve view of the universe - she was not Nietzschean. Therefore, there was no future with him as he seemed to guilibly believe there could be.

' _'Until we meet again.' _Those had been Tamerlane's last words to her. She had no doubt she would see him again. If for no other reason that should he try to build a Nietzschean Empire, one say their paths would have to cross again. Her company was too large, to all encompassing and growing, at some point in the future the two would have to collide. Just as it did daily with Nietzscheans, Kalderan, Than, Nightsiders.

Since her return to Golden Harvest, she had delved back into work but the pile on her desk seemed to keep growing. Work kept her mind busy. Work was her life. It had been for years.

Perhaps that was why her time with him had been so nice. For a fleeting time on some barren backwater planet Beka had felt … alive again. It had been an adventure to leave Golden Harvest and follow the instructions into the unknown. It had been exhilarating to find something new at the end of her journey. For a brief time, she had let herself relax and enjoy the company of a man simply to get to know the man. It was something she had not really allowed herself to do for quite some time. She needed to find that same … life in herself … here again on Golden Harvest.

"What's wrong sis?" Rafe asked as he looked up from his folder.

"Nothing," Beka looked over her shoulder at her brother. He had done a great job while she had been away. Upon Beka's return, Prudence had nothing but glowing words about Rafe's performance. Prudence had urged Beka to take another vacation as soon as she could. Beka had informed her that she would not be taking off on another vacation anytime soon.

"Something is wrong," Rafe pushed back from the table. She had been silently staring out the window for some time. He found her doing it quite a lot since she had returned from her unplanned vacation. Something had happened while she was gone. She was fine when she returned so he hadn't pushed when she failed to disclose what had been so important. Prudence hinted that it had not been a romantic getaway after all. Beka had pretty much remained silent except to say she had found something unexpected at the end of the journey, enjoyed a relaxing week away and was now back to her life again.

"The _Ophilio_ was attacked in the Castius system today," Beka ran her hands over her face. "Damn pirates."

"Any idea who did it?" Rafe went over and picked up the file she had been reading before her retreat to the window. "It is your damn Nietzschean again?"

"My damn Nietzschean?" Beka looked over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at Rafe's assertion. "Why is it every time something bad happens around here you assume it is him?"

"You know that damn Nietzschean is usually involved in any piracy, theft or bad thing that happens around here," Rafe began. Beka waved her hand to stop him.

"The attack was Kalderan." Beka shook her head as she walked back over to the table. "No one was injured but they took the entire ship."

"They took the entire ship?" Rafe exploded.

"It's insured," Beka picked up a flexi and handed it to Rafe. It wasn't the first time a whole ship had been taken. "We just need to fill out the paperwork. I reported it to the FTA, the Castius system officials and the Commonwealth. If they find it, it will be returned."

"No problem," Rafe scrolled through the information. "I'll send the … _On The Way_ … to pick up the crew … on …" Rafe searched through the file.

"Castius Prime," Beka rolled her shoulders to ease her tension. "Another transport … a Nietzschean transport …" Beka waited for Rafe to acknowledge it. He glared at her mention of the Nietzschean race. "Picked up the survival pods in the outer system. They dropped the crew off on Castius Prime's transportation orbital."

"How much did that cost us?" Rafe punched at the flexi. "One hundred thousand thrones?" He looked at Beka. "The Nietzschean … rescuers … are the real pirates. The cargo … was it even worth fifty thousand thrones?

"The crew of fifty is worth one hundred thousand thrones," Beka sighed as she stood there trying to massage the tension from her neck and shoulders. "I'll pay the Nietzscheans so we will have more amicable interactions in the future."

"Amicable?" Rafe raised his eyebrows. "No one has amicable relationships with Nietzscheans unless the Nietzscheans are getting something out of the deal."

"I mean I want them to pick up our stranded crew in the future rather than leave then in an escape pod to die," Beka turned to face Rafe. "If the only way to get the Nietzscheans to help is to pay them then I will."

"Okay," Rafe put up his hands. "But you know you can't trust the Nietzscheans. Next thing you know they'll be attacking our ships and getting a reward for saving the crew and reward for 'finding' our ship and the profit they make off the goods."

"I know … never trust a Nietzschean," Beka rolled her eyes. Rafe had never liked Nietzscheans. Beka's interactions with Nietzschean always incensed him.

"As many times as you have gotten screwed over by a Nietzschean," Rafe began but stopped when anger flashed in Beka's eyes. "Especially that Nietzschean."

"As I said, he had nothing to do with this. I haven't seen him in a long time. I doubt I will see him again after our last encounter. I'll take care of paying the Nietzscheans," Beka informed him. "I'm not sure which pride is responsible for the rescue. The _Ophilio's_ Captain informed me of the … bill … and said a Nietzschean representative would contact me with payment instructions."

"Anyway, I'll take care of this first thing next week," Rafe waved the insurance flexi at her. "If you don't mind," Rafe pointed to his watch. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm sure Ariel is waiting for you. You have plans for the weekend?" Beka gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We're taking the kids to Infinity for the weekend," Rafe said as he grabbed his jacket. "Wanna go?"

"You know how I hate … water," Beka shook her head no. "Planets"

"Yet , you live on one," Rafe nodded his understanding.

"Tell Prudence to head out as well. I'm not getting anything done tonight anyway. I'll probably get outta here in a few minutes," Beka said in a resigned tone. She thought a nice long bath and a trashy holonovel might just be a good thing.

"Go home and relax," Rafe smiled warmly as he hugged her shoulders. "I'll see ya later."

"See ya," Beka watched him leave the room.

Beka went back to staring out the window. Her mind seemed obsessed with thinking about a man who would never be more than a week on a barren planet. It was driving her insane that in such a short time, she had become fascinated with him. She had known her share of men in the past and none had really affected her so quickly and completely.

A few minutes later she heard a soft knock at the door. A moment later Prudence poked her head in.

"Rafe was supposed to tell you to take off early tonight," Beka turned to look at the lady. She smiled warmly.

"I was on my way out," Prudence came over toward Beka. She placed another stack of flexis on the desk and heard Beka groan at the work to be done. "Then the nicest young man came in. He asked to speak with you. I told him you were busy and it was after hours. I suggested he make an appointment but he insists that it is urgent. He was only on Golden Harvest for the night and needed to speak with you about business"

"Urgent?" Beka waved to the pile of papers on the desk. "They all think it's urgent."

"I told him I would ask if you could squeeze him in tonight," Prudence smiled. "He is just so … adorable I thought I'd ask."

Beka's eyes narrowed on Prudence. "He's adorable? You're not setting me up with a late night … 'urgent client'." Beka put the urgent client in little finger air marks because Prudence had tried to set Beka up with men before under the guise of business.

"No," Prudence assured her. "However, if you hit it off just maybe a late meeting will end with … breakfast?"

"Prudence," Beka's eyes widened. She knew the lady wanted Beka to find some nice man and settle down. Beka's single lifestyle concerned Prudence. Beka's single lifestyle worried her at time as well.

"I just know your recent … vacation … did not end in romance," Prudence rubbed Beka's upper arm. "Time to get back on the Vedran."

"Getting back to business - the adorable ones never have a great deal of business to throw our way," Beka shook her head. "What does he want exactly?"

"He said he would speak only to you," Prudence replied. Beka rolled her eyes as she looked at her timepiece. It was still early to her. She often worked late into the night. She sighed loudly and ran her hand over her face.

"Would you mind staying?" Beka asked as she put her arm around her friend.

"Not at all," Prudence smiled. "I'll get my notepad and escort him in."

"Tell him he has five minutes, no more," Beka pointed at Prudence. "No matter now adorable he is, if he doesn't agree to that, he can make an appointment."

Beka moved over to get her jacket and pulled it on over her camisole top. She pulled her hair up into a quick knot on her head when Prudence stuck her head back in the door.

Beka buttoned her jacket and took a few steps toward the door to meet her potential client.

"He said it might take a little longer than five minutes," Prudence whispered as she looked back over her shoulder at the man behind her. She stepped inside and shut the door almost. She looked back at Beka.

"He says he's never done this kind of thing," Prudence shrugged her shoulders and gave Beka a questioning look.

Beka sighed loudly and shook her head.

"Why is it the ones who need special handling always show up at the last minute," Beka put her arm around her friend. "Let him in."

Beka turned her back to look at the mess on her desk one more time.

"Come in," Prudence said as she opened the door. "Beka, I'll make some tea."

"Thanks," Beka said as she put on her best smile and turned around.

"Hi," she said as she turned. "I'm Beka Valentine …what … can …I …" Her eyes opened wide when she saw the man standing just inside her doorway.

"Hello," Tamerlane said as he moved another step inside the door. "I'm sorry we are so late. We thought perhaps you wouldn't be pressed for time at closing on the last business day of the week."

Beka frowned when Tyr stepped in behind Tamerlane.

"What are you …" Beka voice broke off when Prudence poked her head in the door. She gave Beka a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Mr. …" Prudence began.

"Anasazi," Tyr And Tamerlane said as they turned around to the older lady.

"Would you like some tea?" Prudence asked as she looked between the two men.

"No thank you," they shook their heads. Tamerlane remained standing just inside the door inspecting his surroundings. Tyr began to slowly prowl the office.

"Prudence," Beka's voice stopped the lady as she turned to leave. Beka hurried over to the door and placed a hand on her shoulder. She murmured softly although she thought one might hear. "Go ahead and leave. I will not be in need of your assistance further."

Prudence seemed confused. She always stayed when there was business to attend to. Leaving Beka alone with two strange men, one Nietzschean, did not sit well with the older lady. Beka and Nietzscheans did not usually end well.

"Should I alert security?" Prudenced suggested softly as she glanced over at the Nietzschean standing just inside the doorway. He was adorable even if he was Nietzschean.

"No," Beka smiled faintly as she gestured to the man who remained closest to the door. "Perhaps you were right when you mentioned a late night meeting might end with breakfast."

Prudence's eyes widened. "Beka, I know how you … like … them," Prudence gestured to the Nietzschean. "But be careful. You know how they are."

Beka shook her head as she faintly gestured toward Tamerlane.

"I met him recently," Beka offered. Prudence nodded knowingly when she realized the adorable one had been Beka's vacation.

"Have a good weekend," Beka hugged the lady then closed tho door behind her.

"You're here," Beka waved her hand at them in disbelief as she walked back over to her desk. "In my office on Golden Harvest."

"I believe you are right," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the office. He could see the weariness in Beka's face and the mounds of work on her desk.

"Smart," Beka nodded as she moved over to lean against the edge of her desk. Beka motioned from Tamerlane to Tyr. "Allowing the adorable cub before the bear."

Tyr shrugged slightly. "I assumed, correctly I might add, that you wouldn't shoot him on sight."

"He's an innocent. I'd never shoot you … here in my office … Tyr Anasazi," Beka shook her head. "Too much mess … too many questions … and I think a bloody dead Nietzschean lying in my office may shock my dear Prudence to an early demise."

Tamerlane stood back watching their interaction. It was much different from the way they had greeted one another on the planet. There they seemed close. Here they seemed combative. Tamerlane had no idea what words had been exchanged before Beka had left their home. However, her presence and departure had left Tyr in a foul mood. Her departure had left Tamerlane irritated with his father. Life had been uncomfortable in the Anasazi household for weeks afterward.

"To what do I owe this pleasure," Beka waved for them to sit down. Tyr took a seat with ease as Beka moved around behind her desk. Tamerlane remained standing slightly behind Tyr with his hands clasped behind his back. He was watching what was going on but not really participating.

"I was taking care of some personal business nearby," Tyr shrugged nonchalantly.

"And you just thought you'd just drop in?" Beka rolled her eyes in exasperation. "For ten years you visited this planet and never just dropped in. So why are you here Tyr?"

"As I was saying, I was taking care of some business … in the Castius system ," Tyr began again. Beka's eyes narrowed on his.

"You," Beka leaned back in her chair and gestured to him.

"Imagine my surprise … as I neared the slipstream portal … on my way out of Castius Prime … after getting supplies … to see one of Transgalactic's transport ships being attacked," Tyr put up his hands.

"Nothing you could do to help," Beka shook her head.

"Not just my ship with two on board," Tyr shook his head as he motioned to Tamerlane.

"Of course not," Beka crossed her arms over her chest. "That would have been … counterintuitive."

"Exactly," Tyr pointed at her. "You know my Nietzschean self preservation gene and all."

"No females nearby to impress so why bother, right? So you wait for the Kalderan to take my ship, then …what … waited to scoop up the escape pods. All heart Tyr," Beka made a face of displeasure.

"Actually, I was going to go right on by. It was not my fight," Tyr shook his head. He gestured behind him. "Tamerlane noticed the escape pods and … insisted … we pick them up."

Beka looked over to where Tamerlane stood behind Tyr. His expression was unreadable as his gaze followed the conversation.

"And you just decide to … capitalize … on the situation," Beka nodded as she leaned forward and picked up her flexi. "How very … Tyr … of you."

She tossed the flexi at Tyr in disgust. "One hundred thousand thrones? Really? Who is the real pirate?"

"There was damage to our ship," Tamerlane spoke up from behind Tyr as he took a few steps closer. His gaze met Beka's as she looked to him. She didn't really recognize the expression on his face. It was not the man she had spent nearly a week with on a barren planet. It was cool, neutral … unexpressive. "It needs to be repaired. Plus we had to jettison some cargo to make room for your escape pods."

"Damage?" Beka looked from Tamerlane to Tyr. Tyr remained silent.

"The Kalderan ship was turning," Tamerlane replied as he came to stand beside Tyr's chair. "You know they rarely leave survivors."

"So you risked your ship, your lives … to save my crew?" Beka looked between the two men.

"He risked our lives to save your crew," Tyr cleared up the situation.

"Why?" Beka looked back at Tamerlane.

"Where there is danger … there is opportunity," Tamerlane shrugged like it explained everything. "What would you have me do?"

"So … about the money?" Tyr continued. Beka's eyes narrowed on his.


	24. Chapter 24

"Sid was a vile, sadistic, paranoid bastard," Beka continued as she opened the door to her apartment after the privare elevator door opened. "But this building is the most secure building in the city." Beka paused to turn the lights on. She moved further into the apartment as Tyr and Tamerlane followed.

She waved to the wall of windows overlooking the city below. "Sniper proof silicon."

Beka gestured to the door beside her. "Emergency escape hatch. It goes straight to the subterranean level 12 . From there, there is a transport out of the city."

"There are scanners and probes monitoring the sky," Beka punch some buttons on a console and pulled up the screen. She pressed some more buttons and the display changed. "Point defense lasers on the roof."

"A nearly impregnable fortress," Tyr admired as he looked over her shoulder. When he reached for the display it shocked him.

"No, no, no," Beka shook her head and wagged a finger at him. "My toys."

XXXXXXXX

"Anyway," Beka curled her feet under her and took a sip of her tea. Tamerlane and Tyr were lounging in chairs sipping drinks.

"You are welcome to stay here tonight. There is plenty of room," Beka motioned toward the corridor leading to the bedrooms. "You won't find a more secure location."

Tyr nodded their acceptance.

"I am surprised you are here," Beka motioned to Tamerlane. She had been a little surprised when he had walked into her office a few hours ago. She had been concerned by the sense of elation she had immediately felt upon seeing him. It disturbed her but excited her at the same time. Then Tyr had walked in and his presence overtook the room as it always had. Except for a few brief utterances to fill in the details of what Tyr was omitting, Tamerlane had been nearly mute since they had walked into her office. "I thought you were held … captive … on that rock."

"I told you I traveled with Tyr," Tamerlane began before Tyr interrupted.

"It is for his own protection."

"Really?" Beka arched her eyebrow. "Being out in the big bad universe is better for him?"

"If he is left alone on the planet," Tyr looked pointedly as Beka. "He may do something foolish."

"Ahhh," Beka nodded before sipping her tea again.

"Anyway," Beka continued. "Your ship should be ready by morning. I have my shipyard working nonstop through the night. In addition to repairing the hull damage that occurred as a result of the Kalderan, I instructed them to update the nav system – it is archaic. They are fixing the two barely functioning forward point defense lasers and installing two additional rear lasers. You are getting a new slip lens – yours could burn out any day. There were also a few more repairs, not to mention the routine maintenance that had not been completed. You know, compared to that dump of yours, the Maru is a gem."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Tyr shrugged dismissively.

"If you give me a list of the supplies you lost," Beka leaned forward and tossed a flexi across to Tamerlane. "I will have your ship fully stocked by late afternoon. Then you are free to leave."

"It's been a long day," Beka stood up and stretched. "Feel free to stay the night, make yourselves at home." Beka pointed down the corridor. "The big room at the end is mine. You can use any of the other four rooms. Each as its own en suite. Food is in the kitchen. Delivery menus are next to the commlink."

"Anything else," Beka looked between the two men. Each shook his head. Both were impressed by the woman who had taken charge and managed to get the wheels in motion so quickly.

Beka moved over to her desk, opened a drawer then tapped on a console. She walked behind Tamerlane's chair and leaned over his back. She slid her hand over his shoulder causing Tamerlane to look at her.

"Your one hundred thousand thrones, "she murmured in his ear as she opened her hand and showed him the credit chip. Tamerlane looked over at Tyr who glared at Beka.

"Transgalactic thanks you for rescuing the crew of the _Ophilio_," She dropped the credit into Tamerlane's hand before moving toward the corridor.

"Oh Tyr," Beka turned to focus on him. Tamerlane and Tyr both turned to look at Beka.

"If you have … business … with Dodge Vitzchner," Beka paused knowing that Vitzchner had a price on his head. "Please refrain from meeting him on Golden Harvest. He and I have business … he has something I need. His next stop is Xochital where he has a meeting with Mixon."

"Certainly," Tyr agreed as a small smile tugged at his lips. He had business with Mixon as well.


	25. Chapter 25

"Don't think you are keeping that," Tyr broke the silence when he heard Beka's door click shut at the end of the hall. He motioned for Tamerlane to give him the credit chip.

"I believe I saved the crew," Tamerlane looked at the chip he was toying with in his hand. "Beka is fixing your ship … actually improving your ship. She is offering to replace your supplies. You are out nothing." Tamerlane's gaze met Tyr's.

There was a determination there. Tyr had seen the defiance quite a bit since Beka had visited their planet. It appeared Tamerlane was beginning to exert his will on the universe. Tyr knew it was time.

Without another word, Tamerlane slipped the chip into his pocket seeming to dare Tyr to take it. Tyr nodded his approval of his son's action and his conceding control of the situation. It was an unspoken exchange that Tamerlane would need to understand and master as he began to move throughout the universe and interact with others, especially Nietzscheans.

Tyr could see his son visibly relax. Tyr would have to work on that. Never give away anything even after you think you have won.

"She would make a powerful ally," Tamerlane spoke up as he leaned forward to retrieve the flexi Beka had given him. He turned it on and began to make note of the supplies he had jettisoned.

"She is perhaps the most powerful woman on Golden Harvest," Tyr nodded his acknowledgement. Tamerlane scoffed.

"She is the most powerful woman in this area of the Known Worlds," Tamerlane stopped noting and looked at Tyr. "I dare say she could be the most powerful woman in the three galaxies."

"I wouldn't go that far. Beka has a great deal of power. She has the largest shipping fleet in the Known Worlds. And a security force that rivals many multisystem empires," Tyr shook his head. "However, there is more to power than that."

"She has allies," Tamerlane pointed at Tyr then smiled. "Powerful allies with warships."

Tyr scoffed derisively. "The fledgling Commonwealth? I am certain Beka still has connections within the Commonwealth but it is still weak. Too weak to be a threat to most. That is why the universe it still … wild."

"She has the Sabra-Jaguar," Tamerlane smirked when Tyr looked over at him. "The Sabra-Jaguar are still very much engaged with the Commonwealth and Charlemagne Bolivar is very much connected with Beka Valentine."

"Charlemagne Bolivar … that fop," Tyr laughed. Tamerlane shook his head in annoyance. He never really understood his father's disdain for Bolivar. Then again Tyr seemed to dislike most Nietzscheans he met.

"She would make a good ally," Tamerlane repeated again before looking at the flexi.

"She is an ally," Tyr's tone caused Tamerlane to look at him again. "She is _my_ ally. Through _me_ she will be your ally. There is no need to waste your … efforts … gaining her … loyalty."

"It's not her loyalty I desire," Tamerlane raised his eyebrows as he held Tyr's gaze.

"What is it you desire, son?" Tyr asked as he searched Tamerlane's face for a clue. He still hadn't unraveled Tamerlane fascination with Beka Valentine.

"She is a beautiful woman," Tamerlane held his father's gaze.

Their gazes met for some time, each trying to ascertain the others thoughts.

"About that list," Tyr moved his gaze to the flexi in Tamerlane's hand.

"I am well aware of what cargo I jettisoned," Tamerlane skimmed through the list. He had a complete inventory.

"Don't forget the two boxes of langoustines … Antares langoustines," Tyr said as he motioned to the list.

"We had no langoustines," Tamerlane shook his head. "especially no Antares langoustines." The food was only cultivated in one place in the Known Worlds these days and the supply had been overharvested leading to a sharp decline in numbers. A soaring demand for them by the rich and powerful made them expensive and hard to come by. Only the most powerful, influential people in this area of the KNowne Worlds could get them. However, Tyr did love them.

"Add it to the list," Tyr replied then began detailing a few of 'missing' supplies for Beka to replace.


	26. Chapter 26

Beka was lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling trying to sort through the events of her day. Her eyes dropped to her door as it slowly opened then closed behind her late night visitor. She found herself sighing in disappointment.

"Your room in down the hall," Beka said flatly as he approached her bedside.

"So is my son," Tyr replied as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Tyr," Beka looked back at the ceiling and let out a breath of exasperation.

"Beka," Tyr mimicked the sound and looked down at her. "My son is at a difficult point in his life. He has urges, desires of any twenty-two year old male. He has the future of the Nietzschean people on his shoulders. He misinterprets infatuation and lust with love. I would greatly appreciate it if you would not encourage him while we are stuck here."

"He contacted me the first time. I didn't know he existed in the universe. You brought him here. I haven't done anything to encourage him," Beka shook her head as her gaze fell on Tyr. "I haven't seen either of you in three months. You give me too much credit."

"You gave my credit to Tamerlane," Tyr remarked. Beka smirked.

"You do realize why my son is here," Tyr asked after a moment of silence.

"Because you are losing control of him," Beka replied as she sat up, drawing her knees to her chest. "And it scares you."

"Keeping him hidden away on the planet has worked up until now. It has kept him safe from those who would look to harm him, use him," Beka mused. "However, he is Nietzschean and when he begins to exert his will … and you know it will happen in the future … you will either need to fall in line or risk alienating the very person you have spent the last twenty years trying to influence and protect."

"It is a very fine line you will walk Tyr Anasazi," Beka smiled faintly. "A very difficult line for a strong Nietzschean male with universal domination dreams such as your own."

"Tamerlane is to unite the prides," Tyr began.

"Do Nietzscheans really believe in that fairy tale?" Beka quirked an eyebrow. She had never understood how such a pragmatic people could believe in a prophetic savior of the Nietzschean people.

"Enough," Tyr nodded. "And is it really a fairy tale when it has happened?"

"Your son is going to have a very difficult time … when he introduces himself to the universe," Beka stretched slightly before settling back on her pillow. She regarded Tyr as the past came flying back. "That crap you pulled before, you …damaged the dream Tyr. After claiming the title of Progenitor for yourself … and being shown a fake … Nietzscheans will have a difficult time … accepting Tamerlane. He will be a pin cushion for the prides. No one will believe without concrete triple checked proof. No one will just fall in line like they did before. You used the fairytale and nearly destroyed the Nietzschean race."

"Only the inferior ones," Tyr began. Beka sighed in exasperation when Tyr started to defend his actions from the past. He stopped and shook his head slowly. "He truly is."

"I know he probably is," Beka looked over at Tyr. "I know there was a confirmed in depth test of samples on Deserato Drift that Drago's reincarnation had been born. I know that is what prompted the Genite massacres of the prides that nearly killed your son and killed hundreds of thousands of others. I know that is why … among other more personal reasons … you tried to destroy Enga's Redoubt. They wanted to control and use the dream. I am no fool Tyr. I know a child was born, a child born about the same time Tamerlane would have been born. So it is very easy for me to believe that your son is the reincarnation of Drago. It really means nothing to me … personally. But it does mean something to me."

"What does it mean to you Beka Valentine?" Tyr smiled. She truly had no idea.

"It means there is one Nietzschean …," Beka sat up again and gazed into Tyr eyes. She raised her finger between them. Her bright blue eyes seemed even brighter, alive with possibilities. "One _glorious _Nietzschean male with the power to unite the prides and bend the _entire universe_ to his will. Have you any idea how … _powerful_ … your son could be?"

Tyr's eyes widened and the smile slipped from his lips as he gazed into her eyes. There was something in them that Tyr had never seen before and he couldn't quite fathom it from her.

"The only unknown is how he will use that power," Beka leaned closer to him. Her intense gaze seemed to twinkle as she gazed into Tyr's. Tyr knew then that Beka fully understood what the future could hold for his son and the Nietzschean Empire that would result. He found himself concerned as he gazed into her eyes.

"Who will … guide him … influence him … who will shape him … that is the real question Tyr." Beka's words were firmly and slowly delivered. "Whoever has your son's ear will help shape the future of the Nietzschean race. That is what concerns you Tyr Anasazi. Until now he has had no one but you. Soon he will have hundreds or thousands begging to be heard, pleading to have their thoughts entertained. What will he do? Where will he turn? Who will he allow in the deepest darkest hours of night to be his partner … his confidante … his muse? Who will he _trust implicitly_ – with his life? How great will he be?"

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"This is what it means to me," Beka leaned back slightly. She could see the trepidation in Tyr's gaze.

"Then you understand why … his fascination … with you can do nothing but … hinder his development," Tyr murmured as a hard stare raked over her. "Fix it Beka."

"What am I supposed to do?" Beka leaned away from Tyr. She shrugged slightly. "You know Nietzschean males … how is a mere Human woman supposed to have any control over a Nietzschean male."

"Where there is hope," Tyr replied.

"Hope?" Beka scoffed. "I have done nothing to your son. Your son sought me out because of some idealized notion he had developed … due to your … guidance. Your son is completely aware of who I am, my Humanity … my weaknesses and frailties. There is nothing I can do. You need to fix your own problem Tyr Anasazi."

"Reject him," Tyr replied. "Utterly and completely. Let him know there is no hope and he will move past this phase."

"Not a problem," Beka shrugged. "If nothing else, I know how to reject a man. I have been doing it for nearly thirty years."

"Good night," Tyr leaned and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Sleep well."

"Night," Beka waited for Tyr to leave before flopping back against her pillow with a long sigh. Now what was she going to do.


	27. Chapter 27

"We are staying?" Tamerlane looked suspiciously between Beka and Tyr the next evening. He had been under the impression they were leaving as soon as Tyr could get him off that planet.

Tamerlane knew Tyr had no desire for Tamerlane to ever be within the same solar system of Beka Valentine. Tyr felt forced to bring him along this trip. He couldn't trust Tamerlane alone on their planet. He couldn't leave him alone without transportation in case of emergency. Tyr hadn't wanted to save the crew. Tyr didn't want to come to Golden Harvest. The promise of the money and perhaps free repair of the ship had lured Tyr to agree with Tamerlane's argument that it was the smartest thing to do.

Tyr had only hoped that a week alone on a planet then three months of absence had brought Tamerlane to his senses. Or a week of spending time together followed by three months of not seeing him had had no effect on Beka Valentine and she had returned to her love them and lose them lifestyle.

So far Tyr hadn't been able to pick up on any overt signs that either was interested in the other. Tamerlane was reserved. And Beka was the Beka Tyr had always known. He knew when she was in love or lust and he saw no indications of either.

"Beka has graciously agreed to house us for one more night," Tyr gestured to Beka and she nodded.

"It took a while to fashion part of your slipdrive," Beka shrugged. "Seems that damn ship of yours is so old the protocol is nearly nonexistent. My engineer had to reverse engineer the part. I had him make you a few extra while he was at it."

"And besides, our business with Dodge Vitzchner has been delayed until next week," Tyr gazed at Beka who gave him a nod of appreciation. She noticed he said 'our' but she thought better than to ask.

"And I am having a little difficulty replacing one item you lost in from your cargo," Beka frowned she picked up a couple of credit chips from her desk. Tamerlane and Tyr both watched as she tucked them into her shirt then put one in her front pocket.

"Which item" Tyr and Tamerlane asked at the same time.

"The Antares langoustines," Beka pursed her lips. Tamerlane opened his mouth to speak but Tyr growled a warning. Beka looked between the two men before smiling.

"Since we are all here," Beka gestured between the three of them. "And you rarely leave your barren rock." She gestured at Tamerlane. "How about I show you … my Golden Harvest."

XXXXXXX

"Come on," Beka called over her shoulder and she moved through the crowds filling the alleys in the seedier parts of Golden Harvest.

Beka had taken them to dinner at a nice 'hole in the wall' café as she had called it. The dive felt grimy and the patrons were dodgy but the food had been delicious. Since then, they had been traipsing all over Golden Harvest. Tamerlane had never seen some of the species they had encountered. He had never seen some of the Humanoids he had encountered. The streets were dark and crowded. Tamerlane felt out of sorts because Beka had demanded they all leave their weapons behind. Tyr and Tamerlane never ventured into these type placed without being fully arms.

"Flash fried," Beka pointed at a crowd of young people.

"Flash, crank, crack, drunk, herbal high" Beka continued to point out all the users and addicts in the crowd as she pushed through the crowd. Occasionally she would stop and talk to some suspect person here and there. They had been moving from bar to bar, club to club each one seedier than the last. Everyone seemed to know who Beka was. It was not the Beka Valentine Tamerlane thought he knew. She was … more basic .. raw … unrefined.

"This is one of my favorite places," she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tyr's displeasure and the expression of distaste on Tamerlane's face. Beka shouted something to them as she pulled the doors open and the loud thumping music erupted from the club.

XXXXXX

Tamerlane gaze played warily around the club as he and Tyr sat at a table in the corner. The sheer number of people they had encountered as Beka dragged them through the streets of Golden Harvest had him on edge. It had been a longtime since he had been in these situations. The proximity and lack of personal space were foreign to Tamerlane now. He was uncomfortable and overwhelmed at the same time. However, Beka and Tyr seemed perfectly at home.

"Relax," Tyr's voice broke through the wild music. "Remain alert but don't look … out of place."

Tyr knew it had been seven years since Tamerlane had been in this type of place, this type of situation. Ever since Tyr had found him at fifteen, Tyr had protected him, kept him hidden away from the universe to he could heal and grow and become.

Tamerlane picked up the glass in front of him and took a long drink of the brightly colored beverage Beka had provided. He searched the club and found Beka moving through the crowd, fawning over men, dancing here, dancing there. Tamerlane looked over, a little surprised, when a long legged brunette Humanoid settled herself on Tyr's knee. Tyr met Tamerlane's gaze and shrugged.

Beka made her way slowly back across the dance floor. She found herself moving from guy to guy, girl to girl, it to it depending on the species. These were the places she had spent her youth. These were the places she made her contacts. These were the places that made her feel alive as her structured, disciplined lifestyle sucked the life from her.

"Having fun?"Beka asked when she bound back up to the table. A waitress delivered Beka a drink. Beka downed the shot and looked in the direction the waitress pointed. Beka raised the glass toward the man who had bought it for her and nodded.

"What do you think?" Tyr asked as he gazed at the female form draped over him.

"Didn't know you did Andaloian," Beka gestured at the female on Tyr's lap. The female cut her eyes at Beka as she caressed Tyr's chest. Beka looked over at Tamerlane. Beka was surprised to see his arm lightly wrapped around another Andaloian's waist as she fawned over him. He glanced at Beka. She smiled to herself when she could see the discomfort in his eyes. He turned his attention when the female spoke to him.

"Wanna dance?" Beka practically had to yell as the thumping music picked up tempo. She looked between the males. She pointed at Tyr. "Ohhh … that's right … Nietzscheans don't dance well,"

XXXXX

Beka moved her way back through the club. The evening was getting late and after bar hopping through Golden Harvest's less than desirable neigtborhoods, drinking ejarno, she was feeling … euphoric … a bit too euphoric.

"Hey," Beka pushed a guy off her. The music was beginning to slow down and settle into a gyrating rhythm. People were beginning to couple and triple up. Slowly undulating, gyrating bodies surrounded hers. Late in the night, in clubs like this, the dance floor looked almost like an orgy with all the writhing bodies. Beka felt herself swept up in the strong beats of the music and the crowd as she tried to make her way back to their table.

Beka swayed with one guy then with some girl. She extracted herself from her then got wrapped up in another guy behind her. His hands were firm on her hips, his body molded nicely to hers. Beka covered his hands with hers and gyrating into his body.

"Hey," Beka pushed at his hands as he pulled her more tightly into his body. His hands ran down her outer thighs before coming back to her hips.

"Hey," Beka pushed her head to her shoulder when she felt him nuzzling her neck.

"That's good," Beka yelled as she tried to disengage.

"I thought you wanted to dance," Tamerlane's warm voice bathed her ear. Beka glanced behind her shocked to see him there.

"I thought …" Beka began as he turned her in his arms and pulled her body to his. It only took a second but quickly they found the pulsing rhythm and began moving as one.

XXXXXXX

"Where's Tamerlane?" Beka shouted as she finally made it back to the table. He had danced with her for only part of a song before he released her without warning and disappeared. Beka wasn't sure if dancing was what they had done. She believed the term dry humping was what was going on out on the dance floor. All she knew was having him that close, their bodies undulating together with the strong, pulsing beat of the music had, in fact, made her incredibly needy of male attention.

Tyr pointed toward the bar where Tamerlane was picking up more drinks.

"I thought Nietzscheans didn't dance?" Beka yelled at Tyr.

"Normally, Nietzscheans don't dance Beka," Tyr laughed loudly. "But I hardly call what you've been doing all night … dancing."

Tamerlane arrived and put the drinks on the table. He downed his in one gulp. He sat back down and let the Andaloian wind herself back around him.

"Take it easy on that," Beka yelled. She wondered how many drinks Tamerlane had consumed that evening.

"Tyr," Beka snapped her fingers to catch his attention. She nodded her head toward the exit. Tyr followed her gaze. In unison, both of them got up and headed toward the exit. Tamerlane jumped up and followed, not knowing what was going on.

XXXXXXX

"Told you I have no weapon," Beka snapped as the mustela finishing throughly groping her. It patted the ankles of her boots one last time for certainty. It looked at it's henchmen and they shook their heads no as well. "Now get your filthy paws off me."

"Never can be too certain," the weasel faced creature moved around to the other side of its desk and sat down.

"You have my stuff?" Beka crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, ten thousand thrones a box," it squeaked at her.

"Going rate is five," Beka countered as she stared hard at the rat faced being before her.

Tamerlane looked around the room. Beka had left the club suddenly with Tyr at her flank. Tamerlane must have missed the memo because he had jumped up and followed without knowing what was going on. So far they had been led to a dark, damp smelly sewer beneath Golden Harvest. He and Tyr had been thoroughly scanned for weapons and Beka had been patted down as well. Tyr and Beka seemed unfazed by their treatment or the predicament they were in at the moment – weaponless in a close room with three armed ratty creatures. Tamerlane's senses were in overdrive. He felt odd, slightly out of control. His earlier foray onto the dance floor with Beka had him on edge. The environment had his senses in overdrive - every move, every noise, every smell seemed to crash in around him.

"That was when I thought I was dealing with you," the rat motioned behind Beka toward Tamerlane. "I don't like doing business with Nietzscheans. They are so … unappreciative."

Beka turned her gaze toward Tamerlane and raked her gaze over him slowly. Her eyes darted to Tyr and something unspoken was communicated between them. Tamerlane caught the slightest nod of Tyr's head to Beka.

"He's harmless," Beka smiled as she glanced at Tamerlane again then turned to look at the rat. "You know the kind … young … innocent … not too bright …inferior "

The rat seemed to relax a little. The henchmen holding the Gauss rifles did as well.

"He's not the one you should worry about," Beka muttered as she turned suddenly. She lunged forward and grabbed the weasely creature by the shirt. In a split second, she had pulled it half way across the desk and pulled its own gun from the holster and pointed it toward the man on Tamerlane's left. Simultaneously, Tyr took out the guy to his right with a well place punch while stripping the Gauss gun from his hands as he fell to the floor. As soon as Beka had moved, Tamerlane had picked up on it as well. Without thinking, he had grabbed the gun as the rat to his left moved, kneed it in the abdomen and knocked it out with the butt of its own gun.

"Now listen to me you little ferret faced sack of crap," Beka shook it violently. "You and I had a deal."

"Okay. Okay." It squeaked as it put its paws up. "The going rate five thousand thrones a box."

"Two," Beka shook it again. "Be glad I'm even paying at all."

"I give. I give," the rat gasped as Beka shoved it back into its chair. She turned the small gun in her hand on the rat. She shook her head at it when its hand inched toward the underside of the desk. She fired a shot into the desk. It quickly pulled its paws into view. Beka reached into her top and pulled out some credit and tossed it on the desk.

"Now where are my prawns," Beka snapped

XXXXXXX

"Haven't had that much fun in years," Beka felt exhilarated as she walked back through the streets of Golden Harvest between the two large men accompanying her. They were back into the less crowded more civilized streets of Golden Harvest. She bumped gently against Tyr's arm and smiled.

"Fun?" Tamerlane asked as he looked over his shoulder. He was carrying a small cryochamber on his back.

"Don't worry," Beka rolled her eyes in Tamerlane's direction. "Maytock is a dirty rotten scoundrel but he knows better than to come after me. His associates stole that shipment from a transport bound for Verecemos. One word from me and his ass is toast."

"You put my son in a dangerous situation," Tyr murmured as they continued to walk. Beka raised the rat's gun in her hand.

"I had it handled," Beka waved the gun. She would have shot the other rat if Tamerlane hadn't dealt with it. She looked over at Tamerlane. There was something about the way he handled himself that had Beka wondering. She would have thought, given what she knew that he would freeze. He hadn't. There was more to him than she knew. "You handled yourself well."

His gaze was fixed in front them scanning the street slowly. A small smile tugged the corner of his lips when she acknowledged his performance.

"So Anasazi," Beka nudged Tyr with her arm. "Antares langoustines? Really? Anything else I can … do … for you?" She strode ahead of the guys and turned to wink at Tyr over her shoulder.

"We did all that for your prawns?" Tamerlane looked at his father questioningly.

"It appears so," Tyr smiled as he watched Beka hurry up to her building and open the door.


	28. Chapter 28

"Where's Tyr?" Beka paused when she came out of the corridor into the common area of her apartment. She looked around slowly. She had taken a quickly shower to get the night's grim off her skin. It was late but the drinks, the dancing and the confrontation with Maylock had her wide awake. Tamerlane was sitting on her sofa with one of newly acquired Gauss rifles lying on the table before him.

"He went out," Tamerlane gestured toward the door.

Beka looked around and checked the time. It was late by most people's sense of time on Golden Harvest. To Beka it wasn't too late. She was a workaholic who stayed up half the night. After most of her life spent in space, the actual local time she knew was a relative concept.

"That can't be good," Beka wandered into the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and downed a couple of pain pills. Egarno always gave her a headache in the morning.

Beka walked back into the common living area and looked at her visitor on the sofa. Except for the brief interlude on the dance floor, the familiarity they had shared while at his home together seemed to have vanished. He seemed a stranger again.

"What can't be good?" Tamerlane asked as he tossed the flexi on the table next to the gun. He seemed irritated by the flexi and the Gauss rifle. He looked up when Beka extended her hand to him. She dropped two pain meds into his hand then handed him the bottle of water.

'_You sitting barechested and barefoot on my sofa in the middle of the night when I am sexually needy_.' Played through her mind.

"Take these," Beka instructed. "Egarno fruit … the juice drinks you were consuming like water tonight … have a nasty side effect. It has something to do with how the chemicals bond with your neuroreceptors in the brain inducing a euphoric feeling, limiting inhibitions. It's harmless, non addictive, the effects wear off overnight. But it tends to leave a nasty headache behind."

Tamerlane shrugged slightly as he popped the pills into his mouth and chased them with the water. Beka laughed softly.

"What?" Tamerlane looked over at her.

"I just find it … odd … how you … just pop a couple of pills because I tell you its okay," Beka smiled faintly at him. Tamerlane looked at her for a long moment before shrugging slightly with a faint smile.

"I have told you before Beka Valentine … I have no reason to think you have any intentions of doing me harm," Tamerlane handed the bottle back to Beka. "I … trust … you."

"So you keep saying."

"So what are you doing?" Beka asked as she leaned to retrieve the flexi from the table. The slightly citrus scent of her shampoo caught Tamerlane's attention. She settled on the sofa beside him, practically on top of him, leaning against his arm.

"Tyr wants me to learn to field strip this Gauss rifle," Tamerlane motioned toward the gun. "And familiarize myself with it completely."

"Tonight?" Beka asked as she looked at the gun schematics on the flexi. She furrowed her brow as she looked at him. "You can't field strip a gun?"

"I can," Tamerlane pointed at the gun before him. "The guns we have … yes … but this one is different."

"Ahhh yes," Beka handed the flexi back to him. "And those schematics aren't going to do you any good. That information is for an AF Gauss rifle." She sat forward and picked up the rifle, turning it over in her hands. "This is new … new … Commonwealth. Wonder where that ferret faced rat got his dirty paws on these."

"AF?" Tamerlane prompted when Beka failed to speak. She was inspecting the gun slowly.

"After the Fall," Beka clarified. "This gun was made recently, very recently … forged on … Helion … for the newly newly reformed Commonwealth," Beka gestured for Tamerlane to look at the rifle. She showed him the tiny maker's mark and serial number.

"First thing you need – and I am sure your father knew this and wanted me to do it for you - " Beka pulled on the rifle where is would normally part for stripping. It remained firmly attached. Beka stood up and went over to the computer console. She pulled out a jack and looked over the gun, finally finding what she was looking for and plugged the gun in. She tapped a few keys and waited. A few seconds later she unplugged the jack and brought the gun back to Tamerlane. "Is to reset the internal user memory" Beka picked up the other one and took it over to the console. "The guns are keyed to their users – protection of sorts. I deactivated the safety protocols so either of you can use them at any time. Now, you can take it apart." Beka watched as he smoothly and easily dismantled the rifle, laying each piece precisely in a location on the table.

"Can you put it back together?" Beka looked at the pieces on the table.

"Blindfolded and one hand tied behind my back," Tamerlane smiled faintly as he glanced over at her.

"Your father told me that once. Then offered to calibrate my lens," Beka picked up a piece of the gun and handed it to Tamerlane. "I never actually got either."

Tamerlane could see the challenge in her eyes. He took the piece she offered and looked over the pieces he had laid out on the table.

"Very well," Tamerlane closed his eyes.

"No, no, no," Beka shook her head. She stood up in front of him and rearranged his carefully placed pieces.

"Close you eyes," Beka instructed so he could not see the pieces. He looked up at her for a moment before she gestured for him to comply. He seemed to think about it before he closed his eyes. Beka crawled around behind him and slid her hand slowly over his shoulder and down his arm. Tamerlane kept his eyes closed enjoying the feel of her body against his back and the soft touch of her hand running down his arm.

He had enjoyed their brief dance at the club. Since he and Tyr had arrived, Beka had seemed distant. Tamerlane had thought perhaps all the progress he had made at his home had been undone by the three month absence.

Beka's hand covered his then grasped the piece of the gun she had given him.

"Let go," Beka murmured against his ear. The warm breath tickled and made him shiver lightly. She took the piece and placed it in his left hand. "Other hand." She then pulled his right arm slowly behind his back and trapped the arm there between his back and her body. Her hands slipped over his eyes.

"No cheating," Beka's lips tickled his ear as she spoke. "On your mark, get set … go."

XXXXX

"Not bad," Beka turned the gun over in her hands. It had taken a little longer than normal but Tamerlane had in fact but the weapon back together blindfolded with his dominant hand behind his back by feel of the pieces alone.

Beka crawled from behind him and placed the gun on the table.

"You doubted me?" Tamerlane gazed at her questioning.

"Tamerlane, I have known many men in my life and let's just say that a fair number of them have claimed to have talents which were fabricated," Beka smiled as she leaned against him slightly.

"I have a confession," Tamerlane looked over at her as she raised her head from his shoulder.

"A confession? I'm intrigued," Beka sat up and inched way from him.

"Nothing universe shattering," Tamerlane raised his right hand. "I assume from the time we spent together, you assumed me to be right hand dominant. However, I'm naturally ambidextrous"

"So you're good with both hands," Beka let the words slip before she caught herself. Tamerlane's head tilted as he looked over at her.

"That is what ambidextrous means," Tamerlane nodded. He wasn't sure what else she meant by the comment.

"So your disadvantage was not truly a disadvantage," Beka pursed her lips.

"You moved all the pieces," Tamerlane reminded her. "That made up for the ambidexterity?"

"I guess it does," Beka looked around the room for a moment. "Other than the Gauss guns Tyr has, have you ever seen any other variants?"

"I used to own a Perseid style Gauss weapon, but I lost it somewhere," Tamerlane shook his head. "I believe you have seen all the weapons we own." Beka had in fact taken a quick peek at Tyr's armory.

"Standard AF Commonwealth Gauss," Beka replied. "Plus the Nietzschean variants. You want to see some others?"

"Sure," Tamerlane nodded at the offer.

It seemed in the last little while, they were at ease with each other as they had been before Beka had left his home. He enjoyed the closeness and familiarity of being beside her. He realized then the complication was partly the three months that had passed since they had seen one another but mostly he thought it was the lack of Tyr's presence at the moment. Tamerlane knew he would be behaving differently if Tyr should show up. He didn't want another blowup with his father nor did he want Tyr to upset Beka as he assumed he had done back at their home. Tamerlane definitely could tell Beka was acting differently when Tyr was around.

"You cannot tell your father," Beka said as she got up. She paused and looked at Tamerlane.

"I can keep a secret," Tamerlane nodded when she seemed to reconsider. "Surely, you know I don't tell Tyr everything. Especially if it would create distrust between you and I."

Beka nodded her acceptance of his words. She moved over to the console and tapped a few keys. Tamerlane heard the sounds of a locking mechanism disengaging and then a section of the wall popped open slightly. Beka walked over and pulled the heavy wall door open. The light flickered on inside and Beka disappeared. She came out a moment later with a large weapon in her hand.

"This is a handheld PSP weapon," Beka began as she brought it over to Tamerlane. The gun was large and appeared unwieldy as Beka carried it over. "Very high tech. Only a few of them exist in the Known Worlds. You have to have a special … in … with their maker."

"You have a PSP weapon? From Harper?" He took it in his hands as admired it. He hefted the weight and thought perhaps it would be a gun of last resort. He couldn't imagine lugging it around with him anywhere – too bulky, too confining.

"I have many … unique … weapons," Beka smiled as she gestured for him to follow her into the vault.

XXXXX

Tamerlane replaced the Shintau throwing swords in the box. Beka had a wide variety of weaponry in her arsenal. She had at least a dozen Gauss variants - hand helds and rifles. She had numerous forcelances with differing capabilities. She had guns from the time of the Commonwealth, before and after the Fall, the restored Commonwealth, the newly reformed Commonwealth. She had swords and knives and daggers of every kind. She even had a blow dart gun from some backward tribe she had encountered years ago. Her vault housed other valuables as well. Tamerlane smiled as he reached for the Crystal Than heart she had in her possession.

"Is there anything you don't have?" Tamerlane looked around the shelves again. He was amazed by the volume of items … rare items … museum quality item – she had in her vault.

"There is a legend that a Than once was trapped on a frozen barren planet," Beka leaned against the wall and watched as Tamerlane inspected her treasures. "It is said that all that remained was its blue crystalized heart. I would like that to add to my collection."

"If it exists," Tamlerane replied as he turned over something in his hand.

"Ancient Earth music CD," Beka replied as Tamerlane carefully laid it back in the velvet lined case.

"Have you actually ever used this?" Tamerlane picked up the blowdart gun.

"Tried it once right after I got it," Beka shook her head. "Hard as hell to aim and if you can't blow just right, it just falls right out of the end on the barrel. Would you like to try?"

"I would," Tamerlane nodded. Beka picked up a small box with a few darts in it that went with the blowdart gun.

"Come with me," Beka walked by him. Tamerlane looked down as she caught his hand in hers and pulled him gently from the vault through the living area to the kitchen. Once there, she placed the box of darts on the island counter and went over to the cooler. She searched around for a minute before returning with a calimelon. She placed it on the counter, pick up one of the darts and put out her hand for the weapon. Tamerlane released his grip on the blowdart gun and followed her a few paces across the kitchen.

Beka loaded the dart into the weapon. She looked at Tamerlane a moment before putting the end of the blowdart gun to her lips. A long,strong puff of air exploded from her lips. The dart flew from the end of the weapon and fell a few feet short of the counter.

"See," Beka gestured to the dart. "That is why most of the people who use these things are either extinct or starving on some tech-absent planet."

"You wanna try?" Beka offered the weapon to Tamerlane, he took it before she walked over to pick up the dart. Beka thought her heard the faintest growl as she leaned over to pick up the dart. It was faint but she knew she heard it. She looked over quickly at Tamerlane when she stood but he seemed focused on the blowdart gun.

Beka handed the dart to Tamerlane. When he accepted it from her, his fingers lingered on hers. Beka looked up at him and caught his gaze for a moment. As he looked at her, she could see it in his eyes – a decision was being made as to whether let her know something or not.

"I bet I can get a whole lot closer than you," Tamerlane offered as he looked at the blowdart gun. Beka tilted her head as she looked at the challenge in his eyes.

"If I had known you wanted to bet, I would have done better," Beka pointed to the calimelon.

"You can have another turn," Tamerlane offered the weapon and dart back to Beka.

"What do I get if I win?" Beka took the offered items. Tamerlane ran his tongue over his lips and slowly pulled his bottom lip between his teeth like Beka noticed him doing when she had visited him. It was kinda sexy.

"Whatever you want," Tamerlane replied as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to make that my prize?" Beka teased as she loaded the dart into the blowgun. She knew the thing was hard as hell to use. There was no way he could beat her. "You never know what I might want."

Tamerlane considered it for a moment. "So long as it is in my power to give, your prize can be anything you want."

"What do I get when I win?" Tamerlane asked lightly.

"Whatever you want," Beka replied without hesitation.

"Are you certain you want to make that my prize?" Tamerlane slowly looked her over as he spoke. "You have no idea what I might want."

"I'm no wimp," Beka replied. "If you can offer … whatever I want as a prize … I can sure as hell match the offer."

"Just remember you said it," Tamerlane gestured toward the calimelon. "Lady's first."

"I'm not a lady," Beka replied without thinking. Tamerlane laughed softly.

"That's right … you're a starship pilot," Tamerlane murmured when Beka looked at him. "What is the Human saying … age before …" Tamerlane stopped when Beka glared at him. "You have age and beauty – you can go first."

"Wise backpedal," Beka shook her head as she faced the calimelon. A long hard puff and the dart sailed across the expanse. It bounced off the counter just in front of the calimelon.

"Beat that," Beka nodded toward the calimelon with her head.

Tamerlane walked over and picked up the dart from the floor. He heard the soft little growl from Beka when he bent over to pick it up. He stood and turned to look at her. She didn't try to play it off or anything as she openly ran her eyes over him. Beka felt her insides flutter when he walked slowly toward her. He hadn't let her gaze go since it met hers. He stopped right before her and reached out for the blowdart gun. Beka dropped it in his hand and stepped out of the way.

"So you heard that?" Tamerlane looked toward the calimelon as he placed the dart in his palm and seemed to be weighing its mass.

"My hearing isn't … Nietzschean good but it is Human perfect," Beka crossed her arms over her chest as he continued to mess with the dart.

"Are you offended?" Tamerlane glanced over at her. He looked slowly over her once again.

"Not at all," Beka laughed. "A little growl is tame compared to some of the whistling cat calls I have received in my day."

Tamerlane nodded as he ran the dart feathers slowly between his fingertips, smoothing them ever so slightly.

"Are you certain you want to go through with this wager?" Tamerlane paused to look at her again. "Last chance … to get out of it."

"Scared?" Beka raised her eyebrows. "Afraid you're gonna lose? Frightened of what I might want as my prize?"

"Not at all," Tamerlane smiled faintly. He smoothed the dart feathers again.

"You're not gonna hit it," Beka sighed in exasperation. "Just put it in and blow."

"Put it in and blow," Tamerlane shook his head with a smile as he loaded the dart into the weapon.

"Like this?" Beka watched as he brought the blowdart gun to his lips. The quick, sharp puff of air, the blowdart gun sent the dart propelling though the air.

"How the hell," Beka's eyes widened as she looked at the calimelon. The dart's shaft was sunk into the calimelon up to the feathers. Not only that, it was in the center of the freaking melon. Beka looked over at Tamerlane who caught her gaze with a smirk on his face.

He walked over and pulled the dart from the melon. He picked up a rag and wiped the juice from the dart as he watched Beka come over to the island to inspect the little hole in her melon.

"How did you do that?" Beka looked across the island at Tamerlane.

"I have many skills and talents that you are unaware of," Tamerlane put down the cloth. He came around the island and leaned toward Beka, reaching around her to pick up the blowdartgun. He caught her hand and pulled her further across the room. Without further word, he put the dart in the gun and sent it sailing across the room with a short, hard burst of air.

Beka hurried over to see the dart sunk into the calimelon as before. Tamerlane reached around her to retrieve the dart his bare chest brushing up against her back. Beka inspected the two holes closely. The second just a few millimeter to the right of the first. Tamerlane cleaned the dart with water from the sink before dropping it back in the case. He closed the lid and slid them toward Beka.

Beka looked up at him when he came to stand before him. His eyes searched her face. Beka felt a shiver of anticipation course through her.

"I'm impressed," Beka smiled faintly. ""How did you do that?"

"It is a unique weapon. One that I dare say most of the beings in the universe would never have seen let alone use. You assumed I had never used one," Tamerlane glanced down at the blowdart gun. "You showed me your skills with it. You made the bet without any idea what I could do. Not the wisest position from which to make such a wager. Especially when you allow the prize to be anything I want, when you have no idea what I may actually claim as my prize."

"Lesson learned," Beka looked at the bare chest before her for a moment. She had thought for sure she would win. Who would ever use a blowdart gun and get any good at it – had been her thought. Her eyes drifted back up to his. "So … what will it be? Money? A new ship? A fleet of ships? Shares in Trangalactic? Some more prawns?"

Beka felt her heart leap as he slowly leaned toward her. She thought for sure he was going to kiss her when his lips moved toward her ear.

"You're impressed," Tamerlane's warm breath bathed her ear. "That is reward enough."

Beka let out a slow breath as he moved away from her.

"That's it?" Beka picked up the dartgun and darts. "Nothing else?"

"Would you like me to ask for something else?" Tamerlane tilted his head slightly. Beka considered it a moment.

"No, I guess not," Beka shook her head. She caught his hand and led him back to the vault. She knew to Tamerlane impressing her was the greatest of rewards.

"What's this?" Tamerlane picked up a bracelet from a black velvet lined box. He had been looking through the rest of Beka's collection. It was the only piece of jewelry he had seen in the collection. He turned it over in his hand. The metallic band was fashioned in the shape of a double helix. It was similar to the one Tyr and his wives wore; however it bore no pride markings and the helical etchings were not prominent. Beka had no need for a single Nietzschean mating helix. And as far as Tamerlane knew, it would be of no value except to the bonded pair. To anyone else, the value was in the scrap metal.

Beka came over and took the bracelet from Tamelane's hand and placed it back in the box. She shut the lid with a snap.

"Gift from an old … acquaintance," Beka replied as nodded toward the vault door.

"An old acquaintance?" Tamerlane inquired as he followed Beka out of her vault.

"You're not the only man I know," Beka picked up one of the guns outside the vault and walked by Tamerlane to put it away.

"Just tell me this," Tamerlane's tone made Beka stop just outside the door. Beka turned to look at him. "Is it from an acquaintance that we both have in common?"

"The only acquaintance we have in common is your father," Beka shook her head. "Tyr did not give me that bracelet." She could see relief in his face.

XXXXX

Beka sealed the vault door after storing away her precious things and treasures. She and Tamerlane had spent the last hour familiarizing him with guns and weapons in her collection. He had been intrigued by some of her treasures from a lifetime of 'artifact recovery'. Beka had been impressed with Tamerlane's technical knowledge but she had thought his practical knowledge was probably lacking until the blowdart fiasco. Beka moved back into the living room, shutting down the lights as she went. The euphoria of the evening was waning as evening moved into darkest night. She stretch slightly and stifled a yawn.

"Comfortable?" she asked as she rounded the sofa to shut off the vid screen. Tamerlane was sprawled out on the sofa with the control lying on his abdomen.

"Thought I would catch up on the news of the Known Worlds as it happen for a change," Tamerlane pointed to the news feeds that filled the screen. Beka remember then that his news was usually two weeks old. "Why do you suppose the Sabra-Jaguar is so tied to the Commonwealth?"

"Charlemagne can't stand the Dragans," Beka sat on the edge of the sofa as she looked at Bolivar strutting across the stage at some function or another.

"You know Bolivar," Tamerlane asked as he watched Beka watching the male in the vid screen. Beka looked down at Tamerlane and smiled.

"I have known Charlemagne for almost as long as I have known your father. His wife, Elsbett, is quite a piece of work. Even after all these years she still calls my kludge. He and I … appreciate each others … style. And before you ask … the bracelet was not from him," Beka gestured back to Charlemagne posing with the Commonwealth triumvires. "He has no real need for the smaller prides since his joined pride is so large. He actually likes being important in the Commonwealth. The Commonwealth needs Charlemagne and the Sabra-Jaguar to survive right now. It feeds his … Nietzschean ego."

"Is the Nietzschean ego any different from the regular Human ego?" Tamerlane posed the question to Beka.

"Just like everything else Nietzschean," Beka smile as she gestured to Charlemagne. "They take it to the extreme – his ego is supersized."

Tamerlane laughed as he looked back at the vid screen. "Tyr can't stand him."

"Charlemagne is an interesting Nietzschean," Beka shrugged. "He comes at you straight on. There is no trying to come at you sideways. He's full on, cards on the table … here it is, take it or leave it. I find it refreshing. Although I am certain I could never understand the thought processes going on in his mind."

"Speaking of Tyr, will your father be returning tonight?" Beka looked at the screen for Golden Harvest time.

"Possibly," Tamerlane rubbed his upper chest as his attention remained focused on the news. Beka's eyes followed his hand as he slowly rubbed his chest up under his collarbone. She followed it lower when he reached to pick up the control to switch news feeds. She wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or not.

"Do you know where he went?" Beka pressed as she tried to keep from checking out the nice male form draped over her sofa. "Should I expect him running into the building in a hail of gunfire?"

"Unlike his requirement that I keep him apprised of my every move, he does not share his plans with me," Tamerlane stretched and resituated himself allowing Beka more room on the sofa. "However, in the past, when he has come to Golden Harvest, to check on you, Tyr has had Medea rendezvous with him here. They usually spend no more than a night together … getting reacquainted … renewing and avowing … their bond." He looked at Beka to see if she got his meaning.

"I alerted the front desk to let him up the private elevator when he gets back," Beka sighed when Tamerlane began rubbing her lower back as she sat in front of him. Until then she hadn't noticed him touching her. It felt nice. She realized she missed the closeness they had shared for a short time three months ago.

"I have no idea what to do with this door," Beka stifled another yawn as she gestured to the apartment door.

"Leave it open," Tamerlane suggested.

"No way in hell," Beka shook her head emphatically. "He'd probably sneak in and pretend to kill you just to prove to me that I am unfit…inept … "

Tamerlane could see Beka immediately get worked up at the thought.

"I am a grown man," Tamerlane's hand ran up her spine and he gently squeezed her shoulder. "You do not need to protect me."

"Actually I do," Beka looked down at him. "The Nietzschean people may all hate me if I get their messiah killed. And I like to keep the Nietzscheans as … amicable … as possible. It's easier on my business."

Tamerlane reached up and caressed her jaw slowly.

"I am not as defenseless and naïve as you think," Tamerlane's eyes searched her face. Beka's brow furrowed slightly.

"I am certain there is much more to you than I initially believed. Just your actions with the rat indicate you are, in fact, not … unknowing of the universe."

"Besides, if their messiah can't take care of himself, why would they want him?" Tamerlane shrugged indifferently. "What kind of Nietzschean is he?"

"Lock the door. I will remain here and wait for Tyr's return." Tamerlane shifted on the sofa again when Beka failed to comment again. "Or you can lie here with me and wait." His hand was gently caressing her back again.

"Or we can both go to bed and get a few hours of sleep," Beka picked up the control pad from his abdomen and pressed a few buttons. The door locks engaged. "Controls the whole place, not just the vid screen."

XXXX

"Good night," Beka paused when they reached Tamerlane's room first. As Beka moved to go to her room, Tamerlane caught her hand. He gestured to his room.

"Stay. With me," He proposed as he lightly tugged her hand. "Like you did at my home."

"I spent a week in your company three months ago. Since then I have neither seen nor heard from you or your father. Don't think … we will pick up where we left off Tamerlane. It's not gonna happen." Beka pointed to herself then him.

"I suppose Tyr wants you to … crush my delusional dream …" Tamerlane dropped her hand and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. His gaze caught Beka's before she could avert her eyes. "I know he came into your room last night."

"How do you know that?" Beka crossed her arms over her chest.

Tamerlane ran his tongue over his lips pensively. "He was just opening your door when I opened mine."

"Where were you going?" Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Tamerlane gestured toward her room with his head. "I was actually headed the same way. I am glad I saw him entering you room. It might have been … uncomfortable for me to sneak in while he was with you."

"I have told you," Beka began with a sigh.

"I had no concern that you were with him. I would just prefer he not know I was there with you." Tamerlane shrugged. "But back to the subject at hand. I am certain he broached the subject with you in either one of two ways. Either I am hopelessly infatuated with you and it is in my best interest that you crush any and all hope I may have of you agreeing to be with me. All so we can get back on track with me … shaping the universe as Tyr sees fit. OR" Tamerlane held up his hand and raised his voice when Beka tried to speak.

"Or he let you know that my interest in you is purely … competitive. We Nietzschean males … we all compete to gain the … affections of a fertile female to further our genes. I see my father as competition. And you as the prize. Since I know of my father's …past fascination with you, I feel the need to pursue you in the hopes of one upping him. Showing myself to be … superior … surpassing my father … by doing one thing that he has never been able to do … bed the ohhh soo lovely, desirable, unattainable Rebecca Valentine. Just to show him who is better. Then we can get back to shaping the universe as Tyr sees fit."

He held up his hand again, stopping her.

"Just thought of a third. You are the most powerful female in the Known Worlds and have the most powerful friends in the Known Worlds. Bedding you … ties you to me … creating an unbreakable bond and securing you as my ally in any future plans I make. Then we get back to shaping the universe as Tyr sees fit."

"Then there is the … Tamerlane is just a lonely male with little to no experience in the realm of females. He's just interested in sex so sleep with him, let him have a night full of unimaginably satisfying sex with you and he'll get over being … what do you call it … horny? Then we can get back to shaping the universe as Tyr sees fit."

"I guess it is actually one of four ways," Tamerlane sighed as he leaned back against the wall outside his room. Tamerlane looked at her waiting for her to acknowledge which approach Tyr had taken.

"It seems like most of your options involve you bedding me and shaping the universe as Tyr sees fit. And yes_, I_ would use the term horny – although it sounds odd coming from your lips. Guess I'll go with option one," Beka waited to speak until she thought he was done. "He wants me to fix whatever this is …" Beka gestured between she and Tamerlane. "was … your interest in me. It concerns him. You should be looking for a proper Nietzschean wife."

"I was unaware this …" Tamerlane gestured between them as he pushed from the wall and he took her hand in his. "was broken. After not seeing you for three months, I was uncertain if there was anything to … salvage."

"I'm not sure what this is … was…" Beka mimicked his motion. "But your father …"

"If you want no more of me, just let me know. I am a big boy, I can take the rejection. I will not bother you further. Don't think you need to protect my feelings. If you want to sleep by my side tonight then do so. If you chose to not stay with me tonight, then go to your room," Tamerlane dropped her hand. She could hear the irritation in his voice. "But do not use Tyr as a reason for your decision Beka. What happens here," he gestured between the two of them. "is between you and I … only. Tyr does not need to know of our interactions. Tyr does not seek my approval when choosing his females. I have no intention of seeking his approval when I choose mine."

Beka's eyes widened slightly at the forcefulness in his tone.

"I have been honest about my intentions where you are concerned Beka Valentine. It is my will to pursue this … when I can … with you," Tamerlane leaned back in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is your will?"

Beka's gaze searched his challenging gaze for a long moment.

"My room," Beka reached out and took his hand in hers. She pulled him from the doorway and led him down the hall. "More secure … it has blast doors … for protection."

XXXXX

Tamerlane was staring out the large doors at the city that spread out from the apartment where Beka Valentine called home. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open. Beka walked out in a camisole top and matching shorts. Her bedtime attire he assumed. He looked back out the window.

"You can see the entire city from here," Tamerlane gestured out the window as Beka came over to stand beside him. They remained that way for some time. Tamerlane glanced down at Beka. His movement caused her to look up at him. He looked back at the view.

"I have to admit, I had an idealized notion of who you were when I first contacted you three months ago," Tamerlane's voice was soft as he glanced down at Beka again. "Being with you on the planet made you very real to me. It affirmed what I believed to be true. You are incredibly beautiful – much more beautiful than any image Tyr had ever brought home. I found myself … mesmerized when I first caught sight of you in the common area. You are smart, quick on the uptake, thoughtful. I found it … amazing … when I saw you doing Mevian goya in the common space. I haven't met anyone in years who is dedicated to the artform. I doubt I find any Nietzschean who practices. It showed me you are hard working, focused, and dedicated to something to have attained the level of skill you have."

He paused as he looked down at her again. His eyes ran over her face before gazing toward the window again.

"You were caring and compassionate. I found myself instantly comfortable with you. I shared things from my past that I truly doubt I will share with anyone in the future. And I saw you vulnerable when you talked of your past. It made me want to protect you and take care of you."

He turned to face her.

"Then I come here and I see something new," Tamerlane reached out and caressed her jaw with the back of his fingers. "I see a woman completely in control of her surroundings. I see a fearless female who likes taking risks although she would probably never admit it. I saw the ruthlessness that Tyr said you possessed but I had yet to witness. I saw an incredibly sensual, sexy female at the club tonight. You are actually everything I had idealized and much more. You are very real to me now and I find you more tempting now than I ever did before."

His hand dropped from her face.

"However, I also realized how little we really know about each other. We talked and shared stories while you visited. There is a superficial understanding of who the other is," Tamerlane sighed softly. "There is so much more I want to know about you. And there are so many things about me that you do not know. The only way we can proceed it to spend time together … sharing who we were, who we are and who we want to be. We need to … get to know each other."

"Get to know each other?" Beka raised her eyebrows. "How? Nietzscheans don't date."

"We have known each other what … eight days total?" Tamerlane looked at Beka who nodded. "If we had lived in a pride … together … we would have known each other our entire lives. Nietzscheans living within a pride know each other for years before ever reaching the time in their lives when they seek their mate. My father knew Medea quite well when they were growing up and he was ten when he lost his pride."

"Just as there is no … one path for Humans, Nietzscheans don't have one path they travel when selecting a mate," Tamerlane shrugged. "There are those in prides who know each other from childhood and know who they want from the shared life experience. There are those like my mother who spent her entire life with her pride and didn't really want any of them. She jumped at the first best thing to come along – my father. He had nice genes and she wanted more than just any blah Orca. Not to mention after years of breeding within the pride, the DNA was getting a little stale. All gene pools need fresh, different DNA. Then there are the political marriages, those of convenience."

Tamerlane turned to look at Beka again.

"Although our lifestyles are not conducive to dating, I want you to know me better. And if you are to help me shape the future of my people, I need to know you better," Tamerlane reached out to caress her jaw.

Beka smiled faintly as she took his hand and tugged him gently toward her bed.

"I don't know about helping you shape the future of the Nieztshcean race, however, I would like to get to know you a little better," Beka let go of his hand and crawled into the middle of her bed then gestured for him to follow.

"Take those off," Beka gestured to the leather pants encasing his lower body. Tamerlane tilted his head to look at her strangely before stripping them from his body, leaving him in tight black shorts. She knew he would have those on. She had noticed it the day he stripped before jumping in the pool.

Beka gently pushed him onto his back when he met her in the middle of the bed, then curled herself up against his side.

"What is your favorite scent?" Beka asked softly as she wiggled around to get comfortable. Tamerlane shifted as well and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Orange blossoms," he replied simply. "Yours?"

"The Maru," Beka smiled faintly as he reached for her hand and placed it on his abdomen. He began softly caressing it with his fingertips.

"Music?" Beka asked. Before he could answer she said "That noise you were listening to on the planet."

"Noise?" Tamerlane smiled. "I quite enjoy that noise. I also find that music at the club to be appealing. It reminds me of the Volsung's ancestral music."

"I like it too," Beka agreed. Beka smiled faintly to herself as she thought back to a few hours ago when they were dancing for a brief moment to the pulsing rhythm.

"What?" Tamerlane looked over and could see her mind had drifted.

"Nothing," Beka shook her head and looked at him. She thought about it for a moment.

"Tell me something … brutally honest," Beka encouraged him.

"I really hate all these stupid little pillows all over your bed," Tamerlane picked one up and showed it to her. "It is a waste of resources and I am a little disappointed to find that you have them."

"I don't know that qualifies as something brutally honest about your life that is going to help me get to know you any better, but I see your point," Beka took the pillow from his hand. "Prudence gave me the bedset as a gift. Don't make fun of it."

She hit him softly with it. Tamerlane caught her wrist the next time she swung it at him. There was a brief struggle before Beka relented and let go of the pillow. She was lying partial on top of him. She had finally had to let go of the pillow because his arm was too long and she couldn't keep her grip on the delicate fabric without fear of ripping it. She watched as Tamerlane laid the pillow back with the others. Beka looked down at him a moment before easing her body off his as she continued to gaze into his eyes. She found herself intensely drawn to kiss him but thought better of it at the moment.

"Your turn," Tamerlane encouraged when he realized the moment had passed.

"Brutally honest?" Beka remained gazing at him. "Your father will one day tell you … just to make me look bad … so I might as well … I have quite a bit of … experience … with the opposite sex."

"My father has told me stories that include your … inferior men. Usually said stories include deception, danger, love, lust, betrayal, and hurt," Tamerlane brushed the hair back from her face. "You are nearly fifty years old. I don't expect you to be inexperienced."

Beka nodded. She hadn't  
expected the fifty year old comment but it was true. She put up a finger.

"Not all of that experience has been with Human men."

"You like the Nightsiders, do you?" Tamerlane teased. Beka punched him lightly.

"I have … had … a fondness for Nietzschean males. I was surprised the first time one showed interest in me," Beka looked down at Tamerlane's chest. "I find them …"

"Primal?" Tamerlane filled in the descriptor. He knew why some Human woman liked Nietzschean males. Beka looked up at him.

"Very attentive to my desires," Beka offered an alternative.

"As if their lives depend on pleasing you?" Tamerlane offered a further explanation. Beka looked away from his intense gaze.

"I also find them charismatic, deceitful, manipulative and selfish," Beka offered her descriptors. "It makes it very difficult to trust one."

"I take it at least one of your Nietzscheans was serious," Tamerlane felt a flicker of jealousy.

"Serious?" Beks's brow furrowed.

"The bracelet in your vault. The one you keep with your treasures," Tamerlane brushed the hair from her face again and caressed her cheek. He searched her eyes for a moment. "I need to know … I _really_ need to know … before we go further."

"It's not from your father," Beka interrupted. Tamerlane shook his head.

"I need to know … are you … finished with him? I need to know what that bracelet means to you that you keep it locked up with you meaningful, important things."

"Why do you asK? It's just a bracelet," Beka shook her head. Tamerlane shifted so Beka was lying back and he hovered over her.

"That … bracelet … meant something very important to the male who gave it to you," Tamerlane's eyes searched hers for any knowledge of the meaning.

"It's a valuable bracelet," Beka smiled faintly. "He gave it to me when he came crawling back the last time. I keep it in the vault partly as a reminder to myself to never be so weak with a man … any man again. Partly because it is made of solid platinum with Aurulain sapphires. Have you any idea how rare Aurulain sapphires are? That bracelet is worth at least a million thrones. That is why it is in the vault – with my valuables."

"It means nothing more to you?" Tamerlane tilted his head. Beka shook her head no.

"So I don't need to worry about a Nietzschean husband bursting through the door to kill me at any moment?" Tamerlane saw the shock in her eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" Beka felt her heart flutter, suddenly nervous.

"Your bracelet is half of a Nietzschean mating pair. A male and female wear matching ones when they have become a bonded pair. Have you never seen Tyr's?" Tamerlane could see the uncertainty in Beka's eyes. "To some Nietzschean male in the universe somewhere – you were once his wife."

"Nietzschean's don't have Human wives. I was never his wife," Beka snapped defensively. "He gave it to me after he came crawling back because he screwed up. Like a complete and total moron, I took his lying deceiving pathetic ass back. The next time he screwed me over – I threw him out and promised the next time he crossed me – I would end his miserable existence. So no Tamerlane – there is no Nietzschean husband, there never was a Nietzschean husband."

"Okay," Tamerlane laid back again while gently caressing her arm. "I find it odd … deceitful … that he didn't share with you what it was."

"He helped me out with Sid's old clients when they started trying to relive the glory days when Transgalactic was dirty. He took care of the less than desirable crowd. I tried to keep my company respectable. He had no qualms about getting down and dirty. He was the most ruthless Nietzschean male I have ever known. He made your father look like a kitten. But he was an amazing lover at that time in my life. I wish I could go back and undo some of the things that I let happen. But I can't. I was weak – he was a weakness. I am stronger for it now. He couldn't be trusted. It took me quite awhile to finally get it through my head what he was. He lied to me, stole from me and treated me like … a worthless, pathetic kludge," Beka looked down at him. "You wanted brutally honest. There is brutally honest. Your ideal female … the one you think you want … is thought to be a worthless, pathetic kludge by most of the Nietzschean population."

Tamerlane growled softly with displeasure.

"I really hate that word," he shook his head. "He was a fool."

"Enough about that," Beka sighed deeply. He wanted brutally honest. She gave him almost brutally honest and he hadn't run from her room. "Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows about you. Something that even your father does not know."

Tamerlane seemed to consider the question for a moment.

"When I was eight, I met this girl on Midden. She was eleven at the time. I was exploring the caverns near the cabin Olma and I shared. I came upon her at the far end of the system. She and I spent a great deal of time together – exploring the caves and the forest nearby. She was incredibly smart and curious about the world she lived in. She taught me things about life and nature on Midden. Olma never knew I would meet her and spend time with her while I was out … playing. My father never knew about her either. Only she and I knew about our relationship," Tamerlane smiled faintly.

"She was Human. At first she didn't know I was Nietzschean. But after being friends for quite some time, she found out. She didn't care because she knew me. I wasn't like the Dragans that oppressed her people," Tamerlane felt Beka shift so she could look into his eyes.

"She was the first girl I ever kissed." A small smile crept to the corner of his lips. "When I was eleven …"

"When you were eleven," Beka prompted when he paused.

"When I was eleven, it was the first time I kissed her. We were inseparable after that. I spent a great deal of time … trying to impress her. Trying to show her that I was not like those her people hated. She showed me how to not be like those she hated. Looking back, I am certain she was the first female I ever loved," Tamerlane looked at Beka to see if she understood. She nodded silently. "It was … a wonderful summer … with her … before…"

"Before?" Beka prompted.

"Her family was part of the Human resistance on Midden," Tamerlane growled softly. "The Dragans slaughtered her and her entire family. It happened the same night that the Human rebels killed Olma."

"I had met her in the cave system that day. We met at the end closest to her home. She said her father wanted her to stay close. We were together that day," Tamerlane paused as he looked at Beka. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"She was my first … I was her first … it was intense I remember that. Our time together that day … it was … different, desperate. Every time I tried to leave she pulled me back to her. It was very late when I finally left her. Late enough that I wanted to walk her to the edge of the forest near her home but she wouldn't hear of it. I wonder now if she knew about the rebel plans. If she knew after that day she and I … we … would never be the same again," Tamerlane's jaw clenched tightly. "It was quite a distance to our cabin. Olma was dead when I arrived home. Our house burned to the ground …just smoldering embers. The older man who came to gather our tribute – he was dead as well. I think he died trying to defend Olma – from his own people. If I had not been with her, I would have certainly been killed as well. If we would have met where we usually did, I would have died and she might have lived. Odd … how … just that one time …"

"She brought you to her. She kept you with her," Beka nodded. "To protect you from what was to happen."

"I loved her. I owe my life to her. And the Dragans … in their narrow minded, moronic view of the universe … destroyed it all."

Tamerlane's dark gaze met Beka's. It was an expression of pain and anger and hatred.

"Just know this Beka," Tamerlane's voice was cool as he spoke. "No Dragan older than me will ever be allowed to be part of anything I do."

"I can understand that," Beka caressed his jaw slowly. "Just don't damn an entire people … children … who had nothing to do with what happened ten years ago."

"I know I can't do that. But it will be difficult," Tamerlane expression changed suddenly as he looked at her. "That it why I need you. To remind me. To temper by instinctual side. I have one … guide … a Nietzschean … on the path I will take. He tends to be far more … ruthless in his approach. You will be my other … my Human side."

"I am sorry about your friend," Beka leaned and brushed a kiss against his lips. The feel of her lips against his was soft and fleeting. The second kiss was a little firmer. It was brief and over before Tamerlane could react. Beka eased herself away again.

"Tell me something of yourself," Tamerlane suggested to Beka as the silence lingered.

"All of my exes are psychotic," Beka shrugged with a grim laugh. "I will tell you how I met Seamus Zelazny Harper."

Tamerlane laughed as Beka leaned over him talking animatedly about a heist she, Harper and Trance pulled off. The exhilaration was evident in her bright blue eyes. She talked with her hand, drawing little maps on his chest with her fingertips as she gave him a blow by blow of the heist and the get away.

"And that is why I was charged with grand theft spaceship," Beka laughed as she laid her hand on his chest. "I may still be wanted in the Hursted system."

"You miss it," Tamerlane murmured as he covered her hand with his and squeezed it gently. "The past, your friends, the excitement. It is why you had … fun … tonight … with the whole prawn adventure."

"Running Transgalactic has its perks but yeah I miss it all – the not knowing, the adventure, the excitement," Beka sighed. "I never thought it then but now … I do miss the good times. I could do without the bad."

"What is the wildest, most daring thing you have even done?" Beka posed her next question. Tamerlane considered it for a moment.

"We don't need to know everything about each other in one night," He offered as Beka stifled a yawn. They had been talking for some time and he could see the weariness on her face. "However, for tonight let's say the most unpredictable thing I have ever done was contact you three months ago."

"I am kinda glad you did," Beka replied before thinking.

"You are a remarkable woman Beka Valentine," Tamerlane gently pulled her to him and brushed a faint kiss against her lips. "I enjoy your company."

Beka looked down at him as he lay back on the pillow. She reached up and gently caressed the side of his face. Her fingertips traced the strong curve of his jaw. She slowly traced the outline of his lips. Her gaze followed her fingertips, memorizing every line, the feel of his soft skin. Her gaze moved up to meet his as she shifted slightly, leaning over him. She leaned forward and lightly caressed his lips with hers. She gazed into his eyes as she slowly repeated the motion, feeling his lips respond to hers. She teased his lips for a while before her mouth moved more firmly against his. Her eyes fluttered shut as she deepened the kiss as he responded to her moves. Their tongue slipped against one another as each took time exploring the recesses of the other's mouth. Beka pulled away slightly, tempting him before kissing him hungrily. Tamerlane hand framed her face as he met the hunger in her kiss with his own. Beka climbed further on top of him, trying to close the space between them.

"Beka," Tamerlane tried to catch his breath as her mouth burned hot kisses down his jaw, down his neck. Her hands roamed freely over his upper body.

"Beka," he said as little firmer as his hand caressed her neck and guided her gently back up his neck. He pulled her mouth gently back to his and kissed her deeply. He eased her away slowly, placing lighter and lighter kisses against her mouth. Beka's eyes opened slowly to meet his gaze. She looked at him questioningly as he continued to place small kisses against her mouth.

"Enough," he murmured against her lips as he reached down and caught her roaming hand.

"You are leaving here tomorrow and I have no idea when I will see you again," Beka murmured as she kissed him firmly against the mouth. "And you are saying … stop?"

"I have no desire to be your … Nietzschean plaything," Tamerlane teased her mouth with his. Beka thought back to the comment she had made to him back at his home. She smiled faintly.

"I don't think I want you to be just my plaything," Beka caught his lips with hers and kissed him again.

"I will leave here tomorrow and it is true I have no idea when I will see you again," Tamerlane shook his head slightly. "However, I will not … rush into anything with you … because we fear … the time and distance between our visits. I will not be … a one night stand … with the hope of maybe more. It can't happen that way – not with you."

"If it wasn't me?" Beka pushed away from him and tilted her head to look at him.

"Don't think I mean anything negative by that," Tamerlane shook his head and kissed her firmly on the lips. "I … see a future with you by my side. I need you to see it as well. You are looking for tonight. I am looking for a lifetime. I need you to see the lifetime."

They gazed into each others eyes for some time. Beka could see the affection in his gaze. She could also see the determination and resolve in them. Unless she physically molested him, there would be nothing further tonight.

"If I pushed the issue," Beka murmured … just wanting to know. Tamerlane caressed her face as he seemed to consider it.

"If you pushed the issue," he leaned up and kissed her firmly. "I would be more than willing to do whatever you desired. However, I would hope you would have enough … veneration for me and our relationship, not to put me in that situation."

"Then I won't push the issue," Beka offered with a final kiss against his lips.

"Now," he tugged her gently down to him and allowed her to snuggle in beside him. "I will get up if and when Tyr returns. You sleep."

Beka sighed softly as she snuggled into his embrace. She placed a firm kiss against his jaw before snuggling her head into his shoulder and neck.

"Good night," Beka murmured softly as she let the warm comfort overtake her.

XXXXX

The buzzing of the control pad woke Tamerlane from his light slumber. He found he rarely slept soundly in foreign environments. He reached for the pad that glowed lightly by his side. It buzzed again as Tamerlane picked it up and saw the image of Tyr standing in the elevator at the door. He impatiently pressed the buzzer again.

Tamerlane pressed the button to silence the pad just as Beka began to stir by his side. She stretched slowly then wound her body back around Tamerlane's. He lay there a moment as she settled back into sleep. He could tell she had been worn out by the time they had laid down. She had barely murmured goodnight before she had been asleep in his arms. Tamerlane looked down at the peaceful relaxed countenance and felt a brief wave of satisfaction. She was finding solace in his arms.

He knew he should probably greet Tyr. If for no other reason than he was certain when Tyr saw he was not in his room, he would come banging on Beka's door. Tamerlane pushed the hair back from Beka's forehead and brushed a gentle kiss against it. She shifted lightly, allowing Tamerlane to slip from her embrace. He found his pants and took them with him as he slipped out of her door.

Tamerlane hurried down the corridor and into his room as he pushed the button to allow Tyr into the apartment. He pulled back the covers and rumpled the sheet as he threw he pants toward a chair in the room. He moved over to the doorway and met Tyr as he came down the corridor.

"You're back," Tamerlane stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What time is it?"

Tyr looked at Tamerlane then over his shoulder into his room. He glanced down the corridor toward the closed door of Beka's room.

"Nearly morning," Tyr replied as he studied his son closely.

"You meet Medea?" Tamerlane leaned against the door frame. He gazed at his father throught sleepy lids.

"Yes," Tyr nodded as he continued to scrutinize Tamerlane.

"She agree to claim you as Husband and Father yet?" Tamerlane looked toward the helix Tyr always wore. It looked like the Volsung bracelet.

"No yet," Tyr shook his head. "That female is infuriating."

"Can you blame her?" Tamerlane tilted his head and looked at his father. "You weren't exactly model material."

"You would think after twenty plus years she could give me the benefit of the doubt," Tyr rubbed his hand over his face. "How was your evening?"

"You were right. Beka disabled the Gauss rifle safety protocols for me," Tamerlane shrugged as he yawned again. "I watched the news. Went to bed."

"And Beka?" Tyr asked as he studied his son closely.

"She disabled the Gauss rifles. She told me a little about Charlemagne Bolivar when she saw I was watching the news. Then she retired for the evening," Tamerlane shrugged. "I guess you were right."

"About?" Tyr prodded. Tamerlane looked at him.

"She's not … she doesn't want …" Tamerlane took a deep breath and looked at Tyr. "I made an attempt. I am alone in my bed. What do you think it means?"

Tyr smiled faintly. "Go back to bed. I need a few hours sleep. We will leave after breakfast."

XXXXX

Beka stretched slowly as she woke up. She ran her hand over the empty bed beside her. It was cool to the touch. No warmth left from him being there told Beka he had been gone for some time. The sun was barely beginning to peek over the horizon when she pushed herself out of bed. She looked around her room and listened. She didn't hear Tamerlane in her room anywhere. She went over to the console and pressed a few buttons. She found him in his bedroom asleep. She briefly wondered when he had left her and why. She moved through the vid file and found Tyr in his room asleep as well. Beka then knew why Tamerlane had left her.

Beka went back over and crawled into her bed. She curled up with the pillow he had used and gathered his side of the sheet up to her. She could smell the faintest hint of him on them. She closed her eyes and imagined he was there beside her still and drifted back to sleep.

XXXXX

Beka emerged from her room a short time later. She walked down the corridor, both Tamerlane's and Tyr's doors were open and the rooms empty. She walked through the living area and heard their voices coming from the kitchen. She saw their bags by the door. She hadn't really expected them to stay any longer. But she suddenly felt … alone … knowing they would be leaving. She wandered into the kitchen to find Tyr and Tamerlane making themselves at home, cooking breakfast. They were talking and laughing. Both quieted and turned to look at her when she walked into the room.

"Don't mind me," she put up her hands when neither said a word.

"Coffee?" Tyr asked as he poured her a cup and slid it across the island to her.

"Thanks," Beka accepted the coffee and breathed in the scent. It was Tyr's special blend. "I love this stuff."

Tyr nodded as he looked at Tamerlane. Tamerlane's expression remained passive as he looked back down at the fruit his was cutting.

"Hungry?" Tyr asked Beka as she sat there looking between the two males wondering what exactly had happened.

"Famished," Beka nodded. Tyr turned back to the stove to check the pork he was preparing. Beka looked over at Tamerlane who glanced up at her and smiled faintly. Beka gave him a questioning look. Tamerlane looked away from her when Tyr turned back around.

"Do you have any … honey?" Tamerlane asked Beka as he finished slicing the fruit. "It goes well with the korretberries."

"There should be some in the walkin," Beka gestured toward the walkin pantry on the far side of the kitchen. "Third shelf up and the far right with the agave nectar and fructose."

"Thanks," Tamerlane put down his knife and disappeared into the walkin.

"Thank you," Tyr murmured softly as he looked toward the walkin.

"For?" Beka asked as he looked over at her.

"For not encouraging my son," Tyr kept his gaze on her.

"I told you I would not," Beka began then stopped when Tamerlane emerged with the honey. He paused and looked between the two.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tamerlane opened the honey and poured it over the berries.

"No," Tyr shook his head. "I was just thanking Beka for being an excellent hostess."

"I should thank you as well," Tamerlane tilted his head slightly. "It has been … an experience."

"So," Beka looked up at Tyr as the three ate breakfast around the island in the kitchen. It was delicious. "What are you up to next? Back to your barren wasteland?"

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked over at her. He knew she was going to freak. He should have told her last night but hadn't really gotten around to it or wanted to ruin the evening. "I have decided to join Tyr in the Valsaide system."

"Valsaide?" Beka frowned. The tiny little nothing system was remote, uninhabited and a week long journey half way across the galaxy from Golden Harvest.

"There is a small pride of Volsung there," Tyr replied. "I have two wives there. Tamerlane will be joining the pride. Living with Nietzscheans for the first time in his life."

"You're joining a pride," Beka nodded as she felt the disappointment wash over her. She didn't know what she expected from Tamerlane … her odd relationship with him. She just thought he wanted … something with her. It wasn't going to happen in a Nietzschean pride half way across the Galaxy. "Good … probably good for a young male like yourself to be in a pride."

"It is a beginning," Tamerlane replied as he carefully studied Beka's reaction to the news. He felt a strange sense of relief that she seemed distressed by the news.

"Beginning?" Beka looked at Tamerlane then Tyr.

"A stepping off point," Tyr nodded. "A beginning from which we will begin the quest to unite the Nietzschean prides."

"Ahhhh," Beka nodded as she looked at Tamerlane. "Empire building. The dream of every Nietzschean."

Beka looked at Tyr then to Tamerlane when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Don't you have to be chosen to join a pride that is not your own?" Beka felt a flutter of uncertainty in her gut. She looked back at Tyr.

"What?" Tamerlane could see the alarm in Beka's eyes when she had looked at him. She had masked it quickly but he saw it nonetheless. Beka looked back at Tamerlane.

"Where should I send the wedding gift?" she asked him with a fixed stare. Tamerlane's brow furrowed. Tyr seemed amused by the situation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Tamerlane shook his head. They both looked at Tyr.

"Your father once told us, the way for an outsider to join a new pride is to be chosen by a female of the pride. To become her … whatever," Beka waved her hand at Tamerlane. "I just thought if you were joining the Volsung … it would be like that … right?"

"Although there are a few females who have expressed an interest in Tamerlane when he has visited while I visit my wives and children," Tyr's gaze held Beka's. "He in joining Volsung because he is Kodiak. Volsung are a direct offshoot of Kodiak, remember? He will be with his blood. Once there he will choose his wife from those who propose. Or have them all of that is his will."

"That's right. Volsung was the pride that got your panties in a twist because they were your people," Beka nodded as she pointed at Tyr. "Orca pride was a bunch of losers and you didn't care if we befriended them, killed them or left them alone. Nietzschean family relations always confuse me."

"Thanks for breakfast. While you two finish up, I'm gonna go get ready for work," Beka pushed her plate from her and left the room. She had suddenly lost her appetite. She had no idea what game either Anasazi was playing but at the time it didn't seem to be the same one. And she didn't feel like coming out a double loser.

"Be careful," Beka said to both Tamerlane and Tyr as they shouldered their bags before leaving. "You have never lived in a pride and you …" she pointed to Tyr."you haven't really lived in one for a long time. You know how Nieztscheans can be … even to their own."

"We will be careful," Tyr stepped forward and placed a kiss on Beka forehead. "I have the most influence in Volsung. It is the best choice." He stepped back and thumped his fist to his heart and extended his hand to Beka. Although she had no idea what it meant to Tyr, she knew what it meant to her. She mimicked the gestured to him. Tamerlane was standing behind Tyr next to the door. His gaze caught hers but he didn't do anything.

"Thank you for having us," Tamerlane said simply as he followed Tyr into the elevator.

"Good bye," Beka waved as the elevator door closed behind them. She closed her apartment door and leaned against it lightly. The last two days had been fun. She was going to miss it when she returned to the grind that was her life. The buzz from the door startled her. She opened it cautiously and peeked around. Tamerlane was standing in the elevator alone.

"I forgot the Gauss rifles," he nodded toward the guns remaining behind on the table. Beka went over and got them. She started to hand them to him when he caught her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply as he turned her and pressed her back against the wall by the opened door. The kiss was long and powerful … full of hunger and promise. Beka heard herself whimper slightly and tug him back when he began to pull away. He kissed her again – slowly releasing her lips from his. He moved slightly away from her and pressed his fist to his heart and slowly opened it to her as his gaze remained on hers. Beka smiled knowing it meant something completely different to her when Tamerlane did it.

"I will see you again," Tamerlane promised as he took the Gauss rifles from her hand and stepped back into the elevator. Beka smiled as the door shut behind him. This time her mood was a little brighter.


	29. Chapter 29

"Beka?" Prudence peeked in the door. Beka looked up from the computer screen at her tentative approach. She leaned back in her chair and motioned for the woman to come in.

"I thought you would have gone home hours ago," Beka said as she swiveled in her chair.

"You're here, I'm here," Prudence smiled as she sat in the chair across Beka's deck. "It has been like that since the first day you walked into these offices."

"So it has," Beka nodded as she leaned her head back. "It seems like a lifetime ago."

"It has been a long time," Prudence replied as she leaned to place a courier package on Beka's desk. "And because the relationship we share is more than merely that of an executive and assistant, I feel … comfortable in pointing out … you need to go to _him_."

"Go to him?" Beka asked as she looked at the unopened package. She knew the message was from Tamerlane. He had sent her messages from time to time. Each message seemed to originate from different locations. None of them the Palsaide system where he was supposedly joining Volsung pride.

"I have known you for so many years," Prudence sat forward and began opening the package Beka left lying on the desk. "I have seen you engage in destructive relationships. I have seen you push away men who were eager to pursue a relationship with you because you have always believed they would leave you. I have seen the way you behaved after seeing _him_. I have seen how you are since he left you."

Prudence pulled the message from the container and slid it across the desk to Beka.

"He has contacted you … _seven_ times in the last four months," Prudence leaned back in her chair. "I think it is time you … went to him."

"It's not that easy," Beka shook her head as she picked up the device.

"He has remained in contact," Prudence pointed out. "If he had … moved on, do you think he would continue to send messages?"

"I … can't …" Beka shook her head. She hadn't told Prudence that Tamerlane was actually living with a pride.

"If you are afraid of being hurt, being let down, you will never find out if he is the one," Prudence replied. "For a young man, he sounds quite impressive. He is determined and driven from what you say about him. The fact that he wants to improve himself, to push the boundaries of his Nietzschean upbringing, says a great deal about him. The fact that you haven't moved on, says a great deal about your … feelings for him."

"The situation is difficult," Beka opened her desk to pull out the decryption disc. She loaded both into the computer. She really had no idea how she was supposed to visit him on the Volsung pride's station. The only thing she knew was that the Volsung used to keep slaves. She had no idea what they were like.

"The situation may be difficult but you need to go, know it for yourself, try," Prudence stood to leave. "Or you will continue to sit here day after day, wondering if it could have worked."


	30. Chapter 30

Beka guided her ship into the docking berth she had been assigned. The station didn't appear fully functional since all the ships were docked relatively close together. Others were tethered to the station with bucky cables. There were few lights noticeable on the outside of the station. She recognized it an old Commonwealth drift probably forgotten after the dark night. She could see gaping holes in the hull of several decks. The damage appeared to be extensive and widespread, inflicted by numerous battles. She checked the ships readings – damage was consistent with Magog, Kalderan, Commonwaealth, Than, Genite and even Nietzschean weapons damage. She was a little surprised the station still functioned at all, let alone be the home to a pride of Nietzscheans. Furthermore, she was surprised that Tyr would bring Tamerlane to such an insecure place that apparently seemed to be target practice for every species in the Known Worlds.

Her trip had been long and tiring. The lengthy stretches of normal space hauling were the worst part of the trip. She went through the final stages of docking and began powering down the ship. She stood and stretched as apprehension fluttered through her body.

It had been nearly four months since she and Tamerlane had last seen each other. They had parted without word of any definite plan. She just knew there was an unspoken promise in his last words to her. His messages had been vague but there was the understanding that he was to become comfortable with his new life then let her know something. He had sent her messages since he had been there. Beka had not responded because she couldn't.

This last message had asked her to visit him at the Volsung station. She had only decided after the last message that she needed to face him in person and see what was to be. She had hopes but she tried to remain realistic. She expected to find him settled into his new life and catching the attention of the females of the pride. Then again, Beka wasn't sure what life would bring within this pride.

His last message had been more distant, cool even. Beka thought perhaps he had decided to … pursue other directions. He had asked her to come to visit him for a short time on an appointed date. Beka had made plans, and with Prudence and Rafe's assistance and cajoling, had made the trip.

Beka pulled on her jacket and headed to the airlock. It was time to get on with her life once and for all.

XXXXX

She stepped off the ship and took in the group greeting her. There were two guards near the door out of the hangar. Tyr was standing a few steps from the door of her ship. A short distance away, an older male and female were waiting. She didn't see Tamerlane anywhere.

"Rebecca," Tyr said as stepped forward.

"What's wrong?" Beka asked as her gaze flew around the room once more looking for Tamerlane. She had an intense sinking feeling in her gut.

"Nothing," Tyr said as he laid his hands on her shoulders. Beka looked up, confused when he pulled her to him and kissed her on the forehead. "Tamerlane is unaware that you were coming. I invited you."

"So you didn't come to put me on my ship and send me home?" Beka asked in confusion.

"It appears Tamerlane has been less than forthcoming with me over his … intentions concerning you," Tyr replied softly. "He threatened to leave the station and the pride if I did not … agree … to let him see you. I really have no choice in the matter. My son is forcing my hand. He wants you here."

"So, what now?" Beka was suddenly uneasy. She looked over to the older couple studying her and to the armed guards at the door. She suddenly felt very alone surrounded by a pride of reclusive Nietzscheans.

"I am here to ensure you get on the station," Tyr's grip tightened on her shoulders as his gaze met hers. "I have had to jump through hoops to get the alpha of the pride to allow you here. You are here at my request. You are here to determine if you wish to seek life within the pride. If asked … you and I … experienced similar events years ago." Beka watched as his hand ran down over her arms and gripped her forearms. "You were orphaned as a child. You grew up bouncing around the galaxies … prideless … without family. Until you and I met years ago."

"I think I get it," Beka nodded as she looked up at Tyr. "Prideless? Kinda risky, don't ya think?"

"No," Tyr shook his head. Beka looked up at him as he eased away from her slightly. He made a show of taking her hand in his and pressing a small injector against her fingertip. Beka looked down at the prick against her skin then the vial filled with blood. "If I thought you were in any danger, I would not have allowed this. This will make things … simpler for the time being."

"What's that?" Beka murmured without looking down at the small vial of blood.

"The matriarch of the pride is here to meet you," Tyr gestured to the vial.

Beka eyes searched his. "Just as they have no idea of Tamerlane's unique DNA, they cannot know of yours. I have ensured that your DNA is …altered slightly within this vial to make you appear more acceptable to the pride."

"I'll follow your lead," Beka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She followed Tyr toward those waiting across the hangar.

"Rebecca," Tyr introduced her to the older people. "This is Amaja, matriarch of Volsung pride. And Jurgen, alpha of the Volsung.

Amaja looked at Tyr who handed her the small vial of blood. Amaja put it a scanner and waited a moment.

"I am not familiar with her pride," Amaja looked at Beka. "The …"  
"I haven"t any idea which pride I was born into," Beka replied hesitantly. "I never grew up in a pride structure. I was very young when my family died…"

"You were raised by kludges?" Jurgen spoke as he stepped forward. Beka glanced at Tyr who nodded imperceivbly.

"I was raised by a Human father with a Human brother," Beka replied. "The Human mother didn't stay around much."

"Is she truly Nietzschean or a half breed?" Jurgen looked at Tyr then to Amaja.

The machine beeped and Amaja looked at the results.

"Her DNA is acceptable," she showed the machine to Jurgen then nodded her approval to Tyr. "We allowed Tamerlane to remain because he is Kodiak blood. He is our blood. He contributes to the wellness of the pride. Rebecca can stay with us so long as you provide for her. She will not be a burden on the pride."

"Beka will be my responsibility," Tyr acknowledged. "She will not be a burden on the Volsung. She will contribute to the pride in some way. As I have said when we spoke, she is not your normal female. Life without a pride has made her … difficult."

"You have spoken to your family about her staying with us," Amaja questioned Tyr.

"Yes," Tyr nodded. "Kalia has agreed."

"So long as her presence does not cause a disturbance, she is welcome to visit," Amaja looked Beka over slowly. "Our pride can use an influx of new DNA."


	31. Chapter 31

"You have a small room on the familial floor. There is no guest accomodations so we have no other place to put you," Tyr gestured toward the staircase leading up from the large common area. Beka assumed it had been a main concourse when the station had been functional. "Kalia wil show you to your room. This is one of the most used areas on the station. The common kitchen/dining area is over there. Socializing in down here as well." Beka looked around at the rows of table and chairs. There were sofas and chair scattered about at well.

"If you choose to workout while you are here, there is a variety of equipment available at that end," Tyr pointed to the far end of the concourse. Beka could see a variety of males wandering about, exercising, lifting, and sparring. Several females were milling about, watching. "Females have a few times during the day set aside when they can workout without the attention of the males. You can speak with Kalia to find out those schedules. Males just know when there are a large group of females, we avoid the area. However, you can use the equipment whenever you want."

Tyr pointed to another stairwell. "The flight deck and operational hangars are down those stairs."

"There are storage rooms down that corridor." He paused and gestured to another stairwell going down."The male barracks are down there. Under no circumstances are you to venture down there. Just as the familial units are no place for unbonded males, the male barracks is no place for any female."

Tyr pointed to another corridor. "Amaja's quarters and office are down that way on the left. If you have any concerns as a female, she is the one to talk with. If you pick a male with whom you desire to mate, you would go to her as well." Tyr laughed softly at Beka's expression. "Jurgen's quarters and office are down that way on the right. You have no need to go to either so please steer clear of the alpha."

"That's it?" Beka looked around her. "This station is freaking huge and that's all there is? That is the end of my tour?"

"Beka, this is a decimated, nearly destroyed pride. They are trying to survive and rebuild. They fix and repair what is necessary. There isn't a lot of extra to go around. Not everyone in the universe is a gazillionaire," Tyr gave her a pointed look.

"Seems to me you were a high priced mercenary" Beka offered as they slowly strolled through the common area.

"I have seven families to support," Tyr smiled. "It gets expensive."

"Not to mention one is Sabran and the other is Jaguar. I bet they consume a great deal of your resources."

"I aliquot as necessary," Tyr shrugged. "Kalia and Kirshtin do not require as much to keep them pleased."

"So you support seven familes including two spoiled ones, Tamerlane and now you are responsible for me," Beka nudged him lightly. "You must be a really high priced mercenary these days. I heard someone collected the sizeable bounty on Virtzchner and Mixon."

"I am the best," Tyr looked around the room. "Tamerlane is a grown man. He supports himself. He always has. Except for the time he took my money to contact you. Apparently he had no funds available in the Kintau area. Anyway, Tamerlane has funds available; he just chooses to live like all the other males here. Except for a few miniscule indulgences here and there."

"Then why did you bring him here? To a tiny, reclusive, destroyed pride in the middle of no-freaking-where? Why not use your influence with the Sabra-Jaguar to launch his plans?"

"Tamerlane chose to come here. He chose this pride and this location from all six I have a firm footing in," Tyr stopped walking.

"Why?" Beka turned to face Tyr.

"Tamerlane is the only one who can answer that question. Believe me I have asked it myself," Tyr looked down at Beka. His expression was serious. "No one here knows that Tamerlane is my son. No one has any idea about him at all. They know he is Kodiak. It is thought he is a long lost cousin. Many call him a stray I picked up, just as they will probably think the same of you. I would appreciate it greatly if it stayed that way."

"Your secret is safe with me," Beka looked up as the lights dimmed then flickered.

"Power surges," Tyr sighed in exasperation. "The station needs an engineer with some knowledge of actual engineering. There are no brilliant engineers among the Volsung."

"Maybe I can help out," Beka put her hands up. "I am supposed to contribute to the pride. Since I have no intentions of picking a male and having his babies, maybe I can help fix things. I know about as much as the next about old Commonwealth tech."

"I am sure it would be appreciated. The Volsung struggle just to keep the station barely functioning. They haven't done any improvements since they found this place. It suits their basic needs and that is essential for now."

Beka and Tyr continued to talk as they circuited the common area.

XXXX

"Looks like Tyr brought home another stray."

Tamerlane looked up at the male standing beside the weight bench. Tamerlane had fallen back in with a group of males his age when he arrived with Tyr this last time. They were three he had gotten along with in his previous visits with Tyr over the last year or so.

"What?" Tamerlane questioned as Roth and Alejander added more weight to the bar for Tamerlane to lift. Roth gestured across the room. Alejander motioned for Tamerlane to lift.

"No offense Tamerlane," Jusmin commented. The pride had called Tamerlane a stray since he had arrived. Apparently not coming from or having a pride made one a stray. "But at least I can see the value in bringing this stray home."

"Wonder where he found her?" Alejander mused.

"I don't care where he found her. If he brings homes strays like that all the time, I am all for it," Roth added. "We need more females around here."

They had all forgotten about lifting for a moment. Tamerlane pushed the bar back up and rested it on the stand. He waited for them to add more weight but they were all fixated on something across the room.

"What stray?" Tamerlane got off the bench and moved to stand with the other three. He knew Tyr was on the station. There was no way he could be bringing home strays. It took him a moment to locate Tyr in the sea of Volsung.

"They're headed this way," Roth moved back over to the weight bench and laid down. He gestured for Jusmin and Alejander to load up more weight. Tamerlane just stared, dumbfounded as Beka Valentine walked his way.


	32. Chapter 32

"No one will know you know Tamerlane," Tyr continued. "Please refrain from any enthusiastic displays of affection."

"I haven't seen you or Tamerlane in months," Beka offered. "Why would there be any enthusiastic displays or welcomes?"

"When we left Golden Harvest, I was under the impression that was the end of Tamerlane's thoughts about you," Tyr sighed deeply. "Recently he has been commenting on needing to take a trip … explore the universe a little. After my continued refusal to let him take my ship off on an adventure without me, he started taking short trips with some of the other unbonded males on the station."

"Where did he go?" Beka looked up at Tyr.

"Nietzschean are a highly sexual species Beka. Where do you think the unchosen males go?" Tyr looked amused as he looked down at her.

"Didn't know Nietzscheans lowered themselves to banging whores," Beka replied lightly.

"Beka, I told you once … I would never breed with a Human female … after that I told you I did risky things to impress a … chick … so she might make herself available as a breeding partner. You were the only … chick … around. Were you really that … clueless?"

"Never was looking to be a breeding partner Tyr," Beka looked around the room, a little uncomfortable with his gaze.

"Exactly Beka Valentine," Tyr looked around and begain walking again.

"So, Tamerlane visits whorehouses with other males here," Beka picked up where they left off.

"I have no idea what Tamerlane does when he visits some of the drifts. I have no idea what the other males do either," Try shrugged. "Maybe they just go window shopping."

"That would be an interesting sight," Beka laughed softly.

"Recently, he let me know he had been sending you messages whenever he left the station with the other Volsung males. He really wanted to go see you. It is my best interest to keep him here … away from you and your influence. I have become increasingly concerned that Tamerlane might leave the Volsung. He needs to be here, show his dedication to the pride so he might stay where he claims he needs to be."

Beka caught a glimpse of Tamerlane and some other males staring their way before Tyr guided her in the other direction.

"Tamerlane does not know I invited you. Tamerlane does not know you are on the station," Tyr followed Beka's gaze and saw Tamerlane and his three friends staring in their direction. "well I guess he knows now."

"Kalia will get you settled," Tyr offered when they found his wife. Tyr took the small child from her and walked away. Kalia looked Beka over slowly. She was unaccustomed to fertile breeding age females dressing like warrior males.

"You have more appropriate clothing?" Kalia asked as she guided Beka away from the common area and toward the stairs.

"These are my clothes – my regular everyday wear," Beka offered. Kalia pursed her lips. The gestured to the stairs going up from the common area.

"Might I suggest something a little less … lethal?" She raised her eyebrows as she looked at the weapons belt hanging from Beka's hips. "I assure you, if there are problems, you will be well protected by our Volsung males."

"I have never had the luxury of not having to protect myself," Beka shook her head.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Kalia opened the door to Beka's room. Her bags were already inside. Beka stood stunned at the cramped little space. She was certain it must have been a maintenance bot closet at some point in the station's history. There was little room to open the door with her bags in the room. It was three strides from the door to the makeshift bunk.

"Space is limited," Kalia gestured toward the room. "I found what I could when Tyr informed us you would be visiting."

"It's fine," Beka smiled at the female beside her. She seemed very nice. Beka had never really encountered a nice Nietzschean female in her life. She wondered briefly if Kalia would be so nice if she didn't think Beka was Nietzschean. "I don't need much space."

"The exhibition starts after dinner. Tonight are the last rounds. Afterward if you are up for it, there will be a social gathering. It is for the unbonded females and males as well as bonded males looking to expand the family."

"Exhibitions?" Beka turned to look at Kalia.

"You arrived just in time for the end of the tournament," Kalia explained. "Every so often a tournament is schedule amongst the males so they might … fight … to show their worth. It is a way to present the males to the female population. Mostly unbonded males compete. The winner should be determined tonight."

"And this social gathering?" Beka didn't know Nietzscheans liked to party. Except for Charlemagne Bolivar and he could throw quite the day long extravaganza.

"You are welcome to attend," Kalia frowned for a moment."I will speak to Kirshtin. Perhaps you can accompany her cousin the the exhibitions and gathering. It might be awkward since you are new to pride life and you know no one here except Tyr."

"Okay," Beka looked around her again."So dinner?"

"Freshen up. The communal facilities are down this corridor to the right," Kalia gestured down the hallway. "Our family table is the fourth one from the end in the middle row at the far end of the commons."

"Thank you for making me feel comfortable," Beka smiled at the female. "I know it was kinda sudden … my visit … and I know it complicates your life. But I appreciate it."

"My husband wants you here," Kalia looked Beka over then smiled faintly. "If it pleases him, it pleases me."


	33. Chapter 33

"I am still uncertain why you thought it best to not tell me Beka Valentine was coming here?" Tamerlane murmured as he walked through the commons with Tyr.

"What does it matter?" Tyr looked over at his son. Tyr could tell his son was displeased that he had brought Beka to the pride. "You asked … no demanded … that you be allowed to go see her. She is here … so see her. I have made certain, for now, it is safe for her to be here. If your future is, as you believe, with her, sooner or later she would have to come here."

"Beka and I have barely spent eight days together since the first moment I introduced myself to her. Life in a pride is not going to allow a … relationship to develop. She will not fall easily into pride life. I was going to go see her," Tamerlane shook his head. "Now is not the best time for her to come here."

"Why is that Tamerlane?" Tyr smiled faintly. "Why does it matter when Beka comes here? Why does it matter that you see her on Golden Harvest instead of here?"

"You know why," Tamerlane snapped.

"Because of the exhibitions?" Tyr shook his head and waved off that reason. "Beka Valentine has seen her share of fights in her time. She has been in plenty of fights in her time. These are tame compared to those."

"Why do you insist on being obtuse?" Tamerlane pulled out his chair and sat down when he reached their family table. Tyr went to the head of the table on the opposite far end. Tamerlane sighed in frustration before getting up and going to the other end of the table. He perched in Kalia's chair so he and Tyr could speak without everyone overhearing.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. The gathering after the exhibitions. It is unlike anything Beka would expect in a Nietzschean pride. I was surprised the first time I attended."

"The gathering this evening will be cultured compared to some of the uncouth clubs and bars Beka has visited in her day," Tyr waved off that argument as well. He turned and waited for Tamerlane to meet his gaze. "The only difference is she will see you with other females. She will see other females focused on you. And you have to sit by and watch while Beka Valentine … samples the menu … herself."

"You are impossible," Tamerlane snapped as heran his hands over his face. "You couldn't wait one more day, could you?"

"You wanted her here. She's here," Tyr paused. "But under no circumstances can anyone know that you know her. You are to treat her like any other unbonded female on this station. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly clear," Tamerlane responded as he got up and went to his place when Kalia's children appeared. He groaned to himself when he saw the usually empty place to his left had been set for dinner.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I am responsible for Rebecca while she is here. So, Beka will be having dinner with the family," Tyr nodded behind Tamerlane as Kalia walked up with Beka in tow.

XXX

"This is Kirshtin," Kalia introduced Tyr's other wife and her children. Kalia turned and gestured to Tamerlane.

"This is Tyr's cousin Tamerlane," Kalia introduced him. "This is Rebecca. An old friend of Tyr's and perhaps a new part of Volsung pride."

"Nice to meet you," Beka said tentatively as she played along with the ruse. Tamerlane didn't seem too pleased to see her there. Then again Beka assumed Tamerlane received the same set of instructions from Tyr that she had.

"Nice to meet you, Rebecca," Tamerlane finally replied as he stood from his seated place at the table. Beka looked him over for any sign of pleasure that she was there. She saw nothing. The outward presentation of Tamerlane Anasazi was unlike any she had witnessed before. He really didn't seem to care. In fact, he looked a little put out by her instrusion into the dinner.

"You will be seated here," Kalia gestured to the place to Tamerlane's left. It was the only unclaimed seat.

Kalia looked toward Tamerlane. "It is an unusual arrangement. Please be appropriate."

"Yes, ma'am," Tamerlane nodded. He moved around and pulled out Beka's chair for her to be seated. Beka looked surprised but then saw Tyr doing the same for his wives. Beka took her seat. When Tamelane took his, Beka noticed him glaring down the table at his father.

"Is there something I should know?" Beka murmured softly as she looked around the room. Tamerlane remained silent a moment before turning to look at her.

"Although I am pleased to see you, I am unpleased that Tyr brought you here at this particular moment. This is not the best time," Tamerlane glanced around the room. "Tyr brought you here purposefully because it is a bad time."

"I thought you had invited me. I thought I would come to find out where things stood now that you have spent four months living within a pride with more than eager to breed with you females. Although you say you are pleased to see me, I can tell that you are not. Perhaps it is best if we just call this … an aberrant fascination on your apart … and I leave and get on with my life." Beka replied as she looked around the area. The atmosphere seemed relaxed from what she could see.

"Is that what you want? To get on with your life?" Tamerlane looked over at her briefly. Beka seemed to consider it.

"If you want no more of me, then just tell me. I'm a big girl, I can take the rejection. You don't need to protect my feelings. I have a lifetime of one night stands to get back to … indulging myself in." A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "However, if you want me, let me know. I will stay. We will see what the future holds."

"Are you telling me you have been … without company for the last four months?" Tamerlane tilted his head as he regarded her.

"For some strange reason that I cannot explain, I have been without the company of a man for the last seven months," Beka looked around the room. "Since the day I met you … there has been no one else. Can you say the same?"

When he failed to speak, Beka turned to look at him. He looked around the room as he thought about his answer.

"There are females here who have an interest in me. There are females here who I … interact with and spend time with," Tamerlane sighed knowing if he wasn't forthcoming she would know and if he was forthcoming she just might leave. "It is the way it is … living in close quarters … in this pride. I am trying to belong to this pride. I …"

"Do you want any of them?" Beka asked softly as she looked around the room. There were plenty of scantily dressed, attractive females strolling about without a helix on the upper arm. Tamerlane finally looked over at her.

"To be brutally honest?" Tamerlane waited for Beka to nod.

"I would appreciate brutal honesty with regards to this subject," Beka looked around then focused on him.

"I find myself physically attracted to many of them. There are a few who can be … focused on … making me very aware of them," Tamerlane looked away from Beka again as a group of people walked close to their table. He finally looked back at Beka. "And after spending time with them on and off for nearly two years when I visited with Tyr and spending every day on this station with them for the past four months, I can honestly say – if all I wanted was to be chosen and make babies, any of them would please me greatly."

"I appreciate the honesty," Beka nodded with a faint smile. "So why is this such a bad time for Tyr to bring me here?"

"There is much you don't know about living as a Nietzschean especially in a pride. There was plenty I didn't know and I am actually Nietzschean. The Volsung tournament and the gathering are not a time that I think is best for you to be introduced to the pride. It only occurs once or twice a year as Amaja dictates. I think it would make things … uncomfortable…" Tamerlane offered as an explanation.

"Kalia told me about them," Beka acknowledged. She didn't see the big deal.

"Did she tell you it is part of the Volsung mating customs?" Tamerlane asked.

"Mating custom?" Beka raised her eyebrows suddenly nervous.

"The males will be in rare form tonight after the fights and the tournament ends. They have been displaying for the last three days to catch the attention of the right female," Tamerlane sighed. "The females will be aggressively inspecting the males. Some males will be chosen. Some will not. Some who think they might be could be disappointed by the lack of acceptance."

"I see," Beka ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not gonna end up hitched to some loser alpha-male-wannabe by mistake, am I?"

"Just don't propose and you should be fine," Tamerlane paused when Kalia brought their plates.

"You seem to be getting along well," Kalia offered as she laid the plates on the table.

"Tamerlane was telling me about the festivities tonight," Beka offered. Kalia looked at Tamerlane sternly.

"It is not your place to inform a female about the gathering," Kalia reprimanded. She looked at Beka. "If you need further guidance, I am available or Amaja."

"Thank you," Beka replied as she glanced at Tamerlane. He didn't seem to mind Kalia's reprimand like she thought he would.

"Thank you for the dinner," Tamerlane gestured to his plate as he looked at Kalia. "I will refrain from any further … inappropriate … conversation. I apologize."

"You are still learning Volsung ways as well," Kalia smiled faintly. "This is only your third gathering. Perhaps you will fair better this time."

"Fair better?" Beka asked as Kalia walked away.

"I visited with Tyr twice before. I was new to the pride and did not fair well in the tournament. Actually I lost on purpose," Tamerlane shrugged. "The females paid me little attention at the gathering. Some would say it made me …inferior … to the Volsung. Last time I did better. A few of the females think I have potential. They are the ones who are most interested in me now that I live here full time."

"So what's the problem?" Beka took a sip of her water.

"You and I are not supposed to know one another. Correct?" Tamerlane sipped his water.

"That's what Tyr said," Beka nodded as she picked up her fork and began sampling the food.

"After spending the time we have spent together do you think it will be easy for me to … participate … with you here … watching?"

"I have seen fights before," Beka shrugged. "I don't get how socializing with the opposite sex will be uncomfortable. Don't accept any proposals and we'll be just fine."

Beka caught Kalia's disapproving stare as she and Tamerlane murmured at the other end of the table.

"We'll see," Tamerlane murmured as he focused on his food. He too had caught Kalia's glare and wanted no part of making Tyr's first Volsung wife displeased. He had a bad feeling about tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

"I thought it best if you and I spent some time together," Amaja said as she guided Beka into one of the storage areas after dinner. "Rarely does Jurgen allow an outsider into the pride. We have not had a prideless female orphan join us … ever. Tyr went to great effort to bring you here. He said you have never lived in a pride and you had never really lived as a Nietzschean. I can only assume losing your parents at an early age and being raised by a male kludge would explain your … lack of femininity."

"My lack of feminity?" Beka looked over at the pride matriarch. "Oh, you mean my clothes and gun?"

Beka had left her gun locked away in her room. She had picked out her most feminine clothes for the evening. Although the outfit still consisted of a red tank top, tight leather black pants and boots. At least she had on the boots with small heels that looked feminine instead of her ass kicking combat boots. Beka looked around the room at the females. The younger one without helices were in tiny but covering attire. The bonded females were dressed more conservatively and the older ones were dressed as Amaja – complete concealment.

"Among other things," Amaja could tell by the way this female carried herself she lacked the refinement of a proper Nietzschean female.

"Although you have not lived in a pride, I think you would find it advantageous to attempt to blend in," Amaja looked over at Beka. "Once you determine if you want to remain with us, I fully expect you to conform."

"I find the dress here a bit foreign," Beka looked around again. She found it odd that a Nietzschean would expect her to conform. It would be against her self motivated will. "I appreciate your … allowing me the freedom to remain as I am … until I decide to stay or go."

"I would like you to sit with me," Amaja gestured to the seats before them. They were in the middle of the room and slightly elevated on some storage crates. They had a good view of the room. There were six mats laid out before them with males milling about. "I can explain if you have questions about the exhibition or the gathering."

"The fights … the exhibition," Beka motioned to the mats. She looked around the groups of males standing around waiting. "Is it about to get all bloody with carnage on a grand scale?"

"No," Amaja shook her head with amusement. "The exhibition is an outlet for males to display for the females. Even with our small numbers, it is difficult for the females to know all that the pride as to offer. A strong male is very desireable. He can provide and protect and defend. That is what you will see in the exhibition. There are rules. There is no bloody carnage."

"So there are rules," Beka frowned as she looked around again. "And the males … they follow the rules."

"For the exhibition, they are required to follow the rules. Any cheating is seen as a sign of weakness," Amaja smiled faintly at Beka's expression.

Beka's attention was diverted when Jurgen and two other older appearing males walked to the center of the mats.

"It is beginning," Amaja hushed Beka's words when Jurgen began to speak.

XXXXX

Beka searched the crowd of males later that evening. The exhibition was moving along faster that Beka had expected. There were six matches going on simultaneously at any one time. Currently there was a brief intermission since the round was completed and males were being dropped from the competition like flies. New brackets were being decided.

Beka found Tamerlane over with the three males she had seen him with when she first arrived. They seemed at ease with one another. It was an odd interaction to Beka. She always thought Nietzschean males were hostile and challenging to each other. She could tell each was regaling the others with tales of their matches that night. Thus far each had won their matches. Tamerlane had been quite impressive when Beka had watched him defeat his opponent who appeared much larger than Tamerlane. She hadn't paid much attention before but she realized that Tamerlane was noticeably smaller size wise from many of his counterparts. Beka had always found him attractively in proportion. He was tall, like his father. However now standing there she realized he hadn't the huge muscle mass of many of the other males. He was incredibly strong, she knew that from watching him workout with weights at his home. She knew it from watching him grapple with his previous opponent. It seemed he was more agile and flexible than his counterparts. It was in those moves, she identified his goya expertise.

So far there had been no blood and carnage. Amaja had told her the competition was actually a grappling competition. There was much more to the matches than brute strength. Each match consisted of three rounds of only three minutes each. If there was a tie, each opponent was out of the competition. Apparently tieing was the same as losing. Drawing your opponent's blood was not favorable and the one that drew blood was out. Apparently it was seen as bad sportsmanship to do something that would draw the blood on another Volsung. However, the competitor whose blood was drawn was also out since he was inferior for having let it happen to him.

"Rebecca," Kalia's voice brought Beka from her thoughts. Beka looked up to see Kalia with Tyr's other wife Kirshtin in tow. Another younger female was with them. "Are you enjoying the competition?"

"It is fascinating," Beka gestured to the floor. "Not what I was expecting. I expected more blood."

"Others always assume we are … brutal," Kalia shrugged. She pointed to the female with Kirshtin. She appeared to be close to Tamerlane's age. "This is Kirshtin's cousin, Zalaria."

"Nice to meet you," Beka gave the young female a smile and wave. She regarded Beka closely before stepping forward with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you as well," Zalaria nodded.

"If you will be attending the gathering afterward, I thought it would be nice if you spent a little time with Zalaria," Kalia waved toward the events going on. "It has been any number of years since I myself had joined in the gathering of the unbonded. I am truly unknowing of the current social gathering to follow. Ways change and adapt as need be for the good of the pride. Zalaria is young. This is her fourth gathering. She can be a well of knowledge concerning the proper protocol."

Kalia and Kirshtin walked away from the two. Beka noticed Kalia went to fetch Tyr from Tamerlane's side and guided him from the competition floor.

"So about the gathering," Beka turned to look at Zalaria.

"First, you must wear something a bit more appropriate," Zalaria looked at Beka's clothes in distaste. Zalaria turned back to the floor when it appeared the competition was resuming.

"After this round of matches, I will find you something more appropriate," Zalaria assessed Beka briefly. "You appear about the same size as my older sister Yarlyn. She has no need for her old clothes as she recently bonded with Jurgen's son. She is pregnant with her first child."

"Jurgen's son," Beka looked around the room. "And where might I find him."

"He is much higher than the station you should seek Rebecca," Zalaria looked at her pointedly. "You just came to the Volsung today. Do not think you can propose to our finest and be accepted. It would be a disappointment and embarrassment if you offered and were rejected. I assure you, you will be rejected. My sister's husband is away from the pride at the moment. He and his crew are often away for long periods of time. Seeing to the wellness of the pride."

Beka started to speak when Zalaria put up her hand to silence Beka.

"They are beginning."

XXXXX

Beka felt herself tense as she watched the struggle going on before her on the front center mat. Tamerlane had apparently drawn the rather large male he was buddies with for his next match. Beka was sure the male probably outweighed him by thirty pounds of solid muscle.

"That is Roth Esgari," Zalaria pointed to the male who was with Tamerlane. She had been pointing out the males as the matches proceeded. She had suggested a few to Beka as possible interests. Beka had been a little surprised and insulted that Zalaria suggested the noticeably older, less bodily perfected type for Beka. Beka was sure they were the 'inferiors' of the pride. "He is from one of our finest warrior lines. That is Jusmin Mendel. He is from a line of warriors as well. Over there is Alejander Mosadin. He is a fine warrior, however his family seems more … intellectually gifted." Zalaria was pointing out many of the males still competing. "That is Tamerlane Anasazi. He is Kodiak."

Beka turned to look at the female beside her when she said Tamerlane's name. It was spoken differently from the tone she used when introducing the others. She was watching him intently as he grappled with Roth. Beka returned her focus to the mat. Beka had noticed earlier that Tamerlane seemed to be favoring his left shoulder. It wasn't something most would notice but he seemed to be nearly protecting it from his earlier competitor. Beka cringed slightly when Roth managed to catch Tamerlane's left arm and twist it behind his back and force Tamerlane face first into the mat. Beka watched the struggle before Tamerlane freed himself. Roth was right back after the left arm so Beka knew he had caught on as well.

Beka found herself sitting on the edge of her seat as the match favored one then the other. Beka felt disappointed when time was called on the third round and Tamerlane had not won. She had actually had to refrain herself from booing. Beka assumed it was her competitive nature that wished Tamerlane had mopped the floor with the other male.

Beka tensed slightly when the tie was called and both males scrambled to their feet. Each stepped aggressively toward the other and stared harshly at one another. Beka realized she was holding her breath waiting to see what happened next. The moment lingered before she saw Tamerlane's lips moving, saying something to Roth. The other male nodded slightly then the two stepped away from each other and returned to the side of the mat where they had gathered with the others before their match had been called.

"There are only a few matches left," Zalaria said as she stood up. She gestured for Beka to follow her. "Let's see if we can find something to make you presentable tonight."

Beka stood and followed the younger female. She hated playing dressup. She hated wearing dresses. She hated the thought of wearing a skimpy outfit like these females wore and having strange men ogle her. She preferred to ogle the men.

XXXXX

"I don't like sounding ungrateful," Beka turned and tried to look at herself without the aid of a mirror. "But do you have anything a little less revealing?"

Beka tried to look down her back. She was pretty sure if she leaned over in the slightest the entire room might get a nice glimpse of her ass possibly more since she was currently wearing the barest strip of a thong under the skirt. She had packed her 'nicer things' as Prudence called them.

Zalaria sighed in frustration as she searched through the storage trunk. She saw nothing at all wrong with the outfit she had selected for Rebecca.

"If you don't pick something soon, the gathering will be over," Zalaria rummaged some more.

"Do you have a male who interests you?" Beka asked as she began to rummage through the clothes as well. She didn't know why it mattered what she wore if all they were doing was socializing.

"There are several I have been observing," Zalaria picked out a skirt, looked at Beka then tossed it back in the pile. "I will only select the finest the pride has to offer. I am … waiting … for just the right male."

"Try this," Zalaria handed Beka another outfit. Beka found out quickly there was no privacy or modesty to be had so she just stripped off one outfit and put on another. This one was better. The skirt was a bit longer and a little loose with more fabric. It swished when she moved. She didn't think her ass was hanging out from under the hem of the skirt. The top was at least all there in the form of a tank top.

"Perhaps you should lose the undergarment." Zalaria suggest. Beka agreed and shed the bra she still had on. She shimmed a little settling her breasts into the lined top.

"How's that?" Beka tried to see herself again. Zalaria looked at her.

"It will do," Zalaria shrugged. She handed Beka a pair of strappy heels to go with the outfit.

"Heels?" Beka groaned as she looked at the other shoes. "I'll just wear my boots." Beka picked up the boots she had been wearing. They were ankle boots with a short heel. She slid them on and looked at Zalaria.

"If that is what you want to wear," Zalaria replied. She was just is a hurry to have this over with.

"This will do," Beka nodded as she picked up her other things to drop off in her room when they went back to the storage area for the socializing.


	35. Chapter 35

Beka stopped short when they hurried into the storage area a short time later. The mats had been cleaned up and the makeshift risers had been moved. The entire center of the storage area was empty except for two circles of Nietzscheans. The females were in a smaller circle in the middle. The males were in a larger circle surrounding them.

"Can you dance?" Zalaria looked over at Beka.

"I … can …" Beka watched as the females danced in a slow circle to one direction and the males danced in a slow circle in the other direction. Beka listened to the rhythmic drumming and realized it was very similar to the underlying beat of the club music Tamerlane had admitted to liking – he had said it sounded like Volsung ancestral music.

"Just follow me," Zalaria gestured toward the circle. Beka picked up as she watched that this part of the dance was very simplistic.

"Okay," Beka followed the younger female through the circle of males and found a place in the inner circle. Beka remained beside her and quickly picked up on the steps the females were performing.

"When the music stops," Zalaria added a little more hip movement to the basic step. "If the male near you is of interest, dance like this as you approach." Zalaria did a little hip wiggle, gyration thing.

"If you do not desire to dance with the male you face, remain neutral as you are now." Zalaria showed Beka that move as well.

"If he wants to dance with you, he will," Zalaria smiled over at Beka. "If he does not, he will not. He is not interested in you. You return to this line and remain neutral. It is best not to offer unless you know the male will show interest."

"I guess I get it," Beka tilted her head as they continued around in the slow circle. She figured she would watch the other females a couple of times before she ventured off on her own. She needed to find a male who seemed interested so she wouldn't get rejected and embarrass herself the first night on the station. Beka watched at the parade of males went by. She felt a smile tug at her lips when Tamerlane and his guys went by. He looked good. He was shirtless as were all the males. Beka had noticed earlier and this gaze over him reaffirmed, he was even more ripped now than he had been when she had last seen him. Beka did love the physical perfection that was the hallmark of the Kodiak. Beka also noticed there were quite a few males that lacked what she found attractive.

Zalaria was once again making quiet suggestions to Beka as to which males might be of Beka's 'station' in the pride. Once again, it seemed the older appearing single males were the ones Zalaria wanted to pair her with. The other males Zalaria suggested seemed 'Harperish' to Beka. She couldn't imagine hooking up with a geeky genius like Harper.

Beka moved slowly around the circle. Zalaria stopped suddenly and Beka almost bumped into her back when the music stopped. Beka was surprised to look across from her and see Tamerlane and his guys across from her and Zalaria and the females Zalaria had met when they got there. When the music began again, it was similar to the first music but not quite the same. Beka remained where she was as she watched Zalaria do the hip wiggle gyration move as she left the center circle of females. Beka looked across and saw that Jusmin and Alejander were across from Zalaria. Tamerlane was in fact across from Beka. Beka gazed across the gap at him. She almost wanted to do a little hip wiggle and head his way but she really had no idea what happened after that and she really had no desire to make a fool of herself or Tamerlane or Tyr for that matter. Then she noticed Tamerlane wasn't looking at her at all. He was watching Zalaria. Beka's eyes turned to Zalaria as she moved across the gap between the lines and headed straight toward Tamerlane.

A twinge of irritation surged through Beka when Zalaria approached Tamerlane. The sway of the female's hips was enticing. The gently undulation and gyration reminded Beka of the belly dancing performances on Arbis. It was a sensual dance coupled with sensual music. Beka watched as Zalaria moved closer to Tamerlane then he stepped forward to meet her in a dance that reminded her of the gyrations in the clubs she visited. The only difference was they didn't actually grind on each other. Beka looked around and noticed that none of the other dancing couples touched either.

A few minutes later the music stopped and the couples separate and returned to their lines. The slow music resumed and the lines moved in opposite directions again.

The dance went on for a while. Beka noticed after a few sessions, Zalaria seemed to seek Tamerlane out if he was anywhere close. There were also four other males that Zalaria seemed to seek out like a heat seeking missile when they were nearby. Beka watched once again as Zalaria siddled up to Tamerlane. This time she did this slide up, gyration thing and seemed to nuzzle his cheek before they danced. Beka felt odd watching them together. Then her eyes moved to the other males nearby. Roth was dancing with some female. When the music stopped again and Zalaria moved from Tamerlane to come stand next to Beka, Beka leaned toward her.

"I think I'm done," Beka murmured as she began moving in time with the music.

"You haven't found a male … interested?" Zalaria looked over to Beka.

"I haven't tried," Beka shook her head. "Didn't you say to not try if I wasn't sure?"

"It is the best option. If no male here finds you physically appealing, maybe you should go," Zalaria nodded.

Beka felt her irritation redline when the female insulted her again. The music stopped and Beka watched as Zalaria headed toward a different male this time. He was nice looking and nicely built. Beka looked around the circle and found Tamerlane without a partner for the moment. She gazed at him for a moment then noticed he was gazing in her direction. Beka held his stare for a moment then noticed the slightest gesture with his head indicating the male on his right. Beka's brow furrowed then he did it again. The music changed and Beka looked back across the circle as they began moving again.

This time when the music stopped, Beka was standing across from the male Tamerlane had indicated to his right. Beka hesitated a moment and watched as Zalaria moved toward Tamerlane again. Beka looked at the male across from her and took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought to herself as she listened to the beat, found the rhythm, did the little hip gyration thing and moved toward the male in question. Beka felt an odd sense of relief when the one Zalaria had identified as Alejander watched her approach with interest. When Beka came before him she felt a little better when he stepped forward to meet her and began the tamest of the dances Beka had seen there tonight. When the music stopped, Beka moved back to the center circle and moved with the females.

Beka kept trying to keep an eye on Tamerlane as the dancing continued. Occassionally when the music stopped, she would look his way and he would gesture yes or no. Beka followed his suggestions and only danced toward the men he seemed to accept as her partner. Finally after a while, the music stopped and Tamerlane was directly before her. This time before Zalaria could move, Beka made her move and headed toward him. Beka could see the amusement in his eyes when he glanced toward Zalaria who started to him but was cut off by the angle of approach by Beka. This time, Beka skipped all the tamer dances and went straight for the slide up, nuzzly thing she kept seeing Zalaria do. Beka smiled faintly when Tamerlane took a step forward and danced with her. Beka felt a little thrill as he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek without actually touching her.

"Am I a dance whore after tonight?" Beka murmured as they danced.

"No more than any other female here," Tamerlane replied lightly.

"However," he began as he pulled back slightly so he could look down at her. "Don't do this again."

"What?" Beka could tell Tamerlane was displeased.

"Don't come to me again," Tamerlane murmured softly. "I won't accept."

"Why?" Beka tilted her head to the side.

"I am able to control my response to any and every female on this station," Tamerlane paused when Beka moved a little too close. "You, however, are different. I know what it is like to have your body lying next to mine. I enjoy the feel of you next to me. I miss the feel of you. I enjoy your attention. I am not sure I can treat you with the same … indifference … as I can the others."

"Thanks for the dance," Beka murmured softly when the music stopped and she moved away from him. Beka headed back to the center circle. Zalaria looked none too pleased.

"Enjoy yourself?" Zalaria looked over at Beka.

"I don't think I like that one," Beka nodded toward Tamerlane as the circles began to move.

"Really?" Zalaria looked at Beka like she was insane. "Why?"

"Too uptight," Beka looked over when the music stopped again. Tamerlane shook his head no but Beka thought the guy looked interested.

'What the hell.' She thought as she moved toward the male in question. She was actually having fun. She expected a rejection but was surprised when he took her up in her offer.


	36. Chapter 36

Beka had been on the Volsung station for almost two nights she thought. She had forgotten what it was like to not have a schedule or a reference for the passage of time.

Her first day there had been composed of Tyr's tour, dinner, the exhibition and the gathering.

The second day consisted of hanging out in her room with absolutely nothing to do because she had absolutely no idea what to do in a Nietzschean pride and apparently her hosts had forgotten her. She had luckily brought her emergency bag with her so she had rations to eat the entire day. She really didn't want to venture out alone in the pride. She wasn't scared but she was not at ease – alone – in an unfamiliar place full of Nietzscheans. She had glimpsed Tyr and Tamerlane on the second evening when she had ventured into the common area. They were talking with a few other males at a table in the far corner of the area. Beka wasn't sure how to behave in a Nietzschean pride. She assumed hanging out with Tyr and Tamerlane would be inappropriate. So she stayed in her room, waiting.

She woke up this morning, eaten rations from her emergency bag again. She guessed she should be glad that years of Tyr had made her more aware of her own survival. She tended to pack heavy everywhere she went with at least ten days of food rations to keep her alive. She had taken a shower in the communal facilities on the familial level. Then went back to her little closet of a room until lunch when Kalia had appeared. She was concerned that Beka had not been seen since the gathering. She wondered if her first night had been uncomfortable. Beka had told her that pretty much no one had come to get her, she didn't know protocol and had in fact not wanted to intrude into the pride when she didn't feel welcome. Kalia had informed Beka that she would speak to Tyr about his poor performance as her host. Then she had taken Beka to lunch.

While at lunch, Kalia had told Beka a little about the station. The Volsung had not lived there but ten years or so. Before that, they had lived in an asteroid colony that had been attacked during the Genite cleansing spree twenty years ago when rumor of the birth of the Reincarnation of Drago Museveni brought the Genites out of hiding. Kalia had been fifteen at the time. She had lost most of her immediate family. The pride had been wanderers for years. After Jurgen had taken over the pride, he kept them on the fringes of known space so they could rebuild. When they found the station, it had been seen as a great accomplishment and cemented Jurgen as their Alpha.

Beka had been shocked by the living arrangements as Kalia described them. The women shared their single room with their children. Once the boys were old enough, they were sent to live in the barracks. There were numerous barracks with males ranging from ten to well Beka did know because all unbonded males stayed there. Kalia wasn't sure the age of their oldest unchosen male. Bonded males also had accomodations in the male barrack areas as well. If a male was not servicing a wife or caring for the family, he was banished from the familial floor as well. The female children remained with her mothers to help care for the home and siblings until they had chosen a male. Beka actually wondered how the pride grew in numbers if there was no privacy for baby making. It seemed the rule Tyr had shared was true – no females in the male area and only bonded males were supposed to come to the familial areas to visit their families. All the other males stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Beka sighed as she picked up her pad again and looked through the schematics she had downloaded from her ship about this type of old Commonwealth drift. She paged through the layout, wondering why they hadn't taken over more space. She knew money would be an issue. However, she couldn't understand why no one had tried to fix the fixable areas and try to make a better life for themselves. The station would make a grand home. It had been a thriving drift in the days of the Commonwealth. Being on the edge of known space seemed to have left it forgotten. The perfect place for a small, destroyed pride to rebuild and become strong again or further waste away into oblivion.

Beka had marked several places on the layout that she wanted to explore. She didn't really know when the station had become abandoned. She expected about the time of the Magog War. The station had at one time had an armory, financial institution, a museum and a library. Beka was even interested in several of the finer upscale 'gentlemen's clubs' and bars that were in the main pod of the station. She wondered what kind of treasures might have been left behind.

Beka looked up when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it slowly, surprised to see Tamerlane standing there holding a stack of towels and linen. She looked up and down the corridor to make sure no one saw him. However, there were people milling about and no one seemed to care that he was standing at her door.

"I thought you weren't allowed up here," Beka moved to the side to let him into the tiny space. He looked around as he barely got into the room and laid the linen on the bed.

"Kalia asked me to bring these to you on my way downstairs. Sons are allowed to assist their mother when needed," Tamerlane shrugged. "Tyr needed held moving some of Kalia's and Kirshtin's things. His oldest son from them is still too small. I am his family so I am allowed to help. For a short period of time, I am allowed up here so long as it is seeing to family. Oddly, you are a part of Tyr's family while here so I can assist you if needed."

"You left the gathering early," Tamerlane looked over his shoulder toward the open door. Beka seemed to have been enjoying herself.

"You made it clear you would be of no further … service … to me," Beka smiled faintly. "Once the group dancing ended, I really had no need to remain. The … singles thing … just didn't really interest me. The group dance presents a male to me and I got to choose to dance or not. I just had no desire to go one on one with a stranger in this place. I might have ended up tenth wife to a loser."

"Just so you know, losers never get to their tenth wife. Losers are lucky if they ever have a first," Tamerlane looked her over slowly. "I am wondering about you choice in men, however."

"What do you mean?" Beka picked up the towels he had brought and placed them in a stack on a small storage unit in the wall.

"I … indicated … that you should not dance with several males. You proceeded to dance with them anyway," Tamerlane looked back over his shoulder toward the door. "Why" He looked back at her.

"Zalaria told me to offer if I wanted to dance with a male – but only if he seemed interested. They seemed interested," Beka shrugged. "I don't see how it could hurt anything."

"I picked males I knew would not reject you. Males I knew would find you … physically appealing … but males that would not … pursue you," Tamerlane seemed a little uncomfortable as he kept looking toward the door.

"You trying to say none of them could ever actually be interested in me?" Beka found herself immediately offended. Tamerlane sighed.

"No, I am well aware of the fact that many of them may find themselves interested in you the longer you remain here," Tamerlane crossed his arms over his chest. "I am well aware that all too soon, I will have to stand by and watch Nietzschean male pursue you. I am uncomfortably aware that you may actually find one or many of them interesting as well. However, they were all males that would allow you to make your interest known to them when you allowed it. The males I wanted you to not dance with are not necessarily those kinds of males."

"What do you mean?" Beka tilted her head.

"Nietzschean males rarely openly show their interest in a female first. Males allow a female to view him from a distance, make up her mind about him and make her interest known. Males who openly show their interest in a female who has never viewed them are … desperate … for a female. Desperate males are … inferior … unpredictable."

"Am I gonna have pathetic Nietzschean stalkers?" Beka groaned as hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I believe I shook my head 'no'," Tamerlane raised his shoulders. "What else should I have done?"

"I don't know?" Beka's shoulders sagged in defeat. Tamerlane laughed.

"If they make you uncomfortable, talk to Amaja. She will speak with Jurgen and Jurgen will speak with them," Tamerlane reached out to tilt her face upward. "Listen to me. I will not lead you astray."

"Maybe I should just go," Beka shrugged. "I don't want to make your time here uncomfortable or difficult. I have already screwed up and I have barely been on this station. I know your father brought me here to cause problems or cause a permanent rift between us."

"I want you here," Tamerlane sighed as he tilted his head, thinking. He seemed to suddenly think of something."How is it that you are allowed here?"

"My DNA of record shows I am Nieztschean," Beka looked up at him and smiled. "Your father did something to the blood sample he took from me when I arrived. Apparently Amaja thinks my genes are acceptable. I sincerely doubt your father will … reveal the truth … since it is his deception … his standing on the line. I don't know exactly what your father is up to but for now he can't reveal the truth about me without getting caught in the fallout."

Tamerlane reached out and caressed her face. "I have missed you."

"Don't think I don't know what happened the other night," Beka put up a finger. "I may have … removed myself from consideration … at the gathering … but I stayed. I watched."

"You watched?" Tamerlane frowned as he looked at her. When she had left the circle a few dances after they had danced, he assumed she had retired for the evening.

"You were in the midst of being … practically molested … by a very beautiful female," Beka shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I wasn't being molested," Tamerlane shook his head.

"Toward the end, when the circle dancing stopped and it was a free for all, you could barely have slid a flexi between your groin and her ass," Beka pursed her lips. "It was sheer provocation."

Beka looked at him.

"Is that all that happened?" Beka held his gaze.

"That particular female has been interested in me since I first came here with Tyr. Her family lines run back into the Kodiak. To them, I am Kodiak. What better Husband and Father could she pick," Tamerlane shrugged with a smile. "She has yet to propose. She is very focused on me when we spend time together. It would make you uncomfortable."

"I noticed Zalaria is interested in you. I would have to be blind and dumb to not pick up on it. I'm a big girl Tamerlane," Beka caressed his jaw. Her thumb ran over his bottom lip. "Besides, that dance you shared was tame compared to some of the dancing I have done in my day. I believe for a brief moment, you experienced it at the club."

"True," Tamerlane nodded his head slightly.

"If it had been me, you couldn't have slipped a flexi between our bodies," Beka glanced down his body.

"Then I guess it best you were on your best behavior," Tamerlane looked her over slowly. "I would have been reprimanded for not being respectful and you would have been reprimanded for being overly enticing."

"Did you get reprimanded?" Beka asked lightly.

"No, Amaja complimented me on my will power and self control," Tamerlane tone was a bit boastful. "Zalaria was reprimanded for being overly tantalizing."

"How is that?" Beka asked suddenly curious.

"When we dance at the gathering, we are not actually allowed to touch," Tamerlane bit his lips, thinking before going on."I was frustrating Zalaria because no matter how closely or provocatively she danced, I did not retreat like other males who become … aroused … by her attentions. It is a game to her. To see how far she can push a male before he retreats. Perhaps it tells her something about the male. I don't know. She stepped over the line when she actually allowed her body to press rather firmly into mine – several times. It's not allowed."

"Did she find what she was seeking?" Beka raised an eyebrow. Tamerlane looked at the floor appearing uncomfortable at the subject.

"I have a very strong will," Tamerlane looked up at Beka. "Years of disciplined goya focus is needed to keep those … instinctual responses from emerging. She did not find what she was seeking. I think it … embarrassed her."

"I'd be embarrassed too if I dry humped a guy and didn't get a rise," Beka replied without thinking. Her eyes flew to Tamerlane's. His eyes were a little widened with surprise.

"That was inappropriate," Beka bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Just unexpected," Tamerlane smiled lightly at her discomfort. "I like your openness and honesty. It makes me know you better."

"You haven't been out of your room much since you got here," Tamerlane gave her a questioningly look.

"I've been doing stuff," Beka looked over her shoulder at the pad on her cot. She had been feeling a little irritable that both he and Tyr had basically abandoned her on a station full of Nieztscheans. "I'm not Nietzschean."

"I know you are not Nietzschean," Tamerlane whispered like it was a secret. "I was hoping you would have at least made an effort since Tyr dragged you all the way across the galaxy."

"I spent some time with Kalia," Beka retorted. "She and I had lunch today." Beka was glad when the female showed up at her door and invited her to lunch. Beka had enjoyed their talk.

"She said the two of you talked," Tamerlane felt a smile tug at his lips. "When I left Kalia's, she was discussing Tyr's shortcomings as your host."

"I may have mentioned feeling abandoned," Beka looked at the floor. "It's just … weird for me to be here. It's weird to talk with Tyr's wife. I don't know what they think. I am … concerned that someone will find out I'm not who Tyr said I was. I know I have the most difficult time keeping my mouth shut about the whole breeding female thing. It's just … hard."

"This pride is very small," Tamerlane replied. "They are rebuilding. Jurgen, the alpha, is a wise man. He has learned a great deal from the errors of his ancestors. He and I are of like mind on many topics. They are … open … Beka or you would not have been allowed here – even for Tyr. I plan on being here for a long time. You need to make an effort to know them."

"They may be open to a Nietzschean female raised by kludges," Beka tilted her head to look at Tamerlane when she said the word. "But I hardly think they would be welcoming of me if they knew I was only a kludge."

"You know I hate that word," Tamerlane growled softly.

"Your idol Jurgen is the one who used it," Beka frowned. "Maybe he's not the greatest influence in the universe. After all he was actually a breeding age male when the Volsung were still terrorizing and enslaving the Castalians .Who knows, he probably had himself a little slave kludge lovefest going on for all you know. I don't think I like the Volsung very much."

"They are no longer terrorizing and enslaving anyone Beka," Tamerlane gestured around him. "They are a nearly decimated pride living on the fringe of the known worlds, hiding from everyone else, trying their best to survive."

"And when they number in the tens of thousands? What then?" Beka challenged Tamerlane.

"You and I will have shown them there is another way to be Nietzschean," Tamerlane tugged her to him. He nuzzled her cheek lightly before brushing his lips over hers then nuzzled her again. He growled softly. "I have missed you." He pushed her away slightly with the hand that rested on her hip. "Promise me you will try."

"I'll try," Beka sighed irritably. She'd finally gotten the faintest of kisses and she found it annoying. "I'll try making nice with Kalia and Kirshtin. I might even play with Tyr's kids. That is what I am supposed to do, right. Help out with raising the kids, cooking and cleaning while the men defend the women and children."

"You must find your place amongst the Volsung. You are a different kind of female. You don't have to fall into the role of caregiver right now," Tamerlane smiled widely.

"What?" Beka challenged when she saw the smile.

"Please don't try to impress them with you culinary talents," Tamerlane laughed softly.

"Shut up," Beka balled up a shirt lying on the bunk and threw it at him. She laughed as well.

"How has your day been?" Beka asked as he returned the shirt and moved away from her. He had spent a little too long in her room and was hoping Kalia didn't drop by. He would be in trouble.

"I have had a great day," Tamerlane moved to lean against the doorway. He could keep better track of the movement there. "I spent the morning talking pride politics with Tyr and Mikel. I spent the afternoon with some males my age in the workout area. I spent the early evening with Tyr's families. Now I am with you."

"You forgot about the hours you spent being drooled over by females with overactive hormones," Beka added tetchily. She had noticed that when she had lunch with Kalia. The males were sparring and the females were watching. Tamerlane had been sitting on a table talking with Zalaria. Zalaria had been affectionately admiring the musculature.

"There is only one female who interests me and her hormones seem a bit … underactive," Tamerlane teased.

"What do you mean by that?" Beka snapped as she turned to look at him.

"I just mean …," Tamerlane looked at the wall behind her with sudden interest.

"I worked my ass off getting my desk cleared and my files together so I could come here to be _with you_," Beka's tone was one of exasperation. "I am living in this cubbyhole on a station full of Nietzscheans who would probably kill me for being Human - _for you_. I left my company in the hands of my brother for an unknown length of time to come here to be - _with you_. AND now you are complaining because I haven't been receptive _to you_?"

"When you put it that way, it sounds like I'm being petty," Tamerlane looked at her uncertainly.

"It's just …" Beka waved toward the door. "I haven't seen you to be receptive to you. I haven't spent a moment alone with you to be receptive to you. You abandoned me. This pride is not conducive to you and me spending time together – alone. Everytime I see you, you have another woman hanging on you. Hell, you shouldn't even be in my closet right now." Beka turned her back on him but couldn't move away but a step due to the tight space.

"I am glad you came, despite the inconvenience to your life and my less than warm welcome," Tamerlane said as he gripped her shoulders firmly. Beka sighed as he began massaging her neck and shoulders firmly. "Zalaria is … that is the way she is … You have nothing to be concerned about.

"That feels so good," Beka leaned back into his embrace. Her head rolled forward as he continued to soothe away her tension.

"I know just what you need," Tamerlane whispered against her ear. He kissed her ear lightly before letting her go.

"What are you doing?" Beka asked as he rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out a pair of leather leggings and a top.

"I'll wait in the common area near the corridor to the storage rooms," Tamerlane tossed them to her. "Get changed."


	37. Chapter 37

"I think you are the most flexible man I have ever met," Beka watched as Tamerlane straightened from the stretch he had been doing. He had bent forward while standing and could actually rest his forehead against his knees.

"I can bend the other way as well," Tamerlane leaned back slightly. Beka watched as he slowly arched back, reaching over his head, until he finally touched the ground with his hands. After pausing for a moment, he slowly brought his legs over out of the backbend and stood facing her again.

Beka stretched out her arms.

"I can do that too," Beka shook her head like it was nothing. Tamerlane began stretching like Beka as he walked over to her.

"I haven't done this in months," Tamerlane stood in front of Beka. "I don't have the time or the quiet to practice."

"Take off your vest," Beka reached out and slowly unzipped the front. Tamerlane shrugged it from his shoulder and tossed it on a cabinet of some kind. Beka turned her back to him and slowly raised her arms over her head.

"Let's get started," Beka looked over her shoulder. Tamerlane moved slowly up behind her. Beka waited until he settled in behind her. His hands rested on her waist a moment before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Beka felt a tingle run through her body as his hands ran slowly up her sides, up her arms until his hands found hers. Once he had caught up, Beka slowly fanned her arms down to her sides.

XXXXXX

"Tamerlane," Tyr's voice intruded into the quiet of the space he and Beka were sharing. They had spent the last thirty minutes slowly going through the positions of Beka's relaxation exercises. Tamerlane caught Beka's arm as it fell from the position they were in and pulled it back. He continued through the next two with her. His fingertips touched her wrist lightly when she Rev Bem'd it.

"Tamerlane," Tyr barked again as he leaned in the doorway. He stood watching Tamerlane encouraging Beka to continue whatever they were doing. He waited a few more minutes before stepping over a pile of rubble to get into the room. "What did I tell you about spending time alone with an unbonded female?"

"Not to do it behind closed and locked doors. There is no door, no lock," Tamerlane offered with a smile as he looked in Tyr's direction. Tyr rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You would be surprised how many of the Volsung unbonded spend time together without chaperones."

"I know they spend time in groups without chaperones," Tyr agreed. "However, they know how to act when alone without chaperones."

"I'm not going to …" Tamerlane stopped when Beka moved her leg against his as she changed poses. Tyr had distracted him and now he was in Beka's way.

"You won't find us squirreled away somewhere doing the horizontal rhumba," Beka offered as she nudged Tamerlane's arm out of her way. He was half a step behind and falling.

"How did you find me?" Tamerlane asked as he remained focused on Beka and fell into position with her. He was surprised Tyr had found them. Tamerlane and Beka had navigated the piles of rubble and debris at the end of the corridor past the storage areas into a section of the station that had breathable air but was uninhabitable due to the destruction inside. He thought he had found a place that would give them a little privacy. As far as he knew no one ventured into the uninhabited parts of the station.

Tamerlane moved a little closer to Beka when she seemed distracted by Tyr. His body molded quite nicely to hers throughout the convolted motions. He glanced over at Tyr questioningly.

"I did not find you," Tyr nodded toward Beka. "I followed her."

"We were together Tyr," Beka commented with a hint of annoyance as she went back to a neutral starting position and eased away from Tamerlane. Tyr was disturbing her practice. And Tamerlane was no longer focused on her or the goya routine. "If you followed me you followed him."

"No Beka," Tyr corrected as he looked over the pair before him. He was highly irritated that Tamerlane was distracted by Beka being there already. "I followed your scent. I know it well."

"What?" Beka fired a glance in Tyr's direction. "My scent? Are you outta your freaking mind?"

"He's telling the truth," Tamerlane looked at Beka's back a short distance from him. He found himself annoyed at Tyr for disturbing them and at Beka for letting Tyr win. "Nietzscheans have exceptional olfactory sense. If he knows the scent, he can follow it with ease if the trail is recent."

"Are you telling me I smell?" Beka sniffed the air. Tyr rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"No," Tyr and Tamerlane replied in unison.

"Although I find it interesting that you," Tamerlane looked over at Tyr. "Remember her scent so well."

"I lived with Beka for years," Tyr replied as he leaned in the doorway. "And they do say that the sense of smell is strongly tied to memory."

"It must be deeply ingrained in your memory for you to follow it still," Tamerlane felt himself bristle at the thought.

"She has a unique scent," Tyr replied. Tamerlane nodded his agreement.

"Could you quit talking about me like I'm not standing here?" Beka looked over her shoulder at Tamerlane. "What do I smell like?"

"Citrus," Tyr replied with a smirk.

"Orange blossoms," Tamerlane murmured as he moved slowly back to her. She didn't ease away so he thought perhaps she would accept his presence back in her space again. "You are the only person I have ever encountered that carries a soft scent of orange blossoms with them everywhere the go."

"She drinks too much of that tea," Tyr replied. "It seeps from her pores."

"I like it," Tamerlane whispered to Beka as he encouraged her to move into the next position that had been forgotten when Tyr came in.

"Were you hoping to find Beka or were you looking for me?" Tamerlane's hand slipped to Beka's waist pulling her a little more firmly against him before realigning himself with her. He liked the feel of her body close to his. Plus he felt this odd urge to prove something to Tyr.

"There are quite a few people gathered in the sparring area," Tyr shook his head. He noted the ease with which Tamerlane touched Beka. There was a comfort between them that it had taken years for he and Beka to share.

"Mikel mentioned it to me earlier," Tamerlane replied softly. His arms followed Beka's to her side to her neutral position again. His fingers slid gently between hers as they stood still. He knew the time was over. She was done with the practice for now. Tyr had ruined it.

"Perhaps you might attend," Tyr prodded. Tamerlane gently caressed the back of Beka's hands. She felt the shiver run through her body as she remained silent, eyes closed, trying to block out Tyr and focusing on Tamerlane.

"Perhaps," Tamerlane replied. He had been participating ever since they had joined the pride. He wondered why Tyr thought he needed to hunt him down to ask. He looked over as Tyr still stood there. "Anything else?"

"I'm waiting," Tyr leaned back against the wall.

"Do women spar around here?" Beka's voice broke the silence of the room as the two males looked at each other. She found herself irriated that Tyr was interrupting her time with Tamerlane now that she actually had time with Tamerlane. It didn't seem that Tyr was leaving without him either.

"Yes," Tamerlane replied. "Since the pride is small, all females are encouraged to learn to defend themselves as well as other things."

"Any women sparring tonight?" Beka asked as she looked over at Tyr.

"Yes," Tyr replied. "Are you interested in participating?"

"Five minutes ago – no," Beka moved away from Tamerlane. She looked at Tyr. "Now – I feel the need to beat the crap outta someone."


	38. Chapter 38

Beka frowned as she blocked the female's punches. The other female was methodical in her attack, repetitive and predictable. Beka had toyed with her for a while now, letting the other female come at her with a barrage of punches and kicks, all easily deflected. Beka would then go on the offensive for a few punches or kicks then let the female replay her repertoire again. Beka was getting bored with the female.

Beka had thought she was sparring with one of the females from a warrior line. They thought her opponent was one of the best the pride had to offer. If she was the best, Beka sincerely hoped the pride never needed their females to actually fight.

Beka was surprised by the interest the match had drawn from everyone wanting to get a look at the mysterious stranger who was on the station. There was a large group watching them - females as well as males.

Beka looked over and saw Tamerlane removing his vest as he and another male were talking on the mat across the room. She was momentarily distracted as her gaze ran over him. She was astounded by how much his body had changed. He was nice to look at before; however since he had come here his body had become a fine chiseled piece of perfection.

Beka grimaced slightly as the female's kick caught her in the midsection. The female hopped back regarding Beka intently. Beka found herself furious that she had let herself be distracted by the perfection that was Tamerlane Anasazi for only a second. Just enough of an opening for the female to land a kick. Beka glanced toward Tamerlane as he and the other male stretched slightly before stepping onto the mat.

"Sorry," Beka murmured to the female before her. The female's expression was one of confusion at Beka's words as Beka went on an offensive that left the female on the mat, conceding the match in less than a minute.

"You fight well," Atashi said as she got to her feet. Beka was focused across the room. "Perhaps you can share those move with me when you have time."

"No problem," Beka replied as she watched the female turn and leave the mat. She had expected a nasty comment or two after being beaten. Then again – what did Beka know about how women treated each other in this pride. She let the thought slip from her brain as she hurried over to catch the males sparring.

XXXXX

A short time later, Beka was watching Tamerlane spar with Mikel. The match was pretty even for the most part. Beka looked over when Tyr sat down beside her.

"He likes it here," Tyr said as he kept his eyes on Tamerlane.

"I think he loves it here," Beka replied as she glanced over at Tyr. "He has everything he wants – you, the pride elders, the young peers, access to the universe he craves to learn more about. I'm pretty sure this is what he needs. He can't very well lead these people if he's never been amongst them."

"I get the feeling you and he should have spent a little more time sparring," Beka winced as Tamerlane flew through the air and landed on his back. She thought she could hear the exhalation when the breath was knocked out of him.

"He is fine," Tyr responded as he glanced at Beka.

"I don't know," Beka winced as he hit the mat again.

"He is getting used to the various styles," Tyr replied. "I may be well versed in many disciplines but I don't know everything. Some here have no style; they mix various styles together into their own. Once he learns how each male fights, he will excel. Tamerlane is a quick study and a fast learner. However, he overthinks things. At times, I think he is too intelligent and introspective for his own good."

"Well I hope he starts excelling," Beka groaned inwardly. "soon."

"He is … progressing," Tyr said as he glanced over at Beka. "It would be foolish to come into a pride and outshine the best they have to offer. It is better to appear … inferior … and improve. At least that is what Tamerlane thinks."

"He's doing it on purpose?" Beka asked as she tried to watch him more closely.

"He feels he needs to be comfortable with the males here. He could hardly do that if he took the spotlight too soon," Tyr looked over at Beka.

"Is that how you did it?" Beka asked as she glanced over at Tyr.

"No," Tyr shook his head with a smile. "I wanted the females. I could have cared less about what the other males thought of me. They served no purpose but to aid me in attracting the females. Since I gained my wives, I have concentrated on gaining allies within the pride."

"So Tamerlane doesn't get female attention?" Beka felt foolish asking Tyr the question. She thought Tamerlane received plenty of female attention especially from that Zalaria.

"Beka, he is Kodiak. He began attracting attention the moment he stepped off our ship," Tyr nodded toward a group of females watching him. "His focus isn't on attracting a breeding partner – yet. He pretends to not notice them yet. But he will. For now he is too wrapped up in discussing politics and philosophy with his peers and elders, plotting and planning whatever it is he feels he must do here."

"And I am here why?" Beka asked as she looked over at Tyr.

"My son needs to be here, we can agree on that, correct?" Tyr asked. Beka nodded as she watched Tamerlane concede the match.

"He is headstrong," Tyr finally replied. "He informed me in no uncertain terms he was leaving to see you. He can't come and go at will. It would create questions about his … dedication to the pride. So, I asked to be allowed to bring you here."

"So you brought him here, initially, because you knew I couldn't visit," Beka asked.

"I didn't think I needed to concern myself with you when I left Golden Harvest. I brought him here because this is where he wanted to be. He had never lived in a pride as an outsider. He didn't know what he would encounter when living with this pride. He thought it would be easiest in a small pride. However, once here, he found out he could not come and go as he pleased. He needed to be here to become part of the pride. Volsung is private and reclusive. Jurgen would not allow a single stranger with no … firm … tie to come and go. There is too much at stake to take a chance of the outside universe finding them again." Tyr looked around the room. "Once he understood that, he settled in to live here. Or so I thought. For some time, he didn't mention you. I thought his fascination with you had waned. I had hopes that he would assert himself and gain a mate worthy of him."

"But you get me instead," Beka replied flippantly.

"I told Tamerlane I wouldn't interfere," Tyr replied. "He will have to learn his lesson the hard way."

"What lesson is that?" Beka watched Tamerlane as he talked with his male friends.

"You are not Nietzschean Beka," Tyr said simply. "I have known you for so many years. I know your life, your past and your present. You have the fire of a Nietzschean within you. However, your humanity makes you cringe at the things that Nietzscheans do without thought or concern. Your fierce need for independence keeps you from letting anyone too close. It stems from all the failed relationships in your life. You will never let anyone, including Tamerlane, in. Not to mention, at our core, Nietzschean males yearn to be a Husband and Father. You have no desire to be a wife or mother. You can never have a future with Tamerlane. He may think he can have all things with you. I know he can not. I have told him he will never … completely … have you. He will have to learn his lesson the hard way. In the bitter end, you will teach him that lesson. I would prefer you teach it to him quickly. Then he can put you in his past and move on with the future. I have no choice but to sit by and wait."

"You never make anything easy," Beka commented as she watched Tamerlane talking to a female. She seemed a bit friendly.

"You being here is far from easy," Tyr looked over at her. He caught the look of jealousy. "I seriously doubt you have any idea how difficult a task you have before you Beka."

"Difficult?" Beka asked.

"There are females here who will readily give Tamerlane what he desires. What you will not give him. You have an undeniable attraction to Nietzschean males, bodily perfection and all that," Tyr whispered as he leaned over toward her. "This place is full of males who I dare say will make you … impressed ... and give you what you truly find attractive in Nietzschean males. Physical satisfaction without the ties that bind. I thought that might be why you haven't strayed from your room since your arrival. The temptation must be … overwhelming."

Beka turned to look at Tyr. She studied him intently for a moment.

"You want me here," Beka said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. "The isolation didn't work, moving to a pride didn't work, so you brought me here. You think I'll …" Beka stared at Tyr with question.

"You think I'd …" Beka's mouth fell open as she looked around the room full of Nietzscheans. "That's why you faked the blood sample? So they all think I am Nietzschean. So the males …"

"I think you'll give into your temptation once the males of this pride begin to pursue you," Tyr challenged as he looked around. "To be perfectly honest, I was surprised to see you. I thought you would be too wrapped up in your business to take off a month to visit."

"Ahhh, suitor number one," Tyr laughed softly as he stood up. Beka's eyes widened when she saw a very attractive Nietzschean walking towards her. He was one of the 'nos' she danced with the other night. "Have a nice night Beka."


	39. Chapter 39

Beka had finally extracted herself from the attentive Nietzschean male who had approached her in the Common area earlier that evening. She kind of felt bad for him at first. He was an older unbonded male although he was quite handsome and fit. After talking with him a bit, she realized he thought she was a kludge because of her lack of forearm appendages. He was under the mistaken impression that Jurgen had brought them a … distraction. It seemed the male was old school and lived in the ways of the Volsung before him. Although the Volsung no longer took slaves, Volsung banged kludges. He thought Jurgen had finally given in and brought a permanent courtesan to the pride so they didn't have to visit the brothels six jumps from home. Beka was a bit mortified at the thought that many of the Volsung thought she was there to service them. She had explained to him, politely, that she wasn't a whore and perhaps he should check with Tyr Anasazi about her reason for being on the station. Beka had watched from afar as the male approached Tyr for a talk in the Common area. The male was been loudly reprimanded by Tyr. Then tasked with making sure every other male knew Beka was Tyr's guest and not their plaything.

After that debacle and seeing Tamerlane being the focus of other females' attention, Beka had called it a night and retreated to her room.

Now it was late. Dead of the night for most people. Even on this station, this time of night was quiet with no one gathered in the common area. Beka was used to being awake late at night, working. She had grown bored of sitting in her room. She had ventured out and done a little exploring.

"What are you doing?"

"Dammit," Beka startled when she heard the harsh voice in the stillness of the night. She had jumped slightly as hit her head of the edge of the panel opening. She pulled her head from the opening and looked down at the Nietzschean male standing below the makeshift tower Beka had constructed in the common area.

"Where did you come from?" Beka looked back into the panel.

"Defense battery three," the male pointed down the corridor to her right.

"Oh," Beka replied. She didn't think there was a functioning defense battery down that corridor. She pulled out a relay and looked at it. She tossed it down to the ground beside the male who was standing beneath her. He picked it up and looked at it then back up at her. Beka pulled another piece from her pocket and put it in place. Beka had salvaged parts from the dead part of the station she and Tamerlane had visited the other night. She pulled a tool from her belt and checked the reading.

"What are you doing?" The male asked again as he tossed the piece into a pile of parts Beka had strewn about the floor.

"I couldn't sleep. Tyr told me you had power fluctutations," Beka pointed toward the ceiling and the dim lighting. "I thought I would fix it for you."

"It seems worse," the male commented as he looked up toward the light. He looked back at Beka and fixed her with his ice blue gaze. He was one of the males who hung out with Tamerlane. Maybe six foot six, close cut blonde hair with a spiky hair thing going on on top, paler skin and muscles that bulged. He was nicely built just in larger proportions than Tamerlane. Beka remember Zalaria telling her who he was but Beka couldn't remember his name.

"It will get better," Beka put her head back in the access panel. She heard a commotion coming from the corridor he had emerged from a few moments ago. Two other males emerge a few seconds later. Beka was surprised to see them all up this late in the night. Perhaps the station wasn't as quiet as she had first assumed.

"She's messing with Anasazi again," the one with the hazel eyes commented as he came around the corner as he gestured back to the corridor they had emerged from. He had brownish blonde hair that reminded Beka of Harper's back in his surfer days, kinda longish and unkempt appearing. His skin was a nice shade on tan. He was six two maybe, the smallest of the group. He was nicely muscled as well. All of the males she saw Tamerlane with were all nicely muscled.

"She's always messing with Anasazi," the male who interrupted Beka replied. The second and third males jogged toward the food prep area. They came back out a short time later with food and drinks.

"Let's go," the one with the green eyes gestured toward the corridor. He had dark hair, close cut on the sides and a little longer on the top but not spiky like the other guys hair. His skin tone was a bit deeper in the shade of brown-tan.

"Party?" Beka gestured to the two males with the drinks and food. The three looked at each other a moment.

"Private gathering," the one with hazel eyes offered as he gestured down the corridor.

"Anasazi is fixing the defense battery," the blue eyed male offered. "We are assisting."

"Yeah, he's working on his defenses," the green eyed male offered with a smirk. He looked Beka over. "We are just socializing. Would you like to join us?"

Beka looked over the three males standing below her.

"You want me," she gestured to herself then to all of them. "To join the three … four … of you … at your private gathering?" Given the events of earlier, Beka had no inclination to go anywhere with any male on this station. They looked at each other again.

"No," the one this hazel eyes suddenly realized her hesitation. "We are all aware you are a guest of the Kodiak. Aurelis made a huge error earlier. He is …"

"Asinine and desperate," the green eyed male offered with a sneer of derision. He looked Beka over again. "There are other females socializing with us. I believe you know Zalaria. If you change your mind …" he gestured down the corridor. "Find me … us … defense battery three."

The male with the ice blue eyes looked up at her again and shook his head. The other two males had headed down the corridor.

"You really should leave that to the station engineers," he commented as he turned to leave.

"She's really trying hard this time," one of the voices floated back to Beka from the corridor. "There is no way he's not backing down tonight."

Beka sighed as she looked into the panel. She assumed the Anasazi they were referring to was Tamerlane. She assumed the she they were referring to was Zalaria. Beka shook her head as she extracted another plate from the panel and wiped it off. She didn't know why but she assumed twenty something year old Nietzscheans would be different. They were really exactly like their Human counterparts – rebellious, daring and overly hormonal. It made Beka feel old.

XXXXX

Beka heard the female voices a short time later. She was surprised when about six of them emerged from the corridor where the males had emerged from earlier. Beka remained silent from her perch above the action. She had finally finished with the upper panels and was about to climb down.

"Maybe you should stop trying so hard," one of the females commented as they came around the corner. Zalaria stopped and turned to face the female.

"What did you say?" Zalaria hissed at her.

"Just that maybe you should … try another approach," the female offered lightly. "He obviously has a stronger will than the other males on this station."

"Some may find that attractive. I find it infuriating. He does not understand and respect the influence of the female gender. He thinks he is better but Tamerlane Anasazi is just like every other male on this station," Zalaria pointed her finger at the female. "He will learn. He will … acquiesce."

"Perhap, one day," a second female replied. "But so far, your attempts, have not led to that conclusion."

"We will see about that," Zalaria fixed the other female with a glare.

"What does it matter," a third female rubbed Zalaria's shoulder. She shrugged the hand off. "Your line is the closest lineage to Kodiak there is among the Volsung. When it is time, he will breed with you. He is Kodiak. You are the obvious choice for his first female."

"First female to the Alpha of the newly formed Kodiak Pride," the first female who spoke said enticingly. Zalaria smiled slowly.

"It doesn have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" She looked at her friends then led her entourage across the open floor before running up the stairs to the familial level.

"First female my ass," Beka muttered to herself as she went back to work.

XXXXX

Beka heard the males coming up the corridor a little while later.

"I think you are the only male on this station who has ever held out this long," Beka heard one of the voices echoing though the air. She thought it was the blue eyed male. "Remember when she went after Alejander that one time."

"Yeah, he thought he could handle her," the green eyed male's voice broke through the air. "Nothing more embarrassing than …"

Beka heard a thump and a scuffle breaking out in the corridor. She thought she heard Tamerlane's voice.

"You still working on that?" the male who interrupted her earlier broke the stillness. "It seems even worse than before. Like I said …"

"Emergency power," Beka called down as she looked around inside the panel once again. She had several panels open in the wall and was currently standing on a chair, on top of a small table, on top of a larger table fixing things up there.

"Hand me that small cover there," Beka point to one of the covers on the floor beside the male. He picked it up, climbed on top of the lower table and handed it up to Beka.

"Emergency power?" he asked as he looked up at the dim lighting. He jumped down off the table and turned to look up at her again.

"So I wouldn't blow your whole grid while repairing it," Beka climbed off the chair and handed it down to him. He took it without comment and placed it on the floor.

"Hand me those," Beka pointed to two other panel covers. He handed her one and waited for her to install it before handing her the other. Beka could hear other voices down the corridor. She thought she heard Tamerlane but wasn't sure.

"You should really leave this to the engineers," the male suggested again as he looked toward the ceiling.

"You've been living with low lights for how long? A Nightsider could barely see around here," Beka's head disappeared into another opening. "Your power engineer … sucks."

"What?" the male called up to Beka.

Beka pulled her head out of the panel and met his gaze. "I said whoever your … power engineer is … sucks at his job."

Beka went back to work.

"Hey Alejander," the male she had been talking to called down the corridor to someone Beka had yet to see. Beka peeked to see the male with the hazel eyes come around the corner.

"Tyr's stray says your brother sucks at his job," the male pointed up to Beka. Beka pulled her head slowly from the panel and met the gaze of the male with the hazel eyes. Beka gestured for the male who had been helping her to hand her the panel cover in his hand. She replaced it and hopped from the small table to the larger table.

"Excuse me?" The male now identified as Alejander asked. Beka gestured to the light and panels behind her.

"I told him …" Beka looked to the male who had been assisting her.

"Roth Esgari …," he began his name but Beka cut him off.

"Roth," Beka jumped to the floor and walked to the other end of the table. She gestured to Roth to grab the smaller table and help her move it to the floor. He did and Beka scooted it back into place. "That whoever your power engineer was …sucked at his job. There is no way you should be having power fluxs and dim lights. Whoever has been taking care of your grid is an imbecile. There were numerous conduit breaks that were easily repaired. There were relays that were put in upside down and backward. Only a moron wouldn't notice it … ergo .. he sucks at his job."

Beka heard a laugh when the male with the green eyes rounded the corner.

"Your brother is an imbecile," he laughed again. Alejander punched at him. Beka found it amusing that they seemed so relaxed and playful with each other. It wasn't like she expected. Then again, maybe it was more than that and she didn't understand it.

"Hope you didn't inherit those genes," Beka raised her eyebrows as she teased the male named Alejander. She shoved the large table out of her way before moving to the last panel and pulling out a fried relay. She walked over and showed him the relay.

"The relays actually have little arrows on them showing exactly how to put them in," Beka dropped it in his hand and grimaced. "Only a truly inferior imbecile could put them in wrong."

Beka went back over to the panel and attached its cover.

"He's my half – brother," Alejander defended himself as he punched at the green eyed male who was laughing again. "It must be his mother's genes. I assure you I am not an imbecile."

"Maybe," Beka looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged. She made a few adjustments. She picked up her tools and put them in a box on the table. She replaced the final panel cover then tapped on the console. The emergency lights went out, leaving them in total darkness.

"Who turned off the lights?" Beka heard Tamerlane's voice coming from the corridor or maybe just inside the room.

"Tyr's new stray thought she could fix the power," Roth's voice echoed through the dark.

"Did she really?" Beka could hear the amusement in Tamerlane's voice. The other males laughed as they stood in the darkness.

"Maybe my half-brother is not the imbecile after all," Alejander offered.

"Your brother is still an imbecile," Tamerlane offered in the darkness. Beka heard a brief scuffle between the two males.

"Oww," Alejander barked in the darkness then Beka heard the chair Roth had left in the floor scoot and a body fall to the floor.

Beka heard swearing in some language. Beka turned on her flashlight and shone in around the room. She found Tamerlane and Alejander both lying on the floor where they had fallen over the chair.

"Your night vision sucks," Beka watched the two males get to their feet quickly.

"Mine's fine," Tamerlane kicked the chair out of the way.

"Nothing wrong with mine either," Alejander walked back over where Roth and the green eyed male were standing.

Beka tapped the console and the lights flickered on, dimly.

"Nice, this is soooo much better," the green eyed male looked upward. Beka still couldn't remember his name. The other three males looked up as well.

"Bite me," Beka muttered under her breath. All four males looked over at Beka suddenly when her faint words reached their ears.

"Bite me?" one of the males repeated. Beka looked over at all four males. Three of the four were regarding her curiously. Tamerlane had heard her say it before. Beka pursed her lips.

"Bite me … kiss my a…" Beka began.

"I'm sure she thought she was helping," Tamerlane broke in. The three males turned to look at him.

"I still need an explanation of 'bite me'," Alejander looked back at Beka. Beka seemed to consider it.

"As I was saying … bite me … back off … shut up … get the hell outta my face … kiss my ass," Beka offered. "I could use them all interchangeably."

"You were offended by my comment," The green eyed male nodded.

"I know what I'm doing," Beka looked at him pointedly. "I don't need snide little comments from a bunch of …" Beka thought about it a moment before fixing her gaze on all four of them

"Boys," Beka said the word forcefully as if it was an insult. The group of males weren't sure how to reply but Beka could tell they didn't like the term .. boys … instead of males or men.

Beka turned back to the console and tapped a few more buttons. She thought the grid would be stable if she put full power to the area but she hesitated. She knew if she was wrong, it could blow the grid and she might have to kick some Nietzschean male ass when they all fell out laughing.

Tamerlane watched as Beka stood before the console. He knew she could probably fix anything on the station. She seemed a bit apprehensive at the moment. She was rubbing the side of her neck and biting her lip as she watched the reading.

"I think the light was fine before you tried to fix it," Roth offered. "If you could get it back to that … at least …."

Beka sighed to herself as the males all looked toward the ceiling. Beka tapped the console and opened a small panel to her right. She smirked at the males as she reached into the panel and found the lever.

"Let there by light," Beka said as she threw the lever. There was a brief pause then the room was flooded with bright light. Beka had closed her eyes before throwing the switch. She heard the Nietzschean males groan as the blinding light burned their retinas. Beka tapped the console to regulate the power flow and dimmed the lights from full power. She heard a bulb blow somewhere in the area. She doubted the power had been on full in this station in some time. She expected a few blown bulbs.

"Perhaps your half-brother is capable of replacing the blown bulbs," Beka looked over at Alejander as his eyes frayed open. Beka closed the access panel and continued monitoring the power readings.

"What are you doing now?" Alejander came over and looked at the console Beka was standing before. He had never seen the console so lit up. He edged really close so his arm was touching Beka's. Beka looked up at him as he looked down at the panel.

"Monitoring the power into this area," Beka pointed to the readings. "The system hasn't been fully powered for years. You can't just flip a switch and walk away."

Beka moved through several screens on the console showing things to Alejander. Soon the other two were crowded behind her looking over her shoulders.

"You power this level with auxillary substations?" Beka pointed to the console as she looked over at Alejander. He shrugged and looked at the green eyed male. He shrugged as well. None of them seemed to know what she was talking about. Tamerlane walked over and pushed himself between the two males standing behind Beka looking over her shoulders. He was now directly behind her. He slipped his arm around her and tapped the console.

"Each level is supported by four auxillary substation generators," Tamerlane pulled up the overview of their level. Beka could feel his chest pressed against her back as he reached around her. Beka felt kinda odd suddenly surrounded by four Nietzschean male bodies crowded around the console. They seemed to have forgotten the no touching rule.

"Here, here, here and here," Tamerlane touched the console and lit up the generators with a yellow tag. His breath was warm on Beka's ear when he spoke. She turned her head slightly and looked at him. He looked at her and retreated slightly.

"Why use the aux sub gens?" Beka bit her lip before pulling up some other screens. "There should be a huge power plant in the sublevel of the main pod. Not to mention emergency power plants in the second tier pods."

Beka found what she was looking for. Alejander reached out then pulled his hand back when Beka reached out at the same time.

"Go ahead," Beka gestured to Alejander when he hesitated.

"There is a huge hole here, here and here …" he offered.

"There are hull breaches all over the station," Roth added as he motioned to several areas.

"There is massive damage to most of the station," the green eyed male offered.

"It looked like everyone in the known worlds used this place as target practice when I arrived," Beka nodded as she looked at the station. Their information helped her with her plans. She now knew it would be difficult to get to the areas she wanted to explore.

"We only use these three levels in this pod," Alejander leaned closer to Beka as he reached over to point to an exterior pod. Beka turned to look at him as he invaded her space more. He looked over at her and withdrew quickly. He was skittish. Beka had never known a skittish Nietzschean male.

Beka pulled up a schematic of the familial level. She outline what she knew was being used. "This is the area of the familial level." The other males all shrugged. Tamerlane reached around and outlined a few more small areas at the opposite end of the familial level from Beka's room. He paused then outlined a few more rooms at that end as well. They appeared to be a series of storage closets and bot stations.

"What are those?" Beka looked over at Tamerlane as he face remained over her shoulder as he finished the outline.

"I believe they are termed … breeding rooms," Tamerlane replied hesitantly.

"How would you know?" Roth scoffed. The males began to chatter.

"I wondered where they made all the babies. Hard to get busy with a room full of kids," Beka mused a little too loud. The males were all quietly looking at her.

"What?" Beka looked around her then looked back at Tamerlane.

"It is an inappropriate topic of conversation," Tamerlane offered. Beka couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't know Nietzshean were all prudes," Beka shook her head with another laugh. She muttered more to herself than the guys. She knew Tamerlane would hear and it was meant for him. "A female can grind her ass into some guys groin but please let's not mention the term breeding rooms."

"Back to the topic at hand. This is the area of the common area, storage areas, Amaja and Jurgen's wing," Beka outlined things there.

"There is a defensive battery here I almost have operational,"' Tamerlane reached around her again. "And three more small storage areas … weapon lockers …" Beka felt his hand on her waist as he reached further around her to outline the additional areas.

"That all?" she asked when he pulled back. The males all seemed to consider it then agreed.

"And the lower level?" Beka asked.

"Male barracks and facilities," the green eyed male outlined.

"Storage areas and weapon lockers," Roth outlined some as well.

"Main defensive batteries," Alejander outlined several small areas in the lower section.

"Three operational hangars," Tamerlane reached in again. "Two docking platform accesses for the larger ships." This time he didn't pull away as far when he pulled his arm back. Beka felt his hand still on he lower back. His thumb gently caressing the skin left bare as her top failed to quite meet her pants.

"Is that everything?" Beka looked around at the males surrounding her. They all seemed to agree. Beka tapped a few more keys and the schematic pulled back to a top down view of the station. Beka pointed to a tiny blue lit up area in the farthest pod of the station.

"You use only this much of the entire station," Beka waved her hand over the console. "Look at all that real estate."

"It is all nonfunctioning," Roth gestured to the overview.

"Right now it is," Tamerlane offered as he realized what Beka was trying to tell these three males. It was his ambition as well when he could get everything in place.

"It has never functioned since we have lived here," Alejander began.

"Actually, this used to function," the green eyed male reached over and touched the keys to bring up the common area level. He pointed to several areas at the end of the corridor to the storage areas.

"What happened to it?" Beka looked around at the males. It was the area she had salvaged parts from and the area she and Tamerlane had met for privacy until Tyr hunted them down.

"Kalderan," Alejander pointed to the furthest area.

"Than scout," the green eyed male pointed to two other areas.

"Cougar pride," Roth pointed to another area.

"Lynx pride," he pointed to another.

"Aseki pride," Alejander pointed to another.

"Cougar pride," Alejander pointed to the closest damage.

"Cougar pride again," Beka looked over at Alejander. He shrugged.

"Why is it … you … fight with these prides?" Beka looked around the group.

"We are Volsung," Roth replied as if it was an answer. "They are not."

"No … I mean … what causes the battles?" Beka looked for an answer.

"They want what we have," Alejander offered as another explanation.

"They want the station?" Beka asked.

"They want supplies, ships, whatever we have, they want to take it," Alejander replied.

"The Volsung have a … fluid relationship with other small prides in the area," Tamerlane reached over and tried to access the navigational charts from the terminal. He tapped the console and changed the screens but no data loaded. Beka reached out at the same time and their hands touched but neither withdrew.

"Try this," Beka pushed his hand out of the way and tried going through another routine. The data still failed to load. She tried something else and they waited. Beka focused her attention briefly to Tamerlane's thumb still caressing her lower back. Beka took a deep breath.

"Piece of Perseid technocrap," Beka slammed her hand on the console when the data failed to load again. The screen flickered but nothing happened. She muttered a few obscenities under her breath then stopped, cutting her eyes to the left and the right at the male faces surrounding her.

"She curses like a drunk Umbrite," Roth looked at the other males. They all laughed.

"Actually it is old Earth," Beka offered as she smiled to herself. She suddenly thought of something.

"You …" she pointed to the green eyed male. "Get that pad over on the table. And the jack in the box."

Beka felted Tamerlane's warm hand retreat from her back when the other male moved from the group to get the equipment. She felt Tamerlane ease his body away from hers slightly as well.

"What are you doing with this?" green eyes asked when he handed her the pad and jack. Beka attached the jack to the pad then opened an access panel to connect the pad to the panel. She tapped a few buttons and the screen flickered and the information on the pad took over the screen.

"Using it as a monitor," Beka tapped the pad and pulled up navigational information she had used when she had travel to the Volsung station.

"Where did you come from?" Alejander pointed at the screen. Beka looked over at him.

"I came from here," Beka pointed to the far side of the galaxy.

"I don't think we have ever been further than … here," Alejander pointed to a nearby system four slipjumps away.

"I've been here," Roth pointed to another location. The guys talked briefly about where they had traveled. They seemed to stay in the same areas and not venture far from the station.

"So about these prides," Beka pulled up the station and nearby areas.

"There are six other prides," Tamerlane leaned in again and pulled in to a closer view. He quickly circled the areas on the map.

"There are six other Nietschean prides in these three systems?" Beka looked up at him.

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded. "Three are on asteroid colonies. One is on an oribital around this toxic planet. One is living on a broken down cargo superfreighter and the sixth on a drift that used to be a casino."

Beka felt his hand return to her back.

"As I said, their relationships are fluid. At times they ignore one another, at times they fight and at times they band together to fight a common enemy."

"The Kalderan attack on Aseki pride was the last time we banded together," Alejander offered.

"When was this?" Beka looked around. The males seemed to consider it.

"About two years ago," Roth replied. The others nodded.

"So you have actually fought Kalderan? Beka seemed surprised.

"And were victorious," Roth boasted.

"How about you?" Roth looked over at Beka.

"You name it, I've fought it," Beka shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Really?" Roth seemed to not believe her.

"What is going on here?" Jurgen's voice invaded the room. Beka turned to see the Alpha male, Amaja, Tyr and several other elders of the pride standing on the other side of the room. The males quickly separated from Beka.

"Your attempts to access data triggered security alerts," Tyr offered when everyone focused on Beka holding the datapad in her hand.

"Tyr's stray fixed the lights," Tamerlane pointed up toward the ceiling, trying to distract them. All eyes traveled up as Beka moved over to increase the power to bring them to full brightness once again.

"I would suggest keeping them at lower power since they run off aux sub gens," Beka walked over to Jurgen. "I would respectfully suggest you find yourself a new power engineer. The one you have is … inadequate. I apologize for waking you. I was unaware navigational data would be highly secured."

"I will take your suggestions under advisement," Jurgen looked up at the lights. He looked down at Beka and to the males in the room. He turned and walked away with the other elders and Tyr.

"Although you are new to the pride, please be aware that it is not … appropriate for you to inform the alpha of what he needs to do," Amaja murmured to Beka. "It is also … questionable … to find you alone with four unbonded males."

Beka looked over her shoulder at the four males then back at Amaja.

"Not that I understand," Beka shook her head. "But I will … refrain from such behavior in the future."

"Do you have someplace to be?" Amaja spoke louder and directed her comment to the four males standing behind Beka. Without a word, three males disappeared toward the male barracks while Tamerlane disappeared back toward the storage corridor.

Amaja regarded Beka for a moment before turning to leave the common area as well.

Beka began gathering the damaged parts and put them in a box she had found in the rubble. She put all of her tools back in her toolbox as well. Beka paused a moment as she looked up at the ceiling. She felt good about what she had done. She smiled to herself as she picked up the box of parts, stopped by the console to dim the lights, then hurried down the corridor to put the broken pieces and spare parts back in the damaged part of the station until she needed them again. She definitely didn't have room to store them in her closet.

Beka put the box down and turned to leave when she ran into a hard male body. Beka almost screamed when a hand covered her mouth and Tamerlane said her name.

"You scared the crap outta me," Beka's heart was racing as she looked up at him in the dim light.

"Sorry," he whispered softly. "I thought you knew I was down here."

"I was returning my parts," Beka shook her head. "I had no idea where you disappeared to. You and those … superior males … scurried like rats in the daylight when Amaja spoke."

"I just wanted to say thank you" His hands came to rest on her hips and he pulled her gently to him.

"For?" Beka ran her hands over his upper arms.

"Trying to make their lives better. Trying to find a place here … with me," Tamerlane leaned and kissed her gently. "For showing those three males … what could be."

"Don't make it sound like I did something … universe shattering or philanthropic … I was bored," Beka shrugged.

"You are amazing," Tamerlane leaned to kiss her again. It was slow and deep and long. Beka sighed gently when their lips finally parted.

"Promise to kiss me like that again, maybe I'll fix the rest of the station tomorrow," Beka rested her forehead against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood like that for a few moments.

"I should probably go," Beka pulled away from Tamerlane. She looked up at him in the dimness of the room. "Amaja caught me … misbehaving with four males once tonight. I would hate to actually get caught … really misbehaving … alone with one."

"Good night," Beka said as she brushed a quick kiss against him lips before pulling away.

"Sleep well," Tamerlane replied as he watched her go. After she disappeared from view, he sat down on an empty crate and waited awhile, alone in the darkness. When he thought enough time had passed, he left the dark destruction behind and made his way to the male barracks. He was tired, the night was nearly over and he had plans to make and a future to begin building. With Beka there as motivation, his plans might take shape more quickly.


	40. Chapter 40

Amaja looked over when Beka approached her the next afternoon. She finished speaking with the female who was seated with her in the Common area. Once the female left, Amaja gestured to the seat beside her.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Amaja focused on Beka as she sat there looking around the room.

"First, I would like to … apologize … for any violations of proper protocol I might have engaged in last night," Beka gestured to the far side of the common area where she had been caught with four unbonded males. "I am uncertain how to live within this pride. Tyr told me of your power issues when I noticed them upon my arrival. I explored around yesterday and found the unused areas of the station down past the storage rooms. I salvaged parts to attempt to repair the problem. I am used to working late in my own life. After the families went to their quarters, I was bored because to me it was early. I ventured down and repaired the Common area power problem."

"Jurgen and I spoke of it this morning," Amaja nodded as she surveyed the room. "Tyr has told Jurgen you are very … handy. No one had any qualms with your actions last evening in regards to repair of the power system. However, in the future please keep someone apprised of your plans. In fact, I do like this light better. I can see into every corner of the area from this very position."

"My only concern is finding you … alone … with four unbonded males," Amaja looked over at Beka. She seemed to consider it a moment. "It is not a normal occurrence within the pride. Normally, females remain together when in the company of males or they socialize in the common area. Until they have chosen a male of interest, then the couple may spend time alone under my direction. I am responsible for the reproductive future of this pride. I am responsible for assisting every female in maintaining and improving her line. I take my position very seriously Rebecca. I would appreciate it if you … consult with me at any time you have … questions or concerns about the female to male interactions within my pride."

"I will try," Beka nodded. "I am not used to so many rules concerning interactions between the genders."

"You live in the universe of all other beings," Amaja paused to think. "There is no consideration for how ones actions will reflect on the individual, family, clan or pride. Within my pride, your actions reflect directly on you, your family and the pride as a whole. Your actions here will reflect directly on Tyr Anasazi since he has claimed responsibility for you. In a sense, you are part of his family. Thus far, you are reflecting positively on him. He should be pleased."

"I would also like to commend you on your first gathering," Amaja looked Beka over. "You behaved appropriately with the males. You respected our custom and our way. It is appreciated."

"Was there something on you mind?" Amaja looked at a pad she was carrying when it beeped.

"I needed to speak to you about … Alejander," Beka looked around and found the male in question. He was working out with Tamerlane and the other two guys.

"What about Alejander Mosadin?" Amaja's brow furrowed. She assumed any questions,concerns or discussions Beka would have would be related to Tyr Anasazi.

"Zalaria told me he was from a more intellectually minded family although he was also a good warrior?" Beka looked back at Amaja. Amaja nodded with a smile.

"He interests you?" Amaja made a note on her pad.

"No," Beka said suddenly when she realized what the matriarch was asking. "Last night, I was told his half-brother was the power engineer who hasn't a clue how to fix this station. Alejander seemed very interested in the system when those four stumbled upon me last night. I would like to know, from you, would it be a problem for me to … teach him … how to fix and maintain the system."

"You want to mentor a male?" Amaja's eyebrows rose. It was not done in Volsung pride. She seemed to consider it a moment.

"It would seem to me to be advantageous to have someone on this station who knew exactly what he was doing. He can then select and train others and create a team dedicated to keep the station's power fully functioning." Beka offered. "It would seem prudent … to take advantage of my knowledge while I am here. He seemed willing to learn."

"It would be nice to improve this place," Amaja looked around. Her pride was slowly rebuilding and outgrowing the portion of the station they had lived in for years. They needed to expand. However, years of wandering the harsh universe had led her pride down a path that favored a warrior over an intellectual. As a result, her pride was strong and could defend, protect and take what it needed. In the light of security the station now offered, they were woefully inadequate in the realm of pride members who could actually improve their current living conditions.

Tamerlane Anasazi had taken an interest in improving the station when he had first arrived with Tyr. She knew he had cleared and was in the process of repairing several of the defensive batteries on the level. Defensive positions which would further protect her pride when conflict arose. He had taken up with several of the younger sons of higher ranking males within the pride. It put him on firmer footing within the pride since Tyr had become higher ranking as he had mated into the pride ten years ago and had contributed nicely to the success of the pride. The three males Tamerlane had sought out relationships with were learning from him as well.

It seemed Tyr Anasazi had brought two strays into his family. Two strays with purpose, ambition and skills that the Volsung lacked. Amaja recognized it for what it could be – a power play on Tyr's part. She knew he was ambitious; she just wasn't certain how ambitious he was. He had been quietly manuveuring within the pride for the last ten years. She knew he had wives and connections outside of Volsung pride. For the time being, Amaja watched and waited. Jurgen was a fine Alpha. However, every Alpha was only as good as his last success. The pride needed to more forward, in Amaja's mind, it could be done with Jurgen or perhaps Tyr Anasazi. It mattered not which male led the pride forward, so long as she remained matriarch.

"It would be nice to get to my quarters without bumping into things in the dimness of the corridors." Amaja thought about it a little longer. She looked over Beka then toward Alejander Mosadin. They could make a nice breeding couple and secure Rebecca's tie to the pride.

"I will allow a mentoring relationship," Amaja nodded. "I will speak with Jurgen and alert him to your partnership with Alejander should Alejander accept your proposal."

"Proposal?" Beka turned swiftly to look at the woman. "I … am not proposing anything."

"You need to present your suggestions to Alejander," Amaja gestured toward the male in question. "If he wishes to … learn from you … then you may teach him."

"So what do I do?" Beka questioned the matriarch. "Is there official paperwork or something?"

"No," Amaja smiled. "You just need to go over and talk to him. The only official paperwork comes if you decide to take him as your breeding partner. Please speak with me if you find your mentoring relationship venturing into something more than just mentor-student."

"I will. Thank you for your time," Beka stood to go. She looked down at Amaja. There was more to being a pride matriarch than Beka had assumed. It seemed that Amaja wielded as much power as Jurgen. She just used her power and approached everything from a different perspective. "You seem to have great responsibility within Volsung pride. I would like to learn more."

"I am always around," Amaja gestured toward the Common area and all the people milling around. "Even when no one takes notice. If you would like to talk, find me. We will discuss whatever is of interest to you. I look forward to getting to know you better as well."

XXXXX

Beka stood quietly at the side of the mat watching the four males work out. They seemed not to have noticed her yet. But then again, females milled about constantly, checking out the goods.

"Can I help you with something?" Tamerlane finally looked over at her and spoke. He had seen her speaking with Amaja. He knew she had been standing there for a while, watching them.

"I would like to speak to Alejander," Beka gestured to the male who was currently lying on the bench lifting. Tamerlane's head tilted to the side. He had no idea what she was doing.

"Alejander?" Roth looked over at Beka then back at Alejander.

"You've been summoned," the green eyed male gestured for Alejander to put the bar back on the stand. Beka waited as Alejander ignored the gesture and finished the set of reps he was working on. He sat up slowly and regarded Beka from his seat on the bench. He took his time picking up his shirt and pulling it on before grabbing his weapon belt and walking toward Beka. He stopped at the edge of the mat before Beka.

"You wish to speak with me?" he asked slowly. He seemed a bit confused by her request.

"I would like to speak with you," Beka nodded as she gestured to the tables nearby. They walked over and sat down. Tamerlane had watched them depart.

"Guess Tyr's stray just might become part of the pride, Mosadin clan," Roth sighed discontently.

"You lifting Tamerlane?" Jusmin called to him. He noticed Tamerlane focused on the table nearby. Tamerlane nodded as he turned and took his place on the bench.


	41. Chapter 41

"This isn't going to work if you don't relax," Beka handed the tool back to Alejander. He had agreed to learn about the power supply and maintence on the station. So far that day, Beka had been going over the basic schematics for that area of the station. They had made numerous simple, quick fixes to many parts of the Common area level. They were currently in a small access conduit at the end of the storage corridor trying to finish up the power interruption to that end of the corridor. Beka knew it was needed if Tamerlane was ever doing to complete work on the defense battery three. Alejander was a quick study and Beka thought he was going to be good enough to handle it all himself shortly.

"You're more nervous that a virgin on prom night," Beka mumbled to herself. She looked over her shoulder at the male behind her. Beka motioned for him to join her on the next repair which was difficult to reach inside the access panel near the floor. Alejander was just reaching into the panel when he dropped the tool again. Beka groaned in frustrastion.

"We can't work together if every time we come within inches of one another, you flinch," Beka leaned to pick up the tool, noticing Alejander press his back against the wall to give her space.

"Listen," Beka gestured to the main corridor. Alejander crawled back out of the opening into the spacious corridor and waited for Beka to emerge. Beka came out of the cramped space and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen," Beka tried again. "I know … Nietzscheans have this … space issue. I guess it could be a little unsettling having to share a tight little space with someone else – especially someone you barely know. However, the space is tight and you need to learn these things if you want to have a chance at becoming the recognized power engineer on the station. I can teach you everything you need to know and probably more. But I need you in that conduit, focused, and learning."

"Alejander," Tamerlane called the male's name as he came down the corridor. He stopped and looked between Beka and Alejander. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Beka shook her head. "Just trying to show Alejander how to repair some of the power controls in that conduit."

"It's a small space," Tamerlane looked inside. "Tight."

"Yeah," Beka nodded. "But two people fit in it with room to spare."

"You've done good work," Tamerlane gestured down the beginning of the corridor. It was lit up like never before. He looked at Alejander. "Amaja said Jurgen and she are pleased with the light down their corridor."

"He did that with very little assistance," Beka boasted proudly. "He learns quickly."

"You were looking for me," Alejander finally spoke.

"Mikel is looking for you," Tamerlane gestured toward the main area. "You're late for your shift."

"Shift?" Beka looked over at Tamerlane.

"There is a rotation of duty shifts to man the defensive posts of the station," Tamerlane gestured to Alejander. "His started thirty minutes ago."

"I need to go," Alejander had lost track of time while working with Beka most of the day. He reached inside the conduit opening and grabbed his weapon belt.

"Mikel knows you are being mentored by Rebecca. Roth agreed to stay until you get there. You might want to eat dinner before you go. It seems your new mentor is a bit of a taskmaster," Tamerlane gestured to Beka. "I will help her finish repairs if she wants to finish them tonight."

"You did well," Beka called after Alejander as he jogged up the corridor.

"Thank you," he called back over his shoulder.

"I didn't realize he had a job," Beka watched as two females passed headed for a food storage unit.

"Many have jobs here Beka," Tamerlane looked around the corridor. "There are functioning systems that need to be attended to. There are limited security measures that must be staffed and maintained. There are mechanics and engineers that keep the small Volsung fleet in working condition in case the pride needs to evacuate. There are children to take care of. There are medics to see to the pride's health. There are females continuously working in the kitchens to keep the pride fed. The station is noticeably clean at all times. There is no automation. Someone has to sweep."

"Guess I didn't really think about all that is actually being done," Beka shrugged. No one actually went to work since they all lived in such close quarters. Beka hadn't considered it jobs.

"Even when the males are working out, lifting, sparring, it is part of their job in a sense," Tamerlane moved out of the way when a group of females came by with carts of food supplies headed for the kitchen. "They must remain strong and able to defend the pride. Even with the Volsung being hidden away, they still have neighbors to contend with. As I said, the relationships with the neighboring prides are fluid. They do fight from time to time over everything."

"So," Tamerlane gestured toward the conduit. He smiled faintly. "You were trying to get him in there … with you?"

"I had him in there," Beka pointed to the conduit. "He just … can Nietzscheans be claustrophobic?" The idea suddenly hit Beka.

"Alejander is not claustrophobic," Tamerlane shook his head. He moved closer to Beka. "I will tell you something and you can never let him know I told you."

"Gossip?" Beka leaned a little closer.

"I told you how Zalaria is with males," Tamerlane offered quietly. Beka nodded. "Several gatherings ago, before I came here, Zalaria targeted Alejander, Roth and a few of the other males as potential interests. At the gathering, she pretty much teased them all relentlessly. During the single time, she had focused on Alejander. I know not why. Let's just say … Zalaria pulled the same stunt with Alejander as she tried to pull with me when he failed to back down from her teasing. Amaja did not stop her as quickly as she does now when Zalaria becomes inappropriate. Zalaria … found what she was looking for … Alejander … got more than he bargained for."

"Did she make him …" Beka's eyes widened.

"No one knows for certain what exactly … Alejander … did," Tamerlane looked around. "However, Zalaria was severely reprimanded by Amaja in private. Alejander … he actually touched Zalaria … he was severely reprimanded by both Amaja and Jurgen in private. According to Tyr, Alejander has been … wary … around females since. You are female. I can't believe you actually got him in that conduit with you."

"You suggested I dance with him the other night," Beka was puzzled. Then again she couldn't remember seeing Alejander with any other females that night.

"They were all interested in who you were, even Alejander. I knew you would behave properly. Perhaps you will restore his confidence in himself with females." Tamerlane offered. He pointed to the conduit as he removed his weapons belt and the knife from the side of his boot. "Teach me like you were teaching him."

"You already know how to do these things," Beka ducked back into the conduit. She wondered exactly how intelligent Tamerlane was. He didn't seem nerdy brainy genius like Harper but so far he seemed to know a lot about everything on the station.

"Teach me," Tamerlane ducked in behind her and put his weapons against the wall. "exactly how you were instructing him."

"Okay," Beka crouched down before the panel opening and gestured for Tamerlane to do the same. She walked him through the steps she had gone over with Alejander.

"Beka," Tamerlane stopped her as she went over the next step.

"What?" Beka stopped reaching into the panel. She turned to look at him.

"Did you really try to teach Alejander to make these repairs like this?" Tamerlane was incredulous.

"Yes," Beka nodded. "There is only one way to fix this. So yes I was instructing him to follow these precise steps."

"I am not talking about the proper protocol for the repair. I am talking about your method of instruction."

"What?" Beka's brows furrowed.

"Look at us," Tamerlane looked down at their position.

"What?" Beka seemed clueless. Tamerlane groaned in frustration.

Beka was sitting on the floor on her knees in front of Tamerane. He was crouched behind her at the moment.

"Lean forward and make your repair," Tamerlane instructed. Beka leaned forward to reach the connector she had been repairing.

"Now, you wanted Alejander to take that connection from you and make it himself," Tamerlane clarified.

"Yes," Beka looked back over her shoulder at him. "That is what I wanted him to do. It's not that hard."

"I don't want you to focus on the connector at the moment," Tamerlane instructed her. "close you eyes for just a moment please."

Beka closed her eyes and waited. She felt Tamerlane shift behind her, his body pressed against hers as he too leaned forward to reach the connectors. One arm slipped around her on one side the other one on the other. Beka could feel his warm breath on her neck as he leaned closer still. He hands ran over hers as he took the connectors from her.

"Think about our position at this very moment," Tamerlane murmured softly. His body was pressed against her, his chest against her side. His arms in a way, around her body. "Think about how …unconfortable Alejander might have been, wrapping himself around a female who was not his."

"He never actually got this close," Beka opened her eyes and looked over a Tamerlane. "Nearly lupine style. I didn't think about that."

"Why is that?" Tamerlane made the connection inside the panel then leaned further, pressing his body even more closely against hers and made a few more. "Done."

Beka took a deep breath, focusing her attention on the feel of him around her. It was almost intimate with him there. He moved away slowly back to his knees behind her. Beka straighten from her leaning position reaching inside the wall.

"Every interaction between Nietzschean males and females serves one end purpose … a breeding partner and offspring for the male, a breeding partner, offspring and improvement of her line for the female." Tamerlane looked at her without moving away. "Everything we do has a sexual component, an undertone, to attract and keep a partner. Remember that when you are dealing with these males. So long as they view you as a potential breeding partner, you need to be considerate of their unbringing."

"I'll try to instruct him differently," Beka tried to move but Tamerlane was still behind her. She turned her head to look at him. She was a little surprised by the expression she saw.

"You should also refrain from being in these positions with a male you _do_ know," Tamerlane nuzzled her neck gently breathing in the scent that was uniquely her. He kissed her jaw gently before moving his way slowly up to her mouth. When he found it, her mouth was willing.

"Ummm …" Beka murmured against him mouth. "People are coming. You sure you wanna make out in a conduit?"

"I would make out with you anywhere," Tamerlane kissed her firmly against her lips before moving away from her.

"Would you like to eat dinner now?" Tamerlane gathered up her tools and put them in the box. He picked up his weapons and ducked back out of the conduit.

Beka took a deep breath before she grabbed her box and came out of the conduit opening. Tamerlane Anasazi coming straight at her was a little hard to handle.

XXXX

"Hey," Beka put her tray down on the table where Alejander was just finishing his dinner. He looked up surprised when she sat down beside him.

"I've been thinking about our working together," Beka opened a bottle of water and took a drink.

"Although I appreciate your time, I believe it would be best for you to choose another," Alejander started to get up. Beka put her hand on his arm to stop him. He looked down at her hand on his arm. Beka gestured for him to sit.

"I need to apologize for my earlier method of instruction," Beka tapped her fingers on the table. "I have thought about it and my guiding you through the repairs takes time and may not be the best method for training. You seemed very adept at learning through verbal instruction. I think it would suit you better if you made each repair as I instructed you through it instead of me demonstrating it or having you mimic my actions."

Alejander seemed to consider it for a moment. He looked up when Tamerlane put his tray down on the table and sat across from Rebecca.

"What time would you like to begin in the morning?" Beka asked when Alejander looked back at her.

"I have an overnight duty shift," Alejander looked at Beka then back at the tray. "Will lunch be too late?"

"Not at all," Beka shook her head. "I will find something to do on my own until then."

Beka's hand on his arm stopped him from getting up again.

"I know you can do this. If my teaching methods are not … adequate … in the future, please feel free to ask me to try another way," Beka removed her hand. "It would be a shame if my teaching methods thwarted your learning."

"I will see you tomorrow," Alejander nodded as he got up.

"Meet me at the stairs to the familial level," Beka offered. "I will get permission for you and I to fix their lights."

"What are you thinking right at this moment?" Beka turned to fix Tamerlane with a stare. She often wondered what he was thinking when she observed him at different times. She wondered if his mind ever rested or if he was constantly thinking, plotting and planning.

"I am pleased you are here," Tamerlane replied as he began to eat.

"Why is that?" Beka began to eat as well. She was starving. She had been so focused on teaching Alejander, they had skipped lunch.

"With you here, things will be easier," Tamerlane looked around the room. He thought it was funny that Beka just sat down with Alejander over in the unbonded male area of the tables for dinner, instead of the family table where she should be seated.

"Easier how," Beka looked up from her plate.

"I believe you will be dedicated to my plans. You will work tirelessly to achieve my goals. You will motivate others in a way I can not," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at her. "You have the knowledge and experience that no one on this station has except for Tyr and myself."

"So I am here to help you with your plans for the future?" Beka tilted her head.

"You are here because Tyr invited you here to prove that you are not right … for me … for the future. I have told you I will need a strong female to help guide the future of the Nietzschean people," Tamerlane paused to drink his drink. "The future I plan to build begins here with the Volsung … in root essence … the Kodiak. I hope my plans and my future will become your plans and your future."

"So what am I to be? To you? To your future?" Beka asked as she gazed around the room. She noticed the males walking by looking at her strangely. She suddenly released she was at the table Tamerlane shared with the unbonded males. She had probably broken protocol again.

Tamerlane waited for her to look back at him.

"You are my friend and confidante. Perhaps, I see you as my muse," Tamerlane leaned forward slightly as someone walked by. He gazed into Beka's eyes for a moment. "In time … my lover … I would hope." Beka's gaze held his for a moment before flickering away to her tray, the room, and people walking by. Friend and lover she could handle.

"Favorite color?" Beka asked as she began eating again.

"Blue," Tamerlane replied as he began eating as well.


	42. Chapter 42

"You are an impressive fighter," Tamerlane looked over at Beka while they were walking down the corridor toward the storage areas and the renovations in progress past them. "In your match with Atashi tonight. I heard several people talking about you – how fluid your movements are, how intuitive you seem to be. They found a grace in you that most people lack."

"The female fighters here suck," Beka replied as she looked up at him. "My heart rate doesn't even get elevated. I could probably kick all their asses in one night and still have the energy to kick yours as well."

Tamerlane growled softly as they walked along the empty corridor.

"You got your ass handed to you Anasazi," Beka noted. "again." Tamerlane shrugged.

"I learned from the experience," he replied as they turned a corner and were greeted by the sight of busy Nietzscheans working. Tamerlane paused to speak with a male who was sorting salvaged parts into boxes. Others were cleaning up debris and separating scrap into piles based on if the pieces were salvageable or not. He turned back to Beka. "Next time I will do better."

Beka found Alejander in the next section she and Tamerlane entered. She went over to talk to him about what he was working on. Tamerlane headed over to talk with other males who were working. Beka had not realized before that a few of the Volsung had begun to clear away debris and repair the station under Tamerlane's guidance. It seemed he had been doing it alone after he first moved there. After a short period of time others had pitched in and helped. It seemed once put on a path, the Volsung worked tirelessly, enthusiastically and with purpose. Tamerlane had set them on a course. Now, a certain small set of the male population followed. Under Tamerlane's guidance, Roth had been leading some of the males in the things that needed muscle and were physically demanding. Debris had to be moved, supports had to be repair and replaced. It seemed like the ideal job for a warrior male who was strong but had no one to fight at the moment.

"Since you obviously do not need my assistance," Beka smiled widely at Alejander. He was completely confident and at ease with the task before him. Beka was proud that her protégé had learned so quickly and could make the easier repairs and upgrades by himself in such a short time. The Volsung had wasted his talent for years by relegating him to warrior status because they thought his half-brother's line were the smart ones.

Beka gestured toward the corridor. "I guess I'll venture into the destruction and see what we have in store for ourselves tomorrow."

"I need more relays and more power cable," Alejander gestured to the cart behind Beka. "We are also completely out of circuit boards."

"I'll check what is available in the next few sections," Beka made a note on her datapad. "I'll find out if Tamerlane can get his crews on cleaning out and salvaging in those areas before you need supplies."

"Or you could have them do it," Alejander suggested. He turned to look at her for a moment. Beka considered it.

"I am fine with going through Tamerlane as an intermediary," Beka studied Alejander. She had no inclination to be in the middle of any Nietzschean male struggles for position and power within the pride. "If you are discontent with the way things are being run, then perhaps you should make things more to your liking."

"I just need the parts so I can complete my tasks," Alejander shook his head. He turned back to what he was doing.

XXXXXX

"How does it look?" Beka paused shining her flashlight around the dark corridor. Tamerlane emerged from one of the rooms to the left.

"That room is the control station for the PDLs on this part of the pod. It is a mess but should be easily cleaned up. Only time will tell how much work will be needed to fix the lasers. I need to find out if anyone here had EVA suit experience and can repair the equipment outside the station."

"If you can find no one else, I can fix them for you," Beka followed him down the corridor. He turned and flashed his light at her.

"I might have to take you up on that. However, the thought of you in an EVA suit out in space fixing equipment surrounded by torn, jagged metal does not sit well with me at the moment," Tamerlane's concern was evident in his expression.

"Maybe we will luck out and they will work," Beka tried to sound optimistic.

"Perhaps you should pray to your Divine for assistance," Tamerlane replied as he turned to continue on.

"Rev always said there is nothing wrong with a little faith," Beka offered as she continued down the corridor with her own light checking things out.

"You do realize eventually we will have to start actually purchasing parts for this station. We can only cannibalize so much from these newly reached areas," Beka paused behind Tamerlane when he reached another sealed door.

"Tyr and I have spoken about this very issue," Tamerlane finished making notes on his flexi. He leaned against the wall and looked at her in the dim light cast by their lights. "He and I have agreed to fund the beginning phases of this project. Jurgen is attempting to contact his son and have him bring supplies when he returns home. I believe in the short term, we will be able to provide what is needed."

"I know Tyr has money. He was a high priced mercenary who apparently still practices his craft," Beka nodded. "He says you have always supported yourself. I can see how a single male could get by on his own. But what you are talking about cannot be 'getting by'. It's expensive."

"There is a great deal you do not know about me Beka," Tamerlane pushed away from the wall. "Perhaps I won the lottery on Jucracious 6. Perhaps I was an adept gambler. Perhaps I was the grandest thief in the Known Worlds. Perhaps I was a high priced merc like Tyr. Perhaps I was the finest assassin who ever lived. Perhaps I waited tables on Rexous 2 and saved all my tips and invested wisely. I have a little money saved away for 'a rainy day'. I don't need it now that I am here. It would be a wise investment in the future."

"I'm guessing waiter on Rexous 2," Beka said as she followed him further into the wreckage. "Nice, safe job for a lone Nietzschean child. Invested wisely you could have a few thousand thrones stashed away."

"Not all of us can be gazzillionaires," Tamerlane called back over his shoulder to Beka before he pushed open another door and looked inside.

"I need one of your crews to clean up the next sections and begin salvaging parts for Alejander," Beka stepped over a fallen ceiling tile to follow Tamerlane down the corridor.

"You don't need me for that," Tamerlane shook his head as he tried the next door. It was stuck. He stepped back and regarded the door for a moment, made a note on his flexi then moved on to the next door.

"Yes, I do," Beka followed him further into the wreckage.

"Maxmus has a crew that begins work tonight," Tamerlane shrugged. "Have him do it for you."

"Tamerlane, I need to know how this is going to work," Beka kept following him as he inspected the doors. "I am trying to establish a chain of command here. There needs to be a leader … someone who is in charge. I believe that is you, correct?"

"I am," Tamerlane nodded as he tried another door that would not budge. He looked around then marked something on his flexi again.

"Then it seems to me you should be telling people what to do," Beka offered.

"Fine, tell me what you need and give me a list of supplies for Alejander and I will make sure Maxmus has it done tonight," Tamerlane shoved open a door with a squeak then looked around inside with his flashlight. He disappeared through the opening. Beka stood in the corridor until he reappeared and motioned for Beka to follow him. Tamerlane pulled the door closed behind them.

Beka looked around in awe at the sight before her eyes. It was an observation room with a fully intact transparent bubble over it. She was surprised it had never cracked under the repeated attacks on the station. The black night sky seemed to surround them with pinpricks of light all around them.

"It's beautiful," Beka skirted around piles of rubble to stand beneath the dome. She absolutely loved space.

"It is," Tamerlane nodded as he came over to stand beside her. They were quiet for a few moments as they looked out.

"Tyr said you were talking to Roth again," Tamerlane kept his eyes on the stars as he spoke.

"Yeah. Seems he has realized I am not becoming part of the Mosadin clan," Beka nodded without looking at him. "He has been impressed by my efforts. I think he said I fight like a man." Beka wrinkled her nose.

"I think he was complimenting you," Tamerlane as he looked over at her. "You fight very well. I can see Tyr's influence in your style, your focus, your determination. I see the goya as well."

"Your father and I spent a lot of time together over a number of years … working on my physical form and abilities," Beka smiled at the memories. "He said we were only as strong as our weakest link. I had no desire to be that weakest link."

"You did it to impress Tyr?" Tamerlane frowned slightly.

"In the years I have known Tyr, I have done many things I would have never done but not to impress Tyr exactly. It was what he expected of me. I did it so I wouldn't let him down. However, Tyr has done many things to try to impress me because I was the only chick within several solar systems. Despite my being Human, he still seemed to need to seek acceptance from me in some way." Beka shrugged slightly. "Our relationship, as odd as it was, made us both better people in the end. Or at least I would like to believe it did."

"Your presence on Andromeda, it did affect him," Tamerlane nodded. "I know he has said before you … complicated matters at times. You made him hesitate. You made him … think … and pursue paths that were not always … normal … for him. You made him a better man."

"I think you impress any number of males," Tamerlane replied steering the conversation in the direction that was paramount in his mind. "Roth comes from a long line of warriors. His family takes pride in selecting only the finest fighters to include in their lines. You continue to defeat the female he is attempting to encourage to choose him."

"Atashi?" Beka arched any eyebrow. "She's really the best this pride has to offer?"

"She is young and learning. You know Nietzschean females aren't really required to … perform to gain a male," Tamerlane replied. "Her family lines are quite impressive." He looked back at Beka. "Or so I am told."

"So I should let her win?" Beka asked. "So he will focus on her once again?"

"That is up to you," Tamerlane replied. "I would suggest you continue to be you. Your contributions and performance make you valuable to the pride. It will attract the attention of any number of males within the pride. However, you determine the extent of your relationship with each. Each male will strive to impress you. If you show no interest, they will continue to strive to impress any other female."

They were quiet for a moment as Beka wrapped her arms around herself and look out into the dark. It was nice just to be alone with him in the quiet.

"You spent a great deal of time talking with Mehar," Tamerlane crossed his arms over his chest. Mehar was a slightly older more stable male in the pride. He was a great conversationalist. Tamerlane hadn't liked seeing her seated with the other male earlier but was unsure how to handle what he was feeling. Tyr being by his side constantly pointing out Beka's companions for the evening had him unnerved.

"I was just talking to him," Beka replied as she glanced over at Tamerlane. She found herself interacting with any number on males in the pride. There were some she was more comfortable with. There were those 'desperate' males she refrained from having anything more than a polite hello. "Besides I can tell Mehar has a thing for that red head."

"If she doesn't choose him, he needs a Plan B," Tamerlane said the 'B' a little more forcefully.

"Are you trying to say 'B' as in Beka?" Beka teased him.

"I didn't see anyone holding you down," Tamerlane replied. "I saw you willingly talking to several males tonight. You are rarely without companionship when I see you – whether is be female or male."

"You want me here. I am not allowed to let on just how well I know you. I figure if I spent time with numerous males in public, no one will find it interesting when I actually spend time with you in public. I thought I was doing the right thing … for us." Beka replied as she turned slightly to face him. "Besides, I have to watch you being pursued and fawned over by your drooling harem."

"One female does not make a harem." Tamerlane answered as he turned to face her.

"You are constantly surrounded by any number of females," Beka pointed out. "Zalaria may be the one hanging on you constantly. But there are others who seem to be nearby at all times. I even think that older female with Atashi has the hots for you."

"Atashi observed Roth while we were sparring," Tamerlane smiled faintly as he turned to lean back against the half wall from which the bubble began.

"Yes, Atashi watched Roth. She is very interested in Roth. Sache, her aunt, watched you," Beka moved over to stand in front of him. "She was married before. Her husband died fighting the Kalderan two years ago. She had no children. However, she is a woman who knows the pleasure of a man. I am certain she has … less than naïve thoughts of you." Beka moved closer, stepping between his feet.

"She's old enough to be my mother," Tamerlane caught her waist and pulled her gently to him.

"Old enough to be your mother?" Beka raised her eyebrows. Tamerlane seemed confused for a moment.

"When I look at you I see the younger you," Tamerlane shifted slightly and reached up to caress her jaw. "I know in my head you are old enough to be my mother. When I look at her, I see she is old enough to be my mother … my reaction to her is different."

"I have come to realize there are a great number of females in this pride who want you – young and old alike," Beka sighed as she looked into his eyes. "Apparently you are an impressive physical specimen with outstanding DNA on record and the lineage of a Kodiak which is all the more impressive." She leaned and kissed him lightly. "I wonder how quickly they would all fall into your bed if they knew just how impressive your true DNA record would be."

"I don't want them all falling into my bed," Tamerlane shook his head. "Revealing who I am … is not the way I want to pursue any of this. I need them to change and grow because it is best for them. I just need to guide the renaissance."

"How smart are you?" Beka regarded him for a moment. If they were talking about a renaissance she had to know. Tamerlane seemed to consider it.

"I am most likely the most intelligent Nietzschean you will ever meet," Tamerlane shrugged with a small smile. "I am a quick learner. I retain all that I learn. I spent years being trained by Tyr and Olma as a child. I spent years on my own learning other things to aid my survival. Once I was with Tyr again, learning has been the focus of my life. My mind works in a certain way – I analyze everything quickly. I play all the angles and scenarios over in my head looking for any possible thing that can go wrong. I am a planner first. Then I execute accordingly. Does that answer your question?"

"Genius?" Beka asked as she ran her hands up his chest.

"I have never been tested," Tamerlane shrugged.

"Tyr says you overthink things," Beka looked up at him as she caressed his neck with her fingertips.

"Tyr makes decisions quickly. At times, he rushes into things that can put him a difficult position," Tamerlane sucked in his bottom lip and slowly pulled it between his teeth. "I am certain you noticed it when you crewed with him. He tends to want to react first, think later and hope he hasn't made a mistake. He is still learning to control the impulse."

"I know that quality about him well," Beka nodded.

"So to Tyr, I overthink things," Tamerlane nodded. "However, there are times when I react instinctually just like every other Nietzschean male."

"For example?" Beka prodded as she nonchalantly and gently tugged down the zipper of his vest. The material fell over as she slipped her hands inside and ran them over his warm skin. The hard muscle beneath was nice.

"I don't hesitate when threatened," Tamerlane replied as he looked down at her. Her focus seemed to be on her hands on his chest. He was a bit surprised by her forwardness tonight.

"Any other time?" Beka asked softly as she leaned her body into his and nuzzled his neck. She pressed a soft kiss against his skin.

"I am certain should I choose to breed with a female, once she initiated our breeding, I would not hesitate to pursue it to its completion," Tamerlane leaned his head to the side slightly as Beka's mouth slowly explored his neck. "However, I am cautious when it comes to you."

"Why is that?" Beka murmured against his ear before her lips placed slow kisses along his jaw.

"You do not wish to breed with me. You require a different kind of relationship. A relationship that is foreign to a Nietzschean male. I made my intentions known – I want you, all of you, with me – I am … adaptable as to how that eventually occurs." Tamerlane turned his head slightly to catch the lips that were teasing his jaw. Beka sighed contently as his mouth toyed with hers.

"This is nice," Beka murmured against his lips. "I just hope no one stumbles upon us in a compromising position."

"It is nice. I have never seen anyone come this deep into the wreckage. I would not put us in the position of being found in a compromising position," Tamerlane's hands slipped to her hips, pulling her closer to him. "However, we can't stay too long. Nietzscheans are observant. When something is amiss, they notice. Especially if the new, strange female is missing for too long."

"Any time is good," Beka sighed as her mouth covered his, coaxing him to relax.


	43. Chapter 43

"Would you consider yourself the leader of this project?" Amaja asked as she and Beka walked through the current phase of the renovation being worked on.

"No," Beka shook her head as she looked down at the datapad in her hand. She made a note of a few things she noticed she needed to check later in the evening. "Tamerlane Anasazi is the leader of the project. I am just helping out where my technical knowledge is helpful. I told Tyr I would be most comfortable contributing to the pride in this fashion."

"You do not believe they see you as their leader in some capacity?" Amaja paused and waited as a young male came over to ask Beka about parts he was sorting. They were in the iffy category of useful versus scrap. Beka chose to scrap them since they might last a day or a month.

"I think I am useful to the people doing the work. I have knowledge and skills they lack. I am providing them with that knowledge so they can function on their own," Beka shrugged.

"In your life before you came here, you were a leader," Amaja replied with conviction.

"I was … I still am actually," Beka turned them at the end of the renovations.

"We will begin working on this section next," Beka shone a flashlight into the darkness. "It should be done in …" Beka looked at her datapad. "Two days … if there are no complications."

"You are on a tight schedule," Amaja commented as they walked back through the completed renovations. Beka just nodded.

"So in your other life, you are a leader? The decision maker?" Amaja asked as they exited the corridor back into the Common area. She motioned for Beka to sit with her.

"I run my own company," Beka nodded. "Before that I captained my own salvage ship."

"So it must be … difficult … to not be the decision maker now," Amaja suggested. Beka seemed to consider it.

"I spent some time … taking orders when I joined another crew for a few years," Beka pursed her lips realizing the casual conversation had become a data mining operation. "I am comfortable in either role."

"How is it you know Tyr Anasazi?" Amaja looked around the room. Beka felt a flicker of panic as she looked at the datapad in her hand. She had no idea what exactly Tyr had told them.

"Tyr and I met on a salvage job," Beka replied deciding the best lie was one rooted in truth. "We both ended up remaining on the crew."

"I believe that is what he said," Amaja nodded as she looked back at Beka. "And you lost your boneblades … when?"

"We had a run in with a hostile alien race," Beka frowned. "Neither of us can remember exactly how they were removed. We were captured by the aliens. When we were returned to the ship we were no longer whole."

"Tyr said you have never lived in a pride. You were an orphan raised by a kludge family. What do you know about life in a pride?" Amaja asked.

"The Nietzschean females I have encountered do one of two things – make babies or fight," Beka remarked as she looked around at the males working out. Her gaze returned to the woman beside her. "I seriously doubt you gain the title of pride matriarch by shooting guns and missiles."

"True," Amaja replied with a faint smile. "So your question becomes …"

"How did you become Matriarch of Volsung pride?" Beka asked.

"Being the matriarch of a pride is a very intellectual role," Amaja began. "As matriarch, I am tasked with the reproductive future of the pride. I was trained from a child to fill this role by my mother and my grandmother."

"They were pride matriarchs?" Beka asked when Amaja paused.

"No. However, it is the path any number of females are put on as children, by their family," Amaja looked about the room. "Only the most knowledgable is granted the title of Matriarch. Just as the Alpha remains in his position until one who is stronger can take his place, a Matriarch remains in her position until another more suited to the job takes her place."

"So you are the resident genius when it comes to genetics?" Beka asked when the silence lengthened.

"Genetics, pedigrees, family history," Amaja replied as she looked at her datapad when it beeped.

"Why keep you around if you can't make babies?" Beka knew Amaja had to be past childbearing age.

"I do a great number of things," she replied. "I take care of my family and extended family. A grandmother can do a great deal to help the family. I see to the reproductive success of the pride. I aid the females in selecting the appropriate male."

"So you're kind of a match maker," Beka asked as she followed Amaja's gaze. It amazed Beka how the female beside her was ever vigilant when observing the pride.

"More like a relationship negotiator," Amaja replied as she returned her focus on Beka. "I counsel the females, guide them through the process."

"So you look at their DNA profiles and match them up," Beka summarized.

"There is more to it than that," Amaja assured her.

"Take Roth for example," Amaja pointed to the large male, lifting weights. Beka looked at him, she knew exactly who he was. "He is strong, well built and an accomplished fighter. He has expressed interest in Raquel and Atashi." Amaja looked at Beka. "I also believe he has an unspoken interest in you now."

"I've noticed," Beka nodded. "So he's interested in three females," Beka looked around the room. Amaja pointed out Raquel and Atashi.

"Raquel isn't even checking him out," Beka noticed. She was talking to another female on the other side of the area. Atashi was standing with an older woman, watching the males.

"Raquel is from a more … refined line," Amaja replied. "Different families are known to desire different strengths in their lines. It is up to me as pride matriarch to keep those lines progressing as the family sees fit while ensuring the pride as a whole stays strong."

"How do you decide who breeds and who doesn't?" Beka asked.

"Many things are taken into account," Amaja replied. "The position of the family, the performance of its members and the specific traits of each member involved in the couple. Not all siblings obtain the exact same DNA. As a result I take into account the variations that may result from the mixture of parental traits."

"So just because your brother is an idiot, you may not be?" Beka nodded. "I get it."

"Simplistically, yes," Amaja shook her head. "Raquel is from a line of more intellectually minded people. Roth is from a more warrior minded family. I can look at their possible union in many ways - their offspring could possess both sets of traits, which would be ideal. However, given our current situation, I would discourage Raquel from a union with Roth. It has become apparent we need to strengthen our intellectual lines. I would say a male more like Alejander would be a better breeding partner for Raquel. Roth would be best suited for a female from a warrior family so as not to dilute the line that has taken generations to strengthen to what it is today."

"Do you tell him?" Beka looked at Roth.

"No, he will be able to tell when she pays him no mind," Amaja sighed. "He may work harder to attract her, explore her likes which can only improve him. Or he may choose to look elsewhere. I believe that his increasing interest in Atashi is a result of him becoming less … enamored with Raquel."

"I am enjoying our conversation," Amaja started to stand. Beka got to her feet as well. "However, I have to speak with Jurgen this evening concerning matters of supplies. He is convinced his son and his crews will return shortly to fill our reserves."

"I was going to ask about that … how you gain the resources to keep the pride alive," Beka asked.

"Our males do what needs to be done to take care of the pride," Amaja smiled as she walked away from Beka and began speaking with another young female.

XXXXXX

"I was wondering if I would find you here," Beka pushed the door opened and stepped into defense battery three. Tamerlane was lying on the floor under the console with that raucous noise he liked playing loudly in the background. Tamerlane reached over and turned down the volume of the music.

"I am almost finished with this project," Tamerlane reached back into the underside of the console and pulled out a few pieces. He tossed them out from under the console and began replacing them with salvaged parts. Beka closed the door and spun the lock before walking over to him. Beka picked up the pieces and looked at them. They were worn but not ready for the scrap heap yet. Beka put them in the correct box.

"Did your music run everyone off?" Beka leaned against the other console. It had been several days since she and Tamerlane had spent those precious moments together under the stars. Each had been busy with differing crews getting work done. Tamerlane had been off the station briefly with some of the other males. She had not seen him to find out what they were up to while they were gone.

"Most likely," Tamerlane tossed out another piece. "That is why I shut the door. No one seems to find the beauty in the music."

"I am certain you are the only one who hears it," Beka sighed as she looked down at him. The top part of him was under the console. She could only look at him from the waist down.

"Can you hand me that driver over there?" Tamerlane gestured toward the tools lying a short distance away. Beka got up and retrieved several for him. She placed them all in his outstretched hand.

"Need any help under there?" Beka knelt down beside him and peered under the console.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as he glanced at her. "Just need to finish a few connections and replace the cover then it should be done. I need to bring the computer system back online. Until I do, all firing solutions have to be calculated manually. I hope the computer will come back online easily. If not, it may take more time than I wanted to spend."

"Does it fire?" Beka picked up the tools he had strewn under the console and placed them in the box.

"It fires," Tamerlane nodded. "We tested it earlier. I am just replacing some worn parts with less worn parts so the thing doesn't quit working when it is needed."

"I am certain this will make the entire pride feel more secure," Beka looked down as Tamerlane slid partly out from under the console revealing the bare abdomen and lower chest. Beka looked around and saw his shirt and weapon belt resting on a chair in the corner.

"There was a break in the defense coverage since none of these weapons were online. It is why the other prides were able to inflict so much damage to the parts of the station we are fixing now," Tamerlane tensed slightly when he felt Beka's hand on his abdomen. Her fingertips lightly traced the outline of the muscles.

"Done," Tamerlane handed Beka the tools and she tossed them in the box. He slid himself out from under the console. He was about to sit up when Beka leaned over him. She leaned down and teased his lips with hers.

"Beka," Tamerlane began as her mouth moved coaxingly over his. He sighed softly as his lips moved with hers, against hers. His hands crept up to frame her face as the kiss deepened. Beka's tongue slipped over his, exploring the recesses of his mouth. Tamerlane growled softly when he felt Beka climb over him, straddling his lower body, her upper body stretching the length of his. His hands slipped from her face and grasped her hips, easing her body from contact with his. Beka kissed him a little more intensely as he tried to remove her body from his.

"It's okay," Beka murmured as she ran hot kisses the length of his jaw and down his neck. "Amaja is meeting with Jurgen. Your friends are working out in the Common area."

"I have a difficult … time … controlling my … reaction to you," Tamerlane gasped lightly when she found the place at the base of his throat that sent ripples of desire through him. Tamerlane kept one hand on her hip, keeping her off him. The other slipped back up and caressed her neck, guiding her mouth back up to his.

"Then don't," Beka murmured before he leaned up and kissed her deeply, his tongue dipping into the sweet recesses of her mouth. His mouth caressed hers for a moment before his mouth traveled over her jaw. His fingers tangled lightly in her hair, pulling her head gently back so his mouth had access to her throat. Beka signed deeply as his lips and tongue explored the length over her neck.

"The door lock is broken," Tamerlane's warm words bathed her ear as he released her. Beka practically jumped away from him.

"What?" she panted as she tried to catch her breath. Tamerlane smiled faintly as he sat up and nodded toward the door.

"The door lock … is broken," Tamerlane moved toward her. Beka backed up a little. "And although I enjoy your forwardness and attention, I have no desire to still be showing my interest for your more amorous pursuits when we are interrupted in a few minutes by three other males looking for me."

"Why didn't you say so?" Beka pushed him lightly when he leaned and brushed a kiss over her lips.

"I was curious what you would do if you thought we were alone … and safe from discovery," Tamerlane got to his feet and retrieved his shirt. Beka watched as he put it on, slowly fastening the front as he watched her.

"I don't start things I don't intend to finish," Beka got to her feet and leaned against the console. Tamerlane raised his eyebrows.

"So you would … here …" he gestured around the fire control room.

"You'll never know now," Beka pushed away from the console. She ran her hand over his chest as she walked by him. She grabbed the door and pulled. She looked over at him when it swung open. The lock was indeed broken. "Good night." Beka eased out of the door with a smile pulling it closed behind her.

"Good night," Tamerlane leaned against the console and took a deep breath.

"It Tamerlane finished?" Beka whirled around when Roth's voice caught her unaware. He was coming down the corridor with Alejander and the other male behind him.

"Ummm, yeah," Beka pointed to the room. "I think he needs to bring the computer online."

"You are helping him?" Alejander tilted his head to the side as he looked her over.

"No, just making sure the power was right," Beka patted his arm as she walked by. "You've done well down here. Good night."

Beka let out a deep sigh of relief as she hurried down the corridor. She would have to be more careful about what she did on this station. Someone was always around. She wondered briefly what Amaja's reprimand would be like if Beka got caught making out with Tamerlane. She heard the raucous music when the males opened the door.


	44. Chapter 44

'Bleep … bleep … bleep'

Beka sat up straight in bed when alarm sirens blared through the station.

"Battle stations," the announcement began. The announcement repeated again and again.

Beka rolled out of bed and tugged on her pants and boots. She grabbed her jacket then her gunbelt and threw open the door. She stumbled out of the door and into the corridor. She was nearly run down by people scurrying everywhere.

"What's going on?" Beka grabbed the first male who ran by her when she reached the common area. Females and their children were flocking to the common area. It was centrally located, safer. Males were running all over the place.

"Cougar pride," he brushed her off and ran toward the hangar area. Beka started to run in that direction when the announcements continued.

"Boarding parties detected in section 37, 35, " the voice drone on. Beka recognized those numbers as the storage areas she and Tamerlane passed each evening as they sought out a quiet place to be together.

XX

Beka rounded the corner in section 37 and dove for cover when gunfire tore up the wall beside her. She peeked up and saw three Nietzscheans taking up position. She ducked down and searched the area around her. She saw no Volsung around her. She had passed numerous firefights in the closer storage areas. The station shook as a ship's weapon fire impacted the far, dead section of the station. She could hear the intruders talking as they came closer. She could hear cargo being shifted around on the far side of the room. Beka took a deep breath stilling her nerves. It had been years since she had actually been in a gunfight.

"Fighters launching," the announcement was made. Beka peeked up again as she tried to put space between her and the Nietzscheans. They were splitting up, looking for her. Beka eased further back around some cargo containers.

When she saw the last two split in opposite directions, Beka popped up and fired at the closest male. He slumped to the floor. The sound of gunfire caused the other man to turn. He fired causing Beka to duck back down. She heard the running of boots coming toward her. She steeled herself for the fight as she swung out of her hiding place. The Nietzschean blocked her gun as she raised it to fire. Beka caught his and shoved it out of her face. The guns clattered to the floor nearby.

A backhand caught her across the cheek, knocking her over the boxes beside her. He was on her before she could scramble up. They rolled over and over across the floor as the male punched and kneed her viscously in the midsection. Beka finally got him on his back, she twisted off his helmet and delivered a few forearms to the face. He tossed her off him and she rolled to her feet. He took her down again. This time she quickly rolled to the side as he stabbed at her with a knife. Beka blocked the next swipe and wrenched the blade from his hand. She sliced him across the arm before instinctively slashing across his throat as Tyr had taught her years ago. Hot blood sprayed from the wound. Beka gasped for air as the man fell to the floor.

She rolled over to get her gun just as the last male rounded the corner firing. Beka fell back as a round hammered into her shoulder. She fired back emptying her gun. He flew back and didn't move again. Beka grimaced as she looked at her left shoulder. She tested it but moved but it hurt like hell. . She picked up her gun, reloaded and reholstered it. She picked up the Nietzschean blade and tucked it in her boot. She checked the remaining storage area quickly, There were no other Nietzschean to be found. She headed back to the other storage rooms where she heard the battle raging on.

Beka peeked around the corner of section 35. She took in the battle raging in there. She ducked as a stray shot hit the wall over her head. She looked at the males fighting in hand to hand combat. Her eyes searched the males … looking for something to let her know who to help. That was when she saw Roth. Her eyes followed as he blocked a couple of attacks and shoved the other males toward his companions who began to scuffle with them. Beka found one male she recognized as the green eyes Volsung – she still didn't know his name. He had one male in a headlock as another male grabbed him from behind in a choke hold.

Beka took a deep breath before darting from cover and running across the room. She used a small crate as a launching point and lept onto the invaders back. Her arm snaked around his neck and she clamped down hard around his throat. He released the Volsung male and struggled with Beka on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist to try to keep her leverage over him. The pounding throb of her shoulder was quickly replaced by the searing pain in her thigh as the Nietzscheans boneblades sliced through her outer thigh. She let her legs dangle behind the male as she continued to keep the pressure around his throat.

She let her arm slide from his neck when he fell back unto the floor on top of her unconscious. She pushed him off her and rolled to her feet. She felt the air expel from her chest as something hit her midsection just as gunfire erupted where her head would have been. She looked up into the green eyes of the Volsung male she had pulled the other male off of. He covered her body with his as gunfire tore up the crates around them.

Beka struggled to pull her gun from the holster. She pointed it in the general direction of the gunfire and unloaded the weapon. The gunfire ceased and she heard a thud on the floor. The Volsung male rolled off her and pulled her to her feet. Beka reholstered the empty gun and cautiously looked around. Roth was letting a male slip from his grasp with a broken neck. Alejander appeared with a blood soaked knife in his hand. Several other Volsung males had just finished off their opponents as well.

The Volsung male at her side caught her hip and pushed her behind him as they emerged from behind the crates. Beka peeked around him at the carnage that lay in the storage room. The males in the room all seemed to growl low in unison as they took in the victory as well. Beka tried to ease from behind the Volsung male but he was holding onto her weapons belt at her hip. His eyes were slowly searching the room as were the other males. Beka head the faint stir and groan of a male somewhere. Beka found him before the other males. It was the male she had rendered unconscious but had left alive. He was picking up a gun and aiming in the direction of the Volsung males who were searching for him. Beka pulled the Nietzschean knife from her boot and threw it at the male. She watched as her knife found his shoulder just as another found his heart. The gun clattered to the floor as he dropped dead.

"Nice throw," the male shielding her released her hip and turned to look down at her. She realized then that the other knife had been his, thrown from his left hand. "A little high."

"Not bad yourself," Beka looked up into the green eyes that gazed down at her. His eyes searched her face for a moment. Beka was a little surprised when he reached up to push her hair from her forehead. There was the gentlest caress of his thumb against her temple.

"I am Jusmin Mendel, out of Katerine by Philius," the green eyed male finally introduced himself to her. Beka tilted her head as she looked up at him. In all the times he was around Tamerlane or Alejander or Roth, she never knew his name.

Roth went over to a console and pressed a button.

"Sectors 35 and 37 are secured," he announced over the comm system. The blaring siren and blue lights ceased as another voice replied.

"Station is secure," the voice announced over the com. "Any medically trained staff report to the main concourse. Repair crews report to sections 35 to repair hull breach. Hangar deck prepare for fighter retrieval."

Beka remained fixated on the male Jusmin. He had moved slightly from her but was still looking over her face. His fingertips ran lightly down the side of her face before his thumb ran over one side of her bottom lip. She was beginning to feel uneasy.

"You are injured," he nodded toward the shoulder wound. In the heat of battle her endorphins had made her forget the pain.

"Yeah," Beka brushed it off. She turned to walk away when her injured leg faltered. She fell into Jusmin who caught her easily. He wrapped his arm around her waist and supported her as they left the storage area. Beka was slightly appalled when he paused over the dead body. He leaned and pulled out his knife, wiped it on the dead male's shirt then resheathed it on his left thigh. He pulled Beka's knife and did the same before handing it to her. Beka hesitated a moment at the brutality of the scene before her. She looked over at Jusmin as he gazed at her intently. She nodded slighty as she took the knife and shoved it in the side of her boot then allowed him to help her back toward the common area.

XXXXX

"Have you seen Beka?" Tamerlane gasped for air as he ran into the common area. Tyr had been in the weapons fire control shooting down Cougar pride ships. Tamerlane had been assisting in defensive battery three because he hadn't gotten the computer online. When he finally ran to Beka's room, she wasn't there.

"No," Tyr looked around the room. There were injured people milling around. Tyr found his wives and children together at their prearranged meeting place. The limited medical staff was taking care of the bumps and bruises that occurred when the station was hit.

Tyr could see the panic in Tamerlane's face as he stood up on one of the tables to get a better view of the people. Tyr stood up on the chair beside him scouring the crowd. A commontion coming from the far end of the room caught Tyr's attention. He and Tamerlane focused on the far end of the room.

"Tyr," Kalia calling his name made he and Tamerlane turn. She gestured to the archway coming from the outer sections of the station where the boarding parties had breached. Males walked and limped out of the archway. Beka emerged leaning heavily against another male.

"Beka," Tamerlane barely got her name off his lips before he and Tyr both leapt down and ran toward her.

Tamerlane pushed and shoved people out of his way. He broke through a group and saw Jusmin releasing Beka as she leaned against a wall trying to breathe. He was talking to her and she waved him away. She had blood smeared all over her face and neck. Tamerlane could see the damage to the side of her face. He groaned inwardly when he saw the bloody torn fabric on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed as she leaned there breathing deeply. Jusmin caught her arm and helped her as she slid down the wall before he turned to find a medic.

"Beka," Tamerlane said as he knelt down beside her.

"I'm okay," Beka murmured through gritted teeth. She focused on her breathing trying to push back the pain. The fog of battle had lifted and now she was in agony.

"No, you're not," Tamerlane looked around for a medic. "I'll get some help."

"No," Beka caught his arm as he tried to get up.

"No," her eyes fluttered open to look at him. "You … can't … let … them …" She shook her head. "They'll know."

Tyr appeared beside them and dropped to his knees with a medical kit. He slipped his knife out of its sheath and cut the burned fabric from her shoulder. He ripped the sleeve off her jacket and threw it on the ground. Tamerlane broke open the medical kit and began pulling out supplies as Tyr began to examine the shoulder wound. It was a through shot and there didn't appear to be any bone damage.

"You were shot," Tyr looked up at Beka. She nodded faintly.

"And stabbed?" Tamerlane looked at the sweeping slice from the knife below the bullet wound. She nodded again.

"And bladed," Tyr gestured to the three parallel gashed in her thigh.

"Where were you?" Tyr demanded as he gently probed the wound. Beka groaned softly as she bit her lip. Tamerlane took Tyr's knife and sliced open her pant leg. He dumped disinfectant into the wound without thinking. Beka inhaled sharply as the pain seared through her leg.  
"Sorry," Tamerlane murmured as he pulled out an instrument and began closing the wounds.

"Section … 37 … boarders," Beka murmured. Tyr and Tamerlane continued to patch her up and the medics focused on other injured people. "Then section 35 … with the Volsung …"

"There," Tyr looked at the shoulder wound. It was closed up but he knew it wound leave a scar. The knife wound had stopped bleeding and had been wrapped up.

Tamerlane was gently wiping the blood from her face after finishing with her leg wounds. She winced when he touched the fresh wounds. It was then she realized Jusmin must hace been wiping blood from her eyebrow and lip earlier. He used one of the kits to close up the cut above her left eye. It was already swollen. The cut on her lip had stopped bleeding but her bottom lip was swollen and her face bruised.

"You look like Magog leftovers," Tyr murmured softly. Beka opened her eyes and looked at them. Tamerlane continued to gently caress the good side of her face. She could see the concern in his eyes. She smiled slightly then grimaced as her lip bled again. He dabbed her lip with a clean cloth to stop the bleeding.

"You should see the other guys," Beka mumbled weakly.

"Guys?" Tamerlane asked.

"Section 37 - 3 rather large, determined" Beka grimaced as she tried to move. Her ribs and abs were killing her. "Inferior … Nietzschean males. Section 35 …"

"I am proud of you," Tyr smiled faintly as she looked up at him. He reached out and caressed the good side of her face. Then he motioned for Kalia who had followed them.

"Take her to her room," Tyr gestured to Beka. Kalia looked horrified when she saw the damage that had been done to Beka. "Help her get cleaned up."

"Come on," Kalia spoke to Beka softly as she tried to help her stand. Beka swayed on her feet as she tried to walk. Tamerlane growled softly as he swept her off her feet. Kalia followed him as he carried her toward her room.

XXXXXX

Tamerlane deposited Beka on her bed. She tried to push him away when he knelt and began unfastening her boots. Beka kicked them off when they were loose and tried to push Tamerlane away again.

"Go," she mumbled softly. She pushed his hand away as he unzipped her jacket and attempted to take it off. Beka pushed his hand away again. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Go."

Kalia entered the room with extra towels. She stopped short when she saw Tamerlane attempting to remove Beka's jacket.

"Tamerlane," Kalia addressed him in a firm tone. "It is not your place."

Tamerlane's hands still when he heard Kalia's voice. He didn't really care if it was his place or not. Beka was hurt and all he wanted to do was make it better.

"Go," Beka murmured as she caught his gaze. "I'll be fine."  
"Tamerlane," Kalia repeated. "I will not tell you again. Leave."

XXXX

"So tell me husband," Kalia nuzzled Tyr's neck late in the night. "What will you do with young Tamerlane?"

"Tamerlane?" Tyr looked down into his wife's questioning gaze.

"His concern for Rebecca is unsettling," Kalia murmured softly. "You brought him to the Volsung. Now you bring her to the Volsung. His interest in her it calls you into question …"

"I will tell you a secret," Tyr shifted to face his first wife. "Tamerlane Anasazi is my son. Not my cousin."

"And you thought it best to keep that from me because …" Kalia's voice trailed off, waiting.

"You know the … odd effect … of my adventures," Tyr began. Kalia nodded. It was one of the reasons she had chosen Tyr – the beauty of youth and the wisdom of years. "Few do. Explaining a 22 year old son might prove … difficult."

"And Rebecca?" Kalia caught his chin and made him face her.

"Rebecca," Tyr laughed softly. "I brought her here … for Tamerlane. I need my son here. My son feels he needs Rebecca here."

"And why does Tamerlane need Rebecca here?" Kalia probed further.

"Rebecca is the … female … he believes he needs in his future," Tyr shrugged slightly. "Rebecca needs to be here … so they can … determine once and for all that … she is not good for his future."

"What if she is?" Kalia posed the question that Tyr did not want to consider.


	45. Chapter 45

Beka tested her shoulder gently as she slowly pressed the light weight up from her chest. It had been two days since the Cougar attack on the Volsung station. Her shoulder was stiff but everything seemed to be working properly. She lowered the bar to her chest again. She had not seen Tamerlane since that night. Kalia had shooed him away the first night and had been tending to Beka since then. She seemed impressed by how quickly Beka's wound had healed. Beka didn't think it necessary to share that she had brought her own medical nanobot supplies with her when she came. The side of her face was still an faint ugly shade of a bruise but Beka was going stir crazy locked up in a tiny room to heal. Apparently, Kalia was appalled by the fact that Beka would venture out looking less than her best.

"I hear you fought with the males to defend our home," Beka looked up when Atashi's face appeared above the bar. Beka exhaled slowly as she shoved the bar back up and rested it on the stand. "It is said you killed three Cougar pride males yourself. One with your bare hands."

"I slit his throat," Beka replied with a shrug as she sat up from the bench. She stretched her shoulder slightly. It felt almost as good as new. Beka looked at the young woman, perhaps Tamerlane's age.

"I take it … females … do not usually fight with the males?" Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly to the female who was supposedly a good fighter from a warrior line.

"It is their job to protect the pride and provide for the pride," Atashi replied. "It is the female's place …"

"To keep the home fires burning," Beka finished. Atashi frowned at the expression.

"Stay at home, take care of the children," Beka explained. Beka found her irritation rising as she looked around at all the women milling about. They needed the males to protect them. They used their feminity to secure that protection. They all considered themselves survivors but in the unyielding cruelty of life outside the pride, each and every one of them would be nothing. They would all end up dead, a slave or becoming a prostitute like Tyr's Kodiak Medea. A female who knew nothing but how to use her sexuality to get what she wanted.

"Yes, that is it," Atashi nodded. "We are all trained to defend ourselves as need be."

"You think you are trained to defend yourselves? But my defeating Couger pride males impresses you? Who do you think will come for you? Who will you need to defend yourselves against? IF your males are killed in battle?" Beka posed the question as she stood up. "What happens to you then? Do you lay down and cry? Do you … allow … yourself to become some other male's …plaything. Another race's slave?" Beka's voice trailed off as she banked back her outburst. She looked at Atashi.

"You come from a line of warriors," Beka waited for the young girl to nod. "Then why not fight well and with purpose? Why wait to merely pick a suitable male and pass on your warrior genes? Use them."

XXX

"What is she doing?" Tyr caught Tamerlane's arm as they walked into the common area together.

Tamerlane looked in the direction Tyr was gesturing. Tamerlane felt his heart fall slightly when he saw her still bruised face. He had been going crazy the last two days. He was not allowed near Beka. It was not his place. He had been receiving all his information from Kalia through Tyr.

Both males watched as Beka blocked the female's advance with ease and hip tossed her to the floor. They watched as Beka slowly circle the female, taunting her. When the female launched another attack, Beka repeated the move sending her back to the mat.

"You are repetitive, predictable," Beka's tone was harsh as she spoke to the young female lying on the mat at her feet.

Tyr and Tamerlane walked over as Beka circled the female again. The young female lay on the mat, defeated. Beka took a step toward her and pushed her over with her boot as the female tried to rise. The eevent was beginning to draw interest.

Tamerlane walked over and stood beside Jusmin and Roth who were watching with interest as Beka slowly played with Atashi. Toying with her.

"You are pathetic. They say your genes are that of a warrior. I have seen better effort from a ten years old Human. Perhaps you should do your pride a favor and not reproduce. It would be a disservice to your husband and your children." Her words were soft and threatening. Beka's treatment of the female nearly cruel.

Tamerlane thought he had seen a raw version of Beka Valentine on Golden Harvest. But this Beka Valentine was cold and calculating and dangerous. He liked it.

"Do it again," Beka pushed her over again as she tried to get to her feet. The young female slowly got to her feet. Beka stared at her harshly. There was defeat in the female eyes – no determination, no anger – just defeat. It made Beka angry that these girls were allowed to be this reliant on a male. The female moved again and Beka sent her crashing back to the mat. Beka knelt down and grabbed the young girl around the throat. She pulled her roughly into a sitting position and shook her slightly. "Pa-the-tic."

"This … this is what you will do? To save your life … this is the best you can do?" Beka voice was dismissive. She lowered her head toward the female and sneered. "You … when your father, your brothers, your husband … have all failed you … you … and you alone are all that stands between life and death. When you decide you want to live," Beka shoved the young female back to the mat. "You let me know. Until then … don't waste my time."

Beka got to her feet and pushed her way through the small crowd. She headed back over to the weightbench and began to finish her workout.

XXX

"You are a decent warrior." Beka looked up to see Jusmin standing at the head of the weightbench. It was the first time he had initiated a conversation with her himself. Beka grimaced as she tried to push the bar back into the stand. Her arm was feeling weak. Perhaps she should have taken it a little easier her first day after recovery. Jusmin grabbed the center of the bar and helped her guide it back to the stand while making Beka actually push it up.

"For a female," Beka added, thinking it was the unspoken part of his remark. He seemed to consider it a moment.

"For a female, you are an exceptional warrior," Jusmin looked over to where the 'warrior line' females gathered around Atashi.

"I do find my female counterparts lacking," Beka sat up as Jusmin moved around the stand. She looked over as he gestured to the bench beside her. She swept her hand over the seat signaling he could sit.

"I have never fought beside a female in combat before," Jusmin looked around the room before his gaze settled on her. His eyes searched her. "I am certain … my actions … were inappropriate."

"You mean shoving me down so I didn't lose my head in a barrage of gunfire?" Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly. He nodded slightly.

"I appreciated the save," Beka smiled faintly. She waved to the pride. "I am new to all this. I am uncertain how I should behave here amongst the Volsung. I… followed a course of action which is who I am."

"Then I am glad for who you are," Jusmin gestured toward her body. "Are your injuries healed?"

"Enough," Beka knew her face still had a purplish hue as did other parts of her body. Jusmin looked around the room again, his eyes settled on the pack of Volsung males gathered about the sparring ring. Beka noticed them all gazing in her direction.

"If you … plan to continue to fight alongside the males here," Jusmin turned to face her again. "Perhaps you should … train with us. No female here has ever fought to defend this pride. We…" Jusmin gestured toward the group. "We are unfamiliar with the idea of having a female with us in battle. Our natural response is to protect you, not allow you to fight beside us."

Beka looked from Jusmin to the group of Nietzschean males. Her brow furrowed slightly. Normally she would  
say yes but under these circumstances she wasn't sure.

"I …don't think that is a good idea," Beka looked up at him as he stood.

"If you plan to join us in battle again in the future, I must insist you train with my unit," Jusmin looked down at her. He gestured to a group of males that included Alejander and Roth. "We need to become familiar with you and you need to be familiar with each of us. I will not endanger myself, my unit or the pride because you have inserted yourself in to the fray. Either train with us or remain with the females and children in the future."

Beka found her annoyance rising with each spoken word. She couldn't believe he was issuing her an ultimatum after she saved his life just a few days ago.

"Fine," Beka gestured to the crew standing a short distance away. She got to her feet and retrieved her weapon belt that hung on the stand. "Let's go."

XX

"You know Roth and Alejander," Jusmin indicated the two Beka was very familiar with. The group had returned to working out or sparring with one another. "From left to right, you have Rian, Thor, Sebastian, Enox, and Niklaus. Alsaid is still recovering from his wounds. Cuatumic is away at the moment securing supplies and weapons."

"So there are … ten … in the unit," Beka looked over the nicely built group of males.

"My unit," Jusmin clarified as Beka turned to look at him.

"I assumed Roth would be in charge of a unit," Beka gestured to the male lifting weights. From all that Beka knew Roth appeared to be a respected warrior within the pride. Jusmin smiled faintly when Beka looked over at him. "Roth Esgari comes from a line of reputable warriors," Jusmin acknowledged. "However, it takes more than brawn and fighting technique to command a unit."

"Amaja told me Roth came from a fine warrior line. I believe she said Alejander, although a fine warrior, was from an intellectual line," Beka studied Jusmin for a moment. He seemed amused by her comments. "Are you the perfect combination of warrior and intellect?"

"Perhaps," Jusmin shrugged as he began unfastening the leg strap of his weapon belt.

"I have seen you spar with Atashi on numerous occasion including today. Your technique appears sound," Jusmin unbuckled his weapon belt and removed it along with the sheathed knife. He put out his hand for Beka's belt that she had carried over from the weightbench. Beka watched as he walked over to place them on a table before stepping out onto the mat they had been standing beside. Beka was surprised when he motioned for her to join him.

"You want to spar? With me?" Beka looked around the room. "Now?"

"Unless your wounds are still not healed properly," Jusmin walked over and gestured to her shoulder.

"No, I'm healed just fine," Beka looked around again.

"Do you need Tyr Anasazi's permission?" Jusmin looked around as well. He spotted Tyr with Tamerlane and Mehar a short distance away. All three were looking their way.

"No," Beka snapped as she turned to look at him. "I don't need any male's permission."

"You keep looking around for something," Jusmin suggested with an amused expression. "Perhaps you are not the warrior I thought you might be."

"I find myself constantly reprimanded for inappropriate female-male interactions," Beka gestured to herself and him. "I am female. You are male. When sparring there is physical contact. I have no desire to be reprimanded for touching you while I kick your ass."

"I have spoken with Mehar, Cassius and Mikel earlier about my concerns," Jusmin crossed his arms over his chest. "I have been told if you choose to fight with my unit and I determine you are qualified to be in my unit, you can train with my unit. Jurgen and Amaja have both given their consent."

"If you think I'm qualified?" Beka scoffed. "I saved your life the other night."

"I was perfectly capable of killing both males attacking me," Jusmin shook his head dismissing her assertion.

"I don't want to only be a warrior," Beka shook her head as she gestured to the unit.

"You can be whatever you want to be," Jusmin furrowed his brow as he looked at her. "However, in times of combat, if you want to fight and live, you need to either remain with the females or join my unit."

"Why can't I just join another unit," Beka looked at all the other males milling about.

"You could," Jusmin shrugged. "However, no male from my unit has ever died in battle. I can't say that for any other unit within the pride. Do you really think so little of your survival?"

Beka seemed to consider it for a moment. She bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Is there paperwork involved?" Beka looked at Jusmin warily.

"Only if you choose a male from my unit," Jusmin replied with a faint smile. "Then you need to speak with Amaja."

"So tell me," Beka took a step out onto the mat. Jusmin took two steps back to keep distance between them. "What are the rules to sparring when working out with a unit?"

"Rules?" Jusmin tilted his head questioningly.

"Normally when I watch the males here spar, there is no blood," Beka offered as a rule.

"I won't make you bleed," Jusmin shrugged as he eyed her cautiously.

"I was more concerned about me making you bleed," Beka took a step to the side when Jusmin took a small step to his right. It was a barely noticeable, nonchalant move but it made Beka think the challenge had begun.

"No punching," Jusmin offered as he took another step to the right. Beka moved accordingly. "No choking in unconsciousness. We try to keep sparring from becoming a full contact event. It does the pride little good to have warrior units if the warriors are too hurt to fight because they beat each other up in practice."

XXXX

Beka punched left and Jusmin caught her fist. He studied her a moment before releasing her fist. They had been going through the motions at half speed and so far Beka had been doing well at anticipating and blocking his advances while attacking with nice combination of her own.

"Try to actually hit me this time," Jusmin stepped back slightly from Beka.

"You want me to actually hit you this time?" Beka clarified as she got back into her position.

"I want you to try to hit me," Jusmin smiled faintly. "I can't figure out if your left is slow or if it is doing this at half speed is the problem."

"I can hit you. I have no problem take a full swing at you," Beka shrugged. "You're going to be the one who is hurt."

"Go," Jusmin shook his head dismissively.

Beka took a swing with her left. Jusmin caught it at the last second.

"Your left," he began.

"Oh crap," Beka's eyes widened when her followup right connected. His head jerked to the side. She expected him to catch it or avoid it like he had the left. Her eyes met his and saw the irritation in them as a chatter went through the crowd that had gathered to watch them. Male and females normally never worked out together.

"I …" Beka reached up to wipe the trickle of blood from his bottom lip. He leaned his head away from her touch and sucked the corner of his bottom lip into his mouth. He did it again before running his tongue over the place.

"As I was saying," Jusmin shook the left fist he still had grasped in his hand. 'Your left is slower than your right. You are obviously more right handed. You need to focus on strengthening your left." He dropped her fist when Roth and Alejander walked over.

"How is she doing?" Roth looked Beka over as he spoke with Jusmin.

"For a female she moves well," Jusmin shrugged. "For a warrior …" He made a face that said he was less than impressed.

"You are the one who put limits on our sparring," Beka challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are a female," Jusmin gestured to her form. "You are at a disadvantage just because of your gender and size."

"She took down three Cougar males," Roth offered.

"She shot two of them," Jusmin looked over at Roth. "Everyone gets lucky sometimes."

"If you think I am weaker and less of a fighter because I am female, let me spar with the weakest member of your unit," Beka's eyes narrowed on Jusmin. "If I can take him down, you let me train with you. If I don't, I will huddle with the women and babies next time there is trouble."

Jusmin looked her over slowly as he thought about it.

"Enox," Jusmin called over to a male who was punching on the bag. He stopped and walked over.

"He outweighs her by eighty pounds," Alejander protested on Beka's behalf.

"She wanted to spar with my weakest not the smallest. Enox is the weakest," Jusmin pulled the male over and spoke to him quicky.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Jusmin stood between the two as he regarded Beka.

"No punching or kicking," Jusmin instructed them both. He had no desire to get reprimanded by Amaja for injuring this female.

XXXX

Jusmin looked down at the male on the ground. Beka slowly released her grip around his neck before rolling his nearly unconscious body off her.

"You move with a graceful fluidity," Jusmin remarked as Beka got to her feet. "It served you well with a male who tends to think his brute strength and size are all that matters."

"He is your weakest because he doesn't think, anticipate," Beka nodded as she watched Enox get to his feet. Jusmin dismissed him with the slight gesture of his head. Eno appeared a little dejected as he went over to the weight lifting area.

"Perhaps the embarrassment of being beaten by a female will push him to take my words to heart," Jusmin looked over towards Enox. "I have been working with him for months. He still will not heed my instruction. It might be best to let him return to another unit."

"Why did you need another male," Beka looked at the males around them. "I thought none of yours ever died."

"They don't. At times when they fail to perform, I might replace them," Jusmin shifted slightly stretching out his back. "Enox replaced Kristos. He left my unit to join another unit that operates off the station. He seemed to think it was a step up."

"I would think Home Guard units would be more prestigious," Beka pursed her lips.

"Perhaps if our homeworld consisted on more than three levels on a dead space station. However, we protect and defend the pride. There is great value in our service." Jusmin shrugged lightly. "The off stations units supply the pride with goods. It is seen as an admirable profession."

"So, can I train with your unit?" Beka gazed at Jusmin questioningly.

"You can train with me," Jusmin replied slowly. "When I believe you are prepared, you may train with the others. If it is necessary for you to engage in a combat situation, I would prefer you remain with the females until the others become familiar with you."

"If there is a combat situation, can I be with you, or Roth or Alejander?" Beka searched his face for something.

"If you can ensure that none of us will put your welfare above that of the pride," Jusmin replied as he held her gaze.

"You are concerned that your need to protect a female … me … in combat … might weaken you effectiveness," Beka nodded as she looked at the other males. "You don't want any of them focused on protecting me. They need to see me as just one of the unit."

"Exactly," Jusmin nodded when he realized she understood.

"I will train with you because I see it as being in my best interest," Beka walked over and picked up her weapon belt. "If I feel the need to defend myself or this pride in the future, I don't give a damn if I am part of your unit or not. I will do as I see fit. I will not sit by with the huddled masses and wait for you or any other male to determine my future."

"I understand," Jusmin nodded before Beka turned and walked away. She was a remarkable female.

XXXX

Beka sighed lightly as she picked up the blade she had taken from her Nietzschean attacker the other night. She turned it over in her hand thoughtfully. She knew she would never leave her room without her weapons again. The pride was not the saved refuge she believed it to be after the attack by Cougar pride. She could feel Tamerlane behind her before he spoke.

"Souvenir?" he asked as Beka turned to look at him. Beka smiled faintly before leaning down and shoving the knife into the side of her boot.

"Saved my life," Beka said as Tamerlane slid into the seat next to her.

"You think I failed you?" Tamerlane spoke the words hesitantly. Her words to Atashi had hit a chord in him earlier. She had been disappointed by all the males in her life- her father , her brother, her uncle, all of the failed romance in her life, even his own father had abandoned her and let her down. She had come there for him and when he needed to be there with her the most - he had failed her. He had shown himself to be an unsuitable mate. Another male had been by her side in battle. Another male had supported her when she needed someone.

Beka looked up from her hand. Her knuckles were still slightly bruised as well.

"No," Beka shook her head as she looked at him. She wanted to reach out and take his hand but she had found living in a pride there was always someone somewhere watching and listening. He searched her eyes for something.

"I wasn't there," Tamerlane began.

"Stop," Beka's words were firm. "You were doing what you could to save these people. I have heard that you are faster at calculating firing solutions than anyone on this station. You were where you should have been, shooting down the attacking ships. I was doing what I always do. I am not some weak willed inferior female who needs a male to take care of her. I can take care of myself … I have been for more than thirty years."

"You want me. You feel that you have failed me in some way. You are … fearful … Tamerlane." Beka murmured as softly as she could as she looked around the room. Tamerlane's eyes raised to met her eyes.

"Fearful?" Tamerlane leaned his head to the side.

"You are fearful that because another male has proven himself to me, I will choose him," Beka shook her head. "What was it you told me? What matters if how we use the fear. If you let it paralyze you, it will weaken you. If you embrace your fear, it will drive you to greatness."

Tamerlane looked up when he heard his name. Roth was gesturing toward the renovations corridor.

"Go," Beka gestured with her head. "I think I am going to lay down a little while. I tired myself out my first day off Kalia induced bedrest."

"I needed to tell you, Tyr told Kalia about us. I thought you should know in case she makes a reference to it in any way. According to Tyr, you are here to determine you are wrong for my future," Tamerlane looked around as he got to his feet. "My concern for you the other night crossed the line. It made her concerned for Tyr because she believed he brought you here to be his next wife. She knows about his … arrested aging … he let her know I am is son, thus his greater concern for my being here."

"The big secret?" Beka's eyes widened in question.

"No, that is still a secret that only you and I and Tyr share," Tamerlane smiled faintly before he turned and jogged away.


	46. Chapter 46

Beka held up the flexi trying to orient herself. She had awaken from her nap and laid in bed thinking about the other night. No one seemed to know why Cougar pride would suddenly attack them. It was the same 'we are Volsung, they want what we have'.

She looked back over her shoulder and reoriented herself and the flexi. She looked at the entrance to section 37 where just a few days ago she had been in a fight for her life.

'_Why board here?_' Beka mused to herself. The approach to this breaching point came in direct line of fire from the few weapons that seem still functioning on the station. Beka looked around slowly. It was a storage area. Nothing but storage. 'Why risk it?' It had no strategic or tactical value for attacking the station.

The Cougar pride boarding parties had come directly to this area of the station – sections 35 to 37 - all storage. Beka looked over the schematics. There were several areas where Cougar pride could have landed, breached the hulls and been closer to valuable targets while avoiding the cannons on the station. The Cougars had remained here – never seeming to make a move toward the inhabitants of the station.

Beka tucked the flexi in the back of her belt and began searching through the storage area where she had met her attackers. She roamed up and down the stacks of supplies – food mostly. She finally made it to the outer hull wall. She could see the recent repair to the hull breach that had allowed Cougar pride to gain access to the storage unit. It was tactically unreasonable to board here.

She sighed as she turned to look around the room again. Her eyes played over the crates and boxes. Beka went over and lifted a lid – Vumlarian grain just as it was labeled on the box.

"Yuck," Beka wrinkled her nose. Vumlarian grain was disgusting but a favorite of the Than.

The Volsung were a poor pride trying to scrape by for survival while staying hidden the best they could. She didn't blame them after the horrors the Castalians and Genites had inflicted upon them and their numbers. She guessed she would eat anything to survive.

Beka mulled the puzzle over in her mind as her eyes danced over the crates. Suddenly something caught her attention. She knelt down and ran her hand over the engraved logo on the outside of the crates – Transgalactic. Beka searched the crate and saw no record of delivery stamp on the crate. She began searching with room with her eyes. Crates were marked with Than, Commonwealth and Transgalactic logos. She looked over the crates, in disarray after the boarding part searched through them. She saw the markings of Cougar pride.

_'Our men do what needs to be done to take care of the pride.' _ Amaja word from the other night flood from Beka's memories when she had asked about resources.

XXX

"Tyr," Beka fumed as she searched the common area for him. She found him sitting at a table reading a flexi.

"Pirates?" Beka snapped as she placed her hands on the table across from Tyr and leaned down to look at him.

Tyr looked at her a moment before pushing the flexi away from him.

"Don't make a scene," Tyr gestured for her to sit down.

"I'm not going to make a scene," Beka hissed through clenched teeth as she pulled out the chair and took a seat. The anger was bright in her eyes though. "This pride is a band on worthless pirates."

Tyr's eyes flickered away from her to the Nietzscheans standing nearby.

"Pirates?" Tyr asked nonchalantly.

"Don't pretend you have no idea what I am talking about Tyr Anasazi. I find it insulting as hell when you treat me like a mindless kludge," Beka snapped. She took a deep breath to keep from exploding. "Those storage areas – the ones where Cougar pride boarded – the supplies – they are stolen. Did some idiot from this pride steal from a neighbor who knew where to find them?"

"Beka," Tyr soothing voice tried to calm her down.

"Don't Beka me," Beka fumed as he looked around the room. "You know I can't stand pirates – especially Nietzschean pirates. MY company's stuff is in your storage area. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Do?" Tyr raised his eyebrows at Beka questioningly. His gaze hardened on hers. Her anger flared at the intimidating posture he took on. She recognized it for what it was – Tyr bullying.

"You know damn well – I don't tolerate piracy," Beka pointed her finger at him. "If this were any other den of thieves I would bring the entire might of the Transgalactic security forces down on this station. Your pride would be decimated in under 10 seconds Tyr Anasazi."

"I suggest you strongly rethink your position. Think where you are. These people are my blood Beka," Tyr replied calmly.

"I don't care who the hell they are. They are pirates," Beka seethed. "They stole from my company. They hurt my people."

Tyr's eyes searched the room and found Tamerlane walking toward them. Tyr had actually been waiting to talk to him. With a slight head gesture, he summoned Tamerlane to join them. Perhaps the other Anasazi would have to diffuse this bomb.

"Are you?" Tyr asked as he turned his attention to Beka.

"Am I what?" Beka retorted angrily.

"Are you going to slaughter the Volsung?" Tyr leaned his head to the side. "If so, I would appreciate the courtesy of a little warning so that I might evacuate my families."

Tamerlane frowned as he came into the heated, tense conversation.

"Slaughter?" he looked from Tyr to Beka and back to Tyr.

"Yes," Tyr nodded as he looked over at Tamerlane. "Beka was just informing me how she might just slaughter Volsung pride – with the might of her Transgalactic security forces."

Tyr looked back at Beka.

"Beka?" Tamerlane had no idea what was going on but he had never seen Beka angry before. She was literally shaking she was so angry.

Beka took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She shook her head resignedly at Tyr. He knew she would never follow through. She turned to point at Tamerlane.

"You … better … fix … this …" she spoke the words slowly, firmly and harshly as her gaze bore into his. Her expression gave him nothing but fury before she got up and walked away.

"What was that?" Tamerlane turned to look at Tyr. Tyr could see his son had no idea what had just happened. Tamerlane had never had to endure the fury of Rebecca Valentine.

"That is a Beka Valentine you never want focused on you," Tyr replied. "She found out how most of the families here survive."

"Fack," Tamerlane growled as he watched her disappear down the corridor. He had been hoping to avoid this confrontation.

"How did she find out?" Tamerlane looked back at Tyr. He shrugged.

"I would guess she was probably trying to figure out why Cougar pride attacked the station. She could easily have died defending it. Beka does not appreciate people trying to kill her," Tyr patted Tamerlane's shoulder. Tamerlane looked over and saw a flicker of satisfaction and amusement in Tyr's eyes. "Omissions of the truth are the same as lying to Beka Valentine. Beka does not appreciate being lied to … especially by the … man … in her life. Good luck trying to fix that."

Tamerlane watched as Tyr got up from the table. His father seemed pleased that this incident had apparently put a wedge between he and Beka that nothing else had. The Volsung lived by piracy. They had for decades. Tamerlane couldn't change it overnight. He didn't have the power base to accomplish it without revealing who he was. He hadn't planned on Beka ever being here this early.

Tamerlane had been less than forthcoming about the nefarious activities of the Volsung. He knew Beka would see it as a betrayal. She would see him as just another man in her life that let her down, disappointed her and lied to her.

He sat back in the chair and toyed with the flexi in his hand. He wasn't sure how to fix the issue. He wasn't sure how to approach her. He definitely had his work cut out for him.


	47. Chapter 47

Beka walked around the storage area. She shoved crates out of the way looking for crates from Transgalactic. She paused and looked at the shipping marking of the outside of one. Her blood boiled when she read the date and receiving point. Three of the crew had been badly injured when this shipment was hijacked. She found another … the captain of the vessel had been beaten so badly he had been in the hospital for nearly three months before he was well enough to be released. Beka continued on, seeing crate after crate that brought back the memories of shipments lost and stolen over the last year. She remembered every shipment, every date, every member of her crews that had been attacked and beaten and left for dead. She had hated the people who had done that to her crews, her pilots. She had never felt so angry and betrayed in her life.

Tamerlane was no different than any of the others.

This is not what she had signed on for when she came here for Tamerlane. She hadn't risked her life to defend a bunch of pirates. Well she had in the good old days – trying to turn them to the side of the angels. But that was beside the point. These people she was trying to befriend, these people she had taken a bullet for … they were stealing from her company … and seemingly anyone else they came across. She had crew injured, nearly killed by pirates – Nietzschean pirates – Volsung pirates.

"Beka." She turned to see Tamerlane standing a short distance away. She had felt his presence a while ago but had chosen to ignore him. She was angry at him as well. She returned her gaze to the crate in front of her, hoping he would get the message and leave her alone.

"I should have told you," Tamerlane began as he ventured around the stack of crate to approach her.

"So you knew. I was hoping to give you the benefit of the doubt and find out you had no idea," Beka's voice relayed her displeasure in him. Beka ran her hand over a crate. "Juahan Harviz was the captain of _Coming Light_. He was beaten so badly when the ship was hijacked that he spent three months in Medical. He had irreparable brain damage. He has a tremor in his hands. You can't pilot slipstream with a tremor. His career was over because of some selfish asshole Nietzschean – a Volsung Nietzschean."

"Mingu Kotre was part of a security team on _Evanesce_," Beka walked over to another crate. "He was shot in the shoulder when he tried to repel a boarding party. He lost the limb. He has a replacement part. But they are never as good as the real thing."

"Beka," Tamerlane took a step toward her.

She turned and glared at him. She pointed at another crate. "Klaus Verge still has nightmares from the beating he took when the Volsung attacked _Crimson Lights_. That was just a few months ago. Tell me Tamerlane, the trips you take with the Volsung males – is the long awaited Nietzschean messiah nothing but a thief and a pirate as well?"

"What?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed as he looked around the room. Beka pointed to all the pirated goods in the last storage room. He could see she had been rummaging through them, pulling out the ones with Transgalactic markings on them. There were a lot of them. Tamerlane had never noticed just how many.

"That crate was stolen from a hijacked ship just a few months ago. You were with the Volsung then. Tyr said you take trips off the station with the Volsung males," Beka turned to look at him across the small space. She fixed him with a cool glare. "I will ask you simply – did you go on raiding missions with them? Did you frequent drift whorehouses with them? While you were sending me 'I miss you' messages and I was waiting for you to get settled with the Volsung - what were you doing?"

"Since Tyr and I have been coming here, we try to bring supplies to the station – legal supplies," Tamerlane replied as he ran his hand over the nearest crate. He couldn't defend the Volsung. The evidence was sitting in front of him. Perhaps he could assuage her anger. "Mostly supplies for Tyr's families but there are always some that go into the communal supply. It is not enough to take care of the entire pride …"

"I didn't ask what you or Tyr did for his family," Beka barked furiously at his attempt to make light of her issue. "If you can't be straight with me, get the hell out of my sight Tamerlane."

"I can't excuse what they have done," Tamerlane murmured as he moved toward her.

Beka could feel her anger welling up inside. She hated it when men – especially Nietzschean men - tried to placate her and skirt around an issue. Always skirting the truth. Always lieing. Always cheating. Always scheming to get over on her.

"Tamerlane, I am warning you," Beka hissed as he tried to close the distance between them. "Answer my questions …"

"But they are not bad people," Tamerlane continued as if she hadn't spoken.

Tamerlane's head snapped to the side and he stumbled slightly when she caught him unexpectedly with a right cross. "Get away from me Tamerlane," Beka spat.

He straightened and shook his head slightly before continuing. She hit harder than he expected.

"They are scared, desperate," he murmured in a soft placating tone trying to decrease her angry disposition. His hands were at his side, nonthreatening.

This time when Beka swung, he caught her fist before she connected. He held her fist as his calm gaze met her furious one.

"Do you really want to hit me?" Tamerlane tilted his head slightly as he regarded her. "Do you really want to hurt me?"

"Right now, yes," Beka's voice thundered through the room. "I would like nothing better than to beat the living crap out of you and every other deceitful, condescending, manipulative, selfish, back stabbing, untrustworthy Uber bastard on this station." She struggle to pull away from him.

"You make me sick!" she spat at him venomously.

Tamerlane released her fist. He eased back from her. He studied her for a moment knowing she was so angry anything he said didn't matter. He knew she couldn't leave that room in the state of mind she was in. He sighed softly to himself as he took at deep breath, knowing he might regret his next move.

"Then do it," Tamerlane dared he took a step toward her. "If it would make you feel better to beat me senseless, then do it. When you are done, if you haven't killed me, then we will talk."

"I seriously doubt that," Beka put her hands on his chest and shoved him backward hard. He fell back a couple of steps before coming back toward her.

"I seriously doubt you would put your .." Beka shoved him again. "precious…" Beka shoved him again. " life in danger," Beka stepped forward and shoved him hard again. He staggered back and tripped over a crate, caught himself and stood there, waiting.

"Do it Beka," he murmured softly. He knew if she did, he would be on the receiving end of every bit of hurt, anger and betrayal she had ever felt from any man who had let her down in her life. The list was long. "Get is all out. Every last bit of anger, every last bit of disappointment."

"Shut up Tamerlane," Beka felt herself growing more and more angry. All she could think was how many people got hurt. All she could think was how much she had been hurt. All because of Nietzscheans. Her blood boiled at their conscending, smug attitude.

"Shut me up," Tamerlane taunted her as he moved back toward her.

"Don't push me," Beka held her ground when he approached her before she shoved him back again then took a swing at him.

XXXX

"Frig you and every other male of the species in this universe and the next," Beka pushed him again before she took a step back panting. He had been doing fairly well absorbing, and blocking her punches when she unleashed her fury on him. He thought she was actually tiring out. The raw emotions that fueled her assault were waning.

"Bastard," Beka stepped forward to punch him again but stopped. Beka walked away gasping for air as she leaned with her hands on the wall. Her head rested against the cool metal. It was the first time she had paused since she had started.

Tamerlane stood a short distance away, watching, waiting. After a few moments he moved over to lean against the wall near her. He looked over to where Beka was panting with her head leaning against the wall.

They were silent for some time. Each absorbed in the own thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Tamerlane began softly after some time had passed.

"I think I may have fractured my hand," Beka replied tiredly as she turned and slid down the wall. She was exhausted both physically and mentally.

"If it makes you feel any better, you may have fractured my jaw," Tamerlane leaned heavily against the wall. He was still trying to ascertain how damaged it was. How damaged she was. How damaged they were.

"It doesn't," Beka closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. Now that the all encompassing anger was gone she felt lost and and confused. "You never answered my questions."

"I have never been on a raiding trip with them. The guys you spend time with are not part of the raiding parties. Jurgen's son and his crew pirate in the further systems. They are near saviors to the pride. They provide the bulk of the resources to the pride. They have never been tracked except by the Than scout. It was destroyed," Tamerlane paused.

"The Volsung sell and trade anything brought here that is not needed. The other prides in the area also pirate to survive. The prides here routinely steal and hijack each other's supply ships," Tamerlane tested his jaw. It seemed Beka was extremely accurate with her blows. She seemed to land them all in one place. At least he would only have to explain on rather large bruise on his jaw instead of his whole face being a mess. He didn't think it was broken after all. "I don't approve of the practice but it is their way."

"I did go to the nearby drifts with the other males," Tamerlane sighed deeply. "It is one reason why all my messages to you came from different courier points. I used my own funds to bring supplies back to the pride when we would visit nearby drifts. It helped supplement some of the extras Tyr provided."

Beka leaned back listening to his soft voice. She wondered briefly why he hadn't just said so in the beginning.

"You know I am not a virgin. I told you that story. I have had sex with other women throughout my life. When I was younger, Tyr and I would visit a more reputable courtesan establishment. It was expensive but the females were clean and disease free," Tamerlane moved again, inching closer to her. "The last time I had intercourse with a female was about a three months before I invited you to my home. I do not visit the brothels on the drifts when I go on trips with the other males. Not because I have issues with less refined prostitutes, but because I believe you require fidelity."

"Any other questions I need to answer," Tamerlane offered. He thought he had covered everything.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Beka asked softly. She was beginning to feel a little guilty.

"You wouldn't have heard a word I said," Tamerlane murmured. Beka thought about it and knew he was right.

"You said I should fix this," Tamerlane looked at her, resting against the wall a few feet from him. "I will fix this but it will take time and effort. I can't … won't … force these Nietzscheans to change. They will do it on the own. Find their way to greatness again."

"What ever happened to bending the universe to your will?" Beka challenged as her head rolled to the side to look at him.

"I believe it is best to … coax .. them into change," Tamerlane paused as he considered his answer. Beka watched as he crawled over beside her. He reached out and caressed her face gently. He was relieved when she didn't move away or punch him again. "If one thinks one is doing something of their own free will, there is a much greater chance that it can be accomplished without bloodshed and the change will last."

He paused to think a moment. "What is that Human saying about a carrot and a stick?"

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about," Beka shook her head slowly.

"Be patient," Tamerlane asked. "With me, with them, with the entire Nietzschean race."

"I don't want to be patient," Beka sighed resignedly as she closed her eyes. "I don't have the inclination to be patient, waiting for you to fix something when all that will happen is more people get hurt while this damn pride steals people blind."

"I have a plan. I need time, I need cooperation, I need money and I need patience," Tamerlane sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"I need you," Tamerlane tentatively brushed a kiss against the corner of her mouth.

"I am sorry for hurting you," Beka murmured softly as she opened her eyes to look into his. She reached up to caress his bruised jaw gently. "I lost my freaking mind … "

"Shhh," Tamerlane hushed her softly with a light kiss against her lips. Beka kissed him back gently.

"I should have been honest with you from the beginning. I thought I had more time. I never expected you to be living here with me … now," Tamerlane kissed her again. "I wasn't aware of the severity of the pirating. I … didn't know … the extent of it … I will fix it …"

Beka gazed into his eyes for a long time.

"I know you will," Beka kissed him again slowly and deeply.

"Are you going to be okay?" Beka pulled away and looked at him. She felt the guilt creeping in.

"I am fine," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "I have been beaten worse and survived."

"When you were a child?" Beka tilted her head to look at him. Tamerlane seemed to consider his answer for a moment.

"When I was a child. After Midden," Tamerlane nodded slightly as he looked away from her a moment. He looked back at her and searched her eyes. "It is a story I will tell you … someday … but not tonight."

"It takes time to learn someone's life … their secrets … their private self," Beka nodded her understanding.

"I learned a great deal about you tonight," Tamerlane moved away from her slightly. "You can be quite vicious when provoked."

"I am sorry," Beka began again.

"Oddly enough, I like it about you," Tamerlane put his hand up to stop her from apologizing again. "Not that I want it directed at me. But it makes me feel better knowing if it gets chaotic, you can take care of yourself."

"What else did you learn?" Beka's brow furrowed.

"Your soul is deeply scarred by the men in your past. You have had a string of men let you down. A man named Thad causes you the most rage," Tamerlane gazed at her questioningly. "It seems you have some repressed hostility toward Tyr because he is too good for you."

"Did I say that?" Beka grimaced.

"Right before you tried to kick me in the groin," Tamerlane nodded.

"I'm no better than a Nietzschean pirate," Beka groaned as she leaned her head against the wall. "Beating the innocent for kicks."

"I am hardly innocent," Tamerlane murmured as he looked toward the door.

"You can come in," Tamerlane called out. Beka heard someone walking into the area. A moment later Tyr appeared around a crate. He had been waiting outside in the corridor to hurry along any curious bystanders. The issue was one that needed to be handled delicately without involving anyone else from the pride. From the sounds inside the room, he knew Beka was not handling the issue delicately. He looked at the sight before him and shook his head slowly.

"Have you worked out the issue?" Tyr asked as he sat down on a crate. Tamerlane looked at Beka who nodded slightly.

"We have discussed the issue," Tamerlane nodded. "We have come to an understanding."

"I can see," Tyr could see the bruising on Tamerlane's jaw. Tyr's gaze moved to Beka.

"Amaja would like to speak with you," Tyr pointed at Beka. Her shoulders dropped and she sighed loudly.

"Why do I feel like a child who is about to be chastised by my parent?" Beka got to her feet. She looked down at Tamerlane then over to Tyr.

"Because in a way, that is what she is doing," Tyr replied.

"Great. They are the pirates. You two are the liars. And I get reprimanded for being angry about it." Beka disappeared around the crates. Tyr looked at Tamerlane again before shaking his head and laughing softly.

"I am not certain how you got out of that one," Tyr got to his feet and came over and offered his hand to Tamerlane.

"I told her what she needed to hear," Tamerlane grabbed Tyr's arm and let him help him to his feet.

XXXXX

"Tyr said you wanted to speak with me," Beka took a deep breath when she approached Amaja in the Common area.

"Yes, I would like to speak with you Rebecca," Amaja patted the cushion beside her. Beka looked around the area. There were people everywhere. Perhaps her reprimand would not be too severe since they were not in private. Beka sat down and looked at the matriarch.

"I have been informed you had an altercation with Tyr Anasazi earlier," Amaja looked around the room then focused her attention on Beka.

"I did," Beka acknowledged.

"Would you like to discuss it?" Amaja inquired as her gaze remained on Beka.

"Not really," Beka shook her head. Amaja's expression told Beka she really didn't have the option. "I found out something this evening that disturbed me greatly. I spoke with Tyr about it. The exchange was a little intense."

"I was told you had an argument," Amaja nodded as she looked Beka over then looked around the room. Amaja spied the male in question with Tamerlane. Amaja looked over at Beka.

"Did you have an altercation with Tamerlane Anasazi as well?" Amaja looked back at the younger male as he walked through the area speaking with Tyr.

"He tried to defend Tyr, explain things," Beka nodded as she followed Amaja's gaze. "He made me angry. I punched him. Several times."

"If you have issues with a male in this pride, please come to me first. We can discuss it in private and come to a resolution," Amaja patted Beka's hand. "We do not resort to violence as a way of showing our displeasure for our males. It would sow discord throughout the pride if everyone … aired their grievances … for public consumption. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Beka nodded as she started to get up.

Amaja's hand on her arm stopped her. "If you feel like you cannot live by our rules, perhaps you should leave. I am certain Tyr would understand. Not all orphans who live life on their own can adapt to life within a pride."

"I like this pride and I like many of the people," Beka considered it a moment. "I would like to stay. For now."

"Please refrain from punching anyone else," Amaja smiled faintly as Beka walked away.


	48. Chapter 48

"You have done fine work up here," Beka nodded as she toured the remaining area of the familial level with Kalia. The bonded females and their unbonded daughters had been tasked with cleaning up the familial level of the pod. There was little critical damage to the level because it was more internal to the pod. "I will have Tamerlane send a crew up later to remove all the debris. Alejander will be up tomorrow to finish making the power repairs to the last six rooms. Other than cosmetic issues, I see nothing else wrong with the level."

"It was much better than we thought," Kalia nodded as she picked up her youngest child by Tyr. A two year old son named Xavier. "The extra space will take the pressure off our living accomodations. We have pregnant bonded females living with pregnant bonded females. It was becoming difficult."

"I can imagine the hormonal fluctuations could put tension on an already tense situation," Beka nodded as she made a few more notes on her flexi.

"Are you busy at the moment?" Kalia shifted Xavier on her hip as he tried to get away.

"I have a million things to do," Beka looked up at the female. "However, nothing that hasn't been waiting for years."

"I am running a little late with dinner. Would you mind helping me?" Kalia looked up when her eldest son Suleiman ran up the corridor. He was asking to go play in the hangar with his friends.

"Not until your educational activities are complete," Kalia shook her head. He started to protest as he showed her the work.

"I am certain your father or Tamerlane will be able to assist you after dinner," Kalia shook her head. "I can not help you with … slipstream drives."

"I could help," Beka put out her hand and took the flexi. She looked over the material quickly.

"I'll make you a deal, I will help Suleiman with his work," Beka lowered her voice. "And stay out of the kitchen. My culinary talents are lacking."

"Tyr has informed me of your lack of culinary experience," Kalia nodded. "That is why you have not been required to assist in the kitchen. Your talents lie elsewhere. Although I believe it might be advantageous for you to learn how to cook for your chosen male."

"I don't have a chosen male," Beka shook her head. Kalia moved closer to Beka as she gestured Suleiman from them.

"Tyr has told me about your interest in Tamerlane and Tamerlane's interest in you," Kalia smiled faintly. "At some point, if you remain together, you will need to take on more … feminine pursuits."

"Has Tyr ever cooked for you?" Beka tilted her head as she whispered as well. Kalia seemed to think about it.

"Once when we were … considering a future together," Kalia nodded. It had been years ago.

"Tamerlane cooks as well," Beka smiled faintly. "If our future is as I see it, I will not need to cook. However, I will consider your suggestion."

"Now, let's see if I can help you with this," Beka waved Suleiman's flexi as she and Kalia walked down the corridor to the stairs to the Common area.

XXXXX

Beka was so engrossed in explaining the lesson to Suleiman, she didn't notice Tamerlane and Tyr approach the family table in the common dining area. Both males had stopped and watched as Suleiman sat close to Beka, hanging on her every word as she pointed out the information on the flexi. Occasionally he would write something on a flexi. Tamerlane shook his head, pointed and whispered to Tyr when he saw that Beka was keeping Xavier contained within a three sided pen she had made from the chairs in the room.

"Your mother said dinner will be ready soon," Beka caught Suleiman's arm when they had finished his work and he tried to bolt from the table. "Take your things to your room then wash up for dinner. You can play with your friends after you eat."

He started to protest when Beka shushed him.

"At least you are going to be allowed to play after dinner," Beka let go of his arm. "I would not like to tell your mother you were difficult."

"Thank you for helping me Rebecca," Suleiman said softly before he headed toward the steps to the familial level.

Beka looked up and saw Tamerlane and Tyr leaning back against another table a short distance away.

"I never thought you had maternal instincts," Tyr said as he and Tamerlane walked over to their family table. Tyr looked down when Kalia walked over and wrapped her arms around Tyr's waist. He leaned and brushed a kiss against her lips.

"Rebecca and I spent the afternoon reviewing the familial level. I was running behind schedule so she agreed to help" Kalia's brow furrowed when she saw the pen containing Xavier.

"You said all I had to do was make sure he didn't get hurt," Beka pointed to the enclosure. Kalia laughed softly.

"I did say that," she nodded.

"I don't have maternal instincts," Beka clarified as she got up from the table and retrieved the toddler and handed him to Tyr. "I think this belongs to you."

Tyr went to sit down with the toddler.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Kalia looked around. "Where is Suleiman?"

"I sent him to put his things away and wash up before dinner," Beka replied as she rearranged the furniture.

"He didn't protest?" Kalia's expression showed her surprise.

"He and I reached an understanding," Beka shrugged like it was no big deal. Kalia returned to the kitchen area.

"I know about slipstream drives and traps," Beka looked at Tyr and Tamerlane as she took her place at the family table. "It seems the knowledge can be adapted to childcare."

"See, I told you I would play with Tyr's children," Beka murmured to Tamerlane as she looked around the room. "Tomorrow, I tackle the others. I think Kirshtin's children are what … five and two?"

"She has the baby now," Tamerlane smiled faintly as he looked around as well. "Should be an interesting experience for you."

"Baby? … I don't know," Beka shook her head.

"Just don't drop her and you'll be fine," Tamerlane looked around the cafeteria. Other families were beginning to filter in. "It seems you have forgotten one of Tyr's children."

"Ahh yes. My favorite one," Beka looked him over slowly. "I will play with him later."


	49. Chapter 49

"Last section of this pod to be slated for renovation," Beka said as she stepped through the door and pulled it shut behind her. She wedged a piece of wreckage under it to keep it shut. The lock was broken. "Our last refuge of privacy."

"Yes, it is," Tamerlane nodded as Beka flicked her flashlight around the room.

"Looks pretty bad," Beka turned out the light when she realized Tamerlane had a small electric lantern glowing on the console.

"No worse than the rest," Tamerlane shrugged.

"It's only taken a month," Beka pursed her lips. "You could have the entire station functioning within a two years."

"I plan on it being done sooner," Tamerlane replied as he watched Beka thread her way throught the debris to the console he had cleared off.

"How is that possible?" Beka took off her weapon belt and laid it on the floor beside his. She perched on the edge of the console beside him and slipped off her boots and tossed them down beside his before sitting cross legged beside him.

"We have precious little time together alone," Tamerlane leaned over to nuzzle her neck. "Must we discuss renovation plans?"

"I have no where else to be tonight," Beka tilted her head as he lightly kissed her neck. "I excused myself to my quarters. I sat alone until I thought most were in their quarters. I passed no one on my way here. I have no plans on being interrupted. We have time."

Tamerlane sighed deeply before kissing her neck a little more firmly.

"I have a plan to try to unite these seven prides into an alliance," Tamerlane murmured softly against her neck as he continued to kiss her.

"Tyr and I can't fund the renovation alone. Volsung pride can not foot the bill," Tamerlane continued his explanation and exploration. "I want to restore the entire station to what it was – a thriving commercial venture. With an alliance of seven prides, it can be done. From this place, there will be security and a staging area to begin exploring and growing as a people. I want this to be our beginning point to do what it is Nietzscheans are meant to do – explore … push the boundaries of the known worlds … find new places … not settle for what is … but create and build and prosper."

"Sounds like a plan," Beka sighed as he reached the lower part of her neck and firmly caressed a place there that he had not discovered before. Beka moaned softly as the ripples of desire flowed over her body.

"You like that?" Tamerlane murmured against her neck before his tongue and lips focused on it again.

"Very much," Beka sighed deeply as she tilted her head to give him better access to the place. Tamerlane growled softly a moment later when Beka moved her head to cut off his access to her neck. He raised his head to look at her. She leaned and kissed him deeply, the passion evident in her eyes.

"Will you be missed?" Beka murmured against his mouth. No one would know she was missing from her little closet. She wasn't sure about the male barracks. She kissed him slowly, coaxingly.

"There are over a hundred males in that barrack on rotating duty shifts. No one will miss me," Tamerlane whispered against her lips. Beka smiled faintly as she kissed him more deeply.

"Good," she murmured before her mouth captured his quickly coaxing him into relaxing as her mouth traveled hungrily over his. Their tongues slipped and slid over the others. Beka caressed his jaw and throat before sliding down to his chest. She slid the zipper down his vest and ran her hands over his chest. She kissed him deeply as she pushed the vest from his body. She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him to his back before she climbed onto the console after him.

Tamerlane's eyes narrowed on hers as she crawled over him, straddling his lower body as she leaned over him, teasing his lips with her own. She kissed him deeply, her tongue gliding over his, twirling around his. Playing a spirited game of tag as she teased his to follow. Hot lips trailed along his jaw, down his neck. Beka nudged his head to the side as her tongue and lips lapped and suckled the sensitive place at the base of his neck. Tamerlane growled softly as her teeth gently raked over the skin. Beka did it again just because she liked to hear him growl.

Her hands caressed his chest before sliding down his tight well etched abs. Her hands slipped low over his abs before trailing lightly up his ribs. Tamerlane fidgeted restlessly under her. Beka's mouth soon followed her hands. Fingertips trailed lightly over his skin before her mouth and tongue followed. Tamerlane moaned softly as her tongue lapped at his nipple before nipping him gently then lapped at it again before her tongue ran further down his chest.

Hot kissed pressed down the center of his abdomen. It heaved slightly as the sensation of her mouth on him excited him. Her tongue outlined the individual ab muscles as she proceeded further down his body. Her hands trailed slowly down behind her mouth mimicking the touch.

Her tongue circled his navel before slipping further south. She ran her tongue slowly along the edge of his pants. She could hear the intake of his breath and he seemed to hold it. She slid her tongue slowly back up the center of his body before claiming his mouth once again.

Tamerlane looked up at her and she pushed herself off his body once again. Her eyes caught his gaze she she tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Tamerlane's eyes dropped from hers, hungrily looking over her nearly bare upper body. He had seen her in her bra before when they had been swimming but this time it was much different. Beka lowered her body to his and kissed him eagerly as the lacy fabric of her bra teased his skin.

Beka sighed against his mouth as his hands began slowly exploring her upper body. His fingertips teased her sides and back before sliding between them and running slowly up her taut abs.

He held her to him as he gently turned her under him. He slipped off her and teased the skin with his fingertips starting just above the top of her pants and slowly making their way up her body. Beka moaned appreciatively against his mouth when his hand finally made it to her chest. His hand covered the mound, shaping it, massaging it gently before allowing his fingertips to trail gently along the edge of the fabric, teasing her skin. Beka kissed him more intensely as the touch sent a little thrill through her body. His fingers trailed along the edge of the fabric to the front clasp.

The room trembled as the station shook.

"You've got to be kidding," Beka gasped when Tamerlane tore his mouth from hers. Fine debris rained down on them from the ceiling above. He panted softly as he raised his head, listening. The station shook again then section they were in screeched. He pulled Beka under him as a ceiling grate slipped from its tentative moorings and crashed down on them. Tamerlane cursed something under his breath that Beka didn't understand before he raised himself from her and angrily shoved the grating from his back and onto the floor.

"Station's under attack," Tamerlane searched the floor, finding his vest and pulling it on. Beka couldn't hear a thing but the groaning of the station around them. Tamerlane grabbed her wrist and hauled her roughly off the console as the remainder of the ceiling collapsed.

"Thanks," Beka looked around as she pulled on her boots. "Shirt, shirt …a kingdom for my shirt."

Tamerlane was rooting through a pile of debris, extracted her shirt and tossed it to her. He followed with her weapons belt then his. Last came his boots that he pulled on quickly while listening to something only he could hear in the distance.

"Section 37," Tamerlane reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the debris laden darkness toward the lit part of the station.

XXXX

"Cougar pride," Beka looked around at the corpses around she and Tamerlane. Both looked toward the archway as footfalls came cautiously down the corridor.

"It's clear," Tamerlane called to the approaching group of males. He didn't need to get shot because someone was quick on the trigger.

"You would think they would have learned after their last lame ass attack on the station," Beka looked over the bodies that surrounded her and Tamerlane.

She had never actually seen him in a combat situation. He had handled himself quite well. He fought as well as any man she had ever fought along side. This was one of those things she did not know about him. One of the things she would need to learn.

She had been surprised when upon entering the room; he had motioned for them to split up – her going one way while he circled the other. He had actually called out to them, trying to dissuade them from their activities. He had tried to reason with them and make them a deal of some sort. It was not what she expected. Tamerlane had tried negotiating with them until one had finally tracked their movements and attacked them. After that, Beka was surprised how quickly the firefight was over. Tamerlane was damn accurate with his gun.

Tamerlane strode over and spoke with a few of the Volsung males. They turned and jogged from the room. Jusmin was calling in an all clear. Beka watched as the other males began stripping weaponry from the bodies. She hadn't seen that before. She was even more confused as Tamerlane began flipping over bodies and checking them out. His hands ran over their torsos, he peeled open eyelids and looked into the dead stares, he looked into their mouths, even checked out their boneblades and patted down their legs. He was searching for something but she didn't have a clue what.

"Are you injured?" Tamerlane finally came over to look at her. The other males were dragging the bodies over and lining them up. She was surprised when they started putting them in body bags.

"No," Beka tested out her various extremities but felt nothing. None of the males had gotten close to her. Tamerlane had kept them distracted and focused on his location. Tamerlane pushed the hair from her face and regarded the stratch above her eye. It was superficial. He turned from her when he heard his name. Beka grabbed the back of his vest and pulled him back to her when she saw the blood soaked fabric.

"But you are," Beka tugged up the edge of his vest to see a laceration down his ribs and bruising beginning to show.

"It was from before," Tamerlane turned to gaze down at her.

"Before?"Beka's brow furrowed.

"The ceiling grate," Tamerlane winced as Beka touched the skin around the wound.

"Ohhh," Beka nodded as she let go of the vest. "Let's get you fixed up."

Beka followed the males from the room.


	50. Chapter 50

Beka watched from the table she was sitting at. She placed the supplies back into one of the medical kits she had used to clean and close the wound Tamerlane had received from the falling ceiling tile. Tyr had immediately chastised Tamerlane for going into a firefight with only Beka. Then chastised them both for being together to be able to be together in a firefight.

Beka felt lucky that Tamerlane had pulled her to safety under him when the ceiling grate fell. If he hadn't, the ragged edge of the grating would probably have impaled her rather than tearing a nasty chunk out of his side.

Tamerlane was standing across the room with Tyr, Mehar and some of the higher ranking males in the pride. It seemed that Tamerlane was actually arguing with them about something. The group of males quieted when Jurgen joined them. The males all sat at a table, including Tamerlane. Beka had never seen him interacting with Jurgen or the high ranking males. She had no idea what they were discussing. Tamerlane had given her hand a quick squeeze after she had fixed him up. Then he had just got up and walked away to find Tyr.

Beka saw Jurgen shake his head vehemently as he looked at Tamerlane. She could see the determination in Tamerlane's face as he respectfully argued back. Jurgen looked to other males in the group then back to Tamerlane. Tamerlane proceeded to talk some more gesturing several times toward the supply storage area that had now twice been the reason for attack. Finally, Jurgen appeared to speak sternly to Tamerlane before getting up and leaving the common area. Tamerlane got up from the table, quickly pulled several males with him and disappeared down the corridor toward the storage areas.

Beka looked up a short time later when there was a commotion at the other end of the room. She looked up to see the group of males Tamerlane had taken with him emerging from the storage area with carts laden with the bodies of the fallen Cougars. They quickly wheeled the carts down another corridor that led to the hangar deck. Then returned a few minutes later and disappeared down the corridor with the empty carts. Beka heard an uproar a short time later when the carts emerged again, this time laden with food crates. Beka recognized them immediately as the Cougar pride logoed crates. Tamerlane followed the carts out of the corridor and was instructing the males to take them to the hangar deck. Beka could see him arguing with one of the males. Tamerlane strode over to him threateningly. The male immediately backed down and pulled the cart in the direction of the hangar. Tamerlane gazed over the rest of the males, daring them to challenge his instructions. None did. Beka was surprised by the authoritarian posture Tamerlane had suddenly taken on.

After the carts were gone, Tamerlane's gaze found Beka.

"I need you to do something for me," Tamerlane sat down beside her on the bench she was occupying.

"What was that all about?" Beka gestured to the other end of the room.

"I persuaded Jurgen to return the dead Cougar to their pride," Tamerlane explained. "All prides have differing customs concerning their dead. Cougar pride has ceremonies for their fallen. Without the bodies the ceremonies are not performed. It brings shame to the pride for not retrieving their dead. Call it on olive branch if you will. The Cougars and Volsung have got to stop fighting if I have any chance of creating an alliance between the seven local prides."

"And the pirated food?" Beka raised her eyebrows in question.

"I pointed out to Jurgen that the only reason Cougar pride was attacking was to retrieve that which they needed," Tamerlane ran his hands over his face. "They are most likely starving Beka."

"Who?" Beka frowned.

"The Cougars," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the room. "The males that attacked us tonight. There bodies show signs of malnutrition. If these are the fighters and defenders of the pride, they would be treated better than the other members. They would be receiving a larger share of any food to keep them healthy so they could defend the pride. If they are this malnourished, I believe the rest of the pride could be … near death."

"I doubt Jurgen gives a damn about the Cougars," Beka shook her head. Tamerlane nodded she was right.

"However, I convinced him to return their stolen food," Tamerlane replied. "I can't allow that pride to starve – regardless of pride – they are Nietzscheans."

"Will they accept charity?" Beka frowned.

"I will need to explain to them that it is … a gesture of friendship," Tamerlane paused. "An attempt at a new beginning between Volsung and Cougar prides. If presented in the right manner, I am sure they will accept the return of their supplies and the foundation of moving forward with a more useful alliance."

"How did you get Jurgen to change his mind?" Beka tilted her head to look at Tamerlane.

"It was difficult," Tamerlane looked around the room. "The supplies … pirated … supplies are brought to the pride by Jurgen's … wayward … son. Jurgen does not want to offend his son by rejecting the supplies. From what I understand he is last remaining son from Jurgen's favorite wife. The rest of them died in the last Genite attack on the pride. Jurgen wishes for his son to return to the pride and take up his position as Jurgen's heir apparent. I can't stand the male. I know many around here wish the universe would deal with him and remove him from the gene pool. However, he has three wives in the pride and seven children. He has another wife somewhere. His bounty supports them as well as the rest of the pride."

"That is the favor I need from you," Tamerlane reached out and pushed the hair from her face examining the scratch on her forehead before quickly caressing the side of her face. Beka was surprised that he touched her in public.

"I need you to …" Tamerlane fished something out of his pocket. He opened his palm to Beka. She looked down and saw the Transgalactic credit chip she had given him months ago. "I need you to take this … and Jusmin's unit … to replenish the supplies I have talked Jurgen into returning to the Cougars. I have no idea what kind of deals you can get in this area of Known Space. Most of the drifts and orbitals around here are run by thieves and pirates – usually preying on the weak. It's costly and dangerous."

"Jusmin's unit?" Beka raised her eyebrows.

"Jurgen has approved them accompanying you. I told him being an outsider who appears Human, you can be most useful in negotiations. Tyr and Mehar agreed. They are the strongest fighters I know here," Tamerlane replied at he handed her a flexi. "I need to know you are protected. I know at this point, each will protect you if need be. I am … uneasy … having you away with ten Nietzschean males for a day or so."

"I know your father is probably have a great time with this," Beka looked over to where Tyr was with Mehar. "It was his idea to send me out with ten males – attractive, available males … in close quarters … on my ship. Wasn't it?"

"He seems to relish the idea of your … possible discomfort," Tamerlane nodded. "I don't know that he thinks you will … partake in the offering, but he wanted to make it just the same. I know you will be protected. That is what is important to me. This is a list of what I will be taking to Cougar pride."

Beka turned on the flexi and skimmed the list. She could tell it was more than he was actually returning.

"Do I really have to replace the Than grain?" Beka frowned. "It is so disgusting."

"It is highly nutritious. The unbonded males here like it with tequilana nectar," Tamerlane countered. Beka made a gagging face. "However, I will allow you some discretion when it comes to the list."

"Can I get extra stuff?" Beka raised her eyebrows. Sge could think of a few things the pride needed.

"Such as?" Tamerlane looked at her suspiciously. Beka shrugged. "Nothing extravagant, please. You have lived in this pride. You know how they live. Other than Tyr's few … indulgences… the others here … just need the basics."

"Fine," Beka agreed. "I won't go overboard. I will try to stay with your list – I'll even get the Than grain. I know some suppliers near here. I can get you a good deal on most of this stuff. So long as they don't know its for Nietzscheans, I shouldn't get robbed blind."

"Did you say you were going to Cougar pride?" Beka put the flexi in the back of her belt.

"Tyr, Mehar and I are taking a ship with the bodies and the supplies to Cougar pride's asteroid colony near Vargus," Tamerlane nodded as he looked around. He saw Jusmin's unit of males headed toward the hangar with duffels in hand. "Jurgen refuses to go because … well they hate him. I see it as an opportunity."

"I will take the guys and I will get your supplies," Beka put her hand over his and closed his fingers around the credit chip. She squeezed his hand tightly. "I will not take your money."

"Beka," Tamerlane protested as she kept her fingers firmly around his.

"I own the largest shipping company in the universe plus a few other enterprises as well. I am a gazillionaire," Beka smiled faintly. "I think I can pick up the tab for a load of supplies"

"Be careful. Don't go overboard," Tamerlane opened his hand slightly to grasp her fingers. He squeezed tightly. "And keep track of what you spend. If we ever get this alliance on track, I will make sure you get a return on your investment."

"This is one of those time I really wish I could kiss you goodbye," Beka smiled faintly as he released her hand.

"When we are finally alone, you can kiss me extra," Tamerlane promised.

"Be careful going to Cougar Pride," Beka turned to walk off. She turned and placed her fist on her heart and opened it to him.


	51. Chapter 51

"You are late," Tamerlane crossed his arms over his chest when Beka emerged from her company ship two weeks later.

"It couldn't be helped," Beka shook her head as she walked toward him. She could see his concern and relief that she was back. "We sent a message."

"Running behind schedule. Be back when I can?" Tamerlane's raised his eyebrows. "What kind of message is that?"

"Letting you know we weren't dead and I didn't know how long it was going to take," Beka shrugged. "The people and the worlds around here are difficult to negotiate with and downright dishonest. I went where I could actually operate effectively."

"Did we not agree that you wouldn't go overboard?" Tamerlane gestured toward the train of carts leaving the hangar. Males were passing cargo from one to another unloading Beka's ship.

"That is one nice ship," Jusmin said as he emerged from the ship. He, Roth and Alejander were just disembarking. "It looks like a heap from the outside. I have never seen something so … luxurious."

"Camouflage to keep looters from targeting it," Beka nudged Jusmin as he walked by. "Don't make fun of my ship."

Jusmin looked Beka over and shrugged. "Not making fun of anything, just expressing my appreciation and admiration."

"Individual bunks, hot water," Alejander commented as he emerged from the ship. "I could get used to not having to sleep with a hundred of my fellow males. Being back in the barracks tonight will … suck."

"Told you not to get used to it," Beka patted his arm when he walked back.

"Did you see that weapons console? Front and rear functioning PDLs, twelve missile tubes," Roth pointed back to the ship as he emerged.

"A fortress in space," Beka shrugged.

They all stopped when they noticed Tamerlane standing nearby.

"Did you enjoy the silk sheets and breakfast in bed?" Tamerlane asked mockingly as he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at the other males. They looked around at each other.

"Did you have silk sheets?" Jusmin asked the other two. They shook their heads.

"And the closest I got to breakfast in bed was Rebecca waking me up and asking if I could cook," Alejander remarked. All three males looked at Beka.

"There are no silk sheets," Beka put up her hands. "And I don't cook."

"Were there any problems?" Tamerlane looked at the three males.

"There was this one rat," Roth began.

"It urinated on itself when Rebecca walked into its office," Alejander continued.

"I have never actually made something urinate on itself by just walking into the same room," Jusmin added. All three males looked at Beka approvingly.

"Nor have I," Tamerlane looked at Beka. She shrugged.

"Maurice and I have had a turbulent past," Beka smiled. "However, he was most helpful in completing our list. He was very agreeable to my prices."

Tamerlane looked over the three males standing with Beka. His gaze ran over them briefly before he noticed.

"You bought them weapons?" Tamerlane's gaze turned to Beka.

"And body armor," Roth held up a bag.

"I couldn't have my own personal security detail lacking the necessities," Beka nodded toward the cargo coming off the ships. "I picked up everything on your list times three. There should be plenty of food to replace what you returned to Cougar pride. There are a few more weapons for the station, not many. Picked up some surplus gym equipment. I get tired of having to wait and share all the time. I also picked up some supplies for the defensive cannons. Roth told me one of them was damaged in the last confrontation with Cougar pride. Alejander found a dealer who had parts for the power system. The guys all went shopping for some other materials and equipment that are needed for life support repairs. We all need air."

"Is there anything you didn't buy?" Tamerlane looked at Beka then the other males.

"I wanted a grenade launcher," Roth offered with a shrugged. He looked down at Beka. "Given our living arrangements on a space station, apparently it wouldn't be practical."

"No one needs a grenade launcher or a mortar launcher unless engaged in planetary warfare," Beka shook her head as she looked at Roth. "I don't see anything good coming from having one on a space station. Although the one he wanted was a nice new model forged on Helion. I have to find out where the rats are getting their stuff."

"Rebecca," Tamerlane said her name to get her back on track. He could see she was planning a way to obtain the weapon supplier's name.

"What?" Beka looked up at Tamerlane. He looked at the cargo being unloaded. She put her hands up.

"I may have gone a little overboard but I just couldn't pass up the deals. Some of my old contacts were practically giving it away. Apparently walking in with them," She gestured to her crew of three." impressed my contacts," Beka paused waiting to see if Tamerlane was angry. The other three males seemed amused that Beka was trying to appease Tamerlane. She had been ruthless while they were out.

"Fine," Tamerlane ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I have confidence you to know what you are doing."

"I have something for you as well," Beka gestured to Tamerlane then said goodbye to the other males and disappeared into her ship.

XX

Tamerlane walked slowly through Beka's corporate ship. It was nice. He stopped to admire a nice older weapon lying on the counter in the kitchen area.

"That's for Tyr," Beka smiled as she walked into the room. "He used to have this old Gauss rifle. He lost it on Enga's Redoubt. Imagine my surprise when I found it on Hawkentaugh drift."

"You found one like it?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed. "There are hundreds of thousands of Gauss rifles floating around the Known Worlds."

"No, I mean I found it," Beka picked up the gun and turned it over. She pointed to the symbol etched into the metal. "Kodiak and the little T beside it. Your father was always marking his territory.""

"You had something for me?" Tamerlane leaned against the counter.

"Yeah," Beka disappeared for a moment then came into the kitchenette. She placed a cylinder in the center of the counter and dimmed the lights. She pressed a few buttons and the image of the station appeared to float before him. "I jacked into the Commonwealth station in Opedius Prime. I downloaded the original specs of this type of station. I thought it would be useful when you begin further renovations."

Tamerlane looked at the floating station before him. Beka touched the hologram causing it to change to different views of different levels.

"There used to be a massive power station in the center of the station. I know the Volsung are using auxillary power substations to run the little of it that they use," Beka touched it again. "There used to be a botanical garden. Tundra flowers used to provide oxygen to the station. Maybe there can be once again."

"Thank you," Tamerlane reached for her as she leaned to turn off the projection. He pulled her into his arms as he perched on the stool.

"I have missed you," Beka murmured as she gently kissed his lips.

"You were gone much longer than I thought," Tamerlane kissed her back slowly. What he thought would be a few days turned into more than two weeks.

"You were right, the people in this area of space are impossible to make a good deal with," Beka rolled her eyes. "Not to mention they are mostly Nietzscheans. Speaking of Nietzscheans, we passed three small Volsung ships on the way in. I don't remember seeing them before."

"Jurgen's son, the savior of the Volsung pride, returned with his ill gotten loot," Tamerlane sighed. "The entire pride was overjoyed when he brought supplies because I had given away so much. I don't condone his piracy so don't kick my ass. I tried to reason with Mehar, Rion, Cassius and Tyr but none would approach Jurgen about rejecting his son's ill gotten goods. He claims he was not followed. They sold most of the haul and brought back food, medical supplies, weapons and supplies for the renovations that Jurgen promised."

"I appreciate your attempt. And honesty," Beka kissed him lightly. "You gave away nothing. You returned Cougar prides property. How did that go?"

"It was tense. However, they accepted the return of their supplies. I am uncertain of a future relationship with the pride," Tamerlane pulled her closer and kissed her again. He gently nuzzled her cheek. "Odeus, their alpha, is an unyielding male. I prefer his son Daeton."

"Does this mean Daeton will soon be Cougar pride's new alpha?" Beka leaned her head to the side as his lips pressed soft kisses along her neck.

"Perhaps," Tamerlane whispered as he kissed her a little more firmly in a spot right behind her ear. Beka sighed contently as she ran her hands up his chest and began unzipping the vest.

"It should take another couple of hours to unload the cargo hold before they move my ship into the holding line," Beka ran her hands over his bare chest. She sighed again as his mouth continued the firm caress of her neck. "You want to feel the sheets? Mine are Aluvian silk." Beka eased herself from his embrace and tugged the edge of his vest.

Tamerlane sighed deeply as he caught her belt buckle and tugged her back to him. He framed her face with his hands and caught her mouth with his, kissing her slowly and deeply. Beka tugged him gently again, trying to unseat him and pull him with her.

"As much as I would like …" Tamerlane waited for Beka's eyes to flutter open to meet his. "To spend the next hours in your bed … I am supposed to meet with Tyr, Mehar and Jurgen in fifteen minutes. We are discussing the possibility of bringing in the other prides and forming an alliance to fund the station renovations. I … can't … stay."

Beka sighed in frustration and disappointment. She looked down as she fastened and slowly zipped his vest closed.

"Do you have any reservations about our relationship?" Beka tilted her head as she gazed into his eyes.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "Do not think that is why I am declining to remain with you. If I had no obligations this evening, I would remain with you."

"Will you ever not have obligations?" Beka caressed his jaw slowly. He smiled faintly.

"We both have obligations. We will have time for one another," Tamerlane thought about it a moment. "Eventually."

"If I can't get you to stay then I guess I will have to find some other way to fill my afternoon," Beka eased away from him. "I have something else for you. Wait here."

Beka turned and hurried toward the bunk area of the ship. She returned a moment later with a box in her hand.

"I had these made on Hawkentaugh Drift," Beka opened the box and held up two bands of metal, less than half of an inch wide, for Tamerlane to see. He took one in his hand and looked at the intricate carving on the bands. He looked at her quizzically.

"For me?" Tamerlane brow furrowed. He never wore jewelry. Although he knew Beka wore it quite often.

"Actually only one is for you," Beka took the band back from him and turn it slowly in her fingers. "There is an old custom … I'm not sure where it originated. Anyway, this design is called an infinite knot." Beka turned the band slowly in front of him as she traced the design with her fingertip. "The knots repeat around the entire length of the band but never can you find the beginning and never can you find the end. It is … eternal. It was custom for a … couple … to share a pair of bracelets … as a promise … of a future … together."

Beka paused as she looked up at Tamerlane.

"A promise of a future together," Tamerlane repeated with a slight smile. "You and I?"

"I know it may seem silly," Beka looked down at his chest.

"No," Tamerlane tilted her face to his. "I find it … unexpected … that is all. Perhaps you are beginning to see and share the future I imagine."

"So you'll wear it?" Beka searched his eyes. The depths of his feelings were expressed there as she looked at him.

"So long as you wear the other," Tamerlane leaned and kissed her firmly. Beka slipped the small bracelet on her left wrist then fastened the matching bracelet around his left wrist. Beka leaned into his body and kissed him deeply before pushing herself away from him and gesturing toward the hatch.

"Go, before I say to hell with your plans and keep you captive here all day," Beka smiled widely when he got to his feet and pinned her between him and the counter. He leaned and kissed her persuasively.

"One day I will take you up on your proposal," Tamerlane brushed a rough kiss against her mouth before moving away from her.

"Promises, promises," Beka leaned back against the counter and watched him go. He was a difficult male to figure out. There was so much more to him than she knew. She wondered if she would ever know all his little secrets.


	52. Chapter 52

"It seems Beka became very familiar with Jusmin's unit while they were gone," Tyr looked over at Tamerlane when they walked into the Common area nights later. The younger children were all in bed. Tamerlane was reading a datapad about the repairs that had been complete after Cougar prides most recent attack.

"She was alone on a ship with them for nearly two weeks," Tamerlane nodded absentmindedly. "They could probably track her scent by now as well."

"I am sure a few are on her scent," Tyr laughed softly.

"What?" Tamerlane looked up from the flexi at Tyr. He followed Tyr'a gaze toward the sparring mats. There were groups of males gathered. There were females watching. It took Tamerlane a moment to see Beka and Jusmin alone a short distance from the rest. He was talking to her and she appeared intent on what he was saying. A moment later he began showing her a combination of moves which Beka followed slowly.

"Beka is training with Jusmin until he thinks she is ready to train with his unit," Tamerlane shrugged. "If she is going to put herself in the fray, I would prefer it to be with Jusmin and his males."

"Jusmin decided he would train Beka … alone … just the two of them," Tyr laughed again. "Beka and I used to train in private."

"Your point?" Tamerlane looked over at Tyr. Tyr shook his head as he watched Beka and Jusmin begin to go through the routine. A few moves later and Beka was on her back on the mat with Jusmin on top of her, his boneblades coming down at her neck. He stopped just short and spoke with her again. Beka appeared to laugh as she held up her forearm with the lack of appendages. Instead Jusmin reached down and drew his knife showing her how to use that instead.

"Nothing," Tyr shook his head as Jusmin helped Beka to her feet. She was talking as he sheathed his knife. Tamerlane adjusted his course and steered Tyr toward Beka and Jusmin.

"Now you try," Jusmin gestured to Beka. He attacked and Beka moved through the defense quickly before getting Jusmin onto his back. He was impressed by her flexibility and quickness. Beka pulled her knife and was bringing it toward his neck when he broke the routine and grabbed her wrist tightly. Next thing they were rolling over and over before Jusmin wrenched the knife from her hand and tossed it away. He was on top of her again. Beka struggled against him. He was just too big and strong and had broken the training and caught her unprepared.

"What will you do now?" Jusmin leaned toward her and murmured threateningly. Beka tried to push against him but he had her arms pinned above her head.

"You cheat," Beka breathed heavily from the exertion.

"Your enemy will not fight fair Rebecca," Jusmin murmured.

Tamerlane felt himself bristle as he and Tyr watched the events unravel. He didn't particular care for Beka being manhandled by another male even if it was training. Jusmin was spending way to much time leaning over or on top of Beka on the mat.

"I used to do this kind of training just to roll around on the mat with her for an hour," Tyr murmured softly to Tamerlane.

"Perhaps you should have been focusing on attracting a mate instead," Tamerlane offered softly.

"Perhaps I was," Tyr murmured back. Tamerlane cut his eyes over to his father a moment before looking back at the mat.

"Is this the best you can do?" Jusmin murmured in an amused yet scathing tone. "When your males have failed you and you are all alone …"

Beka realized he was paraphrasing her words to Atashi. Her temper flared as she struggled against him some more. He laughed softly at her predicament.

"Neither do I," Beka stilled as she stared for an instant at Jusmin. He appeared confused a moment.

"Sorry," Beka murmured softly before she faked like she was going to head butt him. When he moved away slightly, she brought her knee up hard between his thighs. He let go of her and crumpled to the side when she kneed him in the testicles again. She rolled him off her as she got to her feet. He was doubled over, groaning and looking a little sick as she stood over him. She went over, got her knife and came back over to him. She rolled him over with her foot and looked down at him. She squatted down and placed the knife against his neck. "Can I train with your unit now?"

"Yes," Jusmin gasped through gritted teeth. He was panting slightly trying to fight back the urge to vomit.

"It will be okay," Beka withdrew the knife and put it back in her sheath. She sat down beside him and regarded him a moment. "Deep breathes – it might help. I am told once the nausea passes … you should feel fine soon."

Beka looked up when Roth and Alejander appeared. They were both standing over her looking down on Jusmin.

"What did you do to him?" Alejander asked as Jusmin groaned softly when he tried to move. The urge to vomit resurfaced so he relaxed against the mat again.

"Kneed him in the testicles – twice," Beka looked down at Jusmin again. She was beginning to feel a little bad. Then again he shouldn't have taunted her.

"Good defense," Roth nodded as he looked down at Beka. "One we refrain from while sparring. One we would use against a true enemy."

Tamerlane and Tyr walked over and squatted down beside Jusmin and looked at him. Each shook his head slowly.

"Perhaps you won't underestimate her again," Tyr smiled faintly as he looked over the young male on the floor. The rest of their unit had wandered over when they saw Jusmin crumpled in the floor.

"I have trained Rebecca for years. I can assure you she is more than capable of taking care of herself and getting down and dirty when need be in order to survive," Tyr looked around at the group of young males as he stood up. "She is the best pilot in the Known Worlds. She has out maneveured the best of the Drago-Kazov and the Sabra-Jaguar and every other race she has ever faced." There was a little chatter amongst the males. Volsung really had few ships and and pilots. Some never or rarely got to pilot a ship.

"She has faced Genites and Templars. She has battled Restors and Pyrians. She has fought waves of Kalderan and swarms of Magog and not blinked. I know – she fought by my side," Tyr put out his hand and pulled Beka to her feet. She looked up at him and smiled as he put his arm around her and hugged her to his side. He looked down at her then looked at the males before him then focused on Jusmin who had finally made it to a sitting postion on the mat. "She is most likely too good for your unit. However, you are the best Volsung has to offer so perhaps it is she who has to settle."

"I get it," Jusmin took a deep breath and tried to push back the pain as he moved. The urge to vomit and the pain in his abdomen and groin were beginning to subside. Tamerlane put out his hand and helped Jusmin to his feet.

"You did well. We would be honored to have you train with our unit," Jusmin took another deep breath before he turned and walked over to one of the tables to sit down. Alejander and Roth followed. The rest of the guys went back to working out. Beka could tell they were giving him a hard time.

"Much more and my head may have exploded," Beka looked up at Tyr and smiled widely. "Who knew you thought so highly of me. Guess there's no need to tell them it was twenty years ago and I've been sitting on my ass in a boardroom for the last fifteen years."

"You are still an amazing fighter and pilot," Tyr hugged her again before leaning to kiss her forehead.

"That mean I can date your son?" Beka teased. Tyr shook his head.

"No," Tyr released her as he looked at Tamerlane. He looked back at Beka. He leaned down and murmured. "As amazing as you are, you make Human babies. It is not what I want for my son."

"There you have to go and ruin it," Beka nudged him away from her.

"I am proud of you," Tyr assured her before turning from her. Tamerlane just smiled faintly before turing as well and walking away.

XXXXXX Just a quick note to Alicia - thanks for all the reviews - I enjoy your comments.


	53. Chapter 53

"How are you?" Beka looked down at Jusmin the next evening when she found him sitting at a table in the common area looking over several flexis spread out on the table.

"Fine. No lingering injuries," he replied vaguely as he looked up at her with residue irritation that she had cheated and bested him. He had been completely unprepared and thought he was teaching her a lesson when in fact, he had been the one learning the hard way.

"What were you doing?" Jusmin gestured to where Beka had been working out with Atashi on the mats. She was attempting to teach the female the basics of Mevian goya. It would increase her flexibility and focus. Atashi was more concerned with attack and defense moves. Beka knew she had her work cut out for her if she ever wanted to teach the females of the pride anything.

"Goya," Beka replied as she looked down at the flexis. Each on had a portion on the station on it. When all put together, a blueprint was evident. "Would you like to learn?"

"No," Jusmin shook his head. He looked back at Tamerlane who was seated beside him. "I will take Roth and Alejander and attempt to unseal the doors from this pod to the next two pods."

"Only if you are certain there are no major structural defects," Tamerlane looked at the analysis provided by Jusmin. Apparently Jusmin was more intelligent than Tamerlane gave him credit for. He knew quite a bit about structural engineering – self taught from accessing the limited database left in the stations computers. A perk of being the son of a high ranking male from the council.

"I told you there were no hull breeches," Jusmin replied testily. He was not used to his peer questioning his decisions. "I made no guarantees there would be no major structural damage. I am certain there most likely will be structural damage in each of the pods. Just nothing that will suck me out into space or decompress the entire station."

"I would feel better …" Tamerlane began.

"We will wear EVA suits and I have already ensured the emergency doors at this end of the connecting bridge function and seal correctly. We will enter the bridge, seal the doors to this pod before attempting to open the doors to the other end of the bridge into the next pod," Jusmin replied tersely. "I know what I am doing."

"The equipment needs to be thoroughly inspected and tested. The support systems to the connecting bridges need to be evaluated and tested. I want the connecting bridges inspected, thoroughly tested and repaired before you open the pods at the other end," Tamerlane looked down at his datapad. He had a detailed plan and timeline. "Let me know what you find."

"We will start in the morning," Jusmin got up from the table. He looked down at Beka as he stood beside her. His eyes flickered to Tamerlane who appeared to focus on the flexis. "If you are free later, I would like to speak with you about a few things."

Beka seemed to consider it a moment. "I need to talk with Tamerlane about the next phase of renovations. I should be free later this evening. Find me."

"Very well," Jusmin glanced down at Tamerlane before walking away.

"I have this for you," Beka pulled a large rolled item from behind her back. She gathered all the flexis from the table top and unrolled the item in her hand. It was an extremely large, oversize flexi it appeared. "Harper designed these for larger blueprints. You won't have to keep piecing the small ones together or zooming in and out on detail as much. I already downloaded the station specs into it for you."

"Thank you," Tamerlane ran his hands over the large flat surface. He had never seen one before. It would make the job easier.

"You should really try to renovate both of these pods," Beka tapped the two he was considering. "They were originally … rental quarters … for visitors to the station. They will be more suited for familial living. Many in this pod are actually small suites of rooms best suited for familial living. I am certain, as a woman, I would like to have a room for my children to sleep, a room to gather with just my family and a small private space for myself to … engage in more amorous activities with my chosen male. Those breeding rooms feel … they make me think of the back rooms at an adult club where the men go to screw the local entertainment – the kind you rent by the half hour. This pod is mostly single rooms, single to triple occupancy – more suited to house the males."

"You seemed to have thought this through," Tamerlane nodded as he looked at her.

"I spoke with Kalia and Amaja about it the other day," Beka nodded. "I told them I would speak with you about it when you finally stood still for a moment." He seemed continually busy ever since the trip to Cougar pride. He spent a great deal of his time in the company of the higher ranking males of the pride.

"You would make many a female quite pleased if you could pull this off. I bet you might even get a few offers to visit when there are new rooms for newly bonded females to take their chosen male," Beka said jokingly when he failed to respond.

"Amaja and Jurgen spoke with me earlier about these renovations," Tamerlane looked over at her. They had spent no time alone in the past few days. "Afterward, Amaja took me to her office. It seems that Sache has officially made her interest in me known. Amaja needed to discuss with me … my potential interest in the pairing."

"Wow, I knew she had the hots for you but trying to make it official?" Beka pursed her lips.

"It seems she sees my potential," Tamerlane ran his fingertip over the blueprint. He looked at Beka. "I am accomplishing things. I have vision. Being my first female would put her in a possibly fine position if I … reach her expectations of my potential."

"What did you say?" Beka looked down at the blueprint and ran her fingertips along the edge of the panel. She knew eventually this would happen. She just didn't expect it to be so fast with a female so much older than Tamerlane.

"I told Amaja that I was twenty-two years old and just beginning to determine what I desire in a breeding partner," Tamerlane smirked at the face Beka made to the term. "I told her I have grand aspirations for the future and I do not plan to accept any proposals until I am certain of my future direction. I told her I am looking for a female who is my equal with whom to breed. I have no desire to accept the first female to come along just to ensure my DNA is passed on. I need time to determine what female best suits my needs and the future I have planned. Although I did tell her Sache would not be that female."

"What did Amaja say to that?" Beka didn't realize that Amaja really talked to the males about what they wanted.

"She appreciated my candor. She understood my hesitation at accepting the first female who wanted me because I am young and just beginning to make my way in the universe. She did point out that Sache is one of the females in a line that extends most closely back into the Kodiak. She reminded me that Zalaria was also of the same line and closer to my age – if that was a concern," Tamerlane stopped gazing at the blueprint and looked up at Beka. "She told me she saw my potential even though I am new to the pride. She sees good things in my future. She urged me to be selective in my First Female. Her position would be important to my future. She needed to be the correct choice so as to not jeopardize my future and the rebuilding of Kodiak pride."

"Hmmmm," Beka looked around. "I am guessing a slightly modified Human just isn't up to par for the Nietzschean messiah and rebuilding Kodiak pride." Her tone was sarcastic and flippant and a little offended.

"You have impressed any number of people within this pride. Your genes are sound and you know it. You just lack certain traits and genetic markers that would make you Nietzschean. That is all Tyr added to your sample you provided to Amaja. The scanner she used was not as detailed as a thorough DNA analysis she would use for determining the acceptability for breeding. However, she found your genes strong enough to allow you into the pride should you wish to breed," Tamerlame looked around before focusing on the flexi once again. He pointed at something just to look like he was discussing the renovation. No one found it odd they spent time together over blueprints. "My sample was completely bogus."

"Our problem is not you Beka," Tamerlane finally looked back over at her. "If I choose to breed with you, I will. I do not need Amaja or any other matriarchs' permission. Do you really think she can tell me 'no'?"

"Actually Tamerlane, I think I get to decide that," Beka gave him a pointed look. His sudden haughty attitude pissed her off. "I'm not some eager Nietzschean female who will faint over your genetic sample and throw myself on you."

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Tamerlane was a bit surprised by her sudden irritation. "I mean I am the problem. To them … we have a working relationship that comes from our connection to Tyr. To make our more intimate relationship known means … revealing who I am. I will not do that at this time."

"I am not asking you to reveal who you are," Beka shook her head as she looked away from him. "I am not asking for some big public declaration of commitment."

"You are excellent at veiling your emotions. You are good at being friendly with the males here and not crossing the line into anything more intimate with them. They find your interest and approval a reward," Tamerlane looked over to the males of Jusmin's unit. They were her biggest admirers.

"I am expected to try to attract a female. I am expected to put it all out there and hope one chooses me. I find the position a difficult one because I need to accomplish things to secure the future. However, with every success, it brings female attention to me. Female attention I do not crave like the other males. I find it more difficult than I thought to live and work with you nearly everyday and keep my … interest in you hidden," Tamerlane replied. "I never planned for you to be here. I always planned on you remaining on Golden Harvest until I had the alliance in place and the future on track."

"I just don't want you believing for a nanosecond that we are not a recognized couple because of your …" Tamerlane paused as he waited to Beka to look back at him. She raised her eyebrows indicating he could continue. He smiled faintly and there was a little sign of amusement in his eyes. "supposed genetic inferiority."

"So I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to women constantly throwing themselves at you and trying to lure your innocent, naïve, unknowing self into their beds," Beka replied as she toyed with the edge of the flexi.

"Just as I have to deal with every Nietzschean male on this station making every effort to lure you away from me," Tamerlane nodded. "All the while, trying to find a way to deflect the female attention I receive without making it overly obvious that I have no interest in any female from this pride or any other so no one finds anything suspicious about my behavior. While also assuring you there is nothing going on with any of them even though you may see me in … questionable circumstances. And finding time and a way to make you feel content and comfortable with me and our relationship. All the while trying to renovate this station, establish an alliance with six other prides and mold the future of the entire Nietzschean race."

"All without standing in the middle of the station and saying … I am your messiah … bow to my will and follow," Beka murmured in a deep voice. Tamerlane smiled faintly. "Not asking much of a twenty two year old, are we?"

"You do know I need to leave soon," Beka broke the silence as both were absorbed in their thoughts for a moment.

"You have been with me longer than I expected," Tamerlane nodded slowly as he looked at the blueprint. The beginning of a future he was to shape. "I know you have a life outside of Volsung pride. You have a company to run, people who count on you, a family who most likely miss you and are concerned about your lengthening absence."

"When will you leave?" Tamerlane finally asked when she failed to respond. Beka was gazing around the room.

"I don't know," Beka shook her head before turning back to look at him. "I really don't miss my life. I am actually enjoying being here, with you. Volsung pride isn't that bad once you take away the piracy and random interpride scuffles."

"Then perhaps that is your answer," Tamerlane ran his fingertips across the blueprint to where her hand was resting. He looked slowly around the common area until he spied Amaja with another female, her back turned on them. He lightly caressed her hand without being too obvious about it.

Beka moved her hand slightly to touch his as well.

"I need to get a message to Rafe that I will be another couple of weeks," Beka eased her hand away and pointed to something on the blueprint and looked down at it.

"I am going with Tyr to Abyss Drift in the morning to pick up a few things for Kalia and Kirshtin. If you would like I can send it for you," Tamerlane ran his hand over the next pod on the orbital. "I would like you here for as long as you can. If you need to go, I understand. So long as you promise to return."

"There is still so much to learn about you Tamerlane Anasazi," Beka smiled faintly as she tapped the blueprint with her fingertip so it looked like they were discussing the plans. "Another couple of weeks, then I need to at least make an appearance to make sure Rafe hasn't given away the company. He is much too generous with his concessions and discounts."

"You are a ruthless woman Beka Valentine," Tamerlane stacked up his flexis.

"You can't become a gazzillionaire any other way," Beak smiled faintly as she picked up her datapad and looked at her list of things to do before she retired for the evening. She needed to check on the last of Alejander's work in the last section of renovations in their current pod.

"Favorite position?" Tamerlane asked suddenly as he turned off the blueprint flexi.

"On top," Beka answered without hesitation. She looked up at him suddenly when she realized what she had said.

"Ummm … I meant goya," Tamerlane's eyes had widened slightly at her response. "You were practicing earlier … with Atashi …"

Beka's ran her hand through her hair, a little embarrassed by her response.

"Orinognathi," Beka took a deep breath and let it out at she looked at him again. "It looks easy but it actually hard as hell when done properly."

"I agree," Tamerlane nodded as he regarded her for a moment. He rolled up the blueprint and started to get up.

"Biggest fear?" Beka asked quickly before he could get away. She was really enjoying his company even though it was difficult and in the open.

"Besides losing you?" Tamerlane smiled faintly.

"Yes," Beka got up and gathered her datapad and flexis.

"Flash addiction," Tamerlane replied before turning and walking away.

Beka stared after him a moment as Tyr met him as he walked across the room. Together they headed toward the table where Mehar and Cassius were seated. Beka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It seemed that Tyr was pulling out all the stops to make her look bad if he was bringing up her problem with Flash that happened more twenty years ago. It seemed of all the issues that could come back to bite her in the ass, this one seemed the smallest. She would deal with it when he decided to talk about it. For the time being, she had power repairs to inspect.


	54. Chapter 54

"Are you free right now?" Jusmin asked when he found Beka in the last section of the renovation later that evening. Beka looked up from the panel she was inspecting. She marked it off her flexi.

"You are just in time," Beka shut the panel. "My schedule just opened up. What would you like to talk about?"

"I need for you to come with me," Jusmin gestured toward the corridor outside the room she was inspecting.

"Okay," Beka turned and followed Jusmin. They walked along in silence through the corridors,back through the Common area and out a wider corridor Beka had not been down before. She thought it had been blocked off before tonight. "Where are we going?" Beka asked as the walked up a ramp then down another level corridor.

"We are opening the connecting bridges from this pod to the next two tomorrow," Jusmin gestured up ahead. Beka looked ahead and saw a widened area at the end of the corridor. There were two large doorways set at angles on the opposite wall. Alejander and Roth were waiting there.

"I heard you and Tamerlane discussing it," Beka nodded when they came to a stop before the other two males. They were checking EVA suits and equipment. Beka went over and inspected the closest door. "This one is functioning."

"It is," Jusmin gestured for Beka to come over to a nearby console they had opened. He touched the screen and brought it online. The image of the station appeared on screen. Jusmin adjusted it to zoom into the area they were currently in.

"These two doors are emergency doors that seal in case there is any decompression issues in either the next pod, the connecting bridges or this pod, to protect the rest of the station from any other section," he pointed to the area on the other side of the door she had just been inspecting. "Once through that door there is a small room, there is another airlock then another empty room, then another airlock leading to the connecting bridge. It appears to be a redundant safety put in place to protect each pod."

"It seems to be," Beka nodded as she looked through the diagram on the screen. "This extra airlock in the middle is added protection that you normally do not see."

"We know this door is operational as is the next door," Jusmin gestured to the diagram. "There is atmospheric pressure registering on the other side of the last door and the connecting bridge. However, we plan to wear EVA suits just in case the equipment is malfunctioning. That door," Jusmin pointed to the one behind them leading to the corridor to the pod they had just left. "It appears to be a further safety precaution."

"This station was designed by Perseids," Beka looked up at Jusmin. "They tend to go a little oveboard at times but when it comes to safety on a drift I would rather have an overachiever design and build it than an underachiever."

"I suppose you know Perseids as well," Jusmin sighed as he shook his head. Beka nodded.

"Would you believe me if I told you I have actually met a Vedran before?" Beka raised her eyebrows.

"No," Jusmin shook his head.

"Didn't think so," Beka smiled faintly. Jusmin gestured back to the console.

"I need someone to stay on this side of the doors as we make our way through them, in sequence, until we reach and enter the door to the pod on the other side of the bridge," Jusmin looked down at her.

"You plan to do all this tomorrow?" Beka raised her eyebrows. Jusmin nodded as he looked back at the schematic. "I thought Tamerlane told you he wanted the bridges thoroughly checked out and repaired before you opened the other pods."

"He did say that," Jusmin looked over at her. "However, from the analysis I have done, I do not see any foreseeable issues with the door or the connecting bridges. I see no reason to not proceed. We will check them as we go tomorrow and if I detect any problems, we will stop. If I do not we will continue. I do not need Tamerlane Anasazi standing over my shoulder giving me permission to proceed. I plan on having at least one, mostly likely both pods open by the end of the day tomorrow."

"And you are sharing your grand plan with me – why – exactly?" Beka turned away from the console to face him.

"I would like you to be that person," Jusmin replied as he turned away from the console to face her.

"I need Roth and Alejander with me," Jusmin gestured to the other two males. "I need someone behind us, monitoring, and able to get us out if something unforeseen happens."

"I thought you told Tamerlane there was no breech," Beka furrowed her brow.

"There is no detectable breech. There are no detectable problems." Jusmin pulled up another screen. "However, no one has been in this area since we have lived here. I have no idea what might happen when we begin to open the doors and tranverse into the space. You are my insurance policy."

"I take it that is why you have four EVA suits," Beka had noticed that when she came in. "Why me?"

"You are intelligent and react well under pressure," Jusmin replied. "You are part of our unit now. Of the members of my unit, you are the most experienced with the equipment on this station and the most knowledgeable about what to do if there is a failure in the system. We …" Jusmin pointed to Alejander and Roth who had come over. "Have discussed it and have decided you are the one person we feel … most at ease … with putting in charge of our safety, our lives and the lives of the pride in that pod."

"So you want me to stay one airlock behind to keep an eye on you?" Beka bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Exactly," Jusmin nodded. "I assume you would have EVA experience."

"Hours and hours," Beka nodded. "I'm not concerned about that in the least. You have a basic escape plan if something happens?"

"If there is a problem, I am counting on you to go back through the airlocks and seal them all behind you to protect the pride's pod," Jusmin gazed at her, watching as she looked over the three males before her.

"Then figure out a way to rescue you before the EVA suits' air supply runs out," Beka ran her hand through her hair. "Basically, putting your lives in my hands if things go off the rails."

"Yes," All three said in unison. Beka seemed to consider it a moment.

"I'll do it on one condition," Beka put up her finger.

"What is that?" Jusmin replied.

"When you get to the other side and the connection is deemed secure," Beka looked at them all again and settled on Jusmin. "I want to come through and explore with you when you enter the next pod."

"After both connections are secure, you can come with us to investigate," Jusmin agreed.

"When do you want to start?" Beka asked as she looked at Jusmin.

"After breakfast," he replied. Beka turned and started to walk off.

"I have my own EVA suit," Beka gestured to the ones the males were inspecting. "These are old and have numerous repairs to them. Meet me after breakfast and we will get gear from my ship. They are newer, in pristine condition, and have longer air supplies and rebreathers. I would feel … more secure … if we all used those."

"We will meet you in the morning," Jusmin replied as the three males watched her go.

XXXX

"Uhhh Ohhh," Beka stepped to the side when she and the guys emerged from the last airlock back into the pride's pod side late the next night. Tamerlane looked pissed when he pushed away from the opposite wall and headed straight for Jusmin.

"I thought I told you I wanted the equipment, support systems and bridges inspected and repaired before the far pods were open?" Tamerlane pierced the other male with an irritated stare. Jusmin regarded him for a moment.

"The bridges were inspected. We made temporary repairs when needed," Jusmin nodded as his own firm gaze met Tamerlane's. "The far pods have been opened. Here is what we found." Jusmin handed Tamerlane a flexi.

"I wanted them repaired, not some temporary patch job that may or may not have held when stressed by opening the other side," Tamerlane's more authoritative voice crept in.

"The patches held," Jusmin replied. "I would not have continued forward if I thought they would fail."

"You were impetuous and foolish," Tamerlane stepped a little closer to Jusmin. "You do what I tell you, when I tell you. Am I understood?"

"I don't need your permission for anything Tamerlane," Jusmin challenged.

"The only reason your 'temporary fixes didn't blow out was because Rebecca kept the gravity fields precisely controlled," Tamerlane thrust a flexi with data he had been monitoring from this console since he had returned with Tyr and found out the crew of four was in the other pod. He had been angry when he found out they had proceeded against his carefully detailed plans. Jusmin looked over the data.

"It was her task to ensure the pride pod and we were safe," Jusmin nodded. Beka seemed to have done an excellent job doing just that. "She did what needed to be done. There was no blow out or collapse. We will make repairs tomorrow."

"You should have known better," Tamerlane turned his attention to Beka. "You should have stopped them when you realized the the fixes were too weak. Instead you put yourself, them and the pride in danger. You could have severely damaged the connecting bridges if the fields had failed. The field generators were working at limited capacity and you had them running near the failure threshold. And you have severely overworked the generators on this side. There are power failures throughout the pride's pod."

"The fixes were weakened but manageable," Beka replied as she stepped in between Tamerlane and Jusmin causing each to back up a step. "There was no danger to the bridge. I knew the fields would hold. I even knew there might be power disruptions to the pod. However, the benefits were worth the risk. The fixes and the fields held. We can make major repairs in the morning to both bridges. Alejander should be able to have the power restored within an hour."

"The benefits were not worth the risk," Tamerlane shook his head as his irritated gaze moved between Beka and Jusmin. "There is a difference between taking calculated risks and being a fool. If he had followed my instructions, there would have been no risk. There is no reason to take any risk at this time. I have this all planned out. The goal of opening the far pod doors may have been delayed a few days but there would have been no risk to the pride, personnel, the bridges, the equipment or any of the station."

Beka took a deep breath as she looked over her shoulder at Jusmin then back at Tamerlane.

"You're right," Beka finally nodded as she ran her hand over her neck. "Perhaps if you shared your plan and your timeline …"

"I told him what I wanted done and how I wanted it done," Tamerlane looked over Beka at Jusmin. "I take it you did not share that bit of information with her."

"I don't take orders from you Tamerlane," Jusmin shook his head. "If you want me to work with you I will, but I do not serve you."

Beka eased out from between the two males when she noticed both had edged toward one another. Roth and Alejander had moved up and were standing at Jusmin's side.

"Why don't we all just chalk this up to a failure to communicate?" Beka suggested as she could feel a rise in tension.

"There was no failure to communicate," Tamerlane shook his head. "I told him exactly what I wanted."

"But did you tell him why?" Beka questioned him softly. Tamerlane glanced down at her.

"No," he finally admitted.

"Did you ask Tamerlane for clarification as to why he wanted certain things done?" Beka looked at Jusmin. He took a deep breath as he looked from Tamerlane to Beka then back at Tamerlane again.

"No," Jusmin finally admitted as well.

"So from now on we need to be a little more upfront with the reasons for doing things and a little more inquisitive as to why if we do not agree, correct?" Beka looked between all four males.

They all nodded their agreement.

"If the drama is over," Roth pointed down the corridor. He gestured to Beka. "Someone made us skip dinner. I am going to eat."

"We'll meet back here in the morning," Jusmin replied as they stripped off their EVA suits and headed toward the pride's pod.

"If you give me a detailed list of what you want accomplished, I will see that it gets done tomorrow," Jusmin said when he came back over to Tamerlane. "All of the airlocks are secure for now. There is no danger to the pods or the bridges."

"We can meet after breakfast and go over the details," Tamerlane nodded. Jusmin started to walk off when he paused and looked at Beka. She was just finishing removing her EVA suit. "You coming?"

"I need to check the field generators before I eat," Beka pointed to an equipment room off to the side. "I need to make sure I didn't damage anything."

"Need any help?" Jusmin asked as she walked over to him.

"Do you know anything about the generators?" Beka raised her eyebrows.

"No," Jusmin shook his head. Beka pulled open the door to the equipment room and disappeared inside.

"How about you?" he looked at Tamerlane.

"I ate earlier," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked at his datapad. "There are a few things here I need to check."

"See you in the morning," Jusmin walked out of the area and pulled the door shut behind him.

"You didn't damage the generators," Tamerlane said as he walked into the equipment room behind Beka.

"How did you know they were running at limited capacity?" Beka looked over from the console when he appeared behind her.

"I checked them before I began planning," Tamerlane shrugged. "I don't leave things to chance Beka. I am a planner. I told you that before when we talked."

"How detailed is your planning?" Beka tilted her head as she looked up at him.

"Very," Tamerlane handed her the datapad in his hand. Beka looked at the detailed list and schedule before her. She scrolled throught pages of preplanning information, planning and schedules.

"Are you sure you are not part Perseid?" Beka was shocked at the minute detail in every aspect of the information.

"I am certain," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "It is how my mind works. I am detail oriented."

"I can tell," Beka held up the datapad. "I doubt this much planning went into the Nietzschean rebellion."

"Perhaps that is why they didn't succeed in creating an Empire after the Fall," Tamerlane reached out to take the datapad. Beka held it away from him and slipped it behind her back.

"Do you plan everything down to the smallest detail?" Beka tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Not everything," Tamerlane shook his head as he took a step toward her and pinned her against the console she had been using. He reached around her and powered it down before picking her up and sitting her on the console. Beka raised her eyes to his as he eased himself between her knees. Her heart fluttered when he brushed her lips with his.

"I didn't plan this," Tamerlane murmured as he nuzzled her cheek.

"But you are plotting a way to get back your datapad," Beka pushed him away gently. He gazed at her for a moment before nodded slightly.

"Of course," Tamerlane eased back over to her.

"Seduction," Beka sighed in disappointment. "How typical and predictable."

"Would you prefer I wrestle it from your grasp?" Tamerlane smiled faintly at her expression.

"Depends," Beka shrugged. She pulled the datapad from behind her back and handed it to him. "All you had to do was say please."

"Thank you," Tamerlane kissed her lightly again. "I sent your message to Rafe."

"Thanks," Beka pulled him closer and kissed him a little more firmly on the lips. She pushed him away before hopping off the console.

"I skipped dinner and am famished," Beka pointed toward the door. "I'm going to eat dinner. Coming?"

"No I really do need to check on a few things," Tamerlane held up his datapad.

"See ya later," Beka smiled over her shoulder before disappearing out the door. Tamerlane turned back to the console and powered it up to check his information.


	55. Chapter 55

"So, have you a favorite?" Amaja sat down next to Beka as she sat in the Common area. She had been going over and making a list of things for Alejander to complete. She had allowed herself to be distracted by the the group of eleven barechested males training together nearby. Beka looked over at the matriarch and smiled.

"I like them all in their own way," Beka looked over the group again. Even though Tamerlane was not officially part of Jusmin's unit, he was friends with Jusmin, Alejander and Roth and could often be found in their company when not with the older males.

"What do you like about them?" Amaja prodded a bit. She had yet to figure Beka out. She seemed to spend a good bit of time with numerous males in the five weeks she had been there. The male Amaja had expected her to spend time with, Tyr Anasazi, seemed to received less of her attention than did the other males.

"Roth is strong and focused. He is a brutal trainer when in the gym. He is very knowledgable in weaponry. Alejander is smart, quick on the uptake. He learns quickly and retains information easily. He has really become an exceptional power engineer. Your station will be safe with him in charge, especially as the next two pods are renovated. Jusmin is a blend of the two. He is really intelligent. He is driven and focused. He is brave and strong. He is an exceptional leader for these guys," Beka went on to talk about a few of the other males.

"You have not chosen Tyr Anasazi as your Husband. Why?" Amaja changed the topic suddenly. Beka sat back looking at her.

"Tyr is my oldest and dearest friend," Beka smiled faintly. "I used to think I wanted … something with Tyr. It was long ago and the time is passed. I care about him and I am glad that he is happy. I have no desire to be his fifth or ninth wife."

"You want something better?" Amaja nodded her head in understanding.

"I want something different," Beka felt there was a distinction that perhaps Amaja could not understand.

"Young Tamerlane shows the most potential of the group," Amaja gestured to Tamerlane. "I didn't think so when he first arrived with Tyr. Having not been raised in a pride, he seemed self-consious and uncertain of himself. He was not that impressive coming into the pride. He has grown quite a bit since coming here to live four and a half months ago."

"Why do you think he has the most potential?" Beka looked over at Amaja.

"The other males are all quite impressive. However, Tamerlane is the only one … pushing to explore his potential. He is the only male his age engaging the elders of the pride. His activities with Cougar pride show just how much potential he has. He seems more settled, more focused, more driven than the other males his age," Amaja seemed to think about it. "I doubt his mind is ever still. There is something about him … he will be a force to be reckoned with in the future."

"You think?" Beka looked at Tamerlane then back to Amaja.

"There are already numerous females of this pride with an interest in Tamerlane Anasazi. Some have made their interest known," Amaja indicated the females gathered watching the males. "Others have made their interest known in private. I have no doubt when the time comes, he will have his pick of the finest Volsung females. Many are waiting to see where his ambition and drive take him. If he succeeds in renovating the habitation pods, many will be impressed. He will have done in a short time, what our Alpha and our pride have not done in ten years."

"Do you see Tamerlane as the next Alpha of Volsung pride?" Beka furrowed her brow. Amaja shook her head slowly.

"Tamerlane does not seem to want the notoriety of the renovation success. He likes to move in the shadows … let others take the spotlight. Like I said, I doubt his mind is ever still," Amaja watched the males for a moment. "Tamerlane Anasazi has grander plans than Alpha of Volsung pride. His discussions with Jurgen and the elders already point to his desire to form an alliance with nearby prides. Someone will need to lead that alliance."

"I am unaware of the progress of the alliance," Beka had been so busy with everything else, she had failed to keep apprised of Tamerlane's alliance efforts. She knew he had been meeting with the high ranking males quite a bit lately through Tyr.

"With his every success, his stock will rise," Amaja looked over at Beka. "The interest females will have in he and Tyr will increase as Tamerlane's plans come to fruition. Tyr is an instrumental part of that success. Many females would be pleased to be Tyr's third Volsung wife or his fifth wife or even his ninth. Many females, older and younger alike, will be most pleased to become Tamerlane's First. The next few months will be interesting and busy time for the pride.

"Why is that?" Beka looked back at her guys.

"As things progress, Tamerlane, Tyr and that unit of males will begin to impress quite a number of females. Females who want to get in on the ground floor – become first wives to the up and coming generation. Older males within the pride may begin to look at little … weak … because of the younger generations improvements and accomplishments. Any weakness in a male reflects on his family. Their sons will be in question as their grandsons will be," Amaja sighed softly. "There could be great upheaval within the pride structure as young males attempt to make a way for themselves. Not to mention the changes that will come should Volsung actually become allied with the other six prides. I have never had to deal with … interpride bonding … other matriarchs … strange females I do not know."

"And you are telling me this – why?" Beka turned to focus on Amaja.

"If you want one of them," Amaja gestured to the group. They were done with their practice and beginning to break up into smaller groups. Tamerlane was gathering his things from a nearby table. "I suggest you make your interest known. You know them well enough to know if you want one of them. I will not dissuade any female from Volsung pride or any other from claiming any of them as her own. Assuming the pairing would be beneficial."

"I have no … interest … in claiming any of them as my own," Beka shook her head. "I will not … rush into choosing a Husband because I fear another might get to him first."

"If you want one of them you need to make you desire known or you may have to settle for second or third wife before you know it. When you decide," Amaja gazed at Beka for a long moment. "I will be ready to assist you."

"If I ever choose," Beka smiled faintly. "I will let you know."

"Can I help you with something?" Amaja looked up when Tamerlane came to stop beside the sofa they were occupying.

"When you have some free time, I would like to speak with you," Tamerlane looked from Amaja to Beka. Amaja clicked on her datapad.

"I do not need to speak with you about … personal matters," Tamerlane clarified as Amaja looked through her schedule.

"Then you most likely need to speak with Jurgen," Amaja replied as she looked up at Tamerlane. She tried to keep their individual responsibilities separate.

"I believe you are the person best suited to discuss the familial living units in the next pod," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "Jurgen was of no assistance when I spoke with him earlier."

"If you are free now," Amaja gestured to the seat beside her. Beka got up to leave.

"Would you mind remaining as well?" Tamerlane put his hand on Beka's arm to keep her from leaving. Amaja's gaze narrowed on the simple yet familiar touch.

"I've got nothing else on my agenda tonight," Beka looked at Amaja.

"It would be best to move to a table," Tamerlane gestured to the nearby empty table. He held up the blueprint flexi for Amaja to see.

"Whatever would be best," Amaja watched as Beka and Tamerlane walked ahead of her to the table. Amaja stopped to speak with another female on the way.

"Where is your … Tyr," Beka caught herself before she said father. She was looking down at the blueprint as Tamerlane located the schematic he needed.

"He is away visiting his other families," Tamerlane looked up at her. Amaja came over to stand beside Tamerlane.

"Do you know when he will be back?" Beka moved over to Tamerlane's other side so she wasn't looking at it upside down.

"He will most likely be gone a while," Tamerlane adjusted the view on the flexi before leaning to get his datapad. "He has been here almost exclusively since he and I moved here four and a half months ago. His wife in Three Rivers pride is pregnant and due to deliever any day now. He will stay with her until the baby is delivered. He usually remains with the new mother a few weeks. Three Rivers pride occupies that orbital I told you about that orbits the toxic planet." He was scrolling through the datapad while talking to Beka. "He plans to also visit his Aseki lover. She contacted him to let him know she was no longer pleased with her husband's inablility to properly fulfill his husbandly duties. She had left him. I assume that means Tyr needs to get her pregnant. One bonus, Aseki pride lives on the drift that used to be a casino."

"You mean two of Tyr's … women … are part of prides you want in the alliance?" Beka raised her eyebrows.

"Just so happens," Tamerlane nodded. "His Mandau lover lives on one of the asteroid colonies."

"Damn," Beka shook her head. "I guess the only wild cards are the Jaguar and Sabra chicks."

"I understand your … conversations with Rebecca may be different than most because neither of you were brought up properly in a pride," Amaja broke into the conversation. Tamerlane looked over at her. "However, your … topic of discussion … is inappropriate."

"My apologies," Tamerlane smiled faintly at the matriarch. "Rebecca and Tyr have known each other for so long, I doubt there is much they don't share."

"You have questions?" Amaja gestured to the blueprints.

"Rebecca and I were discussing the renovations to the habitat pods recently. She suggested that a bonded female might prefer the suites of room that exist in this pod," Tamerlane reached over and pulled out a chair for Amaja when he realized they were all still standing. She accepted it with a smile and nod. Tamerlane did the same for Beka before seating himself between the two.

"I have been researching the idea. I have determined this pod," he gestured to the second pod. "Would be ideal for the unbonded males. There are numerous small single rooms for the older bonded and unbonded males. There are numerous rooms with bunk space of double and triple occupancy. I believe they might have been places for pilots and crews to remain for a night or so while docked at the station. I believe those would be best for the younger unbonded males and the adolescent males."

"I believe you are correct," Amaja nodded. "However that is Jurgen's decision."

"He agrees with my plans," Tamerlane looked over at Amaja. "However, I feel it necessary to share the information with you. If you do not agree, then I need to make other plans."

Amaja smiled at Tamerlane again. "So wise. I agree with your plan as well. You may proceed to make this pod the new male habitat."

Tamerlane took a moment to make a note on his datapad. Beka tried to look over to see what he was writing but he nudged her away.

"Now, the other pod," Tamerlane changed the view to a side view for a moment. "There is a large suite of rooms here. One would assume you would like those quarters. It is similar in size and layout to the quarters you now occupy." He pointed to the top floor of the pod. Amaja regarded it a moment.

"I would prefer something more centrally located," Amaja looked over at Tamerlane.

"I thought you might say that," he changed the view of the pod. He moved through the top down views until he came to the main floor of the pod. "This is the suite I thought you may prefer." Tamerlane pointed to a large suite of rooms in the center of the pod. The circular nature of the pod created a circular corridor going left and right from the main entrance. The center of that circle would be Amaja's quarters. "There is room for your private quarters, your office, and your records room." Tamerlane paused. Amaja seemed to consider it.

"I know there are no observation portals like you have how," Tamerlane picked up his datapad and searched for something. "However, if you choose this inner, central location, I can have holographic panels installed into the walls that can feed images directly from the exterior of the station. They are very realistic and can be programmed to relay information from whatever feed you would like. You can have a better view of the stars than you have now." He showed her an image of the holographic panels in his home.

"You have seen these before?" Amaja took the datapad and looked at them.

"These are from my home," Tamerlane nodded as he moved to the next image for her. "Your panels would be more like these in the bedrooms." Tamerlane pulled up an image of his bedroom in the cavern. The sun appeared to be rising. "Hard to believe I lived several kilometers below ground."

"You could do that here?" Amaja looked back at the blueprint as she returned the datapad to Tamerlane.

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded. "It might take time to get the panels fabricated to the specified dimensions. However, I can have them made as small or as large as you would like. You can determine the image you desire and we can have the cameras mounted to the outside of the station. It is up to you what you look at while in your quarters."

Beka just sat back and listened in amazement at the way in which Tamerlane spoke with Amaja. She wondered if some of his caring attitude came from him losing Olma as he had.

"I would like these quarters," Amaja nodded as she looked over at Tamerlane. "You have given this a great deal of thought."

"He overplans like a Perseid," Beka remarked. Amaja looked at her strangely. "The twitchy brilliant gray guys with the chins?"

"I know what a Perseid is," Amaja smiled faintly. Tamerlane was making notes in his datapad again.

"Is that all you needed?" Amaja waited for Tamerlane to finish.

"No," Tamerlane changed the view again. "After speaking with Rebecca, I began to plan the bonded females' quarters. I have spoken with Kalia and Kirshtin to get their input. These larger suites have a central common room with a small kitchenette. There is a small private bath. There are two sleeping quarters – one larger and one smaller. I would like to renovate these suites to make them a more familial unit. I am planning to take the larger of the sleeping quarters and dividing it into two smaller rooms – one for daughters and one for sons. The second smaller sleeping quarters would be private for the mother and father when he visits."

"Better than having to visit the breeding room for privacy," Beka added.

"I approve of this plan," Amaja nodded.

"I need information from you to figure out if it can work," Tamerlane scrolled through his datapad. "How many bonded females are there in the pride?"

Amaja turned on her datapad and checked the numbers. Tamerlane added it to his information.

"How many breeding age females who might become bonded in the next … two years?" Tamerlane asked his next question. Amaja supplied him with information. The questions and answers went on for some time.

"How do you feel about breeding aged female who have not chosen a male being allowed to have private rooms of their own?" Tamerlane looked over at Amaja. She seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I would say I would like to determine which females lived alone," Amaja replied as she looked at the upper and lower levels of the station where Tamerlane was pointing.

"These levels have a mixture of the suites and rooms that are only a sleeping quarters and a bath," Tamerlane pointed out whole corridors of rooms. "It seems that the older more mature unbonded females may want … private dwellings as well?"

"There are some older, unbonded females who have either never chosen a male or lost their husbands before having children," Amaja nodded. "There are older females who no longer have children living with them. These rooms seem appropriate for them. I would have to consider a younger female being allowed the freedom such a room would allow. I suppose your source for that information would be Zalaria?"

"She has spoken to me about her desire to leave her mother's room," Tamerlane nodded as he glanced at Beka then looked at Amaja.

"I do not believe this is what she had in mind when she spoke to you of her desires," Amaja reminded Tamerlane as she gently patted his arm.

"What about if you took some of these rooms and made them double or triple occupancy?" Beka leaned forward and tapped one such room. "The rooms are plenty big enough for multiple beds. There would be less … freedom … if you were assigned and lived with a roommate or two. You could make the room assignment to make sure no one covers for inappropriate behavior."

"That would be acceptable," Amaja looked over at Beka approvingly. Tamerlane was making notes on his datapad again. He looked over the information on his pad and then the flexi. Beka could tell his mind was working overtime as he gazed from the datapad to the flexi.

"There will be more than enough room for this," Tamerlane finally said as he added some more information to the datapad. He looked over at Amaja. "With your approval, this is how I will renovate the pod. It will not add much time to the schedule. We are only adding a wall and two doors to each familial unit."

"You have the funds for this added renovation?" Amaja looked up at Tamerlane. He considered it a moment.

"I have plans for securing the funding," he nodded as he looked at the datapad again.

"So long as this does not derail the plan you have made with Jurgen," Amaja gave Tamerlane her approval.

Tamerlane skimmed through his data again.

"I appreciate your time this evening," Tamerlane looked at Amaja then Beka. "The crews are finishing up with the bridges in the morning. We will start of the familial pod the next day. The males' pod is being left strictly up to the individual males. My crews are taking care of system and structural issues, however, each male will need to take care of cleaning up their own space – or they can remain in the barracks."

"Shouldn't the Husbands and Fathers help with the familial units?" Beka looked over at Tamerlane.

"Excellent idea," Amaja nodded.

"Kalia and Kirshtin should be speaking to the other wives about this idea, encouraging them to get their husbands involved so they might get the room of their choice," Tamerlane smiled faintly.

"Nothing gets a male moving faster than the promise of the rewards of being a good provider," Amaja looked down at her datapad when it beeped.

"I have another appointment," Amaja looked to Tamerlane. "If you have further concerns ..,"

"You have been a fountain of information," Tamerlane stood up to pull out Amaja chair. "I appreciate your time and assistance."

"I have a quick question before you go," Beka put her finger up.

"Yes?" Amaja looked over to Beka.

"I am leaving tomorrow. I need to get back to my other life … my business …," Beka paused.

"I wish you well," Amaja smiled faintly. "You should meet with Jurgen in the morning before you depart. If you would like to visit us again, he needs to approve it before you leave."

"Tyr's not here …" Beka began.

"Tamerlane can represent the Kodiak interest in Tyr's absence," Amaja looked at Tamerlane. He seemed surprised to be included. "If he is willing?"

"I am," Tamerlane nodded.

"Meet Jurgen and I in his office at 8 in the morning," Amaja looked back at Beka. "Anything else?"

"No," Beka smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"Good evening," Amaja turned and headed toward her corridor.

"So you are leaving tomorrow?" Tamerlane looked over at Beka as he rolled up the large flexi.

"You knew I was leaving soon," Beka focus on her fingers tapping on the table. Tamerlane sat down again.

"I thought you were leaving next week," Tamerlane replied. He had been so busy lately, they had barely had any time together.

"I was but I think I should go now," Beka's brow furrowed. "You have major plans underway. You are accomplishing things. You are proving yourself to the females here. They are beginning to take an interest."

"So?" Tamerlane's gaze met hers.

"I need to go because you need to embrace it," Beka looked away from him. "You need to experience it and them … unencumbered by my presence. They are Nietzschean and can give you what every Nietzschean male wants – the title of Husband and Father. I cannot do that Tamerlane. Your plans are bigger than either of us. You are too important to your people. I am … not ready for the … huge responsibility that places on you and me and us. I can't …be the reason … you don't … become what you are meant to be."

"I have to go pack my things," Beka started to get up.

"So you just made this decision to leave early?" Tamerlane caught her left hand with his. He glanced down at the dual metal bracelets that gleamed in the light. Beka reached down and touched his wrist.

"I want to be with you. I need to leave to make sure I can be with you … unencumbered by my life," Beka's hand pulled from his.

"Leave your door unlocked this evening," Tamerlane gathered up his things and walked away.


	56. Chapter 56

Beka looked up, surprised when her door opened and Tamerlane stepped inside later than evening, He looked around quickly before shutting and locking it behind him. He tested the door to ensure it was in fact locked.

"You're early?" Beka was folding up her clothes and putting them in her bag.

"I have nothing else to do this evening," Tamerlane walked over to her. He picked up her pants and began folding them and added them to the bag. Beka looked at him doubtfully.

"I am certain there are a hundred things on you precisely listed agenda," Beka gestured to the datapad he had laid on her tiny bunk. Tamerlane looked over at her while he meticulously folded she shirt. Beka folded the one she had in half then in half again then shoved it into her bag. She looked at him then the nicely folded shirt. "I seriously doubt folding my laundry is on the list." She took the shirt and shoved it in the bag as well.

"I came up to check on Kalia and Kirshtin in Tyr's absence," Tamerlane folded the next shirt like Beka had been then added it to her bag. "Seemed like a good opportunity to stop by. Now I won't get caught creeping up later tonight."

"No, you'll just get caught creeping out and down the stairs instead," Beka smiled faintly as she began packing her underthings. Tamerlane refrained from helping.

"I have no plans to leave," Tamerlane leaned against the wall and gazed at her. His words caused her to pause in her packing.

"You are planning on sleeping … here?" Beka looked over at him and gestured to her tiny bunk. "With me?"

"I liked the times we slept together at my home," Tamerlane tilted his head as he looked at her. "I liked falling asleep with you at your home on Golden Harvest. I would like to do that with you again, before you leave."

"As hard and complicated as that was then, it seems so much easier compared to being here with you," Beka smiled faintly as she closed her bag and carried it over to the door with the rest of her stuff.

Tamerlane reached over and turned on a small bedside light as Beka turned off the brighter overhead.

"Get ready for bed," Beka gestured to him as she picked up her nightclothes and ventured over to a darkened corner to change. She watched from the shadows as he removed his weapons belt and boots. Next came the shirt then finally the leather pants. He had on tight black shorts as usual.

"Enjoying the show?" Tamerlane looked over his shoulder to her as she stepped out of the corner. She had on a camisole type shirt with a brief matching short. He laid down on her tiny bed on his side with his back to the bulkhead. He patted the bed beside him.

"Anytime I see it," Beka walked over and picked up a flexi and slipped onto the bunk next to him. She lay facing him as they gazed at each other for a while. Beka held up the flexi and waved it in front of him.

"I need to go over this before bedtime," Beka smiled faintly as Tamerlane took the flexi and scrolled through the pages. He made a face then handed it back to her. "I wasn't expecting you to drop by so early or insist on spending the night. I promised Alejander I would leave him instructions and a plan for the further renovations. I just need to make sure I have included any information he might need."

"Very well," Tamerlane gestured to the flexi. "Finish your work. I will find something to amuse myself." He reached down and picked up his datapad. Beka rolled over onto her other side with her back to him and adjusted the bedside light. She propped up and began at the beginning again.

XX

"Stop," Beka reached over her shoulder and pushed against Tamerlane's forehead. He moved away for a moment then resumed what he had been doing.

She felt his body press the length of hers. His bare chest warm against her back. His hand rested comfortably on her hip. Beka shivered as he kissed her shoulder.

"Just entertaining myself," Tamerlane murmured as his fingertip ran slowly over the thin strap of her camisole which rested on her shoulder. It had been nearly two hours since they had laid down. He had laid there going over his schedule for the coming weeks. Beka leaving had made it necessary for him to change his schedule and timeline. He was not sure if not having her around would delay the work that needed to be accomplished. Beka was still working. Tamerlane hadn't planned to spend their final night together working.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. He had surprised her when he told her to leave her door unlocked. She had been further shocked when he appeared so early and had actually planned to spend her last night on the station with her.

It felt nice to just be alone … together … no matter what that were doing.

When she turned her head from him, she felt his chest leave her back. His finger trailed slowly over the strap on her shoulder. He traced it across her back to the bottom of the low plunging back. His fingertip trailed along the lower edge of the material then back up the other strap that crisscrossed over her back. When he reached her lower shoulder, the gentle touch teased the back of her neck before his fingertips caressed the first shoulder once again.

"How did you get these scars?" Tamerlane murmured as he kissed her shoulder again. He ran his fingertips slowly over the faint scarring on the back of her shoulder.

"A Kalderan mortar attack on some nearly barren backwater planet when we were looking for Isabella Ortese back in the day," Beka looked over her shoulder at him. He was studying them intently. "It blew out the stone wall near my position. Tyr took most of the shrapnel but it still got me."

"Tyr shielded you from the blast?" Tamerlane asked soflty.

"Yeah," Beka nodded. "His back was a bloody mess. But given the gift of his genes, he healed unmarred. I guess that is the benefit of coming from a pride where looks are considered a necessary genetic trait."

"We Kodiak do like to look nice," Tamerlane smiled faintly before kissing shoulder again. She realized then his lips and tongue were thoroughly exploring the area.

"Tamerlane," Beka's tone held the slightest hint of a warning. She was not used to his more amorous pursuits. Usually she was the initiator.

He reached around to pick up the flexi she had been reading. "Just finish your materials for Alejander. I will entertain myself."

XX

Beka's mind wandered from the flexi's content a short time later. Tamerlane's lips were warm against her skin as he kissed her bare back. He had started on her shoulder and made his way along her neck. He was moving slowly down her back, kissing very millimeter of exposed skin. He had made it as far as between her shoulder blades when Beka became increasingly distracted from her flexi. She stretched her arm out and rested her head against her upper arm.

"Enjoying yourself?" Beka murmured as she let herself become swept up in the warm gentle caress of his mouth. His lips moved slowly back and forth over her back.

"Not really," he murmured against her skin. A faint smile tugged at his lips as Beka relaxed her body and enjoyed his attention.

XX

"What are you doing?" Beka whispered huskily some time later. The gentle movement across her skin had lulled her into a relaxed state. His tongue on her lower back, tracing gently over her spine had sent a shiver though Beka's body. His hand on her hip had moved slightly so he was slowly rubbing one side of her lower abdomen. The shiver caused her skin to react. The tingle filled her body, causing her nipples to tighten without him touching them.

"Nothing," Tamerlane murmured softly as he kissed even lower on her back. Beka started to roll onto her back but his hand on her hip kept her from moving. "Just go back to your work."

"I can't concentrate. Stop distracting me." Beka smiled as she rolled forward instead of back to pull her body from him. She heard a soft growl as he pulled her back. She gasped when he gently nipped the skin on her lower back.

"Sorry," Tamerlane murmured as he licked the spot he had nipped. There was no mark but it seemed to have gotten her attention.

Beka tried to hand him the flexi she had in her hand. "You need to read this. Make sure it makes sense. That way you can help Alejander if he needs it."

"I can't concentrate," Tamerlane raised his head long enough to take a glance at the flexi before handing it back to her. "Stop distracting me."

His hand moved further down onto her thigh instead of her hip when he returned it to her body. His mouth moved back up to her neck. His lips feathered light kisses behind her ear. His hand slid slowly up the outside of her thigh and over her hip. Beka closed her eyes as a new sensation flooded her body. He stopped as his fingertips caressed just inside her pelvic bone and he heard Beka's breath catch in her throat. His hand moved back up over her hip.

"This is important," Beka urged as she tried to focus on the flexi.

"So is this," Tamerlane reached over and took the flexi from her hand, turned it off and tossed it on the floor. "Alejander is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Beka rolled over to face him. She searched his eyes for a moment.

"We have been apart before," Beka reached over and caressed his jaw.

"And before each separation, we had spent the night, alone, together," Tamerlane took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. "It is a time and a connection that … remained fixed in my mind each time we were separated. I think of you often when we are apart."

"I think of you as well," Beka smiled faintly as she leaned to brush her lips against his.

"How long will you be gone?" Tamerlane murmured as he caressed her jaw and brushed her lips with his.

"I'm not sure," Beka sighed deeply when his lips placed soft kisses against her jaw. Beka nudged his lips from her jaw as she pushed against his chest, rolling him to his back. She gazed down into his eyes before leaning and kissing him slowly. Her lips caressed his upper lip then his lower lip before running her tongue over them. Tamerlane let out a soft growl as her mouth toyed with his before she kissed him deeply, her tongue slipping along his, twirling and teasing.

Soon her mouth left his and began to explore his neck and throat as her hand explored his chest. As her mouth traveled lower, her hand slipped on ahead. She heard the change in his breathing as her mouth explored his chest. As she teased and nipped at his skin, he moaned softly in his throat. As her mouth slipped down his abdomen, he muscles seemed to tense and quiver as her tongue slowly explored him. His chest heaved slightly when he finally breathed. Her tongue slowly outlined his abs muscles which seemed even more defined that before. Her tongue ventured further along the bottom of his abdomen revealed tonight for the first time. She ran her tongue slowly along the edge of the shorts he wore. He seemed to breathe more heavily as she continued to slow exploration of his lower abs. Her hand slipped down his ribs and over his pelvic bone. She ran her hand down the outside of his hip and thigh before running her hand up the front of his thigh, her thumb running up the inside of his thigh.

Her tongue ran up the center of his body before her mouth claimed his again. He groaned against her mouth when her hand slipped slowly up over his shorts and caressed him through the thin material.

"You gonna let me do this tonight?" Beka murmured against his lips before kissing him hungrily again. Her hand continued the firm caress. His eye fluttered open to meet her gaze. Their heated gazes searched one another's eyes for a moment.

"You can do whatever you want to me tonight," Tamerlane breathed heavily before his hands framed her face as he kissed her with intense passion.

"Remember you said that." Beka murmured as she pulled her lips from his. Her hot mouth trailed back down his body.

XXX

Beka slowly kissed his lower abs some time later. His entire abdomen heaved as he panted deeply for breath. She released his left hand she had grasped in her left. She had caught it and held it tightly when he had tried to pull her mouth from him earlier. She felt his right hand's grip loosen from the back of her nightshirt. She took the time to slip his shorts back in place before leisurely kissing her way back up over his heaving abdomen and chest. She nuzzled his neck and placed firm kisses against the pulse point where she could feel his heartbeat racing.

"Bet no Nietzschean female does that to you while I am gone," Beka murmured into his ear. She settled into his side as she waited for him to regain his composure. She had been pleasuring him for some time with her hand and her mouth. Everytime he was about to climax she had paused and let him settle back down before exciting him again. He had been an incoherent mess before she had finally allowed him his release.

"No one has ever done that to me before," Tamerlane breathed deeply before letting it out slowly. He ran his hand slowly over Beka's back as she lay in his arms.

"Something for you to think about while I am gone," Beka murmured as she ran her fingertips over his chest.

"If I think about that while you are gone, I will never get anything accomplished," Tamerlane smiled faintly to himself. He shifted so he could look at her. He brushed his lips against hers slowly.

"Use it as motivation to get something accomplished so I will be impressed when I return," Beka gazed into his eyes. "I wasn't really trying that hard – imagine what I could do to you if I put my mind to it."

Tamerlane growled softly as he looked at her. "Are you going to let me do something like that to you? Tonight?" He searched Beka's face. She smiled faintly and shook her head.

"Not tonight," Beka just gazed into his brown eyes. She could find herself lost in them.

"I was not a Flash addict," Beka murmured softly as she looked away from him a moment.

"What?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed at the sudden assertion.

"You said your biggest fear was Flash addiction. I assumed you meant my little problem back in the day," Beka rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. "I am sure your father loved revealing that little bit about my sordid past. I know drugs are dependency, dependency is death …"

"You asked the question that day. I was answering the question. I have no idea what you are talking about," Tamerlane replied as he looked down at her.

"What?" Beka's eyes flew up to Tamerlane's. "You fear Flash addiction? I thought Nietzscheans didn't do drugs."

"Not willingly," Tamerlane shook his head as he reached over to caress her face.

"Go on," Beka encouraged when she realized there was more to the story.

"After Midden, I was captured and sold to a platinum mining operator in the Radnar system," Tamerlane shifted slightly to prop up so his head was resting in his hand as he looked down at her on her back. He reached out and tugged her over to him. "I was young and strong. It was hard work but it was bearable. I faired much better than many of the other beings I was with. The overseers of the mine I worked in were a perverse group of men. They routinely held … fights … to earn extra income. They had a diverse and deviant clientele."

Tamerlane paused and gazed around the room as he thought about what to say.

"I was a good size for my age – I think I was twelve maybe. I had no idea of the time, the month, anything. … during that time in my life. Anyway, they chose me … to entertain … their clients. I am Nietzschean and nothing is more … entertaining than two Nietzschean males beating the crap out of each other for sport. Or so I was lead to believe. They took better care of me when I began fighting for show. It seems I was a cash cow."

"For weeks, it was what I did, every night. Then a new overseer came … even crueler and more twisted than the others. He took over their … extracurricular activites and began courting an even more perverted clientele. It was not long after he came that the matches changed. They became more brutal. They lasted until one of us could no longer stand. The audience loved it. Soon after that … it became mortal combat." Tamerlane paused to look over at her. Beka was biting her lip as she listened to the story.

"I'm not sure how many … beings … I defeated … to survive," Tamerlane took a deep breath. "It wasn't long before they began … dosing us with Flash. You know how addictive Flash is. You know how unstable Flash addicts are. There is nothing more … brutal … than two opponents, high on Flash … knowing that the only thing standing between them and the next drop …is the … thing standing across the ring."

"The audience loved it. The more they loved it the worse it got," Tamerlane sighed deeply. He looked over at Beka. "I have no problem killing to defend myself. I have no problem killing in combat. I would even kill if the price was right and I accepted the target. I do not like killing because someone else demands it of me. I fear the one thing that has actually had that kind of control over me … my mind … my actions … my will. Flash .. Flash addiction …it does that. My will was not my own."

"It that what you meant when you said you knew how ugly the universe could be?" Beka remember his comment from before.

"Beka, I was a twelve year old child hopped up on mind altering drugs for months. You have no idea the things I did for just a little more. I was so screwed up back then," Tamerlane paused as he reached over to run his fingertips over the back of her hand as it rested on her abdomen. "Finally I was so far gone, my fights weren't entertaining anymore. They were too short for the audience to enjoy. I literally destroyed anything that got in my way. The prize … the Flash … was an obsession."

"They tossed me back in the mines. I went nuts … I guess you would say. I am pretty sure I killed some of the mine workers … just because. The withdrawl was agonizing. I guess it was good my defensive nanobots repaired the neural damage that occurred. But I remember every single thing I did while I was high on Flash. The fights, the beatings, the blood, the women, the sex. I remember every single second of the agonizing withdrawl. I remember wishing quite often I would just die the pain was so bad. I just wanted it to go away."

"You came off months of Flash addiction alone?" Beka asked softly when he paused.

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded. "I got better. There was this Wayist there … in the mine …he helped me I guess you would say. I was really messed up. My motor functions weren't the best for awhile. He tried to help me gain control of my mind again. The mental addiction to the Flash was all consuming for quite awhile. He was the one who began teaching me Mevian goya. It helped me focus my mind on something other than the craving for Flash. It helped with the residual effects of the neural damage. It took a while before I was normal again."

"What happened to your friend?" Beka asked as she threaded her fingers through his and pulled his hand to her lips. She kissed the back of it softly.

"Mine collapsed. He died," Tamerlane frowned. "I escaped the mines a few months later. I traveled about until the ship I borrowed was flagged by the authorities. I tried to get a job. Not very many people want to hire a Nietzschean."

"That was when Tyr found you?" Beka asked when he paused.

"No, he didn't find me for another two years … or so," Tamerlane shrugged slightly.

"Would you like to share that story with me as well?" Beka placed their joined hands back on her abdomen.

"Actually, Tyr did not find me," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he gazed down at Beka. "I found him."

"Do tell," Beka replied. Tamerlane gazed down at her for a moment.

"Do you have any secrets you would like to share with me?" he asked lightly. "I think 'I am a former Flash addict who beat people to death' is enough sharing for one night."

"What would you like to know?" Beka rolled onto her side to gaze into his eyes.

"How did you get the scars on the back on your neck?" Tamerlane offered. Beka frowned immediately.

"I would prefer to not go into the finer details of that pathetic time in my life," Beka pursed her lips. "Do you really want me to regal you with tales of my ex-lover?"

"An ex-lover gave you those scars?" Tamerlane asked as he could her tense in his arms. He knew there was much to the story that she did not want to share. What he had no idea.

"He made quite the impression," Beka nodded grimly. "I would prefer to not talk about it or him."

"Very well," Tamerlane leaned and nuzzled her cheek lightly. "Tell me about the time you met a real Vedran."

"That I can do," Beka smiled widely as she raised up and looked down at him as she began the story.


	57. Chapter 57

"How are the renovations?" Tyr asked as he settled into the chair across from his son. He regretted deeply the fact that he and Tamerlane had not spent much time together lately. Tyr had returned after a month away visiting his nearby families to find Beka had left suddenly and Tamerlane had immersed himself in the renovations to the familial pods. Tyr had no idea what had happened and Tamerlane had not really wanted to discuss Beka's sudden departure.

"Going as scheduled," Tamerlane gestured to the Go board for Tyr to make the first move. Tyr was the only person on the station who knew how to play. Tamerlane found it a relaxing way to allow his mind to think without being challenged by the reality of all he was involved in.

"And the Alliance?" Tyr asked as he leaned forward to place his piece. He knew as the future started to take shape, he and Tamerlane would drift apart. Tamerlane would have to make his own way. Tyr would fade into the background. Although Tyr would always have Tamerlane's ear, and a way to shape the future, he was content, for now, to focus on his life and his offspring. He had spent the better part of his life trying to make a way for Tamerlane. He had succeeded, he thought.

"I have been making progress with Jurgen and the council here," Tamerlane's played his first piece. "They realize that fully renovating the station will be profitable in the future. However, the great cost of it now is a huge hinderance. So far, it has cost Volsung pride nothing. I am still trying to get them to see, they need to find a way to contribute and form an alliance with the other six so the burden can be shared."

"Makes perfectly good sense to me," Tyr nodded as he played.

"It does to the council as well," Tamerlane toyed with the piece in his hand. "Jurgen is being difficult. He wants the others to share the burden now but he is not so convinced they should reap the rewards equally in the future. After all, this is his station."

"He has a point," Tyr watched as Tamerlane continued to toy with the piece in his hand. "You are asking Volsung pride to put their entire home on the line."

"Home," Tamerlane scoffed as he played his piece. "Their home was a barely functioning piece of space trash before I came here. Jurgen seems to forget who made his home as nice as it is."

"But the council agrees with your plan?" Tyr played his piece quickly.

"Yes, they do," Tamerlane looked over at Tyr. He seemed to think for a moment. "How would you like to be Alpha of Volsung pride?"

"You want to replace Jurgen?" Tyr raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I have already … encouraged … the replacement of four of the other six," Tamerlane picked up his piece and played it. "Younger males with vision, drive and ambition. The older Alphas are too set in their ways. They cannot see the future because they are too mired in the past."

"Yes, I noticed the stir while I was visiting Nakania," Tyr replied. There had been soft chatterings in Aseki pride.

"Is she pregnant?" Tamerlane looked up at Tyr. He knew his father had a habit of impregnating his females if he was leaving them for long lengths of time.

"She and I are a bonded couple in Aseki tradition," Tyr nodded as he played another piece. "She carries my unborn child."

"And her previous husband had no … issues … with you impregnating her?" Tamerlane tilted his head as he regarded Tyr.

"Her previous mate apparently had a bad heart and died before she and I officially mated," Tyr smiled faintly. Tamerlane nodded his understanding.

"You feel she will be faithful to your bond?" Tamerlane looked around when there was a commotion at the far end of the Common area. Some of the males were getting a little rowdy.

"I have no doubt," Tyr replied as he too looked to the other end of the space. "She and I have always had an understanding. She was with her husband as a political marriage for her family. He could not … be a proper husband. She now has what she has always desired and he failed to provide – a child in her womb. She and I will be fine."

"So, will Volsung pride be getting a new Alpha?" Tyr leaned forward and played another piece.

"I like Jurgen. I think he might come to see my position. If he does not, he will need to go," Tamerlane nodded.

"Have you a choice for his replacement?" Tyr sighed deeply. He had known Jurgen for nearly ten years. He had been a decent leader for the pride given the difficulty of the times.

"Jusmin Mendel," Tamerlane replied without hesitation.

"He is twenty-four years old and has no standing or positioning to become the next Alpha," Tyr scoffed. "The council will not approve."

"Then perhaps the council members need to be replaced as well," Tamerlane shrugged. "Jusmin's unit would make a fine council for the Volsung and a new Alpha."

"Which prides are causing you the most difficulty?" Tyr leaned forward and studied the board. He didn't really want to discuss such a huge upheaval in the pride hierarchy. He did not believe Tamerlane was actually serious at the moment. He had not been paying close attentionto the game as they talked.

"Falcon and Lynx," Tamerlane leaned forward too. "It is more difficult to engage them. I know few in either pride. They hate Jurgen and have no use for Volsung pride."

"Would you like me to find a wife in either pride?" Tyr looked at his son. Tyr's connections to Aseki, Mandau and Three Rivers had made it easy for Tamerlane to engage those prides. After his negotiations with Cougar pride, Tamerlane had kept in touch with Daeton.

"Would you like two new wives?" Tamerlane shrugged lightly.

"I would rather kill their Alphas and install a new one who is amenable to your plans," Tyr replied. His fianances were becoming a little strained with all his families and the increased burden of the station renovations.

"I have plans in place for each," Tamerlane patted his datapad. "If you think we should take that route."

"Is there anything you do not plan out in the greatest of details?" Tyr looked at that datapad and wondered just how many plots and plans and schemes were detailed in its memory.

"Very few things," Tamerlane smiled faintly as he placed a piece. "You know it is how I operate."

"I know how you dislike leaving anything up to chance," Tyr placed another piece. "I have come to appreciate that about you and our … enterprise."

"Speaking of which, you and I need to discuss one such endeavor," Tamerlane leaned forward and studied the board. He placed his piece. "You lose in thirteen moves."

Tyr stopped and studied the board. Tamerlane had kept him distracted while strategically placing his pieces. Tyr ran his hands over his face and played a piece, knowing it did not matter, Tamerlane probably had three different ways to beat him.


	58. Chapter 58

Beka sighed softly as she twisted back and forth in her chair. She had been back on Golden Harvest for three months.

It had been three months since she left Tamerlane behind. It had been three months since she had seen or spoken to him. It had been three months since she had left him on a station full of Nietzschean females who were beginning to take an interest in the young male who was making things happen for their pride. She had let him know she wanted him to be open to the experiences that were to come for him. At the time, she did not want to be the thing in his present that would taint his future. She needed to know she had given him the opportunity to become what he was to be – a Nietzschean Alpha. He couldn't do that within the pride if she was there and he tempered his behavior to please her. Still, she found herself lying awake in bed in the deepest hours of night hoping she had not made a mistake leaving him there that morning. It was in the time since she had left, she came to realize that she had, in fact, fallen in love with the twenty-two year old Nietzschean male who had invited her to his home less than a year ago.

She looked around her apartment as she doodled on a flexi on her desk. She had been busy since her return to Golden Harvest. Rafe had done an excellent job while she was gone. The company was doing well. He had not been the easy pushover she had been concerned he might be. Prudence had given Beka a glowing report of how well Rafe had performed while Beka was away. It made Beka feel confident she could leave again without worrying about the company falling apart.

Beka looked down at her doodling and smiled. She looked through her flowing handwriting as she had practiced her signature all over the page. It read:

Rebecca Valentine Beka Valentine Ms Rebecca Valentine Ms Beka Valentine Rebecca Valentine-Anasazi Beka Valentine-Anasazi

Rebecca Anasazi Beka Anasazi Mrs Rebecca V. Anasazi Mrs Beka V. Anasazi Mrs. Rebecca Valentine-Anasazi Mrs. Beka Valentine-Anasazi

Mrs Tamerlane Anasazi

"Your damn Nietzschean is at it again," Rafe came through her apartment door waving a flexi in his hand.

"My damn Nietzschean?" Beka looked at the writing on the flexi and clicked it off before Rafe made it to her desk. She took the flexi from him and skimmed the content.

"How do you know if was him?" Beka's brow furrowed as she looked up at Rafe. "All eyewitness reports say the ships were unregistered."

"Who the hell else steals from us in Bralon system?" Rafe threw up his hands. "I know you may have … loved or lusted after him in the past … but open you eyes sis … he's a freaking pirate and we both know it."

"I know his was a thief," Beka tossed the flexi on the desk. "That is why I finally tossed his lying, good for nothing, loser ass out and didn't let him schmooze his way back in."

"Then why are you defending him?" Rafe flopped in the chair opposite her.

"I am pointing out the ships were unregistered. How can you know who did it?" Beka raised her eyebrows. "I am not saying it wasn't him. Did anyone track the pirates?"

"Lost them in the stream between Husteria and Valhallan," Rafe slammed his hand on the desk. "Maybe we should play hardball – refuse shipments into those systems until the damn locals get control of their space."

"I have no problem with that whatsoever," Beka looked over when Prudence came out of the opening elevator door.

"I really hate it when you work from home," Prudence rolled her bag into the apartment and over to the desk area. "Especially when Rafe comes barreling out of his office making no sense and yells 'meet me at Bek's'."

"I am glad you are here," Beka pointed to the flexi. "We need to draft a new company policy and public announcement concerning Transgalactic's operating procedures in known pirate space. We also need to look into adding extra heavy armed escort ships and security teams to our more attractive shipments."

"Very well," Prudence pulled up a chair and pulled out her pad.

"Let's start with this," Rafe reached over and grabbed the flexi from her desk. Beka nearly flung herself over the desk trying to grab it and give him the right one.

"What's this?" Rafe looked up from the doodling scrolls on the flexi to Beka. "Anasazi? Please don't tell me you are hooking up with that blast from your past. Doesn't he have like a dozen wives or something? Prudence told me he visited not long before you took off on your last little extended hiatus."

Beka grabbed the flexi and shoved the right one in his hand.

"I am not hooking up with Tyr Anasazi," Beka shook her head as she placed her flexi back on the desk.

"Then what the hell was that?" Rafe gestured to the flexi that contained her doodling signatures.

"There were two Anasazis here on that visit," Prudence looked over at Rafe and held up two fingers.

"Two of them?" Rafe looked from Prudence to Beka.

"I … think …" Beka took a deep breath before focusing on Rafe. "I think I am in love with Tyr's son."

"Tyr's what?" Rafe exclaimed as his eyes widened. "Anasazi has a son?"

"He has many sons. This one is kind of a secret," Beka looked at Prudence and Rafe as she tapped her finger on the desk.

"He couldn't be more than … what … twenty?" Rafe looked over at Prudence. He thought Anasazi had no children while Beka crewed with him on Andromeda.

"He's twenty-two. He is amazing," Beka picked up the flexi and turned it on. She tossed it back over to Rafe. "His name is Tamerlane."

Rafe picked up the flexi and looked at the image on the screen. Beka had taken it before she had left the Volsung station.

"Looks like Anasazi," Rafe nodded and made a disapproving face. "Nietzschean."

"You think you are in love?" Prudence smiled widely. "Does he feel the same?"

"I think he does," Beka nodded as she took the image back from Rafe. She looked at it a moment. "I'm leaving again … soon."

"What do you mean … leaving?" Rafe leaned back in his chair.

"I have the attorneys working on the paperwork to make you acting CEO of Transgalactic. I will still own my part of the company but you will be in complete charge of running it," Beka waved her hand around the apartment. "I am taking what I want and storing the rest." She pointed to the vault with the blast door. It was open at the time. "My stuff will remain here.  
However, I want you and Ariel and the children to take the apartment. As the new CEO of Transgalactic, I think for security reasons it would be best."

Rafe and Prudence then noticed the stacks of shipping crates at the end of the corridor from the bedrooms.

"When are you leaving?" Rafe looked around then and noticed how bare the apartment seemed.

"I am having the Maru drydocked. I was going to take it with me but I need something a little newer and larger. I have to wait for the shipyard to finish refitting the _Nascent _and _Postremo_. I am taking them with me," Beka paused to think for a moment.

"The _Nascent_?" Rafe looked back at Beka. "That is like the largest salvage ship in our fleet."

"I know it is," Beka nodded. "That is why I am taking her. I need something large, and powerful with lots of carrying capacity. They are being refitted with extra PDLS and missile tubes. I feel better with a little more firepower so to speak. I might need _Postremo_ for just running around."

"Where are you going?" Rafe felt a little concerned that she needed extra firepower.

"I can't really tell you that," Beka smiled faintly. "Just know that I will be fine. I will be safe. I will have a courier package slot on Abyss drift should you need to contact me. I will try to check there regularly."

"Abyss drift is in the middle of nowhere on the edge of known space," Rafe's brow furrowed. Then he remembered her last message before her return had been from there. "There's nothing out there worth anything."

"He is there," Beka pointed to the flexi. Beka took a deep breath before looking at Rafe and Prudence. "Now let's get these new directives written so legal can approve them."


	59. Chapter 59

"She's coming back," Tamerlane glanced over at Tyr before making a move on the Go board. They had been making time once a week for a game.

"I didn't say she wasn't," Tyr shrugged as he leaned forward and placed his piece on the upper tier. "I just have to wonder– she took off suddenly without any forewarning to you. She did not explain her reasons for deserting you early. She has been gone nearly four months with no communication whatsoever. It just seems .."

"I said she is coming back," Tamerlane replied firmly as looked at Tyr. The confidence he had in Beka troubled Tyr in a way. It also made him feel at peace. "I respect her right to a little privacy. She's not required to tell me every little thing. Although I do know she was speaking with Amaja before she changed her mind about staying. Beka did tell me to … embrace the changes that were coming."

"You tell her every little thing?" Tyr arched an eyebrow as he leaned forward again to study the board.

"Do you tell any of your wives every little detail?" Tamerlane asked with a smile.

"No," Tyr shook his head as he laughed. "What secrets do you keep from your beloved?"

"There are a great many things Beka does not know about me. Just as there are a great number of things she does not share with me," Tamerlane replied as he leaned back to regard his father carefully. "Beloved?"

"I assume you are still in love. Aren't you?" Tyr replied in a mocking tone.

"Love is merely a trick the DNA plays to get us to reproduce," Tamerlane replied as his gaze focused on the board. Tyr studied his son as Tamerlane tried to remain impartial.

"You are reproducing now, are you?" Tyr asked. Tamerlane's head raised slowly, his gaze meeting Tyr's. It was blank and unrevealing.

"I don't see the bellies of the females here swollen with my unborn children," Tamerlane shook his head as he gestured around. "I would say that is a clear indication that I, Tamerlane Anasazi, have yet to reproduce."

"And yet a few are more than willing to accept your seed," Tyr offered with a smile. "I believe Kalia informed me that you have, in fact, declined three solid propsals." Tamerlane nodded his head slowly.

"As superficial as it may be," Tamerlane paused as he studied the board. He hesitated then placed his piece. "One of the three females who made the proposal is … less than … I find myself not physically drawn to her."

"Ugly," Tyr supplied the word. Tamerlane nodded.

"Zalaria, although a very beautiful female who seems to delight in trying to seduce me in the most provocative manner whenever she catches me alone," Tamerlane raised his finger when Tyr began to comment. "Is … not … well rounded."

"Beautiful but not to motivated to be more," Tyr nodded. He knew Zalaria well. She was what Beka often referred to as all beauty and no brains. She had been raised to believe she would breed with only the finest male available. She had spent years taunting and teasing nearly every available male in the pride. She had yet to make a choice. Tyr wondered if Tamerlane gave in and accepted, if Zalaria's interest would fade.

"And the third," Tyr prodded as he placed his next piece on the board. Tamerlane fixed his eyes on the board appearing to study it.

"She's old enough to be my mother," Tamerlane offered softly as he put his piece on the board. He tried to ignore the laughter that burst forth from Tyr.

"Now – now you are concerned about a female's age?" Tyr continued to laugh.

"Beka is different," Tamerlane protested before he laughed as well.

"Beka's age doesn't bother you because she still looks in her twenties," Tyr laughed again. "I imagine if Beka looked fifty, you might lose interest."

"One day she will," Tamerlane argued.

"And one day you will," Tyr replied. "Then it won't matter because you'll both be older."

"Did you accept the first female who offered a fertile womb to you?" Tamerlane tried to change the course of the conversation.

"Yes," Tyr nodded as he caught Tamerlane's gaze. "Be glad I did. It gave life to you."

"Did you love my mother?" Tamerlane asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I loved your mother," Tyr acknowledged.

"But not the way you love Medea Cymri," Tamerlane offered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, not the same way I love Medea," Tyr agreed.

"I won't settle for less than my perfect female," Tamerlane shook his head. "I respect your decisions in your life. You did what you had to do when presented with choices in your past. I am thankful that you loved my mother and she loved you enough to give life to your child. I am thankful she loved me enough to give her life for me."

"She was a remarkable woman," Tyr said softly. "She was a survivor."

"And yet, she is not the love of your life," Tamerlane pointed out. "The love of your life is a female who will not bear your children and refuses to acknowledge you as her mate."

Tyr nodded the truth in the statement.

"Yet, she burns through your veins, she fills your mind. You yearn for her touch and will spend hours on end proving yourself to her, pleasing her, pleasuring her," Tamerlane smiled as his thoughts drifted to a spirited blonde female who had captured his heart. "Her eyes speak to you without words. Her presence makes your heart race. Her scent excites you and terrifies you at the same time. She has captured your heart. And there is _nothing_ you can do about it but _love_ her."

"When did you become so wise?" Tyr asked as he looked away from Tamerlane for a moment.

"It has nothing to do with wisdom," Tamerlane shook his head. "Love is … magic."

"Magic?" Tyr scoffed as he shook his head at the foolish notion.

"You can explain the biological processes if you must. You can attribute every sensation as a biological imperative to breed. But somewhere, under it all, there is more," Tamerlane shrugged. "There has to be, or you couldn't love Medea. And you insist you do."

"There is more," Tyr nodded his head. "So you are in love? Like this?"

"I didn't say that," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked at Tyr.

"How are your plans for the alliance?" Tyr asked as he played his piece after carefully scrutinizing the board.

"I have finally swayed Jurgen to convene a meeting with the other six prides to discuss my proposal," Tamerlane smiled fainty. Tyr nodded his approval. He was impressed by his son's progress so far. Tyr really did not see how this course was ever going to unite the prides into a powerful force to rule the Known Worlds. However, it was Tamerlane's destiny so it had to be done Tamerlane's way.

"We should actually meet in the next two weeks. Depending, of course, on finding a date that suits all seven Alphas. It is amazing how busy they all are all of the time." Tamerlane shook his head and laughed softly.

"I am certain each needs to appear busier and more important than the next," Tyr laughed as well.

"Yes, they do," Tamerlane nodded as he played his next piece.


	60. Chapter 60

"That just about does it," Beka unfastened the jack from the console in her home office and from the cylindrical probe lying nearly. She looked over the flexi files and felt satisfied she had retrieved all the data she might need in the near future.

She picked up the weighty black probe and carried it back into her vault. She placed in in a storage crate and stacked it with the other eleven she had in her possession. Beka smiled to herself thinking back to the adventure she had been on with Dylan back in the day to recover Deep Midnight's Voice. They had thought is was a feat to have finally located that wonderful piece of technology. Beka had helped herself to a copy of the data before she left Andromeda. She knew Tyr had as well. She was certain Dylan had his own copy in Andromeda AI just in case the Commonwealth decided to take the probe. Beka had done a little digging and found out there were actually thirteen slipscouts that began the mission to map the entirety of the slipstream. She had spent years and millions of guilders to find the others. She patted the top crate in the stack of twelve. She and she alone had possession of all the knowledge that the Deep Midnight's Voice project revealed.

She looked through the other things in her vault. She smiled faintly as she picked up the blowdart gun and turned it in her hand. She packed it up in its box and grabbed the time darts that went with it. Maybe Tamerlane could finally teach her how to use it. And she could find out why he was so proficient with it. She grabbed a couple of other weapons from her arsenal and packed them in the crate as well.

She glanced around the room and her eyes came to rest on the latched box lying on the shelf. Beka picked it up and opened it to reveal the platinum band gleaming inside. She started to close the lid and return it to its place on the shelf when she hesitated. She looked down at the metal band gleaning around her left wrist. The box represented a time in her life that she really had no reason to want to remember. It was her past and she was about to begin a new chapter for the future. She snapped the lid closed and put the box in her crate of things to go as well. She was certain the band was worth millions just in the rare sapphires. The station needed money and she had no use for the bracelet any longer.

"The _Nascent _is nearly loaded and ready," Rafe voice sounded through the apartment. Beka took a final look around before dragging the last case from the vault before sealing it behind her. He came over to help her carry it to the elevator. Instructions were given to the crew to take it with the last of Beka's things to the ship.

"I guess this is it," Beka looked around her apartment. It didn't really seem like hers anymore. Her home was a broken down space station in the middle of nowhere at the edge of the Known Worlds.

"I guess it is," Rafe came over to hug her. "If you change your mind …"

"I hope I won't," Beka smiled faintly. "I hope he hasn't."

"Would it really be that bad if he has?" Rafe looked at his sister with concern evident in his eyes. "He's Nietzschean Beka. You know how they are."

"I know how they are," Beka nodded as she hugged him back. She had said her goodbyes to Prudence earlier. The poor woman had been a crying puddle before she had finally left. "But I know how he is."


	61. Chapter 61

"You realize he could become … troublesome," Tyr said when the rowdy males came into the common area. Jurgen's wayward son had returned to the pride again.

"I realize that particular male is nothing but trouble," Tamerlane replied as he watched the male and his crew of misfits. They had recently returned to the station after being gone for months.

"No one will dare challenge him because he it Jurgen's son," Tyr looked down at the flexi Tamerlane had handed him about an upcoming endeavor. "You may have a problem if Jurgen decides to step down and give the Alpha title to Tad. No one would challenge his right to the position. Most have assumed one day Tad would be the next alpha of Volsung pride."

Tamerlane's gaze slid over to Tyr then back to Jurgen's son.

"I have learned there are those who just don't get it," Tamerlane replied as the males began sparring for the females. "Thadeous is one such male. He has no respect for anything or anyone."

"Perhaps it is best if his genes were removed from the gene pool," Tyr glanced over his shoulder at the boisterous males. They were almost outcasts from their own pride. They were the bullies of the pride. They were rough and crude. They lived on piracy and, at one time, had been seen as the near saviors of the pride when they returned with their stolen goods. Tyr had been hoping perhaps the universe had dealt with them.

"I can't imagine a female ever accepting him into her bed," Tamerlane shook his head.

"He has four wives," Tyr pointed in the direction of three females gathered together with several small children running around. "They were all young and enamored with the presumed next alpha of Volsung pride. He took advantage I would say. They never should have been bonded to him. In retrospect, his lack of assuming leadership is a good thing for the pride … for us … however, his wives should dump him and find someone better."

"What about his fourth wife?" Tamerlane looked around the room.

"I have no idea who she is," Tyr shook his head. "She isn't Volsung. She has never lived with the Volsung that I know of. I have never really cared enough to inquire. Perhaps she was smart and her pride allowed her to find someone else."

"I pity the children with his genetic material," Tamerlane shook his head in disgust.

"Perhaps they can overcome their nature," Tyr smiled when Tamerlane looked at him with an expression that basically said Tamelane doubted it. "You seem to think it is … possible … to overcome a genetic shortfall. Look at Beka."

Tamerlane sighed deeply and looked away from Tyr. He did not want his father to see that her long absence had him troubled.

"Speaking of Beka," Tyr looked over at Tamerlane. "It has been nearly four months."

"She will return," Tamerlane replied. Tyr could tell from his tone, even Tamerlane was beginning to have his doubts.

"You do realize Beka Valentine has never actually had a long term relationship with any man," Tyr informed Tamerlane. "I think the longest was a man named Bobby back in her young impressionable years."

"I know Beka has a past with men," Tamerlane shook his head with a sigh.

"I am not certain why you believe your … tryst … would be anything more to Beka than just that," Tyr continued. "She runs through men faster than …"

"I am well aware of Beka's myriad of men," Tamerlane interrupted irritably. He was beginning to lose his patience with the entire situation. "I am more than aware of every man you have every told me about. I am well aware of all the men I have seen her with over the years in the news stories you brought home. I am well aware of every man she has told me she has been involved with. I am well aware of how she behaves with the males on this station. I am perfectly aware that were it not for the Nietzschean protocol that exists on this station and between Nietzschean couples, and the fact that she and I are … involved on some level … that she most likely would have been involved with any number of available males in this pride."

He was beginning to tire of the constant reminders of Beka's absence and lack of communication. Tyr's constant reminders were beginning to wear at Tamerlane's resolve that Beka would return. Zalaria and a few other females' constant pursuit were beginning to wear on him. He was finding it more and more difficult to ignore the obvious signs of interest in him. He was beginning to realize they females did have a point. They would all be perfectly fine Nietzschean wives to him. They would all produce perfectly fine Nietzschean babies for him. A few of them were physically attractive. Even Zalaria was trying to better herself to make herself more attractive to him.

He was continually ignoring and repressing his honest and natural and instinctual responses to them. All in the belief and hope that one woman, who could offer him none of the things a Nietzschean could offer him, would make up her mind and return so that they might try to make a future together. It weighed on him day and night. The not knowing was the hardest part.

"Maybe she realizes you and she are not … good … for one another," Tyr suggested. He could see the irritation rise within Tamerlane's words and expression. He knew Beka's absence was leading to doubt. It was the right time to put an end to this relationship once and for all. "Maybe she found someone else … back on Golden Harvest. She probably had men lining up to welcome her back."

"I know you feel Beka is completely wrong for me and my future," Tamerlane sighed deeply as he looked around the room. He gazed back at Tyr with a faint glimmer of despair and resignation. "I know she is completely wrong for me if I wanted a typical Nietzschean life."

"A typical Nietzschean life?" Tyr shook his head in amazement. "You are Nietzschean Tamerlane. You want what we all want. Power, position, to bend the universe to your will. You want a wife and children to pass your genes into the future generations. You can not have that with Beka Valentine. How can I make myself any clearer? When will you wake up from this self-delusional fantasy you have created and realize – she will never be your wife – she will never bear your children – you will never accomplish what you want with her because your very Nietzschean instincts and machinations are abhorrent to her."

"You don't know that," Tamerlane looked away from Tyr as the doubt filled his mind.

"I know Beka Valentine," Tyr leaned forward and waited until Tamerlane looked at him. "If you ever share all your little secrets with her, she will leave you."

"She has never had a stable, lasting relationship. She has never followed through on any commitment she has made to a man. She is fifty years old and never shown any interest in being a mother. She tolerates my older children because she can treat them like little adults. She avoids the younger children and toddlers. She has nothing to do with the babies. She has no interest in being your wife or mother to your children," Tyr continued when Tamerlane failed to respond. "You may be her next passing fling. You may be a little adventure to her now. You fulfill the wanderlust she has always had, Tamerlane. It is fleeting. It is nonconcrete. It is never going to amount to what you think it will. You need to leave it in the past and get on with your life. You have females here who will give you what you want. They find what you are and who you are to be appealing. They understand the Nietzschean thought process, the maneuverings, the will to power. Beka does not."

"I …" Tamerlane began.

"Even if you make it work in the short term. She will learn of your ways and leave you. Or you will keep things from her and she will know or find out and leave you. Or she will tire of you," Tyr continued. "As soon as the exciting adventure winds down into the everyday routine, she will get bored. She will look to get out. She will leave you to find the next great adventure. It is who she is."

"She will return," Tamerlane finally said softly.

"She left you. She abandoned you with the advice to embrace the changes that were coming. She knew what would be coming your way. She told you to take advantage of it. To explore your world – your Nietzschean world – now that you are … maturing in it," Tyr gazed at his son. "You recognize the changes … in yourself. You are beginning to think like a Nietzschean. Your instincts are developing. You have become keenly aware of the females on this station. You fight it day and night because of some false sense of … fidelity … you think you feel for Beka. If she loved you … she would not have left you with permission to do what it is Nietzschean males do Tamerlane. She expects you to …"

"Enough," Tamerlane snapped as he looked suddenly over at Tyr and fixed an irritated gaze on his father. It was an expression that mixed irritation and frustration with anger. Tamerlane picked up his datapad and got to his feet. His tone was cool as was his expression when he spoke again. "I would appreciate it if you would review the material on the flexi. We can discuss any concerns you may have before we leave."

"I'll get back to you in the morning," Tyr replied before Tamerlane turned and walked away.


	62. Chapter 62

"The renovations to the familial pods occurred much faster than I expected," Amaja informed Beka as they finished the tour of the nearly renovated familial pod. "It seems your suggestion to have the husbands involved spurred any number of husbands to assist when normally they do not. Many wives are pleased they got a choice of location because their husbands was quick to sign up to renovate."

"I am surprised this pod is nearly complete," Beka looked around the main level corridor. It looked in pristine condition like it must have when it was first constructed.

"The rooms that are not needed for housing yet have been partially renovated by the crews so they are functional. Only the finishing touches need to be completed when it is time for someone to live in them," Amaja guided Beka into her office. Amaja went over to sit behind her desk. Beka took the chair across from her.

"Will you be staying with us for long?" Amaja looked over at Beka as she looked around the office. Beka immediately focused on the enormous holopanel that took up almost an entire wall. Currently the image projected was an external view of the station and the stars beyond. It must have cost Tamerlane a fortune.

"I hope so," Beka looked around the rest of the room. She had been surprised when Amaja met her ship at the hangar. Apparently after four months off the station, Beka had returned while Tyr and Tamerlane were off the station together. "If my old room is still available …"

"You have living quarters in the familial pod," Amaja looked at Beka curiously. "The old familial level is being renovated into classrooms for the children so they do not have to be taught in the storage areas or Common area."

Before leaving, Rebecca seemed to have come to the decision that she and Tyr Anasazi had no future together. Amaja had found it odd when Tyr had come to her to speak of his new living arrangements. Amaja understood Tyr requesting he be allowed at some point to bring his wives together on the station. She had been a little surprised when he requested Rebecca be allowed to live with his family instead of one of the unbonded female rooms. Amaja had been further surprised when Kalia supported Tyr's request that Rebecca reside with them even though she would not be Tyr's wife. It made no sense to Amaja but neither did Rebecca from the beginning. However, she allowed it since Tyr's first Volsung wife supported the request.

"I do?" Beka focused on the matriarch for a moment.

"Yes," Amaja nodded. "Many of the males with multiple families have renovated entire corridors into large familial units. Tyr plans on bringing his entire family here at some point in the future. His corridor is on the fourth level. The corridor itself was renovated into a large familial gathering area. Each of his wives has her room and children share several other rooms. Kalia told me if you returned you would be living with them."

"I have not been in contact with Tyr since I left," Beka pursed her lips. She wondered if Tamerlane had anything to do with her new living arrangements or of Tyr was doing it to keep an eye on her and perhaps keep her from Tamerlane in some way.

"Yes, Kalia informed me they were uncertain when or if you would return," Amaja looked at something on her desk. "You left abruptly."

"I was planning on leaving at some point. I had other obligations I needed to attend to," Beka shrugged. "I only left a few days earlier than planned."

"It was just odd that you did not leave while Tyr was still here or wait for Tyr to return," Amaja tapped on a concole while she spoke with Beka.

"My plans changed suddenly after he was gone. He was going to be gone a month. He knew I was planning on leaving. I saw no reason to push back my departure any longer. Do you have any idea where Tyr went?" Beka looked out the holowindow and saw a ship coming into dock.

"I only know that Kalia commented he and Tamerlane had business to attend to … off station," Amaja looked over her shoulder at the holopanel. "They have been gone about two weeks. I believe Kalia expects them back tonight."

"How was your trip?" Amaja studied Beka. "Your business? Your family?"

"Our little business is going well. My brother has performed well and will be seeing to the day to day business from now on," Beka shrugged like it was no big deal. She looked at Amaja thoughtfully. "When I first came here, I had no idea what I was getting myself into having never interacted on a more personal level with so many Nietzscheans. Living within a Nietzschean pride had never even entered my mind. I found that I missed being here after I left. I missed the adventure. I missed the work. I missed some of the people. It is … nice … to be back."

"I had my doubts when Tyr first brought you here that you would adjust to life in Volsung pride. So many orphans never find a way to fit in. Although you are not a proper Volsung female, you have done much to enrich my pride. I am certain you will continue to contribute to the renaissance of the Volsung. Jurgen and I spoke of this when you left. We decided if you should return, you have a home with the Volsung, Rebecca," Amaja smiled.

"Thank you," Beka smiled widely as she resisted the urge to suddenly hug the lady.

"I am certain there are many who will be glad you have returned," Amaja gestured toward the habitat pods. "I believe your skills will be put to the test soon. Jurgen has said Alejander may not be experienced enough with the equipment of the larger pods. Without them functioning, we will be unable to move forward."

"So work has begun in the larger pods?" Beka was surprised by how much had been achieved while she was away. She was anxious to see what else had happened.

"Yes," Amaja nodded. "I am uncertain how much is completed in the first concourse. I do know there are issues with the main rotunda. I am certain Tamerlane and his main crew will resolve the issue."

"I am certain they will," Beka nodded knowingly. She doubted there anything Tamerlane could not do when he put his mind to it.

"It is getting late," Amaja looked at her datapad. "I have work to do before I retire for the evening."

"I guess I need to find Kalia and find out where I am living," Beka got to her feet. "Thank you for meeting me when I arrived and catching me up on what has happened while I have been away."

"Thor and Alsaid have both been chosen and have taken their first females," Amaja informed Beka suddenly. They were two of the males on the defense unit that Beka had spent time with before leaving.

"Really?" Beka nodded. They were two of the males that Beka spent the least amount of time with. "Who are the lucky females?"

"Thor bonded with Alairia. Alsaid bonded with Victoria." Amaja smiled faintly. Their unions would benefit the pride greatly as their children grew. Apparently neither appeared to be of interest to Rebecca. "Each is expecting a child."

"That is nice," Beka gestured to the door. "I will leave you to your work. Good evening."

"Tyr's corridor is on the fourth level. If you take the ramp, turn right at the top and it is half way around the circle," Amaja informed Beka. "Each doorway is designated by a level number and letter. Tyr's is … " Amaja consulted her console. "4A."

"Thank you," Beka looked over her shoulder at the matriarch of the pride. "I appreciate you welcoming me back. I was concerned I may not be welcomed."

"Have a nice evening," Amaja nodded to Beka before she exited her office.


	63. Chapter 63

Beka surveyed the corridor in which she was standing. It too looked almost pristine. She paused before 4A and looked around. Tyr had in fact sealed up an entire corridor from what Beka could see. There was a large door before her with an entry control pad. Beka was certain it was a blast door from the looks of it. Not the common door that sealed off every other room she had passed. She took a deep breath before pressing the access chime. She stood in the corridor waiting for some time before it slid open.

"Rebecca?" Kirshtin looked at her a bit surprised. "I did not know you had returned."

"I got back a while ago," Beka found herself a little apprehensive as she stood before Tyr's second Volsung wife. She hadn't the relationship with Kirshtin that she had with Kalia. "Amaja met my ship and we talked about my return. I came to see Kalia."

"You are aware Tyr sought special permission for you to reside with us?" Kirshtin tilted her head studying Beka.

"Amaja told me I was to have quarters with Tyr's family," Beka looked over Kirshtin's shoulder and was relieve to see Kalia approaching.

"Yes," Kirshtin looked over her shoulder. "We discussed it and it was determined you would be residing with us for the near future."

"Rebecca," Kalia joined Kirshtin in the doorway. "Do come in." Kalia moved out of the doorway and gestured for Beka to enter. Beka paused just inside and looked about the common area. It was the wide corridor which would have normally been present. However, it made a long narrow room that seemed to be broken up into areas based on furniture placement.

"Victoria is in need of her mother," Kalia looked over at Kirshtin.

"It is getting close to her bedtime," Kirshtin nodded before looking over at Beka again. "Welcome … home."

"It is good to be back," Beka smiled faintly before Kirshtin turned to walk through the common area. She turned into the third room on the right and the door closed behind her.

"How long have you been back?" Kalia gestured to the sofa in the middle of the room.

"About two hours," Beka looked over the female who sat down before her. "I have been with Amaja."

"I suppose Amaja told you of the proposed living arrangements?" Kalia looked over when Beka finally sat down.

"She told me Tyr had requested I be allowed to live here. You agreed to it so Amaja is allowing it," Beka looked about the area again.

"Instead of selecting multiple larger rooms, Tyr selected to renovate this entire corridor. He added the main door," Kalia motioned to the doorway to the main corridor. "We use this as a common area. There is a small kitchen," Kalia gestured toward the first room on the left. "There is a private quarters for each of his females when they decide to join us. There are four rooms for the children. Two for the boys and two for the girls. Your room is the one at the far end. It is like each of the rest – a bedroom and a private bath."

"Why am I living here?" Beka looked back over at Kalia after gazing down at the far end of the narrow room.

"You are … special … to my husband. I have no idea why he wants you to reside with us," Kalia shrugged slightly. "However, when he made the proposal to me, I could see no reason to say no to his request." Kalia smiled faintly. "Call me a bit selfish but I believe you can be useful to our family. If for no other reason than you can assist Suleiman and Alexander with their educational assignments when Tyr and Tamerlane are not available."

"Just don't ask me to cook or changed diapers," Beka smiled back at Kalia.

"So, number three?" Beka gestured to the rounded belly in the female seated beside her. When Beka had left she had no idea Kalia was pregnant. Beka studied her a moment longer. "Night of the first Cougar attack?" Beka guessed when she had gotten knocked up.

"Perhaps," Kalia smiled faintly.

"You have been gone a long time Rebecca," Kalia stated after a long moment of silence.

"I had business I needed to take care of," Beka didn't think she needed to explain her absence to Kalia.

"I know you were … involved … with Tamerlane before he came here. I am uncertain of how your relationship progressed while you were here," Kalia spoke hesitantly as she looked around the room. She turned and gave Beka a stern look. "Although he has said nothing, your absence has been difficult for Tamerlane. He is not the male you left here four months ago."

"What do you mean?" Beka's brow furrowed as she studied Kalia's expression.

"He has matured a great deal since he arrived here with Tyr eight months ago. He was unsure of himself, self-conscious. He even seemed a little awkward and out of place with his peers and most definitely with the females. He is no longer that male. He is assertive, dominant and has made a place for himself among us," Kalia smiled faintly. Tyr's son was an impressive young male. "He moves within the realm of his peers. However, for such a young male, he moves within the realm of the high ranking males, the council and the elders of the pride with the same ease. He has become a very … intense, powerful, but quiet young male in this pride."

"And with that … comes female attention," Beka nodded. She wasn't surprised in the least.

"You should be aware that his appeal to the female population of this station has increased dramatically since you … left him," Kalia advised. "He has … been the focus of many females … since you have been gone. He wants what every Nietzschean male wants – to be chosen by a female. I am uncertain why you and he have not been more forthcoming with your relationship. However, know this, if you do not make your will known, others here have no problem asserting themselves to obtain what they desire, who they desire for a Husband."

"Has he really changed that much?" Beka didn't understand how in four months he could be so different.

"Tyr said Tamerlane was waiting for you to contact him or return. Tyr believes Tamerlane is beginning to doubt you would return. We all were," Kalia paused and thought about it a moment. "I am certain, if Tamerlane had not been waiting for you, he and Zalaria would be a bonded couple."

"They are that close?" Beka felt a flicker of uncertainty. She had left him to explore his newfound acceptance. Apparently he had. She just hoped that she was not too late in returning.

"Despite her … youthful inappropriateness," Kalia gazed at Beka. "Zalaria is everything Tamerlane could possibly look for in a first female. She is young, beautiful and fertile. She comes from a well connected family. She has a pedigree extending back to the first families to leave the Kodiak to form Volsung pride. They would make an excellent breeding pair."

"So you must think he is a fool for not accepting her," Beka sighed softly.

"Just as I do not understand my husband's relationship with you, I have no idea what relationship you share with Tamerlane. I have come to know Tamerlane much better since he had lived here with us. Tamerlane knows what he wants. Of that I have no doubt," Kalia waited for Beka to look at her. "The question is … can you be what he wants? If not, then yes, he is a fool for not taking Zalaria as his first."

Beka seemed to consider Kalia's words as the silence lengthened between them. Beka looked down when Kalia's hand covered Beka's. Beka had been absentmindedly running her fingertips over the metal band that adorned her wrist still.

"He still wears it," Kalia pulled Beka's hand away to reveal the gleaming metal. Beka smiled faintly as Kalia removed her hand from Beka's.

"Let me show you to your quarters," Kalia got to her feet. Beka followed her as they walked through the main area. Kalia pointed out the various rooms and who they were for. She opened the last door at the end of the expanse and turned on the light. The room was bare. "I will have someone bring a bed for you. It will most likely be a spare from our old quarters."

"I … think I will get my own," Beka shook her head. Not knowing which bed she might end up with weirded her out a little. "For now, I will bring a temporary mattress from my ship."

"You may do as you please with your room," Kalia smiled faintly as she stepped inside. She showed Beka the various closets and drawers and niches hidden behind wall panels. Last she slid open a door to reveal a small but functional bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet.

"This is much nicer than the other room," Beka nodded her approval as she looked around the room again. "It must be nice to use the facilities without having to trudge down the corridor to the common ones."

"This is the nicest place we have ever lived," Kalia nodded as she looked around. "I am very proud of Tyr … and Tamerlane … for all they have accomplished since coming here more permanently. You are to thank for it as well."

"Me?" Beka's brow furrowed.

"Although it is most likely Tamerlane's goal given his stated visions for the future," Kalia turned and Beka followed as they returned to the main area. "I know you worked tirelessly when you were here before. You seem to motivate the males on this station."

"How are Tamerlane's plans proceeding?" Beka asked as they sat on the sofa once again.

"I am uncertain of any details," Kalia shook her head. "I do know he has been focused and driven since you left. He has spent a great deal of time with the elders of Volsung pride. He has spent a great deal of time with the other prides. Great things are coming. Or so Tyr keeps saying."

"Seems things really have changed since I have been gone," Beka bit her lip wondering if her lengthy absence had been a mistake. It seemed Tamerlane was becoming what he was meant to be … without her around to hinder him.

"So how are your children?" Beka finally asked. Kalia began to fill her in on her family and other changes that were happening for them and the pride as a whole.


	64. Chapter 64

"I could help you with that if you would like?"

Beka paused in her struggles to haul some of her bags from the hangar to the familial pod. She knew she should have gotten a cart but at the time her burden did not seem that great. After a long corridor and a flight of stairs to the Common area, her belongings were getting cumbersome and heavy.

"I bet you could," Beka looked over to see Jusmin seated at a table with Roth and Alejander. They seemed to be working on something based on the blueprint flexi lying on the table between them. He got to his feet and came over to relieve her of some of her burden.

"Check on those three rooms and we'll meet back here in about fifteen minutes," Jusmin said to Alejander and Roth. They other males had gotten to their feet when Jusmin had come to assist Beka.

"We did not know you were returning," Roth commented as he walked over.

"No one knew," Beka shrugged. "I finished up what I was doing and returned."

"Just in time," Alejander held up the flexi Beka had left for him. "I finished your list a month ago. You didn't leave instruction about the main power plant."

"You and I will take a look at it as soon as we can get to it," Beka smiled faintly. She resisted the urge to hug each of them. She did not realize she had missed them as much as she had.

They stood looking at each other a moment.

"Well I guess I will see you … soon," Beka finally gestured to the bags in her hands.

"There is much to tell you," Alejander turned with Roth and picked up the plans. They walked off toward the old familial level and ran up the steps.

"Much to tell me?" Beka looked up at Jusmin as they walked toward the new familial pod.

"Much has changed since you left us Rebecca," Jusmin looked down at her for a moment then looked ahead as they walked.

"Where are you staying?" he asked when they emerged from the bridge to the pod.

"Fourth level," Beka headed toward the ramp. Jusmin followed.

"Are you residing with Tyr Anasazi?" Jusmin looked over at her when she headed toward his home.

"Yeah," Beka nodded as she pressed the access button. She needed to get the access code so she wouldn't disturb the family. "I am not sure why."

"If you think about it, I am certain you know why," Jusmin looked down at her. "Only wives live with their husbands."

"Tyr is not my husband," Beka replied quickly. Jusmin studied her defiant expression.

"Then perhaps he sees you as his long lost spinster sister," Jusmin smiled faintly when Beka elbowed him. "It is nice to have you back."

"It is nice to be back," Beka returned the smile just as the door opened.

Beka tried to hide her surprise when Tyr opened the door.

"I thought you were away?" Beka asked once she got over her surprise. She assumed they had arrived while she was on her ship determining what to unload for the night and what she could leave for another day.

"We returned about fifteen minutes ago," Tyr stepped to the side and gestured them inside. Tyr had been piloting when they had returned. He had observed the gigantic salvage ship docked at the station. Tamerlane had been in the back of the ship gathering their gear. He had no idea.

"Her room is the last one on the end," Tyr looked over Jusmin as he stood there holding Beka's belongings. Tyr found it interesting that it had taken Beka no time to ingratiate herself back in with this particular male.

"I know where my room is," Beka gestured for Jusmin to follow her.

They were partly through the common room when Beka heard Tamerlane's voice. She turned to see him emerging from the kitchen area. She was surprised at the sudden joy she felt upon seeing him. It was quickly squelched when she saw Zalaria beside him. Beka's eyes narrowed on their close proximity as they walked. She felt a flutter of uncertainty when she notice his hand on the small of Zalaria's back as they walked toward one of the seating areas.

"Rebecca's back," Tyr announced loud enough to catch Tamerlane's attention.

Tamerlane hesitated a nanosecond when he heard her name. Time seemed to stand still for just an instant. It was the moment he had been waiting for for four long months. His gaze flickered to Zalaria then to Tyr.

"What?" he was uncertain then that he had heard Tyr correctly. When his gaze met Tyr's he knew he had in fact heard him correctly. A sense of apprehension flooded his body as he glanced once again at the female beside him.

"Rebecca's back," Tyr gestured to the other end of the common area where Beka had paused when she heard Tamerlane voice. Tamerlane's gaze followed Tyr's gesture.

His sense of elation was quickly drown out when he saw Jusmin by her side. He knew instantly how it must look that within moments of his return, Zalaria was by his side. He felt a wave of irritation flow over him as he looked back at Tyr. He looked back at Beka then glanced at Zalaria once again. He was uncertain how to proceed for an instant. His mind waged a quick battle with his desire. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"It is nice to have you back," Tamerlane finally said politely as he looked at Beka. Their gazes met for just a moment.

"I can see," Beka replied as her gaze flickered to Zalaria then back to Tamerlane. Beka gestured to Jusmin as she turned to head to her room. "If you wouldn't mind – could you help me with my other things?"

"I don't mind," Jusmin followed Beka into her room then emerged a moment later. Beka glanced over at Tamerlane as he and Zalaria sat on the sofa. Zalaria was practically sitting on his lap she was so close.

"Hey Tyr," Beka walked over to Tyr while he sat with Kirshtin and the baby. "Can I get the access code? I am going to get reacquainted with the guys, catch up on the gossip and get some more of my stuff."

Tyr motioned her to him and whispered something is her ear. Beka nodded before straightening. She glanced at Tamerlane one more time but he seemed to not take notice of her.

"Let's go," Beka met Jusmin at the door and disappeared through it.


	65. Chapter 65

"Did you know she had returned?" Tamerlane slipped into the seat opposite Tyr the next afternoon in the Common area.

Tyr looked up from his flexi when Tamerlane's lunch tray banged on the table. He studied Tamerlane for a moment. The tone relayed his irritation. The expression in his eyes told him his son was livid.

"Our trip was a success," Tyr slid the flexi to Tamerlane. "I received confirmation of the transfer when I went to Abyss drift early this morning."

"Of course it was a success," Tamerlane looked over the details of the flexi before sliding it back to Tyr. "You doubt me?"

"No," Tyr shook his head. "I have the utmost confidence in you. I do not trust anyone else."

"Neither do I," Tamerlane agreed as he took a bite of his lunch. He studied Tyr for a moment.

"So, did you know she had returned?" Tamerlane asked again.

"I noticed the huge salvage ship when I docked," Tyr nodded that he had in fact known Beka was on the station. Tamerlane had been in the rear of the ship gathering their belongings when Tyr docked. "Kirshtin informed me of her arrival when she met me in the hangar."

"And you didn't think I might want to know that little piece of information?" Tamerlane's exasperated gaze bore into Tyr. Tyr sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I assumed she would make her presence known to you," Tyr toyed with the flexi. He had purposefully failed to alert Tamerlane to Beka's presence precisely because Zalaria had come to greet Tamerlane as she had been for months whenever he was away. Tyr knew they would most likely visit for a short time. When Tamerlane had helped carry their gear back to Tyr's home, Zalaria had accompanied them. Tyr had been hoping for the situation that had presented itself. "I was seeing to my wives when I returned. It is not my responsibility to help you see to your … women. She did catch you in a questionable position with Zalaria, didn't she?"

"You knew she was there. You could have warned me," Tamerlane replied heatedly.

"Zalaria has met you numerous times when you have been away. Unlike Beka who abandoned you here on the station," Tyr shrugged. "Don't you think it would have been odd for you to suddenly alter your interaction with her? Just because Beka has returned?"

"Zalaria is an insistent female. She has made her interest known. I have little choice but to entertain her interest and every other female who feels the need to investigate me or else it would appear suspect." Tamerlane held Tyr's gaze. "I have never disputed the fact that she is beautiful and had a nice pedigree. She seems to think that is all I need. Last night she shared her research into her family history with me to let me know how her family was connected to Kodiak pride way back when. She is also insistent that if I renovate a room just for her … Amaja will let her have it."

"It sounds to me as if Zalaria is making plans to become your first female. You have been entertaining her interest - keeping your options open in case Beka failed to return. You want what we all want even if you fail to admit it … even to yourself. I can only imagine what Beka will think of that," Tyr raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps if you explain."

"I really have nothing to explain. She has seen me with Zalaria before. Beka and I … our relationship has never been public knowledge," Tamerlane took another bite of his lunch. He studied Tyr a moment as thoughts whirled through his mind. He sighed deeply as he looked at Tyr. "Am I in some kind of trouble I am unaware of with Beka?"

"Beka left you here four months ago with permission to explore your newfound acceptance. You never attempted to contact each other. You have lived your lives completely separate for the last four months. When she returned … to you … you were wrapped up with another woman and had no time for her," Tyr laughed softly. "If she were Nietzschean, you may be fine. With Beka, I would say you are in a kind of trouble that you can't even begin to understand."

"That explains why she completely ignored me when I tried to speak with her last night. Then proceeded to return to your suitewithout making the effort to speak with me after I waited for her to finish visiting the others in the Common area. Have you seen her this morning?" Tamerlane pushed his tray back and sighed loudly. He just assumed their lives would return to the former ways when she returned. Since they had yet to speak, he was making a big assumption as to her true feelings and intentions upon her return.

"She is in our suite with Kalia. They are discussing female things I assume. She was actually playing with Xavier when I left," Tyr smiled faintly.

"So she is hiding," Tamerlane sighed deeply as he sat back in his seat. He could think of no other reason for Beka to willingly play with the almost three year old child. "Most likely assuming the worst about me."

"That would be my conclusion," Tyr nodded. "Give it a day. I am sure after getting over her initial knee jerk reaction, she may give you the opportunity to explain. If not, you may have to chase her all over the Known Worlds to get a chance to defend yourself. I pity you if she runs. She is a much better pilot than you."

"Just what I need," Tamerlane picked up his datapad and clicked it on. "On top of everything else I have to concern myself with, now I have to deal with an emotionally sensitive female. I didn't think Beka was like that. I assumed when I saw her she would possibly confront me about the situation later. Possibly punch me again. But to run away and hide? Seriously?"

"Females are like that at times," Tyr smiled faintly. "That is why we have to work so hard to keep in their good graces. Once we fall out, they seem to enjoy … torturing us while we get back in."

"I have done nothing to fall out of her good graces. She left me. She remained gone for four months. She told me to be Nietzschean. I can't sit here all day and wait for her to make an appearance. I have work to do," Tamerlane sighed as he got to his feet. "Eventually she has to appear."


	66. Chapter 66

She stood in the shadows off to one end of the area. The air was warm, and stagnant in this part of the station. It was thick with a mixture of scents – males who had been there previously, perspiration, staleness from being closed up for so long and the scent of metal being welded.

The light was low because so many fixtures were damaged. Sparks flew a short distance away as one lone male worked late into the evening hours. He was the leader of the group.

She watched the ripple of his muscles as he moved the damaged beams out of his way. His biceps bulged as they strained under the weight as he hefted the next piece into place. His bare upper body glistened in the faint light, the sheen of perspiration decorating his brown skin. His hair was tied away from his face and hung down his back.

She felt a stirring in her body as she looked at the image of male perfection before her. He was young but the potential for this male was incalculable. His new focus and drive made her even more determined to gain him as her husband.

She stood, silently, watching as he stepped back from what he was doing, pulled off the safety glasses and stood with his hands on his hips. He turned slowly, looking at the progress he had made in the last six weeks. Behind him, the defunct areas of the main station pod were beginning to take on a new appearance. In front of him loomed more dark despair. It wasn't an easy task but he had known that from the beginning. He sighed to himself as he picked up the welder. He stopped when a movement in the shadows caught his attention.

She knew her movement would attract his attention. She had been watching, unobserved for some time so her movement had gained the intended result – his attention. She moved from the shadows and made her way towards him. His gaze followed her every move.

He took in the sight before him. Her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in gentle waves. She was smiling faintly as she moved out of the shadows cast by the low light. Her eyes glimmered as she looked at him. Her clothes and approach told him of her intentions. The top was tantalizingly brief, allowing the slightest swell of her petite breasts to make an appearance. The brief top finished just under her breasts and allowed his gaze to wander down her long flat torso.

For an instant his gaze focused on her lower abdomen – the area that would one day be swollen with a child. He found his mind often wandering to stray thoughts like those these days. He seemed more in tune with the desires and nonverbal signs from a female. He supposed it was part of his continued growth and coming into his own Nietzschean sexuality.

His eyes wandered further to the skirt which began low on her hips – another thought of her abdomen flashed through his mind. He wondered if females wore such things to advertise their abdomens to elicit thought of children in males. The skirt finished high on her thighs with a slit up one side that exposed nearly the entire length of one thigh when she walked.

Tamerlane found his gaze moving restlessly over her body as she walked toward him. The gentle sway of her hips nearly mesmerized him. He found himself licking his lips nervously before drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. Her gaze was unwavering as she approached. It was in these times when he found his thoughts failing him. He knew now what Tyr was talking about when he discussed the male's instinct with a willing fertile female. He found it difficult to not grant her his attention when she approached him in such a seductive manner.

His lifted his hair from his back and allowed it to settle again before untying the long locs and allowing them the freedom to cascade over his shoulders. He silently chastised himself when he realized what he had done. He found himself often, unconsciously, displaying visibly for the females who were interested in him. His eyes darted to the floor to break the nearly hypnotic spell she seemed to create whenever she sought him out and found him alone. He knew she did it with a purpose because she did not behave quite as forward in public areas.

"I thought you might need this," Zalaria's voice was low as she spoke. Tamerlane looked down at her as she stepped into his 'personal space'. He felt a wave of apprehension course through his body as she pressed a cup against his chest. He moved to take it from her, murmured a soft thank you and drank it thirstily.

"You have done remarkable work here," Zalaria gestured to the renovations.

"We have made good progress," Tamerlane nodded as he looked around the area.

"We?" Zalaria smirked. "You work for hours on end, even while the others rest, sleep and court their desired females. I would guess you have done fifty percent of the work yourself."

"More like seventy," Tamerlane boasted before he could stop himself. Most of the other males were finishing up the familial and male habitation pods and converting the old familial level into an education level. Tamerlane had begun planning and working in the main central pod.

"Which makes you even more impressive," Zalaria replied as her hand gently caressed his chest. She had moved it to his skin when he had taken the cup. Tamerlane fidgeted under her intense gaze. He wished it hadn't been so stuffy and warm in the pod so he would have a shirt on. He wished then he hadn't drunk the water so quickly so he would have something to do. He was feeling a bit trapped by her closeness, especially knowing her intent was as every other female who approached him …to seduce him into her bed.

"I thought perhaps you and I could spend the remainder of the evening together," she murmured as her fingers touched his jaw, turning his face towards hers. His eyes moved slowly over her face. She was a beautiful female.

"I have to finish …" he glanced pointlessly over her shoulder.

"It will be here in the morning," Zalaria murmured as she moved closer still. Her scent invaded his senses as she ran her hand slowly over his sweat-slicked skin. She moved closer yet as she moved to whisper in his ear.

"I want you Tamerlane Anasazi," the breathy words assaulted Tamerlane's senses as her essence surrounded him.

It was almost an intoxicating mixture of touch, sound and smell. Tamerlane closed him eyes and fought the instinct to touch her as her hand caressed his shoulder and arm. His mind and body waged a silent war within him as she whispered promises of a wife, babies, and a future for them together. He took a deep breath to calm himself but found it did little more than draw her scent further into his being.

"Zalaria," Tamerlane finally spoke when he felt her lips against his skin. She placed a faint kiss against his neck. Tamerlane's haze began to clear as he took another deep breath. "You and I would make very nice babies together." His words seemed to encourage her as she kissed his neck a little more firmly. His hands came to rest on her hips as he held her away from him.

"However," he closed his eyes and willed himself to continue. "I need more in a wife than her line and baby making abilities. You and I have discussed this before. I thought you understood what I desire, what I need."

He heard her sigh as she moved away from him.

"You need a female with vision and ambition. You are interested in a more perfect woman who has more to offer than her domestic skills," Zalaria stepped back from him. "I believe you are beginning to realize I am more than a simple woman with dreams of mothering children. I will wait. You will learn." She smiled faintly as she took another step back; fully aware of the effect she had on him.

"Our children will be the foundation of great Kodiak families," Zalaria took another step back. Her gaze ran over him slowly before she turned to leave the area.

Tamerlane took a long breath as he watched her leave. His head leaned forward as he willed himself to think about why he was rejecting the most suitable Nietzschean mate the Volsung had.

His mind brought forth the image of Beka. He thought he could almost smell her scent - the soft scent of orange blossoms - when he concentrated. She enticed and excited him like no other female on this station.

He picked up the nanowelder and his safety glasses as he looked at the work he needed to do. He was doing it for his people; he was doing it for himself; he had been doing it to impress her when she returned. Now that she had returned, he hoped to have the chance to show it to her.

Beka watched as Tamerlane put his safety glasses back on and picked up the next piece to be put into place. She had come to speak with him in private since he was the only one working in the pod. She had been surprised to see Zalaria emerge from the shadows and walk toward him. The scene had been a little cozier than Beka had witnessed the night before. Beka inched back quietly so Tamerlane would not know she was there and hurried back to the pride pod.


	67. Chapter 67

"So basically the first part of the main concourse through the first level appears to be the least damaged," Jusmin pointed out the long, wide central corridor through the main pod. "However, we haven't gotten passed the first set of blast doors that seal it off from the central rotunda. From the outside of the station, you can see the hull breech …"

"You mean the huge freaking hole?" Beka looked over at Jusmin. Breech didn't seem to properly describe the huge hole in the central dome.

"From the outside of the station, you can clearly see the huge freaking hole in the dome," Jusmin smiled faintly. "According to the schematics, the rotunda is eight stories high. I can only assume the huge freaking hole opened up the entire inside of the rotunda. It could take years to fix it."

"If then," Roth added. "We can't get passed the blast doors into the rotunda because they are sealed to keep the station from decompressing. Therefore, we can't cannibalize parts of the station to fix the problem."

"We would have to cannabalize an entire freaking pod to get enough materials to repair the dome," Alejander added with a smile.

"How many sections of the dome are involved?" Beka studied the schematic as she chewed her bottom lip.

"From our limited reconnaissance of the dome, it appears the dome is comprised of thirty-six slices," Jusmin pointed to the section. Beka did have to admit they looked like slices. "It appears that parts of eight of them are missing due to the huge freaking hole. The adjoining two appear partially damaged. Without putting on an EVA suit and inspecting the rest, I can't tell you if they are damaged."

"How easy would it be to replace the whole dome?" Beka ran her finger over the entire circular structure.

"With what?" Alejander asked as he looked from the other two males to Beka.

"Another dome." Beka looked up from the schematic and around the table at the three confused faces.

"Where might you find this other dome?" Roth laughed softly. "On Tarn Vedra with the Vedrans?"

"I don't know" Beka cast a glare at Roth then pursed her lips in thought. "It was just a thought."

"Anyway, for now it appears we will need to fabricate replacement panels to repair the holes," Jusmin sighed deeply. "Unless Tamerlane finds another way, it will be expensive and time consuming to repair the dome."

"I'll see if I can come up with anything," Beka made a note in her datapad. She had some ideas but she needed to do further research before commenting.

"Anything exciting happen while I was away?" Beka looked at the three males. They all shook their heads.

"It is getting late," Jusmin looked at the large chronometer on the far wall. "In less than sixteen hours there will be members from six other prides approaching and stepping foot onto our homeworld. Peacefully or so I am told."

"Jurgen is taking a huge risk allowing the prides to meet here to discuss the alliance," Alejander interjected into the conversation.

"We have never had any member of another pride step peacefully onto this station," Roth shook his head. "The last time Jurgen attempted to speak with the Alpha of Lynx pride, they attempted to assault the station. It was more than four years ago."

"They are discussing the proposed alliance?" Beka looked over at Jusmin.

"That is the agenda. Tamerlane had been in talks with the high ranking members of all six prides for nearly two months. The alphas and their councils are meeting here … tomorrow to discuss it as a group," Jusmin nodded as he and the others stood. "Tamerlane seems quite determined that is the route we need to follow. He has convinced Jurgen and the council it is what needs to be done for our future."

"Tamerlane, himself, has been in talks with the other prides?" Beka furrowed her brow as she looked at the three males. She always assumed he would do it through Jurgen, the council or Tyr. They all nodded.

"And he has spoken with you about his ideas for the alliance and the future of the pride?" Beka looked at the three males.

"He mostly speaks with Jusmin about the future and direction of the pride," Alejander shrugged. "However, he does speak of it to us as well."

"So you and Tamerlane talk about Volsung pride?" The future of the pride? The alliance?" Beka bit her lip as she thought about what it could mean that Tamerlane was actually sharing these things with these males. She was a bit surprised that Tamerlane was talking to Jusmin as much as it appeared he had. Jusmin had almost seemed in charge of the renovations when Beka had found them the night before.

"He believes it will secure our futures and be quite profitable to all seven prides," Jusmin nodded.

"Assuming they don't stab us in the back," Roth nodded with an expression of distrust.

"Tamerlane seems to have a grand vision of the future," Jusmin shrugged. "From the bits and pieces he shares with us. If it secures my future, provides me with more opportunities to attract a female and become a Husband and Father, I am all for it."

"So am I," Roth and Alejander spoke nearly in unison.

"I look forward to seeing what the other prides have to offer," Alejander smiled faintly. Beka tilted her head as she looked at him.

"What they have to offer?" Beka finally asked.

"He thinks Aseki pride females are … appealing," Jusmin spoke up when Alejander failed to reply.

"He met one briefly when we helped defend their homeworld from the Kalderan," Roth added.

Beka saw the somewhat embarrassed expression flash over Alejander's face as he shoved Jusmin lightly.

"How about you?" Beka looked at Jusmin. She knew Roth had a thing for Atashi still. Alejander seemed to be holding out for someone not Volsung.

"I am leaving my options open," Jusmin replied as his gaze ran appraising over Beka. He tilted his head. "We will see."

"What about you?" Roth focused on Beka as did the other males.

"I believe that is an inappropriate topic of conversation," Beka smiled faintly at the other males.

"Perhaps," Jusmin nodded as he picked up his stuff from the table. "We need to go over the security plans one last time tonight."

"Anything I can help with?" Beka gathered her things together.

"You have been gone four months," Jusmin shook his head. "You have not trained with us for four months. We have been planning and implementing our plan for this for two weeks since we were first alerted to the meeting. We will handle it without you."

"I understand," Beka smiled faintly. "If you change your mind, I'll be around."

Beka watched as Jusmin gathered up the rest of his males and headed toward the hangar deck.


	68. Chapter 68

"Tamerlane insisted you would return," Tyr's melodic voice floated down to her as she sat scrutinizing information on space stations and salvage rights she had just downloaded from her ship's database. She had finished speaking with the guys for the evening and began researching her ideas for a new dome. Beka looked over when he sat down beside her.

"I am sure you were disappointed to see me here," Beka turned off the datapad and fixed him with a curious stare. "I am certain you have spent the last four months reminding him I deserted him. Pointing out to him the attractive qualities of any Nietzschean female who showed interest in him. Reminding him of my woefully inadequate genetic makeup. Wondering what I have been up to while I have been away. Did I miss anything?"

"Not the last four months," Tyr shook his head with a smile. "Only the last month and a half when I came to the conclusion you just may have come to your senses and decided to stay on Golden Harvest."

"Jurgen and Amaja spoke with me this afternoon," Tyr resumed when Beka failed to comment. "It seems you hinted to Amaja that you just might like living in a Nietzschean pride. That this might just be your new home. I hope you didn't throw your life away for this … ridiculous notion that you and my son would remain together … until death do you part." Tyr laughed softly.

"I don't do 'until death do us part' Tyr. You know that," Beka reminded him with a slight smirk. "But you knew I would return. You made a place for me in your home."

"You did not bring the Maru with you," Tyr tried again. Beka was not rising to his baiting. "That indicates to me that you were uncertain if you would remain."

"I brought the _Nascent_ and _Postemos_ because to get the magnitude of things accomplished here, I need a newer, larger, more powerful salvage ship and a shuttle for running about," Beka countered finally. "The Maru is still my baby. It's better off left somewhere safe."

"Your baby?" Tyr smiled softly. "Nietzscheans prefer organic, Nietzschean babies – not machines."

"I know exactly what kind of babies your son prefers," Beka leaned forward and murmured softly then gave him a little wink. Her smile widened as Tyr's faded. He seemed to scrutinize her for a moment. However, her abdomen was shielded from view by the table. Tyr had not been overly observant of Beka herself when he had seen her because of the baggage she had been carrying. Tamerlane had been less than open about the extent of his physical relationship with Beka.

"I'm not pregnant," Beka shook her head as she laughed. His expression was priceless for just a moment. She was concerned Tyr might just throw a fit in the Common area or have a coronary.

"I am glad to hear that," Tyr let out the breath he did not realize he had been holding. "It would be difficult for you to raise a half-Nietzschean child by yourself."

"Are you saying your son would abandon his child?" Beka's brow furrowed at this tactic.

"I am saying despite what he may say to you – his future plans will not involve a brood of Human babies," Tyr leaned forward. "He has not nor will he breed with you Beka. That should tell you something – should it not - about his true intentions concerning you."

"You are truly grasping now Tyr," Beka shook her head. "You seem to forget – I am not the brood mare type. If your son doesn't want to make babies with me – so be it. I didn't come here to end up barefoot and pregnant with a litter of children under my feet."

Tyr sat back and seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Beka," Tyr finally sat forward and reached out to cover her hand with his. He gave it a little squeeze. "I have known you for more than twenty years. You know I care for you … too deeply … at times. I have watched you … be let down … repeatedly … throughout your life. My son can be very persuasive. He is very charismatic and charming. But he is Nietzschean to his very core."

"I've dealt with smooth men my entire life Tyr," Beka shook her head and slipped her hand from beneath his. "You taught me just how … manipulative … a Nietzschean male can be … right up until the end."

"You will never be Tamerlane's wife. You will never bear his children. You may well be his Human lover until he no longer needs you … but that is all you will ever be," Tyr informed her.

"My sole goal in life is not to be his wife or bear his children Tyr," Beka sighed like she was bored with the conversation. "Lover works just fine for me. I don't need forever."

"I have seen this with you in the past Beka. You will get wrapped up in all of this. You will get wrapped up in my son. You will mostly likely 'fall in love' with him and do whatever you need to be with him," Tyr sighed deeply. " However, in the end, he is Nietzschean Beka. He wants what we all do – wives and children. When the day comes … and he chooses a first female … it will not be you."

"I have seen men nearly destroy you before Beka," Tyr shook his head. "You care too deeply for those you actually let in and when they leave you – you are broken."

"If you stay here, eventually my son will shatter you completely Beka," Tyr reached out and caressed her jaw. "He will do it without a further thought. It is who we are. You are a game, a prize, a useful ally … a temporary pleasure. I do not want to see what this does to you in the future. Leave while you still can."

"Do I look like some starry eyed naïve young girl?" Beka moved her head so he could no longer caress her face. Beka fixed him with a hard gaze. Her tone was just as hard. "You and others like you have taught me exactly what Nietzschean males are Tyr. Your son is Nietzschean – I know that. I see it in him even though he tries to keep it veiled. I am well aware of what may or may not come in the future. I went into this with eyes wide open thanks to you."

"You do not know my son as well as you think," Tyr replied as he searched her face.

"I know your son better than you think," Beka smiled faintly before she leaned forward. Her voice lowered and her tone softened considerably. "I am the one with whom he will share his hopes and dreams of the future. I am the one with whom he will share his plans and thoughts. I am the one from whom he will seek counsel. I am the one he seeks to impress with his actions. I am the one by which all others are measured. He will never find a Nietzschean female anything like me. No other female will ever please him the way I do. For your son – there is no other female. Do you not think I see the value … the opportunity … the power … that comes with that relationship? I see it all the more clearly after having been here."

Beka studied Tyr expression for a moment. Tyr was a little surprised by her words and her confidence in her relationship with Tamerlane.

"I am told some believe Nietzscheans feel the exact same emotions as us mere Humans – happiness, sadness, anger, pleasure, hurt, fear, jealousy, even love – although they mask them well. Some say Nietzscheans may feel emotions even more deeply because of their neural enhancements. I know for a fact, they feel physical pleasure much more intensely than any Human man I have ever been with. They become totally overwhelmed by the experience and focused on the moment to the exclusion of everything else around them. It is the primal passion that you identify as an instinctual need to procreate."

"I wonder … if a Nietzschean male ever truly loves a female … how deeply does he love? How shattered would he be?" Beka reached over and patted Tyr's hand.

"I really appreciate your concern for my emotional well being," Beka picked up her datapad. "However, I am not the one you should be concerned about."

Tyr stared after Beka as she walked toward the old familial staircase. She paused to speak with Atashi before running nimbly up the steps and out of sight. Their conversation had not gone as he planned. Beka was not exactly the uncertain, emotionally manipulated woman he remembered.


	69. Chapter 69

Beka sat at a table in the Common area early the next evening and watched as the males hurried back and forth between Jurgen's office and a storage room down the corridor. She was looking over a flexi but keeping an eye on all the sudden activity. She knew the time was winding down until the conference among the prides was to begin. She thought everything had been settled last night. This sudden flurry of activity had her concerned for Tamerlane's success this evening.

"I need you." An uncertain male voice filtered down to her from slightly behind her. Beka looked up from her flexi and over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Beka turned in her seat and replied with a slight smile.

"I need you … your assistance," Jusmin replied haltingly. Beka could tell it had been difficult for him to request her assistance after telling her they didn't need her last night.

"I was wondering when you would finally ask," Beka got to her feet. "What's up?"

"First, every pride invited seems to be entering the system with every ship they own," Jusmin paused to answer a question as Sebastian ran by. Jusmin gestured to Beka to come with him. "We had a courier ship monitoring the slip point and reporting back to us. Jurgen is … uneasy."

"I bet he is a nervous wreck," Beka agreed. "Have one of your ships with a messenger alert the incoming ships they need to remain at least 6 lightminutes out from the station."

"Already done," Jusmin pulled Beka out of the way as Roth and a few of the larger males began carrying tables from the Common area toward the storage area. "Tamerlane has already dispatched four small ships with the message. Although he required 8 lightminutes out."

"Even better," Beka acknowledged. "Make sure all your ships are out of the hangars and away from the docking stations. Take the _Nascent_ down to that docking platform at the bottom level of the familial pod. Have all the females and children gathered there in case we need to evacuate. The ship is large enough to hold them if they don't mind being uncomfortable but alive. Who are your best pilots?"

"We need the authorization codes," Jusmin paused and caught Sebastian and Niklaus as they ran by again. "These are two of my best pilots."

"The override launch code for the _Nascent_ is 793break872breaktangoalpha41," Beka recited the code to Sebastian as he took a flexi from the back of his belt and scribbled it down. Beka could always change the codes later.

"Authorization?" Sebastian looked up at Beka.

"Shut up and do what I tell you," Beka replied. The three males all looked at her questioningly.

"That is the authorization code," Beka knew it was stupid but she used to say it to the Maru all the time so she made it the authorization code to the _Nascent_.

"Shut up and do what I tell you?" Sebastian questioned Beka. She nodded before the two males ran off toward the hangars.

"Keep your ships, except for a small fast one, away from the others and away from the station. Have it monitor the actions of the other ship and report back regularly," Beka suggested as she followed Jusmin again. "I suggest you move them all four lightminutes from the station in the opposite direction."

"Already suggested and being done as we speak. Tamerlane, Tyr and Mehar are trying to keep Jurgen from launching all our fighters toward the approaching ships and activating the stations external defenses."

"If Jurgen does that, he'll start a freaking war," Beka shook her head as she followed Jusmin down the corridor toward the storage area.

"What else?" Beka asked as they rounded the corner and were nearly ran over by Roth headed the other way.

"Each pride is insisting on bringing armed escorts and their contigent for the conference has nearly quadrupled what was originally agreed upon," Jusmins motioned to the mess in the storage area. "We are having to move the entire conference to this storage area because Jurgen's conference room won't hold but twenty people."

"Keep everyone away from a central table except each pride's alpha and one ranking male," Beka gestured to the front center of the room. "Line up all the other tables around the perimeter of the room. Post guards around the entire perimeter of the room."

"We are dictating each pride may have six armed escorts in the room," Jusmin gestured to the placement around the room. "Each guard must be separate from the rest of his unit and remain in place with members from each other pride. I am hoping this will keep everyone calm since no pride with have a nest of armed personel."

"Sounds solid," Beka grabbed Roth as he went by.

"Get rid of that table," Beka pointed to the long rectangular one set up for the alphas. "Find the largest round table you can fine. I think there is one where the Mendel family congregates to eat." Beka looked up at Jusmin who nodded. His family's dining table was large and round. "Use it for the alphas."

"Why?" Jusmin posed the question after he had dismissed Roth to do as Beka instructed.

"There is no head to the table. No position of power. Everyone is equal around the round table. No one should be offended or feel less than an equal for the conference and any negotiations. A rectangular table has a head – a powerful position," Beka explained. That is why in her boardroom she sat at the head of a rectangular table and no one sat opposite her. She was the ruler of her domain.

"Got it," Jusmin nodded as he instructed a few other male who were not his to get more chairs.

"Where is Tamerlane?" Beka looked around the room. With all of the last minute scrabbling she was concerned for him. This was his idea, his gathering and if anything went wrong – his dream on the line. She had not spoken to him since her return even though she thought he may have been trying to get her attention several times. She had been ignoring him completely because she was a little irritated at his continued relationship with Zalaria. She was waiting on him to approach her.

"I assume he is with Jurgen still," Jusmin paused when Alejander ran up to him. He leaned and murmured into Jusmin's ear. Beka could see the look of disbelief on Jusmin face for an instant.

"What?" Beka looked between the two males.

"The reason I needed you," Jusmin looked down at his datapad. "The other prides messaged in earlier that they were bringing a female contingent with the males. The pride matriarchs and high ranking females. I need you to help me figure out what to do with them."

"Amaja says they need to watch the proceeding," Alejander had just been sent with the message. "However, not with the males."

"If they were meeting in Jurgen's conference room, there is a videolink to Amaja's office," Jusmin shook his head and left out a long breath. He looked around the room then down to Beka. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think.

"The holopanels," Beka snapped her fingers suddenly. She looked at Jusmin. "Does Tamerlane have any of those holopanels?"

"He brought two extras," Jusmin scrolled through his datapad. "Storage room 26."

"Get those with a camera each," Beka tapped her fingers against her datapad. "Get the microphone for the stationwide announcement system. We'll patch into it in the male storage area and broadcast it into the empty storage area next door." She looked at Alejander who nodded and took off at a jog.

"I'll get Roth to get the panels," Jusmin looked around for the male in question. He was coming in the room with a large round table. "Then we'll bring the sofas from the Common area for the females."

"No," Beka shook her head. "Bring in seven tables and chairs for each. The females are coming here for a reason, not to socialize."

"Tables it is," Jusmin headed off in the direction of the Common area while Beka headed to the empty storage are next door.


	70. Chapter 70

Beka stood nervously beside Jusmin in the storage room that had been converted into a meeting room for the prides.

"Stop fidgeting before you start a war," Jusmin cast a reprimanding gaze down at her as she remained beside him. Beka hitched her thumbs in her weapons belt and tried to relax.

They had managed to get both rooms set up before the pride delgations had arrived at the station. All ships were following the mandate set forth by Tamerlane that they remain 8 lightminutes out from the station. Each pride had been allowed two transport ships to bring their armed escorts and delegates. Each armed escort had been allowed only a sidearm to remain with him while on the station.

Beka had run to the familial pod before the other prides had arrived to make sure the females and children were ready to evacuate at a moment's notice. The Nascent was positioned so that the other ships docking could not see it. Beka hoped they didn't need to take off but she was certain the women and children would be safe if all hell broke loose. Sebastian and Niklaus had the ship ready to take off as soon as everyone was on board if need be. Beka had given Kalia a flexi of instructions and a latched box with the agreement that it only be opened if they had to abandon the station and the Volsung males could not come for them. Beka had no intentions of leaving those women alone and unprotected in the universe.

After all of her assistance, Jusmin could not bring himself to tell her she could not actually attend the meeting. Instead of reconfiguring their coverage, Jusmin opted to keep Beka with him. If things went bad, he would know where she was and he would have one more capable combatant in the room since he was two men short due to the evacuation plan.

"It's just soooo important," Beka whispered as armed escorts began filing into the room. Alejander was in charge of directing each pride's males to move to a post with a single member of each other pride. Jusmin did not want any armed pride members from the same pride congregated together. There was less chance of all hell breaking loose if they were spread out. The members of the other prides filed in one pride at a time. Beka had never seen so many high ranking Nietzschean males congregated in one place in her life. Soon afterward, Jurgen and the Volsung council entered the room. Last, the matriarchs and high ranking females from all of the prides filed into the meeting room. The room was filling up quickly. Beka was concerned because she had set up the females in another room as instructed by Amaja.

Tyr and Tamerlane walked in a moment later. Each had a crate full of datapads. They sat them off to one side and began making the rounds to the various prides, making introductions and greeting those they already knew. Beka was a bit surprised now many of the high ranking males Tamerlane already knew by name and greeted in an almost familiar fashion. He seemed less familiar with the alphas. Beka watched as the males spoke with one another. She could tell which prides seemed to have existing relationships and which had strained relationships.

The females seemed less familiar with one another. Beka assumed the ones who seemed familial with one another had homeworlds it the same system and may have had more contact with one another. Beka was relieved when Amaja and the first wives of the Volsung council members began to round up females and escort them from the room to the adjoining room. Beka noticed a few members of the armed escort group leave as well. Jusmin already had Roth and Rian posted in the females' meeting room.

The males continued to mingle and talk for a short time. Beka was a bit surprised by how relaxed the room felt after the frenetic pace of earlier and the sudden changes that had been made. Soon they began taking seats around the room. Beka was relieved when the seven alphas and seven high ranking males took their place at the center table. There was no attempt to find a better seat than the next person. Tyr had taken a position close to Tamerlane but off to the side. He remained standing and appeared to be vigilantly observing the room. Tamerlane was making his way around the table handing each male a datapad and speaking with each of the fourteen for a moment. He appeared very relaxed and confident as he make his way from male to male.

Beka noticed Mehar and a few ranking males from other prides standing off to the side in discussion. It was almost as if they were holding up the meeting. Jurgen was beginning to welcome the others when he paused. Mehar gestured to Tamerlane who walked over to join the intense conversation taking place between Mehar and the ranking males. Tamerlane looked around the room for a minute and his gaze fell on Beka. He studied her a moment before turning back to the conversation. A moment later, the group broke up and took their seats. Tamerlane looked intense as he walked toward Jusmin. Beka felt a sudden nervousness that perhaps security was not as flawless as Jusmin believed.

"She needs to go," Tamerlane stopped in front of Jusmin and addressed him in a firm, authoritarian tone. It was a tone Beka heard seldom but one that basically allowed for no discussion.

"She deserves to be here," Jusmin murmured softly as his gaze remained on Tamerlane's.

"Dismiss her now," Tamerlane replied firmly as his gaze hardened on Jusmin.

Tamerlane's softly murmured words left absolutely no question that he was serious. He never glanced at Beka before he turned and walked away. Jusmin looked down at Beka and gestured with his head that she should go. Beka could tell from Tamerlane's body language that something wasn't right so she didn't even make a peep before nodding to Jusmin and quickly exiting the room. She would find out later why she had been thrown out.

After the door shut behind her, Beka ran down the corridor to a nearby console and opened it. She patched into the feed she had routed from the males' meeting area to the females room. Whatever had gotten her ousted concerned her. However, she was more concerned about knowing what was going on in that room. She would have to be content with watching it on a monitor.

The group sat down and there was a brief discussion of business among the prides. It seemed the seven had begun living in a mostly symbiotic manner. Each pride helped the others when need be. The atmosphere was relaxed and for the most part friendly. Beka had never seen so many Nietzschean alphas gathered without having to cut the air with a knife.

Eventually Jurgen spoke up about Tamerlane and his plans for the station. He informed the others, he had mostly called the meeting to give them the opportunity to take advantage of the plans Tamerlane had set forth to him concerning future expansion of the station. He turned the meeting over to Tamerlane and Beka watched in awe of the self-assured male who took the floor.

XX

"These are all details which will be finalized as we progress through this together," Tamerlane finished with the broad overview of the plans he had laid out for the prides. Beka was still watching from the hallway monitor as Tamerlane circled around the table again. Beka had been impressed he had moved around the table as he had presented the rough outline of his future plans to the prides. By positioning himself with all of them at some time or another, he had showed no favoritism to Volsung pride. Beka wondered if he actually favored Volsung pride or if Volsung pride's space station and location had been the reason he had settled with the Volsung.

"Your future plans are all dependent up on completing the renovation of this entire space station," Odeus, alpha of Cougar pride spoke up when Tamerlane paused. "You have three small pods functioning and a rotunda dome with a huge hole in it. I cannot fathom how long it will take you to renovate the rest of the station. I do not understand how you think any pride can invest what little we have in such a venture with no guarantee of a future return."

"I am not asking you to invest what you need to survive as a pride in this venture," Tamerlane walked around to Odeus and looked at he and his son, Daeton, who had joined him at the table. "I am asking for personel to assist with the renovations, ships to haul cargo and supplies for the renovations, resources from your system or homeworld which may be sold or traded for supplies."

"And how will we be compensated for our contributions?" Bayan, alpha of Aseki pride spoke next.

"Appendix C in your materials," Tamerlane gestured to the datapad. "There is a list of how differing contributions will be valued and compensated. In the beginning, compensation for contributions will be very low. As we are building the alliance, renovating the station and beginning to form the ventures will we enggae in, all will need to make investmenst with little to no return. Currently, every Volsung male who has contributed time and labor to the renovation of the station have received no compensation for their efforts."

"It is because they are renovating their homes," Cypselus, alpha of Lynx pride, interrupted. A murmur swept through the room.

"Volsung pride is contributing their homeworld to the project," Tamerlane focused on Cypselus for a moment. "They will receive no compensation for the station when the renovations are complete. Each pride will remain equal in the alliance. Once complete, the alliance will receive compensation for every business transaction on the station, the alliance will receive compensation for every venture it encourages and funds, the alliance will receive compensation for every bit of business it conducts. Each pride will be given an equal disbursement from the profits of the alliance compensation so long as they are contributing to the growth of the alliance. However, each pride will determine for themselves how invested they are in each aspect of the alliance. The more a pride is involved in the ventures of the alliance, the more rewards the pride may reap. If a venture is not as successful, the pride will not be as successful. It is all detailed in the informational package I have given each of you."

"We are all fairing fine without this alliance," Arai, alpha of Three Rivers pride, spoke up next.

"You are all surviving ... barely," Tamerlane looked around the table at all of the members at the table. "This plan … this alliance … it will secure your futures once it is fully operational. There will be no just getting by any longer. You will be prosperous and safe and proud … once again."

"You need to see the big picture," Tamerlane walked slowly around the table, making eye contact with each male as he did. "You need to see the future that I envision."

"You are a child," Hiero, alpha of Mandau pride looked up at Tamerlane. Tamerlane paused by the alphas seat. Hiero was by far the oldest alpha in the bunch.

"You may see me as a child," Tamerlane gazed at the elderly male for a long moment. "However, my vision of the future does not end with this alliance of seven prides. I envision a future where we are the foundation. As we grow, others will join us. As others join us, we will grow."

"Into what?" Kriegsharr, alpha of Falcon pride, questioned.

"A Nietzschean Empire, the size and scope of which has never been known in the annals of history," Tamerlane gazed around the table.

"A Nietzschean Empire," Odeus scoffed lightly. "Others greater than you have tried."

"The Dragans have been trying to build an empire for hundreds of years," Arai added. "And failed every time."

"The Dragans have, historically, bullied and forced prides into an empire," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "That is not uniting a people into a Nietzschean Empire. That is forcing your own into servitude – servitude of the Drago-Kazov pride."

"This alliance will be an alliance of the willing," Tamerlane began walking around the table once again. "No pride will be forced to join. No pride will be excluded. Prides will join because it is their will. They will join because they want to be a part of the renaissance of the Nietzschean people. We will be what we were always meant to be – survivors, warriors, explorers – going out into the universe and testing ourselves against it. Going out and taming it – shaping it to our vision. We will be truly Nietzschean again."

"You think your plan will do this?" Daeton spoke up after a few moments of silence descended upon the room.

"Yes, it will," Tamerlane looked around the table. "There is a huge universe out there – just waiting for us."

"I believe we all have a great deal to contemplate," Jurgen spoke up as he looked across the room at Tamerlane. Tamerlane nodded his agreement. "If there are no objections, we will reconvene here in one week's time. At that time, each pride can make its decision known."

"If you have any further concerns or would like to see the portion of the station we are currently renovating," Tamerlane looked back at Jurgen. "You are welcome to send a small delegation of no more than five members to visit at any time in the next week." Jurgen nodded his agreement.

"If there is nothing further?" Jurgen looked around the table. When no one spoke up, the alphas got to their feet, adjourning the meeting.


	71. Chapter 71

Beka bound down the stairs into the Common area later that night.

After the formal meeting, the Nietzscheans seemed to take forever as they broke off into little groups to meet and plan and plot about the whole presentation or other pieces of business. It had taken hours before the first of the prides finally made their way back to the hangar deck to depart. Beka had caught sight of Tamerlane and Tyr numerous times during the day. They had been conversing with any number of males from the other prides. There were quite a few that both seemed to know quite well. Then again, Beka had almost forgotten that Tyr probably spent a great deal of time with a few of the prides. As a result, Tamerlane probably had become familiar with Tyr's contacts in the prides when he visited with Tyr.

She had seen Tamerlane talking to Daeton for quite some time after the formal meeting. Then three others had joined their conversation after a while. After more talking, it appeared that Tamerlane was first being introduced to the other two males. Other than Daeton being Cougar pride's alpha's youngest son, Beka was not sure who the other five males were. They all appeared young – Tamerlane's age or slightly older. None of the group wore helix bands so none had families of their own yet. Beka knew Tamerlane favored Daeton over the current alpha of Cougar pride. She wondered if he might be making moves to change the leadership of the prides more to his liking. It was a daring move that could make shaping the future much easier if it succeeded or result in more interpride conflict should it fail.

Although it was getting late, the Common area was abuzz with activity amongst the Volsung pride members. Females checked out the males. Males talked with the females. Males hung out with their peers. Female gathered with females. There was a mix of young and old gathered in the area. The atmosphere was upbeat nearly celebratory. She was certain some had to do with the content of the meeting while some probably due to the meeting actually suceeding and no one died.

Beka immediately found Tamerlane in the crowd. He was currently occupied by Zalaria. Beka took a deep breath and waded into the crowd. She found some of her guys gathered around a table playing cards. They had been tense all day and seemed to be releasing the pressure tonight. Beka inched in between where Jusmin and Alejander were seated. It seemed they were playing a version of Vegran poker. Instead of betting with chips or money, they were tossing little pieces of what appeared to be wrapped candy into the pot.

"Who's winning?" Beka looked around at the piles of winnings before each male.

"Sebastian," Alejander tossed his cards down and folded. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at Beka. "Want to join us?"

Beka looked at the bench and all the filled chairs.

"Scoot," Beka nudged Jusmin on the bench beside her. She took off her weapons belt and laid it on the ground beside the bench before sitting down on the very edge and wiggling onto the bench, making him scoot over little by little to give her room. Beka knew she was practically sitting on his lap but she figured he would give her room. Slowly he did after Rian scooted down the bench on the other side of him. They were sitting close but not as close as before.

"What are you playing?" Beka looked around the table. The males were still playing the hand. Jusmin tossed his cards down and bowed out of the round as well.

"Vegran poker," Jusmin replied as he looked over at Beka. She was practically sitting on top of him. He tried to move further to his left but then he would be sitting on Rian.

"What are you playing for?" Beka picked up one of Jusmin's wrapped candies. It was small and there was some sort of writing she did not recognize of the wrapper.

"Theobroma gocca," Alejander unwrapped one of his candies and showed it to Beka before popping it into his mouth.

"Try it," Jusmin gestured to the candy in Beka's hand. Beka unwrapped it and sniffed it. It smelled like chocolate to her. She popped it into her mouth and was surprised at how light it felt. It seemed to melt instantly and coat her mouth with the taste of chocolate and raspberry. Beka moved her tongue around in her mouth and continued to taste the delectably sweet flavor.

"That's really good," Beka ran her tongue around her mouth as the flavor lingered.

"What flavor?" Alejander picked up the wrapper.

"Chocolate and raspberry," Beka licked her lips.

"The flavor lingers," Jusmin watched as she really seemed to enjoy the delicacy that the males had discovered in a small shop on Haiford's Place drift. "If you want to have another, I suggest you drink something water based to rinse the flavor from your palette. Some flavors do not blend well with others."

"What else you got?" Beka reached over but was surprised when Jusmin put his hand on hers and kept her from trying another. The candy was expensive and each male from his unit had very little left. It was treasured by them almost as much as currency.

"If you want more, you'll have to get it the same way we all do," Jusmin slid one over to her. Each of the other males at the table did as well. Beka looked down at the pile of seven candies before her as Sebastian gathered the cards together.

"You in?" he gazed at Beka as he shuffled.

"Be prepared to lose all your candy," Beka smiled to herself as she gently placed a piece of her candy into the center of the table as the other males did.

XXX

"Mmmmmm," Beka murmured contently a short time later as she unwrapped another of the candies she had won and slipped it into her mouth. "I think this is my favorite now."

"You are going to make yourself sick," Jusmin warned. Beka had been eating almost as much of the candy as the other seven put together.

"They are just sooo good," Beke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "How have I never found these tasty little gems before?"

"They are only made in small quantities at a small shop on Haiford's Place," Rian informed her as he looked around Jusmin. He was shuffling the cards for another hand. Beka had been doing quite well since she began playing. If she had not been eating her winnings she may have been in the lead.

Each player deposited another candy in the center before Rian dealt the next hand. Rian paused and the entire table looked up when Tamerlane came over to stand beside Beka. Beka looked over her shoulder as uninterested in his arrival as she could. She was dying to know what was going on.

Tamerlane moved to the other side of the table and pulled up at chair between Sebastian and Niklaus.

"You want to play?" Rian looked over at Tamerlane. He shook his head.

"I gave the last of my stash to Suleiman and Alexander," Tamerlane smiled faintly. Tyr's sons loved the candy. Tamerlane found he couldn't really tell his little brothers no even if no one, including Suleiman and Alexander, knew Tamerlane was their brother.

"Here," Beka tossed a handful of her winnings over to him. She had a pile of candy in front of her.

"Thanks," Tamerlane gathered it into a pile without looking at her. They still had not spoken privately and it seemed as the night wore on they would not do it this evening either.

"Thank Alejander," Beka nudged the male to her right. "Most of it is his."

"Here," she slid some over to him as well. He was out and couldn't play.

"Thanks," Alejander unwrapped one of the candies and ate it before tossing another into the ante pile.

As Rian dealt the cards, Beka looked over and caught Tamerlane's gaze. She could see he appeared tired but there was something else there as well. Beka assumed it could be the huge distance that seemed between them at the current moment.

After watching him take charge of the presentation and the ease with which he handled the alphas, Beka was amazed that he was only twenty-two years old. She could see why people thought he was different now. He was no longer quiet and trying to find his place. He knew his place. He knew his plans for the future. He was commanding, powerful and assertive without being overbearing and condescending. It was impressive how he walked the line between telling them what they were going to do and leaving it in a way that made them think they were taking advantage of his offer.

It made her want him even more.

"So, you want to tell me why you kicked me out of the presentation today," Beka glanced over at Jusmin then back to Tamerlane. She might as well get it over with. She assumed he had kicked her out because he was irritated with her.

"For one simple yet utterly ridiculous reason," Tamerlane picked up his cards and looked at them.

"And what would that be?" Beka looked at her cards. She tossed in another couple of candies.

"You are a beautiful female," Tamerlane replied lightly as he tossed a few candies in the pot as well. The table went silent as all eyes turned to Tamerlane.

"Well… ummmmmm thanks?" Beka raised her shoulders as she looked at Tamerlane questioningly. She had never thought she would here those words uttered in public from his lips.

"Several of the males were concerned you might pose a distraction to the proceedings," Tamerlane explained nonchalantly. He knew his words had surprised the entire table.

"You would think that males of that … stature … would be better able to focus on the work at hand and not be distracted by a female in the room," Beka frowned as she looked at her cards again before tossing another couple of candies in the pot.

"I am certain if you were less attractive, it would not have been an issue," Tamerlane tossed his cards down and folded. He could tell by her demeanor she thought she had a winning hand.

"I still think it is pathetic that pride alphas are distracted by a nice looking chick," Beka shook her head in disbelief.

"They were more concerned for their younger, unbonded sons," Tamerlane smiled faintly when Beka looked up at him. He found it slightly amusing she thought she had the attention of the alphas. "Although I am sure the alphas were interested as well."

"Then why didn't you ask me to leave?" Beka held Tamerlane's gaze. His amusement at her conclusions miffed her a little. "Why have Jusmin dismiss me?"

"Mehar had tried to explain that you were a part of Jusmin's security unit. As such, it was protocol for you to be in attendance," Tamerlane looked from Beka to Jusmin. "You are his team member. It was his place to dismiss you from your post. Not mine."

"And I appreciate the recognition of that," Jusmin nodded as he looked over at Beka.

"I get it," Beka nodded as she tossed a few more candies in the pile. She watched as play continued.

"Five of a kind," Beka laid her cards out and raked in her winnings again.

"How do you think the presentation went?" Beka asked as she gathered the cards and shuffled.

"Well," Tamerlane responded as he watched her for a moment. "We will meet again after they have had time to review the materials and consult with the pride."

"When will that be?" Beka looked up from shuffling.

"We are trying to decompress," Jusmin looked over at Beka. "No renovation talk, no alliance talk, no work allowed."

"Fine," Beka tossed a candy in the center before beginning to deal. The males all began talking about other things. Beka wondered if this is how they used to interact in the male barracks away from the eyes of the pride. Now that they had living quarters in the male habitat, the recreation area was now the Common area later at night.

"So have you really faced hordes of Magog?" Niklaus tossed a candy in the pot and looked over at Beka.

"Yeah," Beka nodded as she looked around the table. "Tyr and I were crewing on a ship with a pilot that got a little … lost. The ship was overrun. It was the eeriest thing I have every encountered. We could hear the swarm ships thudding and piercing into the ship. The Magog were nearly silent as the boarded. Then there was this … banging ..." Beka demonstrated on the table. "Then it slowly became coordinated into a rhythmic beat." Beka demonstrated the pre attack drumming. "Then it all stopped. It was silent. Then the ear shattering screeching … then wave after wave of attacks …"

"How many do you think there were?" Jusmin and the rest of the males had temporarily forgotten about the card game.

"Thousands," Beka pursed her lips as she thought back to her first Magog encounter. "I had three full charged forcelances, this gun with sixteen ammo clips and another Gauss rifle. I emptied them all, close quarters combat. No missed shots." Beka got a faraway look in her eyes. It was one of the bad times in her past that she never wanted to relive. Her memory quickly went to Harper and his infestation ordeal and she felt her throat tighten slightly at the memories. "Tyr was infested. Nearly died when the larva were removed. It was a bad time …"

"But you survived," Tamerlane reminded her. He could see the memories were disturbing her even after all the years had passed.

"Yeah," Beka smiled faintly as she looked around the table. "The second time, I made sure I had more ammo."

"A second time?" Alejander looked over at Beka. "You have fought Magog more than once?"

"Four times total," Beka nodded as she stood up. She tugged her shirt up without thinking and turned to reveal the long slashing scar down her ribs on her left side. "Last time I wasn't quite so lucky."

"Anyway, it's what happens when you hook up with an idealistic dreamer who wants to change the universe," Beka looked over at Tamerlane. He was not idealistic like Dylan but to Beka he was still a dreamer.

"So have you really met a Vedran?" Alejander remember her telling Roth that in jest.

"Naaahhhh," Beka shook her head with a laugh. She really didn't want to explain that one. "No one has met a Vedran since the Fall. I have met some Pyrians. They are not very kind to strangers. If you ever see one … run."

"Anyway," Beka focused on her cards. She tossed a couple of candies into the pot.

"I guess after fighting Magog, Cougar pride must have been easy," Jusmin tossed in some candy.

"Actually no," Beka shook her head. "Magog … swarms … are usually juvenile, hungry beings. They seem like totally wild, unevolved animals. Cougar pride … they are … people. Killing people is much … harder."

"Read 'em and weep boys," Beka bragged smugly as she placed her cards face up on the table. The seven males around the table all groaned as she raked in the little candies.

Tamerlane looked over his shoulder when Zalaria walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Beka looked down and studied the pile of candy on the table before her. She picked up one that she did not recognized and studied it for a moment. It was a flavor she had not tried yet. When she looked back up, Zalaria had leaned and was whispering in Tamerlane's ear before walking away.

"Thanks for loaning me the candy," Tamerlane gathered it together and tossed it back over to Beka. It settled itself into her pile. Beka was a bit surprised when he got up and went over to meet Zalaria. She was with a few other females and males including Roth and Atashi. Beka watched as they all disappeared toward the storage area. She assumed it was for a private gathering.

"I think I am done for the night. Can I borrow that?" Beka looked at Alejanders's empty tin. He had no need for it at the time because he had lost all his candies again. Beka had nothing to put her winnings in and she planned on keeping it near.

"For a price," Alejander slid the tin to Beka then retrieve five of her candies for himself.

"Take a few extra," Beka slid another couple over to him. She raked the candies into the tin before looking around the table with a smile.

"It has been a pleasure," Beka patted Jusmin on the thigh without thinking and left her hand there as she pushed herself to her feet. She looked down at him suddenly as she pulled her hand way. "Sorry."

Beka grabbed the tin of candies and her gun belt from the floor next to her.

"Thank you for all of your assistance today," Jusmin caught her gun belt to keep her from walking away.

"No problem," Beka smiled faintly. "We're a team. It is what team mates do."

"We work out first thing in the morning at 0600," Jusmin gestured toward the exercise area. "If you would still like to be part of the unit."

"I would like that very much," Beka looked down, relieved when he let go of her gunbelt. He turned back to the table and tossed a few candies into the pot as Sebastian dealt the cards.

Beka headed for Tyr's suite … her home … now it seemed.


	72. Chapter 72

"You seem very busy," Kalia's voice intruded into Beka's thoughts as she studied her datapad and several flexis.

"I am very busy," Beka looked at the information in front of her. She really had no idea what she was reading at the time. Her mind kept drifting to Tamerlane. She had been back on the station for four days and they had yet to have a meaningful conversation.

"With?" Kalia sat down at the table next to Beka.

"I am trying to figure out how to get the rotunda dome fixed," Beka looked at the schematics again.

"Tamerlane and Tyr were discussing this issue a few weeks ago," Kalia looked at the schematic that Beka was studying before looking back up at Beka. "I thought Tamerlane had already solved his problem."

"Jusmin was telling me about it," Beka's brow furrowed. "if Tamerlane has a fix, he has shared it with no one."

"I don't know for certain if he had solved the issue, perhaps you should speak with him directly," Kalia looked over at Beka.

"I guess I should before I waste anymore time than I already have," Beka looked at her flexi before turning it off. They needed to talk about a lot more than the dome problem.

"I want to thank you for the interest you showed in the welfare of the women and children in the face of the difficulties which might have occurred when the prides met here," Kalia placed a flexi and the latched box on the table beside Beka's things.

"It was nothing," Beka shook her head. "I just wanted you prepared in case things did not go as planned."

"You were the only one who took action," Kalia informed her. "There had been talk of evacuating if needed. However, you put a solid plan in place. I … appreciate that."

"The problem with men is they always think they will succeed," Beka smiled faintly as she looked at the flexi and the latched box. "I always assume the worst and plan accordingly."

"I left the flexi unread and the box unopened," Kalia followed Beka's gaze to the items. Beka ran her hand over the box.

"The flexi was only instructions to a new home for you and the pride should the station be attacked and the Volsung … lost. It is an abandoned asteroid colony in the Ashlight Theta," Beka looked over at Kalia. She need not know it had been the home of Orca pride before the Genites butchered them. The colony had been sanitized and the asteroid home still functioned. "The box … it contained something of value you could use to fund the pride for a short time until you all found a way to survive."

"I appreciate the effort," Kalia smiled faintly at Beka. "You have made yourself a member of our pride even though you are not our blood."

"I like some of the people here," Beka smiled back. "I would … feel bad … if anything … unfortunate happened to you … and Tyr's family. I see you as … my responsibility as well."

She and Kalia both looked up when the door access chimed. Kirshtin was just coming out from her room after putting Victoria down to sleep. She hurried over to answer the chime. Zalaria stepped inside and began speaking hurriedly to Kirshtin. Kirshtin seemed to be trying to calm her down.

'Drama queen' was all Beka could think at the moment. She realized her opinion of the young girl was clouded by the Tamerlane issue.

"He thinks you should do what?" Kirshtin was consoling the young female as they walked toward the table.

Beka groaned to herself as Kirshtin and Zalaria sat down. Kirshtin looked at Kalia who nodded faintly that it was fine.

"He thinks I should join Atashi's defense class," Zalaria rolled her eyes slightly.

"And what did you say?" Kirshtin prompted when Zalaria failed to continue.

"I told him I would think about it," Zalaria sighed deeply. "I have no idea why he thinks I should take Atashi's course. She is warrior class. I am not. It is his position as my Husband to ensure the safety of myself and our children."

"Your husband?" Beka interjected into their conversation. "I didn't think you were …"

"I am not … yet," Zalaria cast an irritated glance at Beka. "However, he will be. If he would stop with his inane expectations"

"Inane expectations?" Beka asked knowing she should just stay out of this conversation. "Being able to defend yourself and his offspring is not an inane request."

"There are several hundred males in this pride. I have brothers. I have dozens of uncles and cousins," Zalaria sighed in exasperation at Beka's intrusion into her rant. "We have weapons on our home. I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"I thought that once too," Beka looked around the table. She focused on Zalaria. "You are too young to remember the Genite cleansing of the prides, aren't you?"

"Yes," Zalaria looked at Beka like she was an imbecile.

"Weapons … such as your guns I assume … were ineffective against their body armor then. I am certain their tech is as good if not better than it was then," Beka informed her. "I am certain entire prides – men, women and children – all thought they were safe and could defend themselves. Entire prides were slaughtered in their homes, in their beds because they thought someone else would take care of them."

Zalaria just stared at Beka. Beka could tell she didn't get the point.

"In fact, isn't that what happened to Kodiak pride – the one you keep reminding everyone you are so closely related to?" Beka posed the question. "A pride, nearly extinct, because they thought someone else would take care of them?"

"They were betrayed," Zalaria began.

"Yeah, I know Tyr," Beka cut Zalaria off. "But if they had not let themselves become … complacent … content with others taking care of their security … perhaps more of them would have survived. If your pride … Volsung pride … was larger and more secure, then perhaps it would not matter. If you had tens of thousands of members instead of hundreds, perhaps it would not matter. However, it seems to me only a foolish male would ever accept a female who could not take care of his children … in every way imaginable."

"Tyr has taught us," Kalia inserted into the conversation. Kirshtin nodded.

"Perhaps it is you who is the problem," Beka tilted her head as she looked at Zalaria. "Not him."

All four females looked up when the doors opened and Tyr walked in with Tamerlane behind him. They were each looking at flexis and talking when they walked in. Tyr looked up first and paused when he saw the four females huddled around the table. Tamelane nearly bumped into him as they walked toward the table to finish their business for the evening.

"Hello," Tamerlane looked around the table when he finally looked up from the flexi. He was surprised to see Beka and Zalaria at the same table.

"I did not realize you would be meeting?" Tyr looked at his wives.

"Zalaria came by to visit with Kirshtin," Kalia motioned toward the young female. "Beka and I were discussing the recent visit from our neighboring prides. We were all discussing … female … concerns."

"I see," Tyr nodded as he glanced over at Tamerlane. "Perhaps we should …" Tyr gestured toward the doorway.

"I'm done with the conversation," Beka picked up her flexis and datapad. Scooped up the latched box and added it to her stack of stuff. She looked pointedly as Zalaria. "Think about what I said."

Beka got up and headed to her room.


	73. Chapter 73

Beka sat on a table next to the sparring mats the next morning. When she had arrived, the males of Jusmin's unit were already working out together in groups of two. She realized after watching for some time, that Enox was missing from the group. Instead Tamerlane was working out with Jusmin. As she watched, she also realized they were grappling like they would in the exhibition before the gathering. She continued to observe as one by one a group would stop grappling. Each male seemed spent when they collapsed on the mat in mutual exhaustion. Soon the only two males wrestling about were Jusmin and Tamerlane.

Beka got up and went to sit on the mat next to Alejander and Sebastian. They were of similar stature so Beka assumed that is why they had been paired up.

"What's up with this?" Beka gestured to the males all sitting around watching the remaining two wrestle about.

"Enox was demoted out of our unit when he failed to show the dedication needed to remain with us," Alejander looked over at Beka.

"Given the state of the pride and the possibility of the alliance, we are certain Amaja will convene a gathering before we become more intimately involved with the other prides," Sebastian offered as he looked around Alejander at her.

"One last opportunity for the Volsung males to demonstrate their skills for the Volsung females before they are introduced to males from the other prides," Alejander added as he looked over at Beka.

"One last opportunity for the Volsung males to rearrange the rank order within the pride," Sebastian offered. "To make themselves more attractive when we are introduced to females from the other prides."

"So you are practicing," Beka nodded. Before she had left, she had never seen them working out and practicing the grappling type skills.

"Exactly," Alejander and Sebastian replied at the same time.

"How long have they been at it?" Beka gestured to Jusmin and Tamerlane. Each male's body was covered in a sheen of perspiration with little rivulets of sweat running down their bare chests.

"About twenty minutes," Alejander looked over at the chronometer.

"They could be a while," Sebastian added.

"Why are you all done?" Beka teased as she looked at the spent males littering the mat.

"We started before them," Alejander replied in a slightly defensive tone. "Tamerlane was late so Jusmin had to wait."

"You may as well get comfortable," Sebastian gestured to the two males rolling about on the mat. "It could be while."

X

"Finally," Beka got to her feet more than thirty minutes later when Jusmin and Tamerlane both collapsed on their backs and gasped for air. She had wondered briefly if either of them was ever going to quit or win. It seemed after an hour, a draw was automatically called.

Beka walked over and stood looking down at the last two males.

"Leader of the pack," Beka raised her hands over her head in mock victory as she gazed down on them.

"What?" Jusmin gasped as he looked up at Beka.

"Last one standing," Beka gestured to herself. "An intelligent leader stands back and let the grunts do all the work before sweeping in and claiming victory over those she has defeated."

"Or a foolish leader who sweeps in before knowing for certain that the defeated were truly defeated," Tamerlane murmured as he slipped his leg around Beka's feet and pulled them out from under her, sending her tumbling to the mat between he and Jusmin. The air was briefly knocked out of Beka as she hit the mat unexpectedly hard. Tamerlane and Jusmin got to their feet slowly before Tamerlane looked down at Beka. "Or a coward who runs off and hides then waits until the difficulty of the endeavor is done before reappearing to claim victory."

"You calling me a coward Anasazi," Beka rolled to her feet as her temper flared slightly. She got right in Tamerlane's space and glared at him.

"Are you a coward Rebecca?" Tamerlane gazed down at her with an unreadable expression. "Do you run away and hide when situations become too difficult?"

Beka was shocked and irritated when he turned his back on her. Without thinking, she took two steps and shoved him hard in the back. He looked over his shoulder at her like she was insane.

"Who's the coward now?" Beka gestured at him walking away.

"You really don't want to do this," Tamerlane shook his head when he looked at her. Beka gazed at him a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I do," Beka took a step back and motioned toward him in a taunting fashion. Tamerlane turned and studied her for a moment before taking two quick strides over toward her, warding off her feeble defensive moves because his approach was so sudden and unexpected and twisted both of her arms behind her back.

"You are no coward. I have no desire whatsoever to fight with you," Tamerlane murmured as softly as he could. Given the onlooking crowd of males and the attention he and Jusmin had attracted earlier, he needed to be careful. "If we are to roll around together, it will not be in battle, nor will it be with every member of the pride watching."

Tamerlane released her and pushed her gently away. He cautiously took a couple of steps back from her to keep an eye on her to make sure she did not pursue her sudden need to engage him in some kind of battle. He knew she was irritated at him but felt no need to air their difficulties in any way before the others.

Tamerlane went over and spoke with Jusmin for a moment before gathering his things and disappearing toward the connecting bridge. Jusmin called all his guys over and spoke with them before dismissing them to shower and get ready for their duty shifts or to work on the renovations.

"You are no coward," Jusmin walked up to stand beside her. "We all know it. I know it or you would not be part of my unit."

Beka turned to look up at him.

"There is no need to prove yourself to any of us," Jusmin shook his head as he turned and walked away.


	74. Chapter 74

Tamerlane dropped suddenly out of one of the goya handstand poses he was trying to accomplish. Normally it was an easy position for his to remain in for some time. It took intense concentration and physical ability to go from two handed to one handed to variations of leg placement. He practiced it often before he had come to live with the Volsung.

He knew he lacked the focus at the moment. He knew his body was nearly fatigued from the grueling schedule he had been on thus far the last five days. Between working on the renovations, meeting with the council and elders of the pride, preparing for the conference of prides, he had slept seldom and for short periods of time. After the conference was over, he had hoped to rest and restore his energy. He found himself lying in bed tonight, mentally and physically fatigued but unable to sleep because his mind would not stop churning over his current situation with Beka.

Given the secrecy of their relationship and who they each were made it nearly impossible for them to be together in public in any meaningful way. Given he was a Nietzschean male in a Nietzschean pride, he could curb his interactions with the females of the pride only so much before it would become suspect.

Thus far, Amaja seemed to understand Tamerlane's perspective. He believed that many females who spoke with Amaja about him were being counseled to continue to observe him and let him continue to mature. He was still a young male, relatively new to the pride. He had huge ambitions but still needed to prove himself.

Zalaria was more intense than the rest. Her relationship with Kirshtin made it much easier for her to be around Tamerlane when he spent time with Tyr's family. Her position as the youngest daughter of one of the pride elders and ranking members of the council, granted her more freedom to behave inappropriately. Thus, her intense pursuit of Tamerlane had to be tolerated at the current time. Tamerlane was concerned that alienating her could mean alienating her family, the council and possibly the pride. He needed the alliance in place before he could attempt to put an end to her overzealous pursuit.

His mind drifted to Beka again as he stood still trying to focus his mind on the task at hand. A simple handstand was disrupting his entire routine. She had been on the station for four days. They had yet to have a conversation that meant anything to either of them. Tamerlane had not seen her alone all day. He had not seen her alone since she had returned. Every time he had ventured into the Common area, she had been with someone. She had been meeting with Jusmin and the guys. She had spent time in the educational renovations with Alejander. She had spent time touring through the new main pod concourse renovations with Jusmin and Alejander. She had spent time with Atashi and some of the females instructing them on more advanced self defense moves. She had spent time working out with Jusmin and the defense unit. She had been with Tyr, Kalia and Amaja at different points throughout the days.

It seemed Beka had fallen right back into the life she had left four months ago. She had fallen back into every aspect of that life except him. He was uncertain how to approach her now that four days had gone by and she had remained uninterested in him.

He took a deep breath before attempting the handstand again. His mind wandered to the brief altercation between them earlier in the day. He knew in some veiled way he had been trying to provoke her. He knew she was no coward but it still stung than she had left him for four months and had yet to explain to him why or what she had been going for that four months. A few seconds later, he dropped back to his feet again. He was unsteady and it irritated him. Instead, he opted to begin the flowing relaxation routine that was the basic for goya.

Beka watched from the far side of the Common area as Tamerlane tried and failed a number of times to begin a more advanced goya routine. She had done some stretching and relaxation techniques in her room. She had been thinking about Tamerlane, and Zalaria. Beka didn't think she would ever understand a Nietzschean female's desire to be just a wife and mother. She had ventured down to the Common area to use the mats to engage in more difficult goya positions. She quickly found it hurt to slip out of a convoluted position and fall of the hard metal decking of the bedroom.

Beka slipped off her boots and quietly made her way over to the workout area. She put them down as gently as possible but she knew Tamerlane was bound to have heard her even though he had not acknowledged her yet.

She had passed no one in the familial pod. She had seen no one on the bridge crossing. It seemed everyone was in their rooms or in the middle of a duty shift. She thought the Common area had been deserted when she first arrived. The place was quiet and the lights had been dimmed to conserve energy since they had not reached the main power plant in the main pod.

She watched him quietly for a moment to determine what exactly he was doing at the moment. She quickly knew he was doing the same slow relaxation routine they had done together on numerous occasions. Beka took a slow deep breath as she watched him move slowly, gracefully from one position to another. Her eyes slipped over him slowly. He was barechested and barefoot. She saw his things lying on a table nearby. She assumed he must have thought the same as her - the Common area would be peaceful at this time of night. His back was to her at the moment as he stood with his feet shoulder width apart and his arms outstretch over his head, his palms flattened together.

Beka moved slowly over to him. Unlike the times he joined her for her routine, Beka slipped around to stand before him. Beka quickly mimic the pose as she faced him. It took a moment but his eyes opened from the breathing exercise he had been doing and his gaze met hers. No words were exchanged at the moment as Tamerlane continued through the slow fanning of the arms until they reached his sides. Beka continued to mimic his movements from that pose to others in the routine. Their joined gaze never broke as they continue through the routine with Beka moving to follow him in his practice.

Tamerlane had heard her and smelled her scent before she had made her way over to him. He had been surprised when he felt her on the mat with him. He had been slightly confused to open his eyes and see her before him, facing him. He had never practiced goya like this with a partner. The eye contact throughout the routine was new and different and rather intense. She moved opposite him the entire time. When he moved forward, she moved back. When he moved back, she moved forward. Their bodies seemed to move in perfect unison without ever touching, without the eye contact ever wavering.

Tamerlane found it to be a very intimate experience. When the routine was finished, they both returned to the neutral position. Beka's eyes remained on his as she reached her left hand across her body to catch his left hand and pull their joined hands between them. Then she placed the palm of her right hand flat against his chest and felt the strong beat of his heart. He hesitated just a moment before placing him hand in the same place on her chest.

"When the Universe flows between you and I, we are one," Beka murmured softly as she continued to look at him. She could see the confusion in his eyes as their gaze remained on one another.

"I have never been … big … on the whole .. metaphysical … side of goya," Beka murmured softly as she gazed into his eyes. Although she felt more connected and close to him now than she had the last four days.

"Neither have I," Tamerlane murmured as he focused on the beat of her heart under his hand. He still did not think of the metaphysical realm, but practicing with her was nice.

"I practiced with a goya instructor on Golden Harvest," Beka smiled faintly. "He used to want to partner practice … to really connect … elevate our practice to another plane …"

Beka released Tamerlane's hand and removed her hand from his chest. His dropped from her a little more slowly.

"I think he was just trying to get into my pants," Beka murmured in the same soft, soothing tone. She was unsure how to break the tension she had felt between them since she returned. Humor had always been her way.

Tamerlane's brow furrowed for a moment before he chuckled softly in his chest as he caught the playful twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Did he succeed?" Tamerlane murmured softly.

"With a pick up line like that?" Beka shook her head. "Never in a million years."

The two gazed at each other a few moments longer.

"I know we need to talk … clear the air … figure out if this," Beka gestured between them. "Is still intact."

"We do," Tamerlane nodded in agreement.

"I have missed being here," Beka began.

"You have been missed," Tamerlane replied.

"I have missed being here … with you," Beka clarified.

"I have missed you being here with me," Tamerlane elaborated.

"It is not a secluded, private cavern on a remote Divine forsaken planet with a roaring, romantic fire," Beka gestured to the mats and tables around them. "But if you have no other place to be right now."

"If you are finally going to talk to me, I have no other place to be," Tamerlane gestured to the mat covered floor where they were standing. Beka shrugged then she sat down when Tamerlane sat down cross legged on the mat. He turned so they were facing one another, their knees barely touching.

"I am very impressed by all that you have accomplished while I have been away," Beka said after they had been seated a few moments and neither had spoken a word.

"You have been gone four months," Tamerlane leaned forward slightly and rested his arms on his knees. "I have had plenty of time to accomplish many of my goals. Or at least put a plan into action."

"Tell me of your accomplishments," Beka leaned forward as well and gazed into his eyes. "Begin with the habitation pods and tell me everything. I have missed so much while I was away."

"Very well," Tamerlane took a deep breath and thought for a moment. He was trying to figure out where to start.

"Right after you left …" he finally began. Beka listened to the warm, deep timbre of his voice as he began to tell his tale.

XX

"And you were here for the pride meeting," Tamerlane ended some time later. Beka looked down at her hand. As he had been talking, he had begun toying with her fingers. He currently had one of her palms flat against one of his and was running his fingertips gently over the back of her hand.

"You have accomplished a great deal," Beka met his gaze. He smiled faintly at her praise.

"What have you accomplished since you have been away from me?" Tamerlane was interested in what she had been doing for the last four months. He hoped it had not taken her this long to decide to not remain with him.

"I have had crates for the pride unloaded into storage area 41," Beka gestured toward the storage corridor. "I learned a great deal about how woefully inadequate the education curriculum is here for the children. I had Harper help me create a newer engineering curriculum for the young people in this pride. I would hate to see Suleiman and Alexander grow up relegated to warrior class or worse because there is no one to teach them. If you plan to lead your people to greatness, they need to be a little more …up to date and well rounded. There will be much to fix on this station. There will be much to explore out there. You will need engineers, mechanics, navigators, pilots …"

"I agree," Tamerlane nodded. He had not realized her interactions with Suleiman had meant that much to her. "It will make it much easier if they are taught from childhood. The opportunity should be available to all the children, not just the high ranking children or those from so called intellectual families."

"I spent some time researching the areas near here. There are several areas I would like to survey. There are opportunities … of possible great financial wealth … within a few slipjumps of this station … in unknown space. The pride needs ships. I believe I have leads on some salvageable ones," Beka switched their hand positions and began caressing his as she spoke.

"It took time to get things in place back on Golden Harvest," Beka paused as she gazed at him for a moment. These were the kind of lengthy, private conversations they had shared at his home and at hers.. Although the environment was not ideal, it was nice to just sit and talk with him. It had been too long. "The legal department never does anything with a sense of urgency. They are an uptight bunch who need every i dotted and t crossed in triplicate."

"What has your legal department to do with anything?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed.

"It takes time to hand over a company to another individual. Especially a company the size on Transgalactic," Beka took a deep breath and smiled faintly at the evident confusion in his eyes.

"I left Rafe in charge of Transgalactic. His in now officially the CEO not just acting in my absence," Beka bit her bottom lip as his expression let her know nothing about his thoughts on her revelation.

"For how long?" Tamerlane finally asked when Beka failed to continue. He did not dare hope what he thought she may mean.

"For as long as I want," Beka could see a flicker of surprise and delight in his eyes and the smallest hint of a smile. "I have no plans to leave here anytime soon. Unless you tell me … you are otherwise … engaged?"

"My status is the same as it was when you left," Tamerlane gestured with his head to his bare bicep as he threaded their fingers together.

"Exactly the same?" Beka glanced at the bare, nicely bulging bicep. Her eyes swept slowly over him. His bare upper body seemed a little larger yet as well refined as ever.

"Others may have a different perception. However, as far as I am concerned … yes," Tamerlane nodded slowly.

"So … we are … fine to pick up right where we left off?" Beka asked hesitantly.

"I am fine with that if you are fine with that," Tamerlane replied after gazing at her a moment. "So long as you are speaking of our more … intimate … relationship."

"I am speaking of our entire relationship," Beka smiled faintly. Tamerlane nodded his agreement.

"I gathered from talking to my guys that the … direction of the pride is beginning to change. Apparently they stripped the habitation pods of everything not needed and bartered with it," Beka replied after a long moment. "Instead of stealing from their neighbors?"

"Your guys?" Tamerlane seemed to consider the term for a moment before letting it go. In a way, Beka probably saw herself as a part of the group even if the males probably still viewed her differently. "Did they tell you of Tad's last visit?"

"Who?" Beka frowned.

"Jurgen's wayward son," Tamerlane released her hands and leaned back from her. His hands came to rest on the mat behind him. "Enox was demoted since you have been gone. He is no longer part of Jusmin's unit. Jusmin, Roth, Alejander, Rian and Sebastian were injured in an altercation while you were away."

"Injured how?" Beka felt a little concern rush through her. Even though she knew they appeared fine, she found herself concerned and a little peeved they had not shared the story with her.

"Jurgen's pirate son and his crew came home," Tamerlane took a deep breath. "Tyr and I were away on business. Apparently no one would confront them about the change in the pride's direction. Since we reached the habitat pods, the pride has been selling and trading everything not needed to reduce their dependency on piracy. Tyr and I have been supporting more and more of their needs until the alliance is formed and we can begin supporting the pride another way. It has helped alleviate the strain between the local prides. Anyway, Sebastian and Rian got into a heated disagreement with Tad's crew. They are a ruthless bunch of miscreants. His crew severely beat Sebastian and Rian before Jusmin, Roth and Alejander got involved. Ten against two is not good odds. Ten against five isn't much better. Sebastian and Rian are lucky they are not dead. The other three were beaten pretty badly before Jurgen's personal guards broke up the altercation. Jurgen's son is rumored to have … killed … other Volsung males in the past for challenging him when he is home."

"But they are okay?" Beka's concern was evident. She understood now why none of them had told her of the altercation. They had lost. And no Nietzschean male broadcasts it when he gets his ass handed to him.

"They are all fine. They were all reprimanded by Jurgen for instigating the altercation. His son left again after visiting him wives. Unfortunately for them, they are all pregnant again," Tamerlane made a face of disgust. "I think your guys miss having you around. A few inquired from Tyr if you were gone for good or would be returning. I dare say if males proposed in this pride, you would receive several."

"Perhaps we should change the dynamics of mate selection," Beka smiled faintly as she looked at Tamerlane. She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Then I could have them all."

"If you select the right male," Tamerlane looked her over slowly. "You only need one to fulfill your desires."

"I only choose the very best," Beka reached over and ran her hand slowly over his knee and lower part of his thigh.

"I will only accept … my ideal of perfection," Tamerlane replied as his gaze dropped to the simple yet intimate caress.

"Speaking of fulfilling desires, I came to find you in the main pod the day after I came back. I thought we could talk … about my being back … " Beka removed her hand and sat back.

"I was the only one there. Not that hard to find. Yet you failed to locate me?" Tamerlane scoffed lightly at her assertion.

"I found you," Beka looked him over. "You were … otherwise engaged … let's just say."

"Zalaria," Tamerlane nodded slowly. Of course if Beka came to find him, it was when Zalaria was there. He was certain his circumstances at the time most likely painted him in an even worse light than the night he had emerged from Tyr's kitchen to find Beka standing in the living area.

"She is a very beautiful woman," Beka studied Tamerlane's reaction. "A very sensual young woman."

"She is," Tamerlane acknowledged with the slight nod of his head. He knew there was no reason to even attempt to deny he noticed how attractive Zalaria was. Beka would know it was a lie. He sat forward again with his arms resting on his knees when Beka sat back away from him.

"Must be nearly impossible to resist such a temptress," Beka murmured as she maintained her gaze with his. She leaned forward again and ran her fingertips slowly over his knee then up the inside of his leg. Beka leaned forward more as she nuzzled his cheek. Her breath was warm and tickled his ear. "Her whispered words, her gentle caress, the lightest whisper of her lips against your skin."

"Nearly," Tamerlane closed his eyes and relished her caress.

"I saw a disappointed female leave you," Beka murmured as she pulled back slightly and held his gaze. "Keep it that way."

Tamerlane leaned forward slightly and almost teased her lips with his. He was so close but did not touch her.

"You really want to do this here?" Beka asked softly as she inched closer to him, daringly. Every fiber of her being wanted to touch him, kiss him, hold him, right there in the middle of the Common area.

Tamerlane's eyes searched hers for a moment. Her desire for him was evident in her gaze. The gentle scent of orange blossoms caught his attention as he took a deep, calming breath. He realized then he had actually smelled her earlier when he thought it was his imagination.

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded his head slowly as his gaze ran over her surprised expression to his answer. He knew a quick fleeting kiss would not be enough. He wasn't sure if either of them would stop it at that. Given their exposure at the moment, cooler heads had to prevail. "However, it would not be prudent at this exact time and in this place."

"Wise choice," Beka smiled faintly. "You never know what I might do to you."

"Nor I you," Tamerlane murmured softly as his fingertips caressed her jaw. The expression in his eyes was different tonight from any other time in their time together. Beka could sense that perhaps the more primal passions of a Nietzschean had begun to surface in Tamerlane. "You know something else I have not … experienced since you have been away?"

"What's that?" Beka murmured as she continued to caress his leg.

"I never really believed Tyr when he told me the instinctual drive that we, as Nietzschean males, possess," Tamerlane slowly swept his fingertips along her jaw and down her neck.

"I should go," Beka found herself suddenly nervous as his gaze continued to roam over her face. She slipped her hand from his leg and began to ease away. She saw Tamerlane draw his bottom lip slowly between his teeth as he regarded her. He hand slipped lightly around the back of her neck, under her hair. With gentle pressure he urged her toward him. Beka was shocked when he nuzzled her cheek.

"Tyr says it is an innate, inbred urge to reproduce," Tamerlane murmured against her ear before he eased away. His other hand came up to tilt her face to his. His gaze was full of desire when he looked at her. "I only feel it when I look at you, think of you, am with you, so it has to be more than a purely biological instinct."

Tamerlane's eyes searched Beka face.

"You probably should go," he murmured as he caressed her jaw lightly. It had been so long since he had seen her, touched her, smelled the gentle scent of orange blossoms. He didn't want to let the moment go.

"Do you hear anyone?" Beka gazed into his eyes as her hands slipped to his chest and began to caress it slowly. Tamerlane seemed to focus on his surroundings for the moment.

"No," Tamerlane took a deep breath as Beka nuzzled his neck.

"I have missed you," Beka's lips tickled his neck as she spoke. She moved forward as she uncurled herself from her seated position. She slowly pushed him over onto his back as she followed and crawled over to straddle him on the mat.

"I have missed you," Tamerlane sighed deeply when her lips pressed against his neck. Heat flushed his body when Beka's mouth traveled down his neck to the spot that excited him the most. Her hands were exploring his chest. Tamerlane growled softly when she rubbed her hands lightly over his nipples.

He pulled her mouth from his neck and looked up at her a moment before he lifted his head and his mouth captured hers. Beka's surprise quickly gave way to desire as his mouth moved firmly and surely over hers. His tongue teased her lips and her tongue as he deepened the kiss.

Warm waves of desire washed over Beka as his mouth explored hers. Her tongue followed his back to explore the recesses of his mouth. Their tongue twirled and glided along the other. Beka hand slipped up his chest and over his shoulder, rubbing the back of his neck as they kissed. Her other hand continued to explore his chest, down to his abs then back up his sides. She loved the feel of him against her. His hands caressed her back down over her lower back and hips to her thighs

"We need … " Beka gasped as she pulled her mouth from his. His lips dropped to her neck as he tugged her head gently to the side to grant him full access. Beka moaned lightly as she finished with "to stop."

"I don't hear anyone," Tamerlane murmured before resuming his mouth's focus on her neck.

"If we don't," Beka panted softly as the warm heat gathered in her groin. A jolt of desire rocketed to her core when he firmly suckled the sensitive place at the base of her throat. Beka moaned softly in her throat as she felt his desire between her thighs as their bodies pressed together.

"Do what you will," Tamerlane murmured heatedly against her neck. At that very moment, having her with him, he really didn't care who found them. Tamerlane growled deeply as his hands ran down over her hips, pulling her even more tightly against him.

Beka pulled her neck from his mouth. She gazed down at him before quickly claiming his mouth with hers. She kissed him deeply, hungrily. The passion of the last four months, unleashed for a short time.

He had missed her physical presence for the last four months. He had missed the feel of her with him whenever they found a few moments of privacy. After their last night together, he missed her more intimate caress. He had lain awake at night, alone in his bunk thinking of her for the last four months. He was beginning to lose a little focus on anything but her.

"We're not doing this," Beka pulled her mouth from his as the gentle pressure of their bodies against one another sparked an intense flash of desire in Beka. She pushed herself off him suddenly and rolled onto her back next to him, panting for breath. Tamerlane tried to catch her before she moved off him but she was too quick. Tamerlane lay looking at the ceiling, breathing heavily to regain control of himself.

"Not here," Beka shook her head before looking over at him beside her. His head rolled to the side as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Not now," Tamerlane gazed over her before nodding in agreement.

"What were you doing before I distracted you?" Beka lay there looking at the ceiling and tried to ignore the unfulfilled throbbing in her body. She had thought of him constantly when alone at night on Golden Harvest. She had refrained from anything further when she was here before, knowing what might happen when she left him alone with Nietzschean females in pursuit. Being back, knowing he was still hers granted Beka more freedom she thought. However, she knew she tended to lead with the physical in any relationship she ever had with a man. She wanted desperately for this time to be different. She wanted Tamerlane to be more permanent.

"I was unsuccessfully performing a moderately difficult goya routine," Tamerlane took another deep breath to calm his raging hormones before sitting up. "And thinking about you."

"Right now my focus is on you," Tamerlane turned to look down at her still stretched out on the mat beside him. His gaze swept over her again. "You have finally returned to me after four months. You have my full attention."

Beka looked up at him. "I have missed you the entire time I have been away. I want to be with you more than any man I have ever known," Beka sighed and sat up. She thought the visual of her lying there was a bit distracting to him at the moment. "But … I don't want this … to be about … frenetic… sex … just to … get off. I don't want it to be about a desperate lust filled reunion. I don't want it to be about … uncertainty or jealousy. And right now … I think it would be a combination of the three. With you … I want more."

"Very well," Tamerlane smiled faintly as she leaned to brush a kiss against his lips. "We will wait until a more … appropriate time and place. However, I find the idea of frenetic pursuits with you to be very appealing right now."

"I am sure you do," Beka patted his chest. "You're a horny twenty-two years old male."

"Only with you," Tamerlane leaned away from her and smiled. "You feel the exact same yearning for me. I guess that makes you a horny fifty year old female."

"Only with you," Beka smiled faintly as Tamerlane got to his feet. He extended his hand and pulled her gently to her feet.

"So, what's the plan for the dome with the big freaking hole in it," Beka asked as she walked over to get her boots.

"Still working on it," Tamerlane replied as he went over to get his things before they walked back toward the connecting bridge together.

It seemed for now, they were on solid ground.

XX


	75. Chapter 75

Beka sighed deeply as she stared across the room. She had spent the day helping to finish up the educational rooms with Alejander and Sebastian. They had completed integrating the computer links within each classroom so each had access to a computer mainframe which would house the limited but still corrupt station database the children and educators would be using.

"If you would like to go over this some other time," Alejander's voice broke through her thoughts. They had been discussing the overall schematic of the large main power plant which resided in the main pod. Although they could not reach it yet, Beka had been giving him a crash course on what they may expect. She hoped they would need to do little work on it. The area where it was housed appeared updamaged since it was in the lowest levels of the main pod.

"I just have a few other things on my mind," Beka looked over at Alejander. "Like the dome with the big freaking hole in it."

Currently her irritation level was rising because Zalaria was once again fawning over Tamerlane in the Common area. Tamerlane had been eating dinner with the unbonded males this evening. Then he had remained in the Common area with flexis spread out all over a table. He had been talking to Jusmin and Roth for some time. Then he had discussed some things with Sebastian and Niklaus. Once he was done with them, he had been alone for a few moments. Beka had been with Alejander for quite some time. Beka did appreciate that occasionally she would look over and Tamerlane would look over and for a brief second their gazes would meet.

Then Zalaria had descended on his table. Beka was certain Zalaria was telling him all about the workout she had done with Atashi that afternoon. Beka had been surprised to see the female engage in any activity that was not stereotypically that of a regular Nietzschean female.

"I thought Tamerlane was taking care of the huge freaking hole in the dome?" Alejander looked over at Beka. She turned her gaze from something else to Alejander.

"I have no idea what Tamerlane is doing," Beak shrugged her shoulders. "All he has said is he is looking into it. I decided to look into it myself. I think I may have a solution."

"Would you care to share?" Alejander smiled faintly. Beka shook her head.

"I have no idea if it is even possible. I have to research it further before I share," Beka tapped the datapad Alejander was looking at to get his attention back to their discussion.

"Why don't I go finish up the relays in the first section of rooms in the main pod's first concourse," Alejander picked up his datapad. Beka looked up when he stood up. He had never seen her quite so distracted when they had worked together. "We will deal with this when we get to it. You can use the evening to take care of whatever else needs your attention."

"Let's do that," Beka smiled at him. "The main power plant is more of a hands on teaching opportunity. You have to actually see it to fully comprehend it."

"Good evening, Rebecca," Alejander headed toward the connecting bridge.

XX

"I know I am most likely intruding," Beka's voice interrupted as Zalaria was going on about something her family was involved in. Tamerlane and Zalaria both looked up when Beka came to stand beside the table.

"However," Beka looked at Tamerlane. "I have those curriculum datapads in storage area 41. Would you like to review them? Now? I need to know if you want them or if I need to look elsewhere?"

"Rebecca and I need to take a look at these datapads," Tamerlane gathered up his datapad and the remaining flexis. He got to his feet but not before Zalaria could put her hand on his forearm and caress it gently.

"I understand," Zalaria smiled faintly. "I will see you in the morning." She got up and disappeared with a group of friends back toward the habitat pods.

XX

"And here are two historical curriculums," Beka walked back over to where Tamerlane was seated on a crate looking over the various datapads Beka had fished out of numerous crates and brought him. Tamerlane had been surprised when they had walked into one of the larger storage areas they had renovated. It was packed with shipping crates with small aisles winding through row after row. Beka had led him through the maze until they reached crates that were only one high.

"Two historical curriculums?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed as he turned on the first datapad.

"One I got from the official Drago-Kazov university on Enga's Redoubt. The second an official Sabra-Jaguar account I got from their university on Verecemos," Beka shrugged. "Depending on which account you study … the bias is more than evident. I thought about including the Commonwealth account but I thought it might just … cause problems."

"I have no problem with including an official Commonwealth viewpoint in the curriculum," Tamerlane shook his head as he turned off the second pad. The bias based by pride was evident. "After all, at some point in history, the Nietzschean alliance came into contact with the Systems Commonwealth and joined on their own volition. The Nietzscheans flourished while within the confines of the Systems Commonwealth. The problem, in my opinion, arose when the Nietzscheans themselves became too settled and complacent with themselves while part of the Commonwealth. Nietzscheans had always been frontier people –living a hard difficult life – striving to be more. They become spoiled to the comfort and ease of life within the Commonwealth. They forgot who they were as a people. Some of the largest prides today are still lost to their true Nietzschean identlity. Then the whole Magog thing happened and blew civilization to pieces."

"I have never actually contemplated the whole history of the Commonwealth. I never really had time growing up to engage in such … academic pursuits. I learned what I needed to get by with Dylan. However, I am glad you said that," Beka pulled another datapad from behind her back and handed it to him. "The official Commonwealth historical account from the Collector's library – from the time of Earth's first contact with the Perseids to the final battle of Witch Head Nebulae. There are actually twelve different datapads to emcompass all the information. But this one should get you started – it begins with the Nietzschean Alliance's first contact with the Commonwealth."

"You have access to a Systems Commonwealth Collectors' library?" Tamerlane turned on the datapad. He was impressed. He had heard such a thing existed. Knowledge passed down through millennia of time.

"Harper does," Beka smiled faintly. "That is a whole story in itself."

"I find the whole "Angel of Death" myth to be completely ridiculous," Tamerlane held up the Dragan account of history.

"It was very real," Beka walked over to look in another crate.

"An angel of death appeared and brought forth the fires of hell?" Tamerlane laughed at the account.

"I was there," Beka turned to look at him. "We lured two-third of the Nietzschean fleet into Witchhead Nebulae and set it on fire. It must have appeared to be the fires of hell from the outside looking in."

"The Battle of Witchhead was nearly 330 years ago," Tamerlane shook his head. "You are older … but not that old."

"It was a freak thing that happened while Trance was piloting," Beka peeked into another crate. "I am surprised your father never told you. Then again, perhaps it is not the thing a Nietzschean confesses – to being there and watching as the ship you are on destroys a possible Nietzschean Empire. Standing by, and doing the Nietzschean thing and allowing 100,000 Nietzscheans to die because you value your own survival over theirs."

"You and Tyr were there," Tamerlane shook his head in amazement. "I always assumed it was a story made up to cover an unmitigated failure on the Nietzscheans' part. Although, given the whole time travel paradox I can see why he made that choice. If he did nothing and he was supposed to do nothing, he survived and your timeline was intact. If he did something to change the outcome, he may never have existed. But if he never existed, he would not have traveled back in time to do what cause him not to exist. Mind bending when you think about it."

"I try to not think about it. There is often a little truth in most myths. Look at you," Beka walked back over to him and handed him another datapad. "A brief history of Earth at the time of the Museveni project, Paul Museveni, Fountainhead and Ayn Rand Station. Did you know The Fountainhead was a fictional book written by a woman – Ayn Rand? Your people based part of their philosophy of life off a made up story."

"The creator of the Nietzschean race," Tamerlane turned on the datapad and looked through the content page. He looked up at Beka. "I know this history. It is a history that few Nietzscheans contemplate – the very race Nietzscheans find utterly inferior – is actually the race and the minds that gave rise to us all. And they did not base part of their philosophy off a fictional literary work. It was a reminder of what we are – individuals who should never conform to the status quo. One should never settle for what is but look forward and create more. It is the philosophy that an individual should look out for their own self-interest."

"Oh, I am aware of the selfishness that is the hallmark of a good Nietzschean," Beka nodded her head as she looked at Tamerlane.

"You do not understand the concept of Nietzschean 'selfishness' as it was originally intended. Selfishness, in my mind, differs from being self-aware and making decisions that are in ones own self-interest. You do it yourself Beka. There are any number of decisions you have made in your life that are in your best self-interest and not in the interest of others. You are not truly altruistic. Neither was Dylan Hunt," Tamerlane gazed over at Beka to make sure she was listening.

"I never intentionally hurt people," Beka shook her head. "And neither did Dylan."

"The ideals of a Nietzschean do not require a Nietzschean to ever harm the interests or well being of another as so many think today. If what we choose to be in our self interests happened to be incidentally detrimental to another, so be it. We do not necessarily take into consideration whether our actions will harm, be of benefit, or affect another in no way. You may actually take the time to weigh the consequences for another. Nietzscheans do not do that. It causes hesitation which in itself is a weakness of sorts."

"So long as you get your way, it doesn't matter what happens to anyone else," Beka nodded her understanding.

"Surprisingly enough, following a Nietzschean philosophy does not always mean doing what you want. One must weigh the fulfillment of a short term desire with the long term effects. If acting to gain a short term benefit may prove detrimental to our futures, we should refrain no matter how much we desire the short term pleasure. We are selfish and act in our own self-interest. We are not foolish about jeopardizing our future. A Nietzschean must always take into consideration the future, not just the present."

"That is how I can be with you now," Tamerlane looked over and caught Beka's gaze. "You are not a short term … pleasure I desire. I know Tyr thinks that. I have already contemplated the future with you in it. You will enrich my future not harm it. I know that. If I did not see having you in my future as a benefit, I would not make the effort now."

"But on the other hand," Beka tilted her head as she looked at him. "If you find in the future I am not in your best self interest, you could toss me to the side like yesterdays trash."

"As I would hope you would do, if you find I am no longer in your best self-interest," Tamerlane met her gaze and dared her to say she wouldn't.

"I would and you know that about me," Beka shook her head. Philosophy of a Nietzschean made her head hurt.

"That is because you think like a Nietzschean most of the time, although you do not like to believe it," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "But we are more than just the philosophies that we live by. I am certain there are many who use the same philosophical basis to do what they want, hurt whoever they want and justify it as 'being Nietzschean' because that is what Nietzscheans have shown the universe for the last three hundred years."

"Enough philosophy. Thank you for all this," Tamerlane gestured to the huge storage area full of materials for the education curriculum. He stacked the last datapad on the floor with a copy of each of the others Beka had given him. The crates were full of datapads filled with engineering, history, mathematics and arts.

"You are very welcome," Beka smiled as she looked down at him. "I hope you incorporate it all."

"I would if I designed the curriculum and taught the children. I will encourage Rion and Cassius to as well," Tamerlane looked up at her.

"However, you will not force them. You will let them decide for themselves," Beka nodded her acknowledgement of his ways.

"If they do not, I will teach it to Suleiman and Alexander," Tamerlane smiled faintly with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. "And let them teach their teachers."

"I absolutely adore you Tamerlane Anasazi," Beka looked at him suddenly as she said the words. It was the first time she had ever put words to her feeling toward him. He tilted his head to the side as he studied her a moment.

"I am quite fond of you as well Rebecca Valentine," Tamerlane caught her hand and pulled her onto his lap when she leaned to brush a kiss against his lips.

"I am very, very fond of you," Tamerlane kissed her lips firmly between the 'very,very' and deepened the kiss when he finished.

Beka felt herself seem to melt into his embrace as their mouths slowly caressed one another. The kiss was long and slow and deep. It was unhurried and sensual and filled with longing. Beka sighed deeply as they slowly parted. Her eyes fluttered open to gaze into his. The affection for her was evident in his gaze.

"We should get back," Beka gestured toward the Common area. She extracted herself from his arms and got to her feet. She caught his arm and pulled him reluctantly to his feet.

"I have quite a bit of work to do," Tamerlane picked up the stack of datapads and his weapon belt before gesturing toward the door. "I would like to incorporate this into the plans for the allied prides. Perhaps it can be an incentive to those who may need just a little more push."

"I look forward to one day when we no longer have to remain distant … apart," Beka began as they walked along together back toward the Common area. She glanced up at Tamerlane. "One day when you can read in bed and I can come to distract you."

"Or one day when you can read in bed and I will come to distract you. It will come," Tamerlane glanced down at her. He smiled faintly. "One day … will come."


	76. Chapter 76

"How did it go?" Beka asked when she heard the footsteps stop behind her. She was working on a relay panel in the first section of the main concourse. Tamerlane stood behind her looking at the activity going on in the next section of the renovation.

"What's this?" he gestured toward the bustle of males working. He had been working on the first part of the main concourse nearly alone while the others had renovated the old familial quarters into rooms for the children's educational classrooms.

"Apparently word got around the Jurgen, Mehar and Daeton and a few of the high ranking males from the other prides were touring the renovations with you and Tyr earlier," Beka looked up at him. "Seems it was motivation to a great number of males in the crews to want to continue working. The educational units are complete. The habitation pods are complete for now. Everyone was at a standstill since you had given no direction to work in full force here. I had nothing else to do while I waited on you. We had enough supplies to begin working and the guys all saw no reason to not continue. Unless you have … bad news about the pride alliance. Then again does it really matter about them, because we are doing this with or without them, aren't we?"

"Jurgen is pleased with the progress," Tamerlane squatted down beside her and handed her the tool she needed. "He believes it will be advantageous to the future success of Volsung pride. He knows Tyr and I have funded the renovation thus far. He knows Volsung is not in the position to fund the rest. He understands that an alliance of seven small prides will make this a reality. So Jurgen is in as is Volsung pride."

"What about the other six prides?" Beka fiddled in the panel. It had been nearly a week since the presentation had been done. So far, none of the prides had indicated what their decision might be.

"Each pride sent a representative to tour the main concourse of the station. It is difficult to do that with a huge hole in the main dome. I have to get it fixed. The possibilities seem attractive to the representatives who visited and toured today," Tamerlane looked around the room. "Jurgen is sending out official invitations to reconvene for final talks. And yes, we will do this with or without them. I will find other prides to approach who have vision. Or these prides - the prides' members will see their Alphas are wrong and make a change for the betterment of the pride."

"Good," Beka continued to focus on her work. "I am proud of you Tamerlane Anasazi." She cast a quick glance his way and saw that her approval meant something to him.

"I know you have worked hard …" Tamerlane began as he looked around. "They have all worked hard …"

"They are doing it because they know it will better their lives. It already has because they are not living in cramped little rooms, having conjugal visits in breeding rooms or living a hundred deep in storage rooms. I don't need the acknowledgement," Beka cursed under her breath as she dropped the tool into the panel. She strained to reach it but her arm wasn't long enough. Now she had to waste time taking it further apart to reach her tool. Beka paused from her straining to look over at him. "Don't make me regret this."

"Regret what?" Tamerlane pushed her gently to the side and reached into the panel himself. He groped around blindly trying to locate the escaped tool.

"Assisting you in building a Nietzschean alliance," Beka said as he pulled the tool from the opening and handed it to her. Beka accepted it from him then nudged him out of her way.

"The idea of a united Nietzschean race scares the crap out of me," Beka pointed the tool at him. "Historically every time the prides are even halfway united since the Fall, the rest of the universe suffers."

"I have faith that the things you have told me are the truth," Beka looked over at Tamerlane. "If the Nietzschean people could be what you have described, they could be grand contributing members to the Known Worlds. They were a great people before they joined the Commonwealth. They were a great addition to the Commonwealth. If you have deceived me," Beka paused and tilted her head to the side as she waited. When Tamerlane failed to reply Beka continued. "This is when you are supposed to tell me that you have not deceived me and your intentions are honorable and peaceful."

"I have told you what I want the Nietzschean people to become," Tamerlane looked around the area again. "I can't promise you it will be peaceful."

"Meaning?" Beka slid the panel closed.

"Some people … Nietzschean and non-Nietzschean will not like what I will do. It is why I need a firm base of power. I need this alliance as much as these prides need this alliance," Tamerlane replied as he picked up the flexi and another pad. "There could be discord. There could be violence. Just know I do not want that to happen. Surely you know that a revolution on the scale of changing the course of an entire race of people scattered throughout the Known Worlds will not be peaceful. Was restoring the Commonwealth with Dylan Hunt always peaceful? Without struggle or strife?"

"There was plenty of strife," Beka gathered all of her tools and stood up. Tamerlane stood up and handed her the pad and flexi. "I have the scars to prove it."

They stood for a moment looking at one another. Tamerlane knew of several of her scars. He could see the one above her eye, her left shoulder peeking out from under the tank she wore and the arching knife wound below it. They were just a few of the scars she had received in her short time with him. And they were only just beginning.

"The same powers that attempted to foil the reformation of the Commonwealth will try everything in their power to impede a Nietzschean Alliance," Tamerlane took a deep breath as he considered the reality of his quest. "Why do you think the Genites destroyed entire prides looking for me when it was rumored I was born? If they had any inkling I was alive …"

Beka looked over at him when he paused. It was then that she realized the true magnitude of him divulging who he was to anyone. In all the time she had known him, the seriousness of his identity had never hit her as hard as it had right then. Perhaps that was why he chose nearly destroyed, reclusive prides who had no real contact with the outside universe. They probably had no idea that a baby, born 22 years ago, named Tamerlane was their propheted messiah.

"Just don't let me down," Beka finally said. "If you decide to … alter your course … just let me know so I can get off the bandwagon."

"If you want … off the bandwagon … I won't try to stop you," Tamerlane smiled faintly. He knew his path was going to be long and hard and dangerous. It had been a huge decision to leave the safety of his barren home and even begin down the path. "Just so long as that does not include things between us."

"If I ever feel it necessary to abandon the plans you and I have discussed …" Beka pursed her lips as she contemplated her response. "There will be nothing between us. You will have ruined it."

Tamerlane nodded his acknowledgement.

"When are you meeting with Jurgen and the alphas?" Beka walked over to put away her tools.

"In two days, if everything works out," Tamerlane followed her. "He is sending couriers with the invitation now."

"I am hoping we can at least get this main concourse cleaned out and the first few areas operating before they get here," Tamerlane sighed as he looked at all the work that still needed to be done.

"I would stay and help but I told Kalia I would watch Suleiman and Xavier for her for a few hours this evening," Beka handed him the flexi in her hand.

"You are watching Xavier? Alone?" Tamerlane was surprised. He could see Beka hanging out with Suleiman but not Xavier.

"Alexander, Katherine and baby Victoria," Beka added the names of Kirshtin's three kids. They were six, nearly three and nearly six months old.

"You … you are watching five children … one of which is a baby … by yourself?" Tamerlane chuckled softly.

"Kalia and Kirshtin do some kind of needle crafting thing," Beka shrugged. She assumed it was some housewifey thing. Beka thought it was probably pointless. "Tyr is taking them to get the supplies they need. I was going to just watch Xavier and Suleiman but apparently Zalaria decided she needed to go with them. Kalia said Suleiman and Alexander will play together and help. Xavier and Katherine can kind of entertain themselves. Victoria is the only one I really need to deal with. I am told all I need to do is feed her and put her to bed."

"This is what I have accomplished today. I have a list of what Alejander and his crew are working on and a schedule for them," Beka pursed her lips as she looked around. "If you want more … I may need to shift the schedule. I'll come back later and see how Alejander did and get in a few more hours tonight."

"If you survive," Tamerlane was reading over the flexi.

"I've fought Magog," Beka scoffed. She knew she had been goaded into it by Tyr's repeated assertions to Kalia and Krishtin that Beka could not handle the children for a few hours. "How hard can five kids be?"


	77. Chapter 77

"Your parents are not here so you may not go to the hangar to play alone," Beka glanced at Suleiman and Alexander. They had been begging to be let out of their home for nearly the last half hour. "I am responsible for you at the moment. I can not keep an eye on you if you are not in this room." The two boys grumbled to themselves as they started wrestling around. They both seemed like pent up balls of energy about to explode all over the room.

"Watch out for … Katherine," Beka groaned to herself as the rambunctious boys tripped over her and fell on her. They knocked over the tower she and Xavier had been building out of anything they could find. Beka had been repeatedly having to take away things that might get damaged or damage them. She was pleased the little girl did not cry. Instead she struggled out from under her brothers and glared a little three year old glare at them for destroying her creation. Her defiant expression made Beka smiled. Katherine just picked up the pieces and began building another tower.

"No, you may not go to the hangar," Beka repeated again when the older boys tried again. She knew they were allowed to go play but she didn't want anything to happen to them on her watch.

"And you," Beka looked down at the six month old baby in her arms. She had fed Victoria the food in the cooler as instructed. The baby girl did not go to sleep like Beka had been promised. The baby was not stationary as Beka thought. The baby was old enough to be mobile and continuously wanted her freedom to wallow about on the floor. With the other four being rambunctious, Beka felt the need to keep the baby on her lap. Beka shifted the baby in her arms again before wiping the wet spot from the front of her shirt. "I am not your mother so stop trying to suckle me."

Beka went over and picked up her flexi of instructions. She must have missed something in the long list of instruction Kalia and Kirshtin had left her on how to care for their children. Beka sighed loudly as the baby rooted about again.

"Milk," Beka shook her head when she realized she had missed that part of the feeding instruction. She carried the flexi with her as she moved to the kitchen and found the waiting container of milk. She followed the directions precisely as she warmed the water to heat the milk back up.

"No, you may not go to the hangar," Beka repeated once again.

"Be careful," Beka warned as Xavier tried to add to the tower. It tumbled down on Katherine.

"What now?" Beka groaned to herself when she heard the door access chime. She tried to disengage the baby's rooting about as she answered the door. One would think a baby would know the boob contained no milk.

"What are you doing here?" Beka was surprised when she opened the door and saw Tamerlane standing there. He caught Suleiman and turned him upside down when the boy charged him as he stepped inside.

"How's it going?" Tamerlane looked around the room. It seemed chaotic and a mess but she appeared to be surviving. Tamerlane looked down and saw the baby rooting about again. Beka had wet stains on the front of her shirt.

"Other than a rude baby," Beka shifted Victoria around again. Victoria then struggled to be free. "Pretty good. Why are you here?"

"I just finished dinner," Tamerlane shrugged. "I thought I would take these two." He put Suleiman back on his feet. "Down to the hangar and let them play for a while."

"We are fine," Beka shook her head. The two older boys grumbled behind her.

"The older boys are always allowed to play every night," Tamerlane lowered his voice as he watched the older boys grumble and nearly pout. "Usually Kalia and Kirshtin allow them to venture off on their own. Just about every boy their age is in the hangar this time of evening. Let me take them. I have time. I have done it before. And I actually like spending time with my brothers."

Beka's brow furrowed. She realized then due to the age difference, she never considered the fact that these children were Tamerlane's half-siblings.

"If you break them," Beka warned softly.

"I take full responsibility," Tamerlane looked over and gestured to the older boys. They seemed to have been watching and waiting as Beka and Tamerlane spoke quietly.

"What about this one?" Beka caught Xavier's hand as he tried to follow. Tamerlane shook his head.

"He's too small for this group," Tamerlane shook his head. "Besides he'll keep Katherine busy."

"You can have them until …" Beka picked up the flexi and consulted it. "Seven thirty. Then they need to be back here for bathing and bed."

"Seven thirty," Tamerlane agreed before disappearing out the door with two bundles of energy behind him.

XXX

"You're late," Beka opened the door at seven forty-five to find Tamerlane standing there with two worn out boys. She put her finger to her lips to keep the boys quiet. Katherine and Xavier were already in bed. Victoria was finally asleep in her arms.

"I took them down to the male barracks and let them shower," Tamerlane replied softly. "I have no idea how it is done up here with the boys. They were a sweaty mess by the time we finished playing."

"I see," Beka gestured to Tamerlane. He appeared freshly showered as well. She focused on the boys and gestured toward their room. "Your night clothes are on your bunks. Get changed."

Both boys said good night and disappeared into their room.

"Thank you for taking them," Beka murmured softly. "It just seems so foreign to me that the little children are allowed to wander around without constant supervision."

"The older boys know where they are allowed to wander," Tamerlane murmured. "And they are constantly supervised by every member of this pride. In a small pride like this … almost everyone is related in some way. Every member on the pride takes a small interest in each other's offspring."

"They should be back soon," Beka looked down as Victoria wiggled restlessly. "Then I will come find you and work on those next two doors."

"I'll go get them in bed," Tamerlane gestured toward the boys' room where they were both standing in the doorway. "Tyr usually tells them a story before bed. It is the same story he used to tell me when I was small. One his father used to tell him when he was a child."

"Go ahead," Beka gestured toward the boys. They were his family after all.

XX

"They were asleep before I finished," Tamerlane walked into the kitchen area a short time later. Beka had put Victoria in her crib and was making tea.

"Want some?" Beka held up the tin of her favorite tea – Infinity Atoll orange blossom.

"If it is not too much trouble," Tamerlane replied after he considered it a moment. Since moving to the new habitation pod and the bonded males actually began living with their wives, the dynamics of the pride had begun to change. He did not feel as uneasy remaining in Tyr's home with Beka for a short time.

"Just have to warm more water," Beka opened a cabinet and pulled out another mug, filled it with water and put it in the warmer.

"This isn't going to be a problem? Is it?" Beka gestured to him and around the apartment.

"It shouldn't be," Tamerlane shook his head. "I routinely spent time here with Tyr and his family while you were away. No one will think anything of it … unless they know you and I are alone."

"You and I are not alone," Beka gestured toward the children's rooms. Tamerlane shrugged as he came over to the counter.

"They are asleep," he moved the hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck lightly.

"Opportunist," Beka looked over her shoulder at him. Beka sighed softly as Tamerlane wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Always," Tamerlane kissed her neck again.

"So why are you so forward?" Beka's body tingled from the light caress of his lips. "I thought females dictated the more intimate interactions between females and males."

"I was not raised in a pride structure. I am not a typical Nietzschean male," Tamerlane kissed her neck again. He knew Beka had been with Nietzschean males before him. He seriously doubted they followed proper Nietzschean pride protocol when they were with her. "You are not a Nietzschean female. I am trying to embrace your culture as well in our relationship. If you would prefer I not behave in a forward, affectionate manner when we are alone, you just need to inform me of your decision and I will be as accommodating to your wishes as I can."

"I like your affectionate manner," Beka smiled to herself as his lips continued the gently caress of her neck. "Are all Nietzschean males so affectionate with their … females?"

"I have absolutely no idea how a Nietzschean male would be with his females," Tamerlane murmured against her neck. "I have no females of my own. And the one I want is making it extremely difficult for me to be affectionate at this moment."

"However," Tamerlane sighed as he kissed her neck firmly one last time before easing himself from her slightly. "I would assume any interactions between a male and a female in a bonded couple would be different depending upon the male and the female. I am certain some are warm, caring relationships while some are cool, indifferent relationships. No different than the myriad of relationship types that exist in Human couples."

"If you think about it, my father and mother barely knew one another a day before they bred. I see no way a deep connection could have formed between them," Tamelane shrugged lightly. "According to Olma, my mother loved by father – thus the reason she kept his child after he abandoned her. My father insists he loved my mother although he abandoned her and only reunited with her when she contacted him a year later. I cannot fathom that relationship as anything but useful to each party."

"Then you have the arrangements that can be made within a pride. Females do not necessarily choose a male based on their … emotional connection. Females base their choice often on genetic fitness. I assume a female could come to care for the father of her children – but it is not necessary to care about a male to breed with him and make genetically superior offspring," Tamerlane sighed softly. "Then there are the political unions arranged just to unite families or prides. Those individuals might actually meet on their wedding day – which in some prides might be ten minutes before they breed since 'wedding' to a Nietzschean is not necessarily what it is to Humans."

"Although I have not seen it in the prides I have encountered, I have heard that some females breed with a male because she desires what his genes have to offer and that is the end of the relationship," Tamerlane sighed deeply. "Then she moves on to another male who has genes she finds worthy of passing on. Her focus is solely on improving her lines. She has no … fidelity … to any male. It is all about her and her line. The males are only the tools to better her line for the future."

Beka turned in his arms and ran her hands slowly up the soft material of the vest he wore. He was about to say something else when she teased his mouth with hers.

"It would be a shame to waste this opportunity," Beka smiled faintly as she brushed a kiss against his lips. She knew Tamerlane was going to go on and on about interpersonal relationships just because she had interrupted his attempt at creating a more intimate connection.

"When did Kalia say they would be back," Tamerlane murmured as Beka teased his lips playfully.

"Fifteen … twenty minutes from … now," Beka murmured against his lips. Tamerlane's hand slipped along her neck pulling her to him gently. Beka kissed him slowly at first, deepening the kiss, enjoying the caress.

XX

"Crying," Tamerlane murmured against Beka's mout . They had been kissing slowly for some time before the intensity increased.

"What?" Beka breathed heavily before capturing his mouth with hers once again.

"Victoria …" Tamerlane kissed her firmly before disengaging from her. He stepped back and removed her hands from his chest. "She's crying."

Beka took a deep breath and listened. She heard nothing. She looked at Tamerlane.

"Seriously … she's crying," Tamerlane gestured toward Kirshtin's room.

Beka hurried down to the room. When the door opened, the baby's wail erupted into the main living area. Tamerlane took a moment to zip his vest closed and pressed the button on the warmer to rewarm the water for the tea which had been forgotten. He knew their private time for the evening had come to an end.

Beka emerged from Kirshtin's room a few minutes later with the baby girl in her arms. She was patting and talking to her quietly. Tamerlane stood in the kitchen doorway and listened to the softly spoken words. Beka was trying to negotiate with the baby – if she would just stop crying before her mommy and daddy got home … Beka would give her a moon somewhere. Slowly Victoria quieted and was soon back to sleep in Beka's arms.

"I guess I should have left the door open," Beka sighed deeply. She had not considered the fact that she might not hear the baby with the door shut. She hadn't wanted anything to disturb the baby and wake her up.

"Perhaps," Tamerlane nodded as he lifted the mug and showed it to Beka.

He walked over and handed it to her as she sat down with the baby in her arms. Beka took a sip of the warm liquid and sighed appreciatively.

"I told Kalia I would help out around here if I lived here – just no cooking or diapers …" Beka nodded to Victoria. "It appears I am going to renegotiate my agreement."

"Did you think you would go an entire evening and not have to change a diaper?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows questioningly. Even he knew babies needed to be changed often.

"I had hopes Victoria would work with me," Beka pursed her lips before smiling at the baby girl. "Instead I have had to change two now."

"She is a strong willed child – just like the rest," Tamerlane sat down in another chair and studied Beka for a moment.

"Do you ever want your own?" Tamerlane finally gestured to the baby. It was a subject he and Beka never discussed although he thought he knew her answer. He had once told her he knew she did not want to breed with him. He had said it because to Beka 'breeding' was not the term to use for intimate sexual interactions and because he didn't think she would have children with him or anyone else.

"If you had asked me that six months ago … I would have given you a resounding NO," Beka looked over at him for a long moment. "Now – I would at least think about it – before saying no."

"So you are beginning to change your mind," Tamerlane picked up the mug and took a sip of the warm liquid. The taste reminded him of Beka's scent.

"I didn't say that," Beka shook her head as she gazed at him again. "Babies are a huge responsibility. You are stuck with them for a lifetime and they are stuck with you. You screw up and you screw them up. Not a position I would want to put myself … or any child in."

Both looked over when the main door opened and Tyr walked in followed by Kalia. Kirshtin and Zalaria brought up the rear a moment later. Tyr paused as he looked over at the two. Kalia took her bags from Tyr and proceeded on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"They all survived," Beka gestured to baby Victoria in her arms. Kirshtin came over and relieved Beka of the baby. "She just went back to sleep – a little diaper incident woke her up."

"You did well," Kirshtin smiled faintly at Beka before carrying the baby into her room and putting her to bed.

"How were the children?" Kalia came back over and sat down next to Beka. Zalaria took the opportunity to go perch on the arm of Tamerlane's chair.

"Xavier and Katherine played," Beka gestured to the pile of stuff she needed to pick up and put away. "Alexander and Suleiman finished their educational activities and played around here for a little while. Tamerlane came by and took them to the hangar to play."

"They absolutely love it when he takes them to play," Kalia smiled as she looked over at Tamerlane. She knew it was because Tamerlane actually played with them. Tyr often watched them play, used it as a teaching time or visited with other fathers who were present. It was one of those odd things about Tamerlane.

"Victoria was fine," Beka shrugged slightly.

"You had no problems with Victoria?" Tyr came over and sat in one of the chairs. He had expected Beka to be a mess when they returned.

"Once she informed me of my shortcomings as a caregiver, we got along just fine," Beka smiled faintly at Tyr. He nodded slowly.

"And you are still here?" Tyr looked over at Tamerlane. He got up from the chair and retrieved his datapad.

"I came by to get the boys. When I returned them Rebecca informed me you were to return shortly," Tamerlane held up the datapad. "I wanted to speak with you about … something."

"Let me check in on the children, then we can discuss the issue," Tyr nodded as he got to his feet. He and Kalia went to check on the children.

Beka watched as Zalaria took the opportunity to drape herself on Tamerlane. His gaze flickered to Beka every now and then as Zalaria told him about their trip.

"I'm gonna go," Beka pointed toward the doorway. She really had no desire to see them together. She also knew having her sitting there watching them made it difficult on Tamerlane as well. "I have a few things to finish on the main concourse."

"Thank you," Tamerlane looked over at her as she reached the doorway. She thought she caught a glimpse of relief in his expression.


	78. Chapter 78

"Damn," Beka muttered a while later as she sat on the floor in front of one of the panels. She checked the readings again then fished around inside the wall. There was no reason why the door shouldn't be functioning.

She had left Tyr's and returned to the main concourse renovation about the time the last of the crews were calling it a night. Jusmin, Sebastian, Alsaid, Niklaus and Roth had just finished up. Beka had gotten a brief synopsis from Jusmin who looked like he was about ready to fall asleep. The crew had been working since early in the morning after their early morning workout and training. Beka knew a lot of the males were doing their regular jobs and working on the renovations. She was about to call it a night as soon as she got the damn door working. It was the last one on that side of the concourse that was not functioning properly.

Tamerlane walked up behind Beka and watched as she stuck her head inside the panel. He could hear her mumbling obscenities under her breath. Then a loud string of invectives broke free as something inside the wall sparked. Beka's head came out and she leaned back with her hands on the floor. Tamerlane was about to go to her aid when she kicked the wall just outside the panel. Another sortie of curses spewed forth as she continued to kick the wall.

Tamerlane looked over when the door finally slid open.

"Piece of Perseid techno crap," Beka muttered to herself as she stuck her head back into the access panel. A few minutes later she jammed the panel cover back over the opening. She looked up when she caught sight of Tamerlane's boots out of the corner of her eye. She looked up at him meekly.

"How much of that …" she cringed slightly when the hot words echoed through her head. She thought she was alone for the remainder of the evening.

"All of it," Tamerlane smiled as he knelt down beside her. "I have to admit your ability to express yourself so fluently in so many languages is quite impressive. I dare say every male in the pride would be drawn to such a display of unbridled femininity."

"Smart ass," Beka said as she swatted him. "I am not the most refined specimen of womanhood in the galaxies. But your door works."

Beka got to her feet and pressed the access button. There was a swoosh but the door remained closed. One well placed kick and it opened smoothly. Tamerlane laughed heartily.

"I'll have to add that little detail to the maintenance schedule," Tamerlane remained sitting on the floor as Beka pulled the access panel cover off again. She muttered loudly as she checked the readings again. There had to be a loose connection somewhere in the wall. She was going to find it so she could be done with the doors. Even if it took all night.

"You could help," Beka looked over her shoulder at him. He looked at her and the access panel in the wall.

"What would you like me to do?" Tamerlane remained where he was. There was no way for him to really help her. There was not enough room for him to gain access to the panel at the same time as her.

Beka looked around the main concourse at all the work that needed to be done then back at Tamerlane with raised eyebrows.

"Take your pick," Beka gestured around them. "You can take five steps in any direction and find a dozen things to do. Sitting on your ass watching me is not getting anything accomplished."

"I have been working all day," Tamerlane replied as he leaned forward with his arms on his knees. "Everyone deserves to rest at some time. Even you."

"I'll rest when this damn door opens," Beka replied as she went back to work.

"Or you could waste some time and come over here and drape yourself over me like a cheap whore," Beka offered as she reached back into the access panel.

"Are we going to … fight?" Tamerlane knew then she was irritated by his earlier interaction with Zalaria.

"I don't know Tamerlane. What do you think?" Beka looked back over her shoulder at him again. She leaned to look back into the access panel.

"I think … you are irritated with the situation and you need to take out your frustration on someone, or something. The question becomes will it be the door or me," Tamerlane offered as he got to his feet. He walked over and dropped to his knees behind her and leaned against her back to look into the panel as well. He reached around her, engulfing her, while trying to reach inside.

"Get off me," Beka elbowed him to get him away from her.

"I thought you wanted help," Tamerlane lay down on his side next to her so he could barely see up into the panel. "Did you check the connection from the access button to the relay to the …"

"I don't need your help," Beka tried to nudge him away from her. He wouldn't budge. "I am working on that now."

"I appreciate you leaving earlier," Tamerlane reached his arm in front of Beka and reached into the panel. She smacked his hand away as she followed the wire he had been reaching for. "I believe I have told you before, Zalaria's attention on me could be uncomfortable for you."

"It is almost like watching you date another woman," Beka replied. Her annoyance had dissipated after working alone for more than an hour. However, she felt like he needed to feel her annoyance. "I don't like it. But I knew what I was signing up for."

"Would you like me to speak with Amaja about her persistence?" Tamerlane moved out of her way as Beka finished what she was doing and replaced the panel cover.

"I know you have told Amaja you are not at a time when you feel you are ready to accept a wife," Beka looked over at Tamerlane. "If Amaja's words have not curbed Zalaria's attention, why don't you just tell her to leave you the hell alone."

"I fear alienating her family if I am too … abrupt with Zalaria," Tamerlane sighed as he looked over at her. "It is just easier for me to let her make her overtures. I have no intentions of breeding with her. I have told Amaja that about any number of females on the station. However, if her continued interest is going to cause a rift between us, I will make sure, in no uncertain term,s that it ceases to happen."

"Why are you so concerned about her family?" Beka got to her feet. She knew Zalaria had a connected family. One that had a special connection to the Kodiak way back in the day. But she had never really looked into the female that was causing her such irritation.

"Her grandfather, father, uncles, eldest brother and two eldest male cousins are all high ranking males in the pride. Her father and eldest brother are on the council," Tamerlane replied as he got to his feet. "I would hope they would not allow such matters to cloud their judgment when it comes to matters of the pride direction and alliance. However, if their wives become displeased with me because I have offended Zalaria, the males may feel the need to react in such a way that keeps their females happy with them. Not supporting me and allowing me to fail, to prove to Zalaria that I am not good enough for her, would be a possible concern."

"Just leave it for now. But please try to discourage her gently. I can't stand seeing it when you seem to encourage her behavior," Beka pressed the button to open the door. It opened without hesitation. Beka looked into the room she had just opened up. She wandered just inside the doorway to see what it had been. She appeared again at the doorway. "Looks like an old bar. You should check out the alcohol. There may be something that got better with three hundred years of age. Might be able to sell it for a nice profit."

"Being in this part of the station near the lower end patrons' hangar area, I would guess this was a lower end bar," Tamerlane walked over and looked inside. "I seriously doubt there is anything of value left."

"This is the kind of place we used to visit back in the day," Beka looked back at him. "You calling me low end?"

"I seriously doubt you used to pay a thousand thrones for a shot of Vedran whiskey in the high end bars," Tamerlane shrugged. "I did not call you low end … however …"

Beka shrugged. She knew she and her crew used to be the struggling 'low end' patrons of any station they visited. Something about the way he said it irritated her slightly.

"If the shoe fits ... I guess you always visit the high end places – bars, shops, restaurants," Beka paused before fixing him with a irritated gaze.

"Brothels," she added just to be mean.

"When I was younger, these are the type places that I might have frequented," Tamerlane gestured to the 'low end' enterprises that once had existed in this main concourse.

"When you were younger? You are only twenty-two," Beka asked as she looked around the main concourse.

"I had a life before I found my father," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "Tyr likes to splurge on the finer things in life. I never really have."

"You had a life before you found your father," Beka repeated as her focus her turned to the bar. "Care to share?"

"Not really," Tamerlane shook his head as he watched her explore the bar. "No."

Beka looked around the bar a little more before turning to see Tamerlane leaning in the doorway just watching her. He had been for some time.

"What?" Beka finally asked when he continued the more intense gaze but had failed to speak.

"Did we have a fight? Before? A couple's fight?" Tamerlane looked at her curiously. "Because I believe that Humans make out after they fight. And being as how I am trying to be … sensitive and adaptive … to your Human dating culture …"

"It is called make up sex," Beka looked at him pointedly. "And no, we did not fight. If we fight you will know it because I will yell at you, punch you or ignore you. And I will not have sex with you."

"I understand," Tamerlane smiled faintly as he looked back into the room.

"You just want to make out," Beka took a step towards him and ran her hand up the vest and under the material to caress his bare chest. "I am tired. I feel grimy after being in this stagnant air for the last two hours. I am still slightly irritated about you allowing yourself to be pawed by another woman."

Beka leaned and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And I have a headache. I am retiring for the night."

"You are not feeling well?" Tamerlane frowned slightly. Beka had not indicated she was feeling poorly up until that point.

"I feel fine," Beka reached for his hand and pulled him out of the bar. "Walk with me back toward the bridge to the familial pod."

Tamerlane picked up his datapad as they walked by it. Each picked up their weapons belt and slung the over their shoulder as they walked back toward the habitation pods. Their joined hands swung freely between them.

"If you are feeling unwell," Tamerlane began when they reached the point where their paths diverged.

"I feel fine," Beka smiled faintly as she looked up at him.

"Your headache?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed as he looked at her slightly amused expression.

"Research Human females and headaches," Beka reached up and caressed his cheek before leaning to give him the quickest kiss on the lips. "Then you'll understand."

Tamerlane just stood watching as she slowly walked down the connecting bridge to the familial pod. He turned on his datapad and made a quick note to find out what was giving Beka a headache.


	79. Chapter 79

"Thanks to you, all the doors are now functioning. You and Alejander have power restored to this entire concourse," Tamerlane looked over his shoulder when he heard Beka two nights later. Her boots made a lighter, different sound from the males on the station.

She had worked almost nonstop with several of the crews to get the items on Tamerlane's checklist completed before the Alphas arrived to begin final negotiations. Since the meeting had been delayed another day and a half from the original schedule Tamerlane was trying to get as much accomplished as possible. The list he had shared with she and Jusmin had been screen after screen on their flexis. Basically Tamerlane wanted the major renovations to the entire concourse completed in two and a half days.

Tamerlane knew when he gave them the list, the amount of work he wanted done and the short timetable he had allowed made the list nearly impossible to complete. However, whenever Tamerlane had ventured into the concourse, Beka had been, in fact, ordering them all around like a nearly benevolent dictator. Even though Jusmin was overseeing the different crews, Beka was even ordering him around and had him working rather than overseeing. Tamerlane had been pleasantly shocked when he had entered the area thirty minutes ago and found it appeared his list was nearly complete. The major repairs were complete and the more minor fixes were getting done at a surprising pace. The males dragging out of the area looked as though they were about to drop from exhaustion, but the work was done and appeared thus far to be done correctly.

"Roth and Rian have the life support functioning properly. It is no longer stagnant in here," Tamerlane looked back at Beka. He was concerned that was perhaps why she had not been feeling well the other night. Nietzscheans could function with less oxygen in the air so perhaps Beka was affected by the still, thick feeling air. She appeared exhausted as well. She looked sweaty and dirty and her long hair was a mess in the knot she had pulled it back into. However, she was still the most beautiful female on the station to him.

"The place looks a lot different than it did three days ago," Beka nodded as she looked at all the crews working diligently to complete the next bit of clean up. "I sent a crew home earlier. They are all expected to be back in three hours. They will work through the night to complete your list plus a list of my own."

"Where is Jusmin?" Tamerlane had not been able to locate the male in charge.

"I sent him to take a nap," Beka looked around the concourse again. "He and I will be overseeing the overnight shift."

Beka looked back at Tamerlane when he touched her arm.

"You need to rest as well," Tamerlane tilted his head as he studied her. Of all of the crew, she needed to rest even more than them. She was Human and could not function as well as a Nietzschean without sleep. She was also headstrong and would work until she collapsed, whereas a Nietzschean was more likely to take a break for his own well being.

"I will rest when this is done," Beka looked away from him again. "Don't look at me like that."

She did not appreciate the expression on his face at the moment. She knew he was concerned about her – but only because she was weaker than the rest because she was only Human and lacked the enhanced physiology that could keep a Nietzschean going for days. She was dead tired and had been sleeping very little due to the hectic schedule of the renovation and her other side endeavors she was working on for the betterment of the pride. She had not worked so hard in years. Physically her body was weary and her muscles were actually fatigued and sore from the physical labor. Mentally, her nerves were frayed and she knew she was close to losing her grip if anyone crossed her the wrong way. She was irritable and was becoming a little more short-tempered and more easily annoyed with each passing hour. She knew she might need to make some apologies after this part of the project was over.

"Look at you like what?" Tamerlane gazed over at her as she began yelling across the concourse at one of the males from Roth's crew. He looked like he was not actually working for a second. Beka encouraged him to get his ass moving.

"Like I am pitiful ... inferior," Beka snipped lightly.

"I do not find you pitiful at all," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked around. "I do not understand why you would think that. I am concerned .."

"Pitiful because I am a woefully inadequate Human who can't keep up with the oh – so – energetic Nietzscheans," Beka murmured as she focused an ill-tempered gaze on him.

"Other than the basic fact that you are in fact Human and may not have the same enhanced endurance of these males, you are enduring remarkable well," Tamerlane began again in a hushed tone.

"Don't coddle me like a child," Beka snipped again. Tamerlane's gaze narrowed on her.

"Walk with me," Tamerlane looked around the concourse again. He didn't want this to go any further in the middle of the concourse for a majority of the male population to witness.

"I'm busy," Beka looked back at her flexi the yelled at another group of guys who were in between jobs at the moment.

"If you don't come with me right this moment, it is over," Tamerlane murmured firmly as he plucked the flexi from her hand.

"What's over?" Beka's temper flared as he took her flexi and started to walk away. She waited a moment before hurrying after him. He entered one of the completed shops and paused until Beka caught up. When she came in, Tamerlane pressed the access button and shut the door behind her.

"You supervisory position will be over. When was the last time you actually slept?" Tamerlane stood between Beka and the doorway.

"I took a nap earlier," Beka crossed her arms over her chest.

"I asked when the last time was you actually slept," Tamerlane repeated. Beka shrugged lightly. "I will not have you collapsing from exhaustion over this. When Jusmin returns, you are to leave this concourse and not return until you have slept at least eight hours. And I don't mean go to your room and work on something else. I mean sleep."

"We have less than twenty-four hours to get this place in shape," Beka tried to grab her flexi back. Tamerlane held it away from her.

"As much as I admire your commitment, you are not thinking clearly. You need …" Tamerlane began. He realized his mistake a moment after the words left his lips.

"I am thinking perfectly clearly," Beka snapped. "I don't need you or any other man telling me what I can or cannot do."

"You don't need to prove anything to me," Tamerlane replied in a quiet tone. "You taking a break and getting some sleep is not a sign of weakness. You don't need to do this on your own. You have me and a hundred Nietzschean males waiting to serve your every whim."

"Then give me that flexi and let me do my job," Beka replied.

"If you will let me do my job, I will let you do yours," Tamerlane offered as he held the flexi in front of her. Beka's eyed it and him suspiciously. "Deal?"

"Fine," Beka tried to grab it but with a flick of his wrist, it was out of her grasp.

"Do I have your word on it?" Tamerlane waved the flexi in front of her.

"You have my word," Beka sighed deeply before nodding her head. Tamerlane returned the flexi to her.

"Are you even going to ask what my job is?" Tamerlane smiled faintly at Beka. Beka rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"What is your job?" Beka asked with a shake of her head. She really needed to get back to work.

"To protect … my female …" Tamerlane replied softly as he reached out and pulled her to him. He gazed into her eyes and kept hold of her even when she tried to pull away. "Even if it is from herself."

"I am not …" Beka began. Tamerlane's expression stopped the words on her lips.

"You are not?" Tamerlane prompted when she failed to finished her denial. Beka took a deep breath and looked from his eyes to his chest. Tamerlane tilted her head to look at him.

"You are not … my … female?" Tamerlane murmured softly as he leaned and nuzzled her cheek. "Is that it?"

"I …" Beka sighed deeply again. "I guess in a twisted Nietzschean male possessive kind of way …"

"Say it," Tamerlane teased her cheek gently with his lips.

"I … am … yours …" Beka took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Was that so hard?" Tamerlane kissed her lightly against the cheek.

"Yes," Beka replied softly.

"Why is that?" Tamerlane moved away from her slightly so he could look at her.

"It makes us … concrete … labeled …" Beka sighed again. "When things go SPLAT …"

"Things will not go splat," Tamerlane assured her. "I am yours as well."

"Don't make me any promises," Beka shook her head slowly.

"I will make you no promises but this," Tamerlane released her. "I will be back in four hours – when Jusmin should be back. If you do not leave here when he returns, I will drag you kicking and screaming, if I have to, from this place, through the familial pod to your room. Where I will sit and watch you, until you have slept for eight hours."

"You wouldn't," Beka challenged.

"Would you like to make a wager on it?" Tamerlane tilted his head as he met her gaze.

"No," Beka finally shook her head.

"I'll be back in four hours," Tamerlane repeated before he turned and left Beka alone in the shop.

She looked at her flexi and tried to determine how much she could get accomplished in four hours. Maybe he would get sidetracked and forget all about her.

XXXXX

"I am capable of reading your notes," Jusmin gently took the flexi from Beka. She cut her eyes at him sideways. "All of the crews are well aware of your expectations. I am aware of your expectations. We are all fresh after our breaks. There should be no problems finishing these items overnight. You said if I took a break – you would take a break. Now go."

"I just want to make sure," Beka began but stopped when she saw Tamerlane walk into the concourse. He paused and checked a few things as he made his way over to Beka and Jusmin.

"We should complete the remainder of the items on Rebecca's list by morning," Jusmin held up the flexi. Tamerlane nodded as he looked around. Just in the four hours he had been gone, he could see a vast improvement to the area.

"The crews are doing well," Tamerlane gazed at Jusmin then Beka. "More is getting complete than I imagined possible. You have both done well in keeping the project on track."

"I am being forced to take a break," Beka gave Tamerlane a pointed look then looked over at Jusmin. "I will see you in eight hours. If that list …"

"It will be complete," Jusmin pointed toward the door. "Go."

"Fine," Beka looked over at Tamerlane before picking up her stuff. "I guess I'll see y'all in the morning."

Beka started to walk slowly away from the activity.

"Rebecca," Tamerlane called out to her from across the concourse. Beka paused and turned as he finished talking to Jusmin. He pointed to something on the flexi before appearing to say goodnight. He walked over to where she waited and handed her a flexi. Beka sighed without turning it on, knowing it was more work to add to the growing list.

"I need you to take care of this for me … tonight," Tamerlane looked around at the work crews nearby.

"I thought …" Beka sighed softly as she looked up at Tamerlane. "I'll get right on it." She gave him a pointed look. "After I take a shower."

"That is fine," Tamerlane nodded before he walked away.

XXXX

Beka sighed as she sat down on her bed and picked up the flexi Tamerlane had handed her before she had left the concourse. She thought she was supposed to rest. Instead he gave her more work to do.

Beka had stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some food and a beverage or two before coming to her bedroom. The family was in bed. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. She had taken a nice long shower and washed all the day's grime off her. She had put on her night clothes before picking up Tamerlane's flexi. After his words about demanding she rest, Beka was about to leave it until morning. She debated for a moment before finally turning on the flexi. She was surprised to see just one line on the screen.

'Docking bay 12'


	80. Chapter 80

Beka looked cautiously through the open hatch of the ship occupying the door at docking bay 12. She had no idea which ship was docked there because she had not gone by the control room to find out. She had no idea what Tamerlane wanted her to do with this ship. Beka stepped though the hatch and called out a soft hello. She jumped slightly when the hatch slid shut, sealing her in. She turned when she heard footsteps on the metal floor headed her way.

"Took you long enough," Tamerlane appeared from the rear of the ship.

"I ate a snack, took a shower, then decided if I was going to do anything more for you this evening. It is very late and you demanded I sleep," Beka crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I did," Tamerlane walked over to her slowly. He took the flexi from her hand and tossed it to the side. He eased her arms from across her chest and pulled her to him.

"This is Tyr's ship … our ship …" Tamerlane gestured around. "I want you to stay here with me tonight."

"You want me to remain here … with you … all night?" Beka raised her eyebrows.

"No one will notice if I am gone. You have been working such odd hours lately, I doubt anyone will noticed you are gone," Tamerlane caressed the side of her face. "It is the only way I will know that you have truly rested. I do not want to make you angry – but I am concerned about you."

"I do not have the energy or inclination to argue with you," Beka shook her head. "I am dead tired. I know I am short-tempered so I apologize for being a bitch earlier. I have muscles that ache that I forgot I even have."

"I am glad to know you have come to the decision on your own. I have no interest in arguing with you either," Tamerlane's hand dropped from her face. "I know just what you need."

Beka smiled faintly as he took her hand in his and tugged her gently from the hatch area of the ship.

"I bet you think you do," Beka nodded as she let him pull her along with him.

"Take me to your bed," Beka gestured toward the bunk area of the ship. Tamerlane turned and guided her deeper into the ship.

XXXX

Beka hesitated for a moment as the door slid open and they walked into the bunk area of the ship. The room was warmer than the other parts of the ship. There was a slight scent of citrus in the air. Beka looked around the room at all the candles that flickered. There was the soft sound of the Mevian relaxation music in the air. Her eyes dropped to the layers of blankets on the deck between the two sets on bunks against the wall.

"What's this?" Beka's brow furrowed as Tamerlane released her hand. He gestured to the heavy blankets on the floor.

"Get undressed. Make yourself comfortable," he handed her a couple of lighter blankets. "I will be back in a few minutes."

Without another word, he turned and disappeared out the door, leaving Beka alone in the bunk room.

XX

"Any particular position you want me in?" Beka asked when the door opened a few minutes later. Tamerlane walked in with a container in his hands. Beka quickly took in his bare chest, tight black shorts and nothing else. His long locs were tied back from his face.

"On the blankets," Tamerlane gestured to the floor as he knelt down and placed the container on the floor beside the blankets. "On your stomach would be nice."

He gazed up at Beka who was perched on the edge of the bunk. It appears she had followed his instructions and now had one of the lighter blankets wrapped around her.

"I'm not used to the … formality and more clinical feel of this kind of …interaction," Beka looked at Tamerlane for further clarification of what they were doing.

"I'm not trying to … seduce you," Tamerlane got to his feet and stepped across the aisle to her. He moved around behind her and gathered her long hair into a ponytail and secured it with a tie. He stood in front of her and tugged her to her feet.

"Lie down," Tamerlane gestured to the blankets. "I promise you will enjoy it."

"I don't know," Beka looked doubtfully at him for a moment. He gestured to the floor again before Beka finally gave in and knelt down on the floor. She looked over her shoulder at him again before slowly stretching out on her stomach on the blankets.

Tamerlane knelt down beside her and draped a blanket over her lower body before tugging gently at the light blanket she had wrapped around her. "I need this."

Beka looked up at him before shifting around and unwrapping the blanket from her body. She allowed Tamerlane to pull it from her body, leaving her totally bare from the waist up on the blankets.

"Relax," Tamerlane moved around and picked up the container he had bought with him. Beka took a deep breath before lying down, shifting around to get comfortable.

XXXX

"Holy Vedran Empress," Beka sighed in appreciation a short time later. Tamerlane was on his knees above her head. He had started with the gently massage on the back of her neck. Little by little he had progressed down her neck, over her shoulders and upper back. He was now running long firm strokes down her spine to her lower back then running his hands to the side before coming back up the outer edge, along her ribs then across her shoulders again. His hands were warm and firm against her body. They slid easily over her skin, lubricated with the most delicious orange scented oil. His touch, the smell, the warmth of the room and the soft music, had lulled Beka into a relaxed state of near sleepiness.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Beka murmured softly. She could sense Tamerlane moving as he shifted from above her head to beside her. He draped the warm thick blanket over her upper body. Beka felt the lower blanket slipping upward – uncovering her feet, her calves, her lower thighs before stopping a modest distance below the curve of her rear.

"I worked at a massage parlor when I was younger," Tamerlane murmured softly as he oiled his hands before slowly running them down the back of her thigh.

"Hmmm," Beka murmured before she was swept up in the feel of his hands slowly working the soreness from her tired muscles.

XXX

"Roll over," Tamerlane murmured some time later. Beka stirred from the stupor she was in. She rolled over slowly, hardly able to get the relaxed muscles to function properly.

Tamerlane wiped over his hands and began to gently run his fingertips over her face starting with her forehead and slowly making his way around her face to her cheek and her chin and along her jaw. He ran his fingertips slowly over neck before oiling them again. His light caress swept over her neck and across her collarbones to her shoulders. He rubbed them a little more deeply before massaging the length of her arms.

He spent time rubbing her wrists, her palms and each finger individually before running his hands slowly back up her arms. Beka's arms fell limply by her sides. She sighed deeply as his hands ran over her collarbones again before slipping down further to gently massage the upper part of her chest left bare by the warm blanket. His fingertips expertly massaged the pecs beneath while keeping his hands well above the edge of her blanket.

Beka reveled in the light feel of his hands as he slowly caressed her tight flat abs from just beneath her breasts to just above the blanket covering her lower body. His hands moved firmly over the front of her thighs from her knees to just below the modestly raised blanket on her thighs then back to her knees. Then from her knees down to her ankles. Lastly, a slow, thorough foot massage that was unlike any she had ever had.

By the time he finally pulled one blanket over her entire body, sealing in the warmth, she was a limp, nearly boneless form on the blankets. She was fighting to stay awake when she felt him stretch out on top of the blanket beside her. He gathered her in his arms, tucking the blanket firmly around her body.

"Sleep well," Tamerlane murmured softly against her ear before brushing a light kiss against her temple.

"Night," Beka murmured almost incoherently before slipping into a deep slumber.

XXXXX

"It has only been six hours," Tamerlane murmured softly when he left Beka stirring beside him. Beka stretched sinuously beside him before turning in his arms to face him. She draped herself a little further on top of him.

"I feel like a new woman," Beka sighed contently as she snuggled into his side again.

"Good," Tamerlane lay with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her beside him. He gently caressed her shoulder and upper arm.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Beka ran her hand slowly over his chest.

"I told you – I worked in a massage parlor when I was younger," Tamerlane replied with a slight shrug.

"Really?" Beka raised her head to look at him.

"Some may call it a brothel," Tamerlane offered with a faint smile.

"You were a male whore" Beka tilted her head.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head. "I was a properly trained masseur, who just happened to work in the downstairs of a brothel. You would be surprised at the number of women who will let a male give her a proper rubdown then ask for a little extra. Apparently to many it is not cheating on one's spouse if one does not engage in … penile … penetration."

"Did you routinely … manually stimulate … your clientele?" Beka murmured.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head. "I was the masseur. There were more experienced men there who would satisfy any further … requests … from the female clients. Most women did not mind a young Nietzschean male giving them a thorough rubdown that aroused them. They were a bit skittish with a young male … pleasuring them further."

"How old were you?" Beka lay her head back on his shoulder and watched as her hand caressed his chest.

"Fourteen, I think," Tamerlane replied softly.

"I could get used to this," Beka tucked her face into his neck. She pressed a soft, quick kiss against his skin. "I can't believe I have been lying here naked all night and you have yet to attempt to cop a feel."

"My plan was not to seduce you, or excited you in any way," Tamerlane hugged her to him. "It was to relax you, make you comfortable and to get you to rest soundly for a few hours. Attempting to 'cop a feel' would have undermined my entire purpose."

"Anytime you feel the need to massage me until I am as limp as a Chihuan noodle, just let me know – I will be more than willing," Beka kissed his neck again. They lay there quietly together for some time.

"One day it will be like this," Tamerlane caressed her hair gently.

"Will it? Beka stretched again before lifting her head from his neck to look at him.

"As much as I can possibly be with you, I plan to be with you," Tamerlane opened his eyes when he realized any chance of her sleeping longer was over.

"Unless you have to spend time with your other women," Beka sighed deeply as she looked away from him.

"After all that I have told you, you are concerned about other women?" Tamerlane caressed her jaw and turned her to face him. "I would appreciate your acknowledgment that I am not a fool and do not behave in an impetuous manner."

"You're not a fool and do not behave in an impetuous manner?" Beka replied softly. She wasn't really sure what one had to do with the other. She wasn't even sure why she had opened her big mouth about other women. They had spent a nice night together, just resting, curled up with one another without the outside world being a concern. She had brought it crashing back around them with an off the cuff comment.

"I spent years looking for a female who I believed to be my ideal mate. I found you," Tamerlane shifted them slightly as he propped the pillows up under him. "Do you really believe I did not consider all of the ramifications of having you in my future before contacting you the first time?"

"I never really thought about it," Beka studied the expression on his face. He was serious, yet she could see the affection in his gaze.

"I am well aware of your more Human proclivity toward monogamy. I am well aware of your lack of enthusiasm when it comes to breeding," Tamerlane caressed her face. "I know all of these things about you, yet you are still the female I desire most in the universe. If … when … we become a bonded couple … as my first female … you will dictate the future of our union. I fully presume you will be my only wife. I am hoping you will become more … amenable… to bearing our offspring."

"So you have no plans for a huge family?" Beka's brow furrowed.

"I can envision a future with dozens of children and hundreds of grandchildren. I can envision a future with a few children and a few grandchildren," Tamerlane leaned and kissed her gently. "Either future I visualize with you."

"What about a future with zero kids or grandkids?" Beka raised her eyebrows. Tamerlane smiled faintly.

"I will have children," Tamerlane kissed her again. "You just don't know it yet."

"Mighty sure of yourself," Beka teased as she pushed him away gently.

"I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to something," Tamerlane pulled her back to him as he rolled onto his back. Beka gazed down at him before leaning to kiss him firmly.

"So can I," Beka murmured against his lips before firmly caressing his lips with hers.

"I count on it," Tamerlane murmured before deepening the kiss.

"And as much as I would like for you to show me how persuasive you can be," Tamerlane kissed her firmly once more before Beka eased away from him. She looked down at him and smiled faintly. She could tell from her position on top of him that he didn't need much more persuading.

"We have work to do and a deadline to meet," Beka leaned to kiss him again. She gazed into his eyes. "I adore you."

"I am very fond of you," Tamerlane replied as he gently eased her off him.

"If you would like a quick shower, the water is warm," Tamerlane gestured toward the ship's facilities. "I will make breakfast."

"A massage, a night in your arms, a little making out and breakfast," Beka nodded in appreciation as she gathered the blanket around her and got to her feet. "What more could a girl ask for?"

Tamerlane watched as Beka walked into the bathroom with her clothes and pulled the door shut behind her. He lay back on the blankets and tried to ignore the strong throbbing in his groin. Perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut and let her be a little more persuasive.


	81. Chapter 81

"I think we may make this place presentable before the alphas arrive in the morning," Tamerlane smiled faintly as he and Beka toured the main concourse later that afternoon. After leaving the ship that morning, they had only seen each other in passing the rest of the day. The morning crews were just finishing up their repairs and the evening crews were cleaning the area up so that all of the work materials were out of sight to give the best impression possible.

"This place looks a thousand times better than it did a week ago when the entire entourages were here. It looks a hundred times better than when the delegations were here a few days ago," Beka pointed out a few things for Tamerlane to add to his last minute list. "If you let me bring in some bots, we could get this work done a lot faster. I have easy access to hundreds of builder bots at my shipyards."

"The Volsung and every pride we are dealing with were once dependent on slave labor. You know as well as I do, slavery leads to weakness in a people. When you have someone else do everything for you, you lose the will to do anything for yourself. It weakens you … makes you vulnerable," Tamerlane paused to look at her. "Although builder bots would get the work done faster, these people need to work hard to get what they will have. Nothing will just be handed to them without a lot of hard, back breaking work."

"Eventually, you will need automation," Beka shrugged slightly. "Especially when we get to the ship repair yard and the dry docks. It would be foolish to think you should have these people out there doing that kind of work in space when a bot would be much more productive and a safer alternative. You can't fear automation just because dependency scares you."

"When we get that far, they will have worked hard enough to appreciate a bot," Tamerlane looked around at the crews working. "Then we will get them builder bots for the largest repairs."

"But first, we have to get the alliance in place. We need to inventory what each pride can bring to the table. We need to begin some money making ventures so the prides and alliance can fund further renovations," Tamerlane began to walk again. He led them out of the concourse and back toward the habitation pods.

"I am certain Tyr's funds must be getting tighter and tighter. I am certain his Sabra and Jaguar females are probably beginning to notice the squeeze on their luxuries," Beka looked at Tamerlane. "I am certain your rainy day fund from waiting tables and servicing clients in the massage parlor ran out after the first week of work here."

"I have funds available," Tamerlane looked over at her with a faint smile.

"You have funds available?" Beka looked up at him as they walked. "Or Tyr has funds available?"

"We both have funds available if the alliance is not formed and the prides cannot support the cost," Tamerlane looked down at her.

Beka thought back to the day they had discussed funding the renovations. She had guessed he had waited tables on Rexous 2 out of his list of possible previous professions because it seemed like the perfect job for a young child alone in the universe. Since then she had learned about the platinum mines, the slavery, the fights and the Flash addiction. She had learned last night he had been a masseur in a brothel. Beka assumed all of these things had to have happened before Tyr found him … or he found Tyr depending on the story she was to hear one day regarding their reunion. Beka knew in her heart that once Tamerlane was with Tyr, Tyr had squirreled him away for his own protection. Lottery winner, gambler, thief, mercenary or assassin seemed like the other options he presented that day.

"So either you invested your tips wisely or you actually won the lottery on Jucracious 6," Beka ventured as they continued to walk.

Tamerlane laughed softly as they continued on.

"Believe it or not a won a small amount in a lottery on Judracious 6," Tamerlane was a bit surprised Beka remember what he considered a vague comment about what he might have done in the past.

"How much?" Beka was intrigued.

"Only about a hundred guilders. I placed a few bets at the Lucky Lady casino and quadrupled my money," Tamerlane looked over at her and smiled. "Four hundred guilders is a fortune to a twelve year old child alone in the universe. I was actually able to buy fresh food instead of eat out of the drift garbage. And sleep in a real bed instead of in the maintenance tunnels with the drunks, flash fried addicts and miscellaneous low life scum. It was the first night since I escaped the mines that I slept soundly because I didn't have to worry about anyone abducting me, robbing me or attempting to have a twelve year old child do them sexual favors in exchange for his life."

"At twelve, I was crewing the Maru with my Dad and Rafe. Although we worked hard and helped Dad out with his cons, I was still pretty much oblivious to how bad my Dad's habit and health were," Beka replied. They walked along in silence for a few moments.

"You still know very little about me," Tamerlane broke the silence. "You have become comfortable with who you think I am and no longer ask questions about who I really am."

"I adore who I think you are," Beka looked up at him as they walked. "I know there is more to you than we have discussed. However, your past … all of your past … has made you who you are today. I don't need all the history to know that I like the man you have become. Unless who I think I know … is all a mask … a charade on your part. Then I will be an utter fool when who you are is revealed to me and we go Splat."

"We will not go splat," Tamerlane assured her again. "And there are a million things about you that I do not know. I believe there are some things about you that I will never know. However, we have a lifetime to learn each others special little secrets."

"I do not concern myself with the little secrets Tamerlane. It is usually the big secrets that hurt the most," Beka stopped to look at something. Tamerlane paused a step away. "I have spent my life around Nietzscheans who know exactly what to say and what not to say to get their way. Don't think I am naïve enough to believe you are any different."

"Many Humans are no different," Tamerlane shook his head. "They just don't want to admit it."

"I can not argue with that," Beka shrugged. "I know more about you than you may think. You reveal a great deal of yourself in the quiet moments. In the depths of our conversations, you let me in a little more than if I just ask a question. But even then, you tell me just enough. You tell me what you believe I need to hear. Perhaps it is a male thing – not a Nietzschean thing – but you all do it."

"You do it as well," Tamerlane began walking when Beka walked by him. "Feminine wiles I believe they call it."

"We are a tricky gender," Beka agreed as they walked through the familial pods and back toward the Common area.

"I have been thinking about your dome problem," Beka began when they emerged from the corridor into the Common area. They continued walking across the Common area and down the corridor to the storage areas. Beka had no idea where he was going, she was just tagging along to talk.

"I have a solution to my dome problem," Tamerlane replied as he looked up from his datapad.

"Really?" Beka seemed surprised at his revelation. "What is your solution? Months of fabrication and back breaking work to repair it?"

"No," Tamerlane scrolled through his datapad and found a file he was looking for. He turned the pad and showed it to Beka. "Grenze 23 Alpha."

"Grenze 23 Alpha?" Beka's brow furrowed as she looked at the station pictured on his pad. She looked down at her pad and found a file before turning it to face him.

"Rylas 6729." She smiled widely as she showed him a similar abandoned space station on her pad. "What is your plan for Grenze 23 Alpha?"

"I plan to send a crew there to bring it here piece by piece," Tamerlane replied as he showed her a detailed schematic of his plan.

"You gained the salvage rights?" Beka gave him a questioningly look. She had been researching the possibility herself for Rylas 6729. She was planning on presenting her plan to him as soon as she finished compiling her data.

"I gained the salvage rights three weeks ago," Tamerlane nodded. He had actually gone through official Salvage Guild channels to gain the right. He most likely could have taken what he wanted and no one would have been the wiser since the station was at the edge of known space and no one had wanted it for hundreds of years. However, he wanted nothing to cause him issues in the future.

"The salvage rights to the Rylas station were going for a million thrones plus five percent of the profits," Beka's gaze narrowed on Tamerlane. "I know where I would get that kind of capital. I am a gazillionaire. How did you get that kind of money? I seriously doubt your rainy day fund covered that kind of expense."

"Tyr and I covered the expense," Tamerlane shrugged like it was no big deal. "Grenze 23 Alpha had been stripped to the bare structure by looters and freebooters, so I got a really nice deal. The structure is all I need so it doesn't matter that the more valuable pieces are missing. The dome is intact. It is what I want."

"How did you and Tyr cover that big of an expense?" Beka prodded. She knew the Salvage Guild would never let anything go for cheap even if it had been stripped down to the basic structure, the structure alone was worth a great deal for recycle scrap.

Tamerlane looked up from his datapad. His expression was distant and unreadable as he looked at Beka.

"Are you sure you want the answer to that question?" Tamerlane turned into storage area 41 and began winding his way through the stacks of Beka's crates.

"Do you have something to hide?" Beka followed along behind him. He stopped and turned to look at her when they rounding the last stack and came to a dead end in the far corner. Tamerlane seemed to consider it.

"No," he shook his head as he looked down at his datapad. He was quiet a moment before looking up at her. "I will tell you just about anything you want to know. I am not purposefully hiding anything from you. There are things that I may feel you do not need to know. Just as I know there are things you have not shared with me about your past. After all you had Rylas 6729 all lined up before you even mentioned it to me."

"I am not asking about the past," Beka shook her head.

"The answer to your question begins in my past," Tamerlane clarified. He seemed hesitant at the moment as he looked away from her. He finally gazed back at her when he seemed to decide. His eyes searched Beka's for a long moment. Beka could see the uncertainty in them. "If you want the answer, I will give it to you. Just give me time to … figure out … how to tell you."

"I would like the answer," Beka nodded slowly. She knew at some point, if they were going to stay together, each would be forced to reveal the secrets that they kept. "When you are ready."

"Why are we here?" Beka gestured to the storage area. Tamerlane reached over and took her datapad and placed it on top of a crate with his.

"No reason," Tamerlane shook his head as he perched on the crate and pulled her over to him. "I just wanted a few moments with you … alone … quiet. I enjoyed spending the night with you."

"I definitely enjoyed spending the night with you," Beka leaned and kissed him slowly. She eased herself onto his lap and deepened the caress of her mouth and tongue.

"I enjoyed the night and the morning," Beka murmured against his lips. "I am quite enjoying right now. Funny how the more we get accomplished, the more little places become available to us."

"With the pride spread out over three pods, it is difficult to keep an eye on everyone," Tamerlane caressed her face as he looked at her. "You having daily interaction with me and and number of males does not seem to trigger the same interest as it used to."

"I like the chaos that fills the station these days," Beka smiled. "No one really cares what I am doing because they are all too busy to notice or too dead tired to want anything but to get to their bed and sleep. And you are so busy these days, you rarely stay in one place long enough for Zalaria to drape herself on you."

"Only you have had time to drape yourself on me the last few days," Tamerlane kissed her quickly.

"Are you … concerned … about your meeting tomorrow?" Beka searched his face.

"I am concerned about the meeting. I am hoping we have done enough to convince them it will be a prosperous and rewarding alliance," Tamerlane's brow furrowed. "There is just so much that needs to be done and there are not enough hours to get it all done."

"You need rest as well," Beka tilted his face to hers. "I know you did not rest well last night because you most likely were sleeping lightly to keep an eye on me."

"I slept enough when you were still," Tamerlane smiled faintly. After the massage she had slept soundly without moving in his arms for almost six hours.

"As much as I would like to remain here," Tamerlane gestured for Beka to get up. She kissed him one more time before getting to her feet.

"I have to finish up a few last minute details before the Alphas arrive," Tamerlane got to his feet and grabbed his datapad before handing Beka hers. " I need to meet with Jurgen and the Volsung council to make sure we are still on the same page."

"I have to see if Jusmin is going to let me participate in security since someone distracted me and I missed the early morning workout and briefing," Beka raised her eyebrows at Tamerlane as she took her datapad from him . She had been late because she overslept by an hour while with Tamerlane. Breakfast had taken longer than expected due to a few make out intermissions. Being with him had been a relaxing, comfortable experience that she had missed having with him.

"I will find you this evening when I am done," Beka brushed his lips with hers before disappearing through the maze of crates. "Make sure your night is clear."


	82. Chapter 82

"How is your relationship with Tamerlane?" Kalia asked later that night when she and Beka sat in the living area of Tyr's apartment.

"Ummmmm fine?" Beka looked at the female beside her in surprise. She wasn't used to people there asking about she and Tamerlane. Outside of the pride it would seem like a normal question. Inside the pride, it made Beka uneasy.

Beka had been looking for Tamerlane everywhere in the later evening hours. The work crews were finishing up last minute details in the concourse. Jusmin and his crew were finishing up last minute details with their security. Beka had been assigned hangar duty to keep her as far away from the 'vulnerable to female presence' males as possible during the meetings. She had been a little pissed at the position but she knew Jusmin had been right in his duty assignment. At least he was including her in the plans.

"He seems more content now that you are back," Kalia looked over at the male in question. "Although he carries a great deal of responsibility as a result of what he is attempting to achieve, he is different when you are here."

When Beka had arrived home from her day, she had found Tamerlane and Tyr seated at the table with flexis spread out all around them. They had been speaking in hushed tones about some serious matters in appeared.

"I think I … challenge him more than anything," Beka looked at him a moment before turning to Kalia. "I seriously doubt I make his life any easier when I am here."

"I said content, not easier," Kalia smiled faintly. "A female rarely her male for any length of time. It is the males who leave the pride and venture out to make a place for themselves. Males are content when they return home to be with their female."

"How did you know Tyr was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" Beka looked over at Tyr then back to Kalia.

"The rest of my life?" Kalia seemed puzzled at Beka's words.

"Tyr came to the Volsung the first time about ten years ago. From the story I heard, Tyr knew one of Jurgen's older sons from business they had engaged in years before. Jurgen welcomed him to the pride and encouraged him to remain with us. He was quite impressive. I remember being quite taken with his physical stature the moment he first walked into the Common area. Tyr visited briefly then left suddenly," Kalia motioned over to Tyr and Tamerlane. "I believed then he was looking for stray members on Kodiak pride that might seek refuge with another pride. He was searching for someone. I know now … that someone was his son."

"Do you know how he lost Tamerlane?" Kalia looked over at Beka. Beka almost replied before she realized Kalia was seeking information.

"You know I am the same as Tyr, correct?" Beka felt a bit apprehensive at the moment.

"I know Tyr is fifty years old in the body of a thirty-two year old," Kalia nodded as she looked over at her spectacularly physically perfect husband. "How old are you?"

"Younger than Tyr but older than I appear," Beka offered with a smile. Kalia nodded her understanding. "I was with Tyr when he met Tamerlane's mother. I was with him when he lost them. I know some of what happened now. I did not know then."

"It is for Tyr to tell you," Beka pursed her lips. Beka looked over at Tyr. "To be honest with you, Tyr has never told me all that happened. I pieced the story together from my experience, Tyr's admissions and things I learned from Tamerlane."

"How long have you known Tamerlane?" Kalia gazed over at Beka.

"Less than a year," Beka offered as she tried to count up exactly how long it had been. It seemed like so much longer. "So you and Tyr."

"He returned to the Volsung numerous times over the next few years. I believe now it was to see if Tamerlane had found his way to a pride," Kalia rubbed her hand over her belly. "It was nearly seven years ago that Tyr came to us again. He stayed longer that time. He became more involved with the pride. It was then that I claimed him as my own. He and I spent a week getting to know one another. He shared his ambitions with me. After only a day, I knew he would make an excellent Husband and Father. We bonded shortly thereafter. He stayed here a few weeks then left."

"He left his new wife after only a few weeks?" Beka raised her eyebrows.

"He and I had spoken of his life away from Volsung pride. He had ambitions outside of our pride. I encouraged him to go," Kalia smiled fondly, it appeared to Beka, at Tyr who happened to look over at them at that instant.

"When he returned a month later, I let him know our nights of union had been successful. I carried our child in my womb. Tyr was overjoyed," Kalia rubbed her belly again. "He stay with us another month. Kirshtin chose him on that visit. He and I discussed her proposal and I agreed she would make a fine co-wife. Kirshtin and I have known each other since we were children. Her lineage is excellent. We both have lines that run back to the Kodiak founders of Volsung pride. They were bonded on that visit. He left us again a short time later. I was pleased to find out his union with Kirshtin was successful. She carried his child as well. It is nice to have a sibling ones age to grow up with and share the experience of childhood."

"So you and Kirshtin both have lines that track back to the Volsung's Kodiak founders?" Beka raised her eyebrows as she looked at Tyr.

"We do," Kalia smiled. "As his first female …"

"You have dynastic plans of your own," Beka's eyes widened slightly.

"As his first female, I will be the matriarch of a newly founded Kodiak pride," Kalia looked over at Tyr. "With he and Tamerlane as the founding families there will be no other choice for matriarch."

"Zalaria has the same ambition," Beka looked over at Kalia. Kalia shook her head.

"Tamerlane will never be bonded with Zalaria," Kalia shook her head. "You will be his first. I can see it when you look at them, you will never allow Zalaria to be your co-wife. If Tamerlane truly wants you, he will respect your wishes."

"You know about Tyr's other wives?" Beka knew Kalia knew of a few of them. Beka wondered what would happen to Kalia's plans if Medea ever claimed Tyr as her Husband. It seemed to Beka that a real Kodiak would trump a Volsung descendent for matriarch in a heartbeat.

"Tyr has relationships outside of Volsung pride. He had some of them before he and I were married. Others were unsettled but have been in progress for years," Kalia gestured to Tamerlane again. "Tyr visited other prides often looking for Tamerlane. I am unsure when he found Tamerlane, however I know seven years ago, Tyr began taking wives within a few prides. Now, given what has occurred in the last year, I wonder if it was all part of Tyr's plan … for his son."

"You feel used?" Beka knew she would.

"No," Kalia shook her head. "My husband has been planning part of this for seven years. It makes me all the more content that I saw his ambition and potential and chose him first."

"What about the others?" Beka gestured to the rooms waiting for occupants.

"I do wish I had some say in who he chose but I did not. I do not know his other wives or the females he has fathered children with or who he is courting," Kalia frowned slightly. "When Tyr finally brings them here, integrating the families may be difficult and tense. We each will have our expectation of the familial plan."

"I know one of them by name," Beka frowned. She was the Jaguar with the last name Bolivar. "She is a royal bitch – with a capital B."

"Perhaps if you are still living with us, you can take care of her for me," Kalia smiled faintly.

"I'll kick her ass for you any time you like," Beka smirked. She knew the Bolivar female had to be spoiled and entitled. She was a Bolivar after all.

"Have you any idea how long they will be?" Kalia looked over at Tyr and Tamerlane.

"Are you waiting for Tyr?" Beka was a little surprised with the appraising gaze that ran over Tyr.

"Yes," Kalia looked over at Beka.

"I just thought … you're pregnant …" Beka replied hesitantly. "You … have …"

"I can still desire my husband's touch, can I not?" Kalia smiled at Beka's surprised expression. "Just because the main goal of our union has been fulfilled does not mean I do not crave his touch nor he crave mine. I am certain couples and prides vary on this point. However, I find myself … particularly attracted to my Husband at this point. My pregnancies have all been different. For all I know and he knows … I will avoid him like the Gulgarian plague next week."

"Ohhhh," Beka nodded. "I'll see if I can't get them to wrap it up."

"Please do," Kalia got up when Beka did. "Tell Tyr I will be waiting for him when he is finished with Tamerlane."

"Will do," Beka touched Kalia's arm. "Thank you for the evening … the talk."

XX

"So how much longer are you going to be?" Beka walked over and placed a hand on each male's shoulder. They both looked up at her.

"I am not certain," Tamerlane replied hesitantly.

"Is this something that can wait?" Beka looked at the flexis strewn about. "Unless it involves the pride meeting tomorrow morning, I suggest you call it a night."

"We shouldn't be much longer," Tamerlane looked at Tyr. "An hour or two at the most. Then I need .."

"Is this related to the pride meeting tomorrow?" Beka interrupted Tamerlane.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked at the mess of flexis.

"Is this something that can wait until after the pride meeting … next day?" Beka leaned down to look at Tamerlane when he looked back at the flexis.

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded. Beka began gathering up the flexis into a pile. She plucked one out of Tyr's hand and another out of Tamerlane's.

"Then you are both done for the night," Beka leaned across the table and gathered up the remaining flexis to add to the stack.

"Your wife desires your attention and has been waiting for you for the last hour and a half," Beka gestured toward Kalia's room. Tyr looked up at her with a surprised expression.

"She told you this?" Tyr looked towards Kalia's room.

"She did, girl talk you know," Beka patted Tyr on the shoulder. "You better get your ass moving before her hormones shift and you are persona non grata in her bed."

Tyr looked at Tamerlane who shrugged.

"We can work on this later this week," Tamerlane barely finished the sentence before Tyr pushed back his chair and headed for Kalia's room.

"You would think with all his women, he would be sexually satiated all the time," Beka looked after Tyr who disappeared in to Kalia's room.

"I doubt a Nietzschean male would ever pass up an opportunity to be … intimate … with his female," Tamerlane offered as he looked up at Beka.

"Don't worry, I have plans for you tonight as well," Beka smiled as she picked up half of the flexis and gestured for him to follow her with her head.


	83. Chapter 83

Just a quick note of thanks to those who have left reviews. I do appreciate knowing that there are a few who are reading this and enjoying it. I know then that what I envisioned when I was writing comes across when someone else reads it. It has been a long time since I quit writing these stories. I used to write a lot of NC17 stuff before it was banned here and I moved it. I find myself having to rein that impulse in and edit quite a bit as I type. I also have written and edited and changed this story as I have written it. I need to go back every now and then and reread it to remember what I have posted here, what I changed, what was in the original I began writing years ago so it is not repetitive or I use the wrong names for people and prides and such.

On with the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

XXXXX

XXXXX

"I thought I told you I had plans for you tonight."

Beka stared incredulously at the flexis spread all over the island countertop in the kitchenette area of Tyr's ship. Tamerlane was perched on a stool reviewing one of them.

"You said you had plans for me," Tamerlane nodded as he remained focused on the flexi. "You told me you would meet me here in ten minutes. It has been over an hour. I thought perhaps you changed your mind."

"So you thought you would work?" Beka walked over and picked up a flexi and looked at it before tossing in back on the counter.

"I always seem to have a million things to do," Tamerlane nodded as he put one flexi down and picked up another. "I have a huge meeting tomorrow afternoon. I have things so get in place for the alliance. I have things to do to get things lined up for the station. I have plans to make for …" Tamerlane's voiced trailed off as he focused on the flexi in his hand. He tossed it down and picked up another.

"I ran into Alejander and Jusmin when I was crossing the Common area. They were reviewing security measures one last time," Beka picked up another flexi and looked at it before tossing it down as well. "I went through it all with them just so I know what is going on when and where. I thought it might appear suspect that I had no time for them after I nearly had to beg to even get hangar detail."

"What's all this anyway?" Beka picked up a third flexi and looked at it when Tamerlane failed to comment. She could tell he was deep in thought and may not have even heard her.

"Security systems and protocols," Tamerlane replied without looking at her.

"Planning on putting a state of the art security system in this station," Beka looked at a couple more flexis.

"Just doing a little research," Tamerlane shook his head faintly. "At some point, Jurgen will insist we repair and reinstate the security measures on this station. If for no other reason than to protect Volsung pride's area of the station when we begin to bring others to the station. I have been thinking … it will be much harder to be together when others are literally watching every little thing that happens on the station through the security feeds."

"You mean someone might find it odd that I came to Tyr's ship in the late evening hours for no real reason," Beka suggested. She knew it was all a matter of time. No one monitored the going ons inside the station, all security focused on outside threats at the moment.

"Not that you came to Tyr's ship," Tamerlane glanced over at her. "But that you remained until morning."

"Then I guess we should take advantage of it while we can," Beka moved over behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Are we staying here tonight?" Tamerlane looked over at her then back to the counter full of flexis.

"Unless you would prefer to go back to your tiny little room in the habitation pod all by yourself," Beka unzipped his vest and slipped her hands inside. She slowly caressed his chest. "I promise I won't keep you up too late. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I am really going to need your assistance with the alliance as we move forward," Tamerlane looked over at her again. He leaned and picked up a flexi on the far side of the counter and showed it to her. It looked like a contract of some sort. "The alliance needs to run like a business. I know some things but there is so much more to it."

"And I have run the largest shipping business in the universe so my knowledge is valuable," Beka looked at the flexi for a moment then tossed it on the counter. She really had no interest in business tonight.

"You ran your own small salvage operation. You were XO of the Andromeda. You ran Transgalactic. You still have a salvage and exploration business you run on the side," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "Your expertise, knowledge and experience are all very valuable to the next phase of all this."

"I have people who help me look good," Beka shrugged slightly. It had taken her years to learn all the ins and outs of Transgalactic.

"I need people who will make me look good," Tamerlane gestured to her. "As far as I know, there are no attorneys in these prides. There are no business people. There are no experts on anything except the ones we have mentored. I need you to help me make this happen, Beka. You know business."

"I can help you with whatever you need Tamerlane," Beka tossed the flexi on the counter and returned her hands to his warm skin. "I will help you in the beginning. We will find and teach others how to do the job as we go."

"Thank you," Tamerlane sighed deeply. "I know you already contribute so much …"

"It's gonna cost you," Beka interrupted him. "Consultation services on the scale you are talking will not be cheap. You need help from the ground up. Your proposals and contracts are going to have to be air tight. Once you get this alliance up and running, you will have to eventually begin dealing with the outside universe. They will not take pity on you if you frig up a contract. They will nickel and dime you to death if they don't just screw you royally from the beginning. You need to be ruthless in business. But fair as well. People and companies will respect you and … fear you … at the same time."

"How much is it gonna cost me?" Tamerlane turned slightly to look at her. Beka seemed to consider it for a moment.

"I'll have to think about it," Beka's hands paused in their roaming. "Once we need to begin building the business model, I will work with you to determine what exactly you need me to do. We can discuss either a small dividend or royalty on deals or a flat rate on services. You need to make sure you protect yourself and get a little out of whatever you put in. You and Tyr should make sure in some way you are compensated for the funding you have already sunk into this venture. We will talk. But not tonight."

"Sounds fair," Tamerlane looked back at the flexis. He picked up several and stacked them together.

"You may not think so after I name my price," Beka smiled.

"Perhaps we can barter," Tamerlane suggested as he glanced over at her.

"You mean you rub my back, I write a contract?" Beka raised her eyebrows slightly. "I might agree to that from time to time."

"But I didn't come here to talk business," Beka slipped her hands from his chest and began to slide the vest from his body. She tossed it to the side after stripping if from his arms.

"I would never have known," Tamerlane shivered slighty when she ran her fingertips lightly from his shoulders to his neck. She pushed his hair out of the way and began to slowly caress his neck with her lips while her hands went back to his chest.

"Just want to make out with my guy a little," Beka nuzzled his neck. "And sleep by your side. I love waking up in your arms."

"You are certainly … forward … this evening," Tamerlane shifted his head to push her away a little. He had been a little surprised when she interrupted he and Tyr. The way is which she took charge and told him what to do was a little annoying but also it made him feel their relationship had progressed.

"I think I need to be," Beka nudged his head out of her way. "We are going to get busier and busier as this alliance grows. We will be doing different things on different schedules. I don't want … us … to get lost in the hectic pace and the chaos of what is to come. We will have to make sure we make time for us."

"And I know I need to get over my hangup about … relationships," Beka nuzzled his neck again. "I rarely let a man know me because it is difficult. I haven't had a stable relationship with a man in years. I tend to meet a guy, date a little and have a little sex. I keep it physical because emotional messes up the physical and things go Splat."

"I am closer to you than any man I have been with in a decade or more," Beka kissed his neck gently. "I want to be with you. I want us to work. Just know I am trying."

"If you want to be with me then be with me," Tamerlane looked over at her. "If you want a more intimate relationship, it is up to you. You guide us Beka. If you want to wait for … whatever it is you need to be comfortable with me… with us, then know I will continue to pursue you with enthusiasm. I think you believe in some way a more intimate relationship with bind us together more or push us apart more. I believe a more intimate relationship will only strengthen our relationship."

"You just want to get lucky," Beka teased.

"Not really," Tamerlane looked away for a minute. "I am content with the relationship we have now – for now. I fully expect it to progress and become deeper. However, I don't think you realize just how … connected we are Beka." Tamerlane slipped his left hand over hers and pulled it from his chest. He held up their joined hands for Beka to see. The matching bands still adorned each of their wrists.

"The day you gave me this, was the day we were bonded together – not by marriage, not by consummation, not by children – I believe it was the first time in a long time you made a commitment – a deeply personal commitment to any man, to a future with a man," Tamerlane looked at her. "In my mind, you have been my female since the day you put this on my wrist. It is a commitment deeper than anything else to me. One day, I would like a more public acknowledgment of our bond. It will happen when you and I are both ready to let the universe know who we are. So long as I know, in your heart, you are commitment to me … to us … the rest can wait … it can come in any order you desire."

"So if we don't …" Beka raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"If you are not ready to … fully be my female … I have told you it can wait," Tamerlane smiled at her. "But I am young, in my prime and male. I will continue to revisit the issue as often as possible. And accept whatever … physical tokens of affection you grant me."

"Have I told you I adore you?" Beka kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Not recently," Tamerlane kissed her back.

"So, you ready to call it a night," Beka slipped her arms around him and hugged him lightly.

"I would like to finish up a few things," Tamerlane picked up the flexi he had been looking at earlier. "Go to bed. I will be there shortly."

"Don't keep me waiting," Beka pressed a kiss against his shoulder before unwrapping herself from him.

"I won't," Tamerlane watched as she disappeared toward the bunk area. He looked back at the pile of flexis and began sifting through them again, reading a little here and there and making notes in his datapad. He was soon absorbed in his planning.


	84. Chapter 84

Tamerlane paused some time later when he eased into the bunk area. He had gotten wrapped up in the planning he was doing. Before he realized nearly forty-five minutes had gone by. Beka appeared to be asleep on one of the bunks. She was facing away from him toward the bulkhead side of the bunk. Tamerlane wondered for a moment if she was sleeping in Tyr's bunk as a message to him that he had waited too long to come to her. Then he realized she probably had no idea whose bunk was whose. The bunk she was in was, location wise, the best one to be in from a defensive standpoint. That was why Tyr had chosen it.

Beka lay still with her eyes closed when she heard him come into the bunk area. She listened to him get undressed then felt him slip into the bed behind her. He ran his hand lightly along her upper arm. The soft caress sent a little shiver through her body while the light touch of the backs of his fingers grazing the outer curve of her breast sent a tingling through her as well. He continued to gently caress her arm before sliding his hand up to her shoulder then along her shoulder to her neck. Finally he caressed her upper back, left bare by the camisole type top she was wearing with the barely there back and the tiny crisscross straps.

Beka tried to remain still when his hand ran down her upper arms again. That soft touch of his fingers against the curve of her breast almost caused her to sigh in contentment.

"I know you are awake," Tamerlane murmured softly as he caressed her upper arm and shoulder. He placed a series of soft kisses along her shoulder to her neck. "I can tell by your breathing."

"I thought a Nietzschean male would never pass up the chance to be intimate with his female," Beka sighed deeply before rolling away from him slightly so she was more on her stomach, leaving him alone on his side. She wasn't really mad. She knew how it was to get wrapped up in something and lose track of time. However, she knew she would enjoy his attempt to ingratiate himself back into her good graces.

"I know you are probably a little irritated," Tamerlane shifted himself so he was draped partly on top of her as he resumed kissing along the back on her neck along her spine. He paused and ran his tongue over the tiny scars that he had questioned her about before. He could feel the tiny bumps of thickened tissue with his tongue. It was so odd to him, like a repeated injury rather than a one time occurence as her other scars seemed to feel different, smoother, when he touched them.

"Don't," Beka reached back to shoo him away with her hand. Tamerlane paused a moment before leaning again to kiss the back of her neck again.

"What part of don't, don't you comprehend?" Beka shooed him away again. Tamerlane eased back slightly and looked at her. She was still lying there with her eyes closed.

"You are seriously going to … withhold your affections … because I did not jump up and follow you to bed?" Tamerlane was a bit surprised by her attitude.

"No. Leave the place on the back of my neck alone and you are doing just fine with soothing my irritation," Beka murmured softly.

"Why can't I kiss the back of your neck?" Tamerlane ran his fingertip lightly over the place. Beka shivered slightly at the light caress.

"Make a guess," Beka sighed deeply. She really did not want to get into it tonight. However, perhaps Tamerlane needed some brutal truth so he would leave it alone.

"I would assume the area is sensitive due to the scarring for some reason," Tamerlane leaned and kissed near it. "Either that or it holds bad memories."

"There is an area of scar tissue right here," Beka reached back and slipped her fingertips over the scars and stopped on one. "Whenever you press it too hard, it presses on a nerve and I get a shooting pain. Other than that, it causes me no problems."

"Then why not have it repaired?" Tamerlane touched the place gently when Beka moved her hand.

"It is a reminder as are the other scars I bear," Beka shrugged slightly. "And to be honest, Trance once told me and I saw a future where … she fixed me when I was hurt. I became nearly cyborg. I have no desire to even begin down that path."

"A reminder of what?" Tamerlane kissed her neck softly around the scars. "These are the little secrets we can share."

"I told you how I got it," Beka offered.

"An old lover," Tamerlane's brow furrowed as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Yep," Beka nodded slightly. "He had an aggressive, dominating personality. He liked to bite."

"He bit you," Tamerlane ran his fingertips over the tiny scars again.

"Almost every time we had sex," Beka replied softly as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed every second of the sex. He was a phenomenal lover. He just needed to control our … union. He usually got a little carried away during his glorious run to his finish."

"He liked to control your … union?" Tamerlane sighed deeply as he eased back a little. "I supposed you are trying to tell me one of your Nietzscheans did this to you? And that he was a enthusiastic, passionate partner?"

"Yes, one of my Nietzscheans," Beka replied softly. "Screwed like his life depended on it. I had the most intense orgasms of my life with him. He knew it too. No matter what he did, if he wooed me into bed, I usually forgave him. Too bad he was an overbearing, aggressive, deceitful, manipulative, lying asshole thief bastard, we could have had a future together."

Beka looked over her shoulder at him.

"Now you have your answer," Beka gazed at him. "Make you feel any better?"

"No, not really," Tamerlane shook his head. "I hope you know I have no desire to … dominate and control you … in any aspect of our relationship."

"I know that about you. I know that about me," Beka pushed back against him and rolled onto her side again. "You will never have any control over me Tamerlane."

"I'll always let you be on top if that is where you need to be … to feel secure … in our interactions," Tamerlane murmured as he kissed her shoulder again.

"What?" Beka rolled back slightly to look at him.

"I would guess that is why … on top … is your favorite position," Tamerlane shrugged lightly. "You are in control. No one can dominate you and control you so long as you are in a position of power."

"Never thought about it like that," Beka shrugged slightly as she gazed at him.

"I have never been with a woman who wanted to be in control of our union before," Tamerlane nuzzled her neck.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation right now," Beka laughed softly. "You care to share?"

"When I was high on Flash, I used to … service women who wanted to be … taken … by a wild Nietzschean male," Tamerlane murmured against her shoulder. "Some think Nietzscheans are instinctual animals when it comes to mating. I didn't really care because all I wanted was the Flash. They liked it … Vedran style … I believe you called it. Seems it is some dark fantasy for any number of females in the universe. Although if I got out of hand, there was some guard nearby to shock me back in line with a probe."

"Then there was the courtesan I visited when I was younger," Tamerlane murmured softly. "She was the only one who would service Nietzscheans at that establishment. She just wanted me to get in, get off and get out."

"I have never really spent time pleasuring a female or being pleasured by her," Tamerlane kissed the side of her neck slowly. "I enjoy that with you and I. Every time we are together and you touch me … it is a rather intense experience for me. I can only imagine what it will be like when we are finally … more intimate. I like imagining you … and me …"

"You are good," Beka looked over her shoulder at him. "Smooth and seductive."

"Just being honest … brutally honest … is that not what we are being at the moment?" Tamerlane paused and gazed at her.

"I guess so," Beka smiled faintly.

"How long were you with him?" Tamerlane kissed her shoulder again.

"I met him about seven years ago at a bar on Golden Harvest. I recognized him from seeing him around Transgalactic's shipping yard and distribution center. He was a young male estranged from his pride. He had been doing odd jobs for some of the 'old timers' left in the Transgalactic organization. He was basically muscle for hire that dealt with the less … legal aspects … that Sid and his old buddies had been engaged in before Rafe and I took over. It took years to get the … less legal … parts of the company separated from the legal shipping business," Beka rolled onto her back and looked at Tamerlane.

"He approached me at a club. He was very pleasing to the eye. I ended up back in his hotel room for the weekend. Over the years, he and I would hook up whenever he came to Golden Harvest. In the last few years, he had been around more. He and I spent more time together. I … really liked him … at times. He could be extremely charming. And as I said the sex was amazing." Beka sighed deeply. "Anyway, I found out he was using his … position … in my bed … as a way to gain valuable information about shipments and such. He and a crew of his buddies were stealing from the shipments, lightening their cargo when they flew for me. When I found out, I kicked him out. A few months later, he showed up again … all apologetic and sweet. I took him back, gave him a second chance. We went back to our private relationship as well. Four months later, he was up to the same old crap – stealing from the company and me. He was setting up pirate attacks on some of my shipping lanes. I kicked his ass out the last time and promised him the next time I caught him stealing from me, I would end his pathetic life."

"When was this?" Tamerlane asked as he watched Beka fidget.

"About nine months before I met you," Beka pursed her lips as she considered her answer.

"So you had an on again, off again relationship with the same Nietzschean male for six years?" Tamerlane sighed and shook his head. "Let me guess, he's the one who gave you the bracelet."

"Yep," Beka nodded. "When he came back to me, he gave it to me. I figured if nothing else, I got to keep it as compensation for all the things he stole."

"And that is the pathetic story of how I got the scars on the back of my neck," Beka gazed over at Tamerlane. "Kinda puts a different light on your ideal female, huh?"

"It makes you more real to me," Tamerlane leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I have told you just how messed up part of my past was. In some strange way, it makes me feel better knowing you aren't as perfect as I believed. You're as messed up as I am."

"Have I told you lately that I adore you?" Beka turned in his arms to face him.

"Not recently," Tamerlane gazed into her eyes and caressed her jaw slowly.

"I absolutely adore you Tamerlane Anasazi," Beka leaned and kissed him gently on the lips as her hand came up to cup his jaw. She ran her thumb lightly over his lips before kissing him again a little more firmly.

"I believe you said you had plans for me tonight?" Tamerlane murmured against her lips.

"I did until I ruined it with tales of an ex-lover," Beka kissed him slowly.

"It's not like I didn't already know you had these ex-lovers," Tamerlane pulled his lips away to speak. "I just learned that unless you explode like a supernova when we are together, I may be judged inadequate as a lover."

"It's just all been lust driven sex Tamerlane," Beka kissed him again. "I haven't … made love with a man in more than twenty years. Just from the connection I feel with you when we are fooling around, I'll probably explode before we get that far."

Beka pushed him gently to his back. She leaned and kissed his deeply before pulling away.

"It is getting late," Beka ran her hand slowly over his chest. "Why don't we save this for another night? You have an important …"

"It's fine. No need to explain," Tamerlane tugged her down beside him and waited for her to get settled. "I regret I spent our time working and discussing other issues. However, I am glad we did. I like becoming more familiar with who you are – deep inside – not just what you show to everyone else."

"Me too," Beka pressed a kiss against his neck. "I like falling asleep in your arms, listening to your breathing and heartbeat. It makes me know you are comfortable with me – that you let me be with you when you are at your most vulnerable."


	85. Chapter 85

"I know you have been awake since I got up this morning," Beka murmured as she crawled over Tamerlane and settled on top of him.

He lay there with his eyes closed, unmoving. He had awakened when she had climbed over him to exit the bunk a short time ago. He had waited to see what she was going to do – remain with him or leave. It had not been long before he smelled the faint acrid, smoky scent of burnt food wafting through the ships ventilation system.

Beka ran her fingertips around his navel before sliding her hands slowly up his torso. She stretched her body out on top of him. She slowly began kissing along his collarbone, up his neck and along his jaw.

"I was thinking," Beka nuzzled his neck before slowly running her tongue over his neck. She began caressing his neck with her mouth as she spoke softly to him. "About our talk last night, about how very much I care about you, about how very nice it is to wake up in your strong embrace, feel your body the length of mine."

Beka's mouth slipped down to the lower part of his neck and found that place that he seemed to respond to so well.

"I have been lying beside you this morning thinking about what we could do this morning to show each other how deeply we care for one another," Beka's lips dragged on his skin a little harder before massaging the place with her tongue. Tamerlane's hand slipped up into her hair and held her there, urging her to continue. Beka heard a little growl deep in his chest. She kissed slowly up his neck and along his jaw before pushing herself gently off him a little. She heard a soft sigh as his hand dropped from her hair. She could feel the beginnings of his interest from her position sitting astride him.

"I got up and made you breakfast," Beka leaned and kissed him firmly on the lips before patting his cheek gently. "That should tell you how much I care for you. I never cook. Now get up and eat it."

Beka started to climb off him when Tamerlane caught her hips and held her on top of him. Beka looked down at him when his eyes opened to meet hers.

"If you truly care about me," Tamerlane shook his head slightly. "You would not make me eat that."

Beka eyes widened slightly as she looked down at him.

"You haven't even tried it," Beka punched him lightly in the abdomen. She pushed herself off him and got the tray. Tamerlane sat up and looked down at the food on the tray. The pork strips were a dark brown and super crispy. He could see the burned edges had been removed. The toasted bread was missing corners and Tamerlane could see she had tried to scrape off the burned surface. The eggs he supposed were to be an omelet were a little scorched and more scrambled into little bits. He picked up the juice and took a sip.

"Juice is great," Tamerlane took a deep breath as he looked at Beka when she crawled onto the bunk beside him.

She gestured toward the plate. She had only brought him food. She knew how badly she had burned it. She was not about to eat it.

Tamerlane picked up the fork and took a bite of the eggs. They tasted worse than they looked. He glanced over at Beka who watched and waited for his response.

Tamerlane felt at the moment that this was some sort of test on her part. He was Nietzschean. He knew he could eat anything organic. He had eaten a lot worse smelling things as a child to survive. He took another deep breath before steeling himself to the unpleasant tastes that were about to assault his more enhanced sense of taste. Without another word, he began eating the food off the plate. He had been right in his observations; it was all burnt and had the lingering bitter flavor. He finished up the food and washed it down with the entire bottle of juice. He wished she had brought two bottles of juice.

"How was it?" Beka picked up the tray and set it to the side.

"As good as I expected," Tamerlane replied tentatively.

"It tasted like bitter, charred ash and you know it," Beka crawled back over and pushed him over onto his back.

"Why did you bring it to me?" Tamerlane shook his head and chuckled softly.

"To see if you would eat it," Beka crawled over him. "Why did you eat it?"

"To please you," Tamerlane replied as Beka settled down on top of him again. Beka leaned and kissed him lightly then a little more intensely.

"I absolutely adore you," Beka murmured against his mouth before kissing him again. She quickly gained his surrender as her lips and tongue captured his persuasively.

XXX

Beka gasped softly a short time later when Tamerlane's tongue found the spot at the curve of her neck to her shoulder that sent waves over warmth through her body. Her gasp seemed to encourage him as he focused all his efforts of that spot. Beka took a deep breath trying to rein in her hormones threatening to explode all over the place. She ran her tongue over his neck and found the same place and focused on him, thinking it would distract him from his quest.

Beka had been able to refrain from more because she was in control. Her position on top of him seemed to be a bad idea at the moment. It seemed he was trying to make her lose it this morning.

His hands ran over the light material of her tank, down her back and over the soft fabric that covered her rear. A soft moan slipped from Beka's lips as he tongue did the most wonderful things to her neck just as his hands caressed her back, over rear and back up again. The gentle friction created as their bodies slipped and pressed against one another with just the thinnest fabric separating them, sent a heated jolt through her loins. The repeated pressure between her thighs clouded Beka's mind with intense desire for a moment.

"Tamerlane," Beka finally pulled away. She gazed down at him as she breathed heavily trying to rein in her hormones. His eyes fluttered open and gazed up at her with an expression that sent a jolt of heat through Beka's body. It was the intense gaze of a Nietzschean male focused solely on one thing – the female he was with and the purpose of their togetherness. Beka leaned and kissed him deeply before pulling away again.

"I don't remember the last time I had the intense desire to dry hump a guy until I …" Beka leaned her forehead against his.

"The dance floor of that seedy club on Golden Harvest," Tamerlane murmured before brushing a rough kiss against her lips. "If I had not left the dance floor, I am fairly certain we both would have …"

"Have you any idea how much I wanted you that night," Beka took a deep breath and pushed herself up off his chest. She gazed down at him as she caressed his abs.

"As much as I wanted you," Tamerlane ran his hands over her knees and thighs. "As much as I want you right now."

"You okay?" Beka asked softly after a minute of silence. Tamerlane looked up from where he had been watching his hands caress her legs. The desire in them was still evident.

"Not really … no," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. His eyes wandered back down to his hands running further up her thighs than before.

"Not this morning," Beka eased herself off him and lay to his side.

Tamerlane murmured when Beka leaned to kiss him. "I do not want to be just another of your … Nietzscheans."

"You already are more than just another one of my Nietzscheans," Beka whispered against his lips. "So much more."

"We only have an hour before your schedule says you need to meet with Jurgen before the Alphas arrive," Beka kissed him slowly. "I don't want to rush this with you … with us. When we are finally together … more intimately together … I want to spend an entire night caressing you, exploring you, making love with you …"

"I know," Tamerlane's mouth responded gently to her slow, deep kiss.

Beka's hand ran down the center of his body and over his shorts. Tamerlane stifled a groan as she caressed him.

"Let me …" Beka started to protest when his hand covered her and removed it from him and placed it on his abs. His other hand pulled her mouth back to his as he kissed her deeply. His hand left her hair and Beka could feel him shifting slightly as his tongue danced with hers.

Beka was surprised a moment later when his hand covered hers again and guided it back down his body. Beka was a little surprised to feel the warm hardness of him under her hand instead of the shorts.

"Eager are you?" Beka teased softly. He kissed her with a little more intensity as he encouraged her to begin caressing him once again.

"Yes," he breathed heavily against her mouth as his hand released hers. Her firm, sure caress sent his mind reeling once again.


	86. Chapter 86

"I believe that sums up what has been accomplished in the short week since your last visit to the station," Tamerlane looked back down at his datapad before looking around the table at the Nietzschean Alphas and their chosen ranking male.

They were meeting in Jurgen's conference room this time. Tamerlane had seated himself at the head of the table. He had arranged the pride alphas along both sides, the length of the rectangular table, based in his assumptions of which prides were going to be agreeable to the alliance which were going to be resistant. To Tamerlane's left he had placed Daeton, the new alpha of Cougar pride. He and Tamerlane had spent a great deal of time corresponding since Tamerlane had led the delegation to return the Cougar's dead and supplies. Tamerlane knew he was of like mind on many issues and thoughts of the future. To Tamerlane's right, Jurgen had been seated. Tamerlane had known from the start Jurgen and Volsung pride would support the Alliance. Thus far, Tamerlane had done nothing but bring great things to the Volsung. It made Jurgen look good as their Alpha. As a result, Tamerlane knew the older male would continue to do the things that Tamerlane persuaded him to do. Jurgen thought it was all his idea but Tamerlane found the male easily influenced to his way of thinking.

"You still have a rotunda in the center of this station with a huge gaping hole in it," Cypselius of Lynx pride pointed out. "The station is virtually useless without it. You have given us no detail on how it will be fixed, when it will be fixed and what we are expected to do to contribute to your renovations."

"I have a plan …" Tamerlane began. Tamerlane's gaze narrowed on the alpha of Lynx pride. He had been annoying Tamerlane during the entire walk through of the main concourse. Instead of taking notice of all that had been accomplished, he spent the entire tour pointing out all that had not been accomplished or needed completion.

"You have a plan," Cypselius interrupted. "All you have given us is plans and speculations and a datapad full of wants, needs and desires. There has been nothing presented to me that would give me any reason to believe any of us need you."

"To be perfectly honest," Tamerlane gaze steady as he held the alpha's hard gaze. "**I **do not need your pride for anything **_I_** plan on accomplishing. I made that perfectly clear when we met the first time. I made that perfectly clear when your representatives were here a few days ago. I would like each of your prides to join with me to build a Nietzschean Alliance. However, you are mistaken if you think **_I_** need you. If you have no use for this, please feel free to leave. I appreciate your time and consideration of the proposal. However, I do not wish to waste your time further." Tamerlane gestured toward the conference room door.

"Lynx pride does not need you … or your … alliance," Cypselius pushed back his chair and got to his feet. "Just do not enter our space and we can coexist peacefully as we have been in recent months."

"Thank you for your time," Tamerlane looked toward the door and gestured to the alpha to leave. Tamerlane caught the gaze of Periander, the high ranking male who had accompanied Cypselius. Tamerlane saw Periander nod faintly before following the Alpha of Lynx pride from the room.

"Is there anyone else who would like to join Cypselius?" Tamerlane looked around the table.

"Your plans are grand but I have to agree with Cypselius," Hiero the elderly alpha of Mandau pride spoke up. "You have accomplished much here. However, all that you have accomplished has benefitted only one pride – Volsung pride. I see that Jurgen sits by your side. It is understandable that you would favor the Volsung. I have been given to believe that you are a stray – a stray Kodiak I have since learned. Your blood is your main focus. Mandau pride has lived just fine without the Volsung, the Kodiak and all the other Nietzschean prides. I believe my pride will continue to survive without this alliance. We will retain our men and our resources to take care of our own."

"I appreciate your candor," Tamerlane replied as Hiero got to his feet. The elderly male gazed over at Tamerlane for a moment.

"I am certain should my pride not agree with my decision and stance here today," Hiero looked over at Gelon, his grandson, who had accompanied him. Hiero knew a great number of the younger people of his pride wanted the alliance. His place and power resided with the elders who did not. "You will be contacted by my successor."

"Thank you for your time as well," Tamerlane waited until the elderly Alpha of Mandau pride had exited the room.

"Two down. Five left," Tamerlane looked around the table again. "Will you stand by me and create something new? Or will you go back to your prides and remain as you are?"

"What is the next step of we agree?" Kriegsharr of Falcon pride spoke up. Tamerlane tapped his datapad and gestured to the displays before them.

"An Alliance Defense Pact," Tamerlane sat forward and gestured to the document on the displays. "Each pride that wishes to join together to form the foundations of a new Nietzschean Alliance will be part of the defense pact. As I have detailed in the document, by signing you agree to provide ships and soldiers to an Alliance Defense Group. You agree to protect and defend the Alliance prides from all enemies. You agree to no longer provoke and engage in warfare with other Alliance prides. You agree not to provoke outside forces."

"Similar to the Commonwealth's Mutual Defense Treaty they tried to get us to sign years ago?" Araii of Three Rivers Pride spoke up as he scanned the document.

"Similar but not the same," Tamerlane shook his head. "It will be a defense pact only to defend the Alliance prides. Should you provoke an attack, do not expect our assistance. You may find yourself on your own. I will not put together an alliance of cowards and bullies who will provoke those around them then hide behind the lives and blood of the Alliance."

"And this Alliance Defense Group?" Bayan of Aseki pride asked.

"We need a formal defense force – first responders if you will. A force that will respond to a threat and repel the initial assault while the allied prides are alerted so the might of the entire Alliance can respond," Tamerlane replied. "I ask that each pride contribute ten percent of your fleet to the Alliance. I would like half to be defense ready ships. The other half can be other types of ships. Although I would prefer them to be fully functioning ships, if you have inoperable ships, we will take them for repair, retrofit or strip them for parts."

"Ten percent of my fleet?" Kreigsharr shook his head as he looked around the table. "My fleet is twice the size of Aseki prides."

"And I ask that you contribute twice as many ships to the Alliance as Aseki pride," Tamerlane's gaze moved around the table. "This Alliance is not about your individual prides. It is about uniting the Nietzschean people into one glorious Alliance. Put your petty differences aside and see the big picture of what we could be."

"I see you want ten percent of our warriors as well?" Daeton looked up from the screen.

"I would like you to select ten percent of your warriors to be assigned to the Alliance Defense Group," Tamerlane nodded. "They will come here and be integrated into one fighting unit. They will come here all the same rank regardless of how they are viewed within your pride. They will be evaluated for their weaponry skills and knowledge, piloting abilities, strategic planning abilities and a multitude of other skills and abilities. Once all have been reviewed, ranks will be determined and assigned based on performance. There will be no favoritism based on pride or familial connections. Once they are familiar with one another they will be assigned duty stations here on this station or on a ship of the Alliance fleet."

"And who will be evaluating our warriors and determining their rank and place?" Bayan of Aseki pride spoke up. "Jusmin Mendel and his unit?"

"Jusmin Mendel, Tyr Anasazi and I will be part of a panel making the determinations," Tamerlane nodded. He knew Jusmin and his unit were well known to Cougar pride and Aseki pride. Cougar for repeatedly defeating them and Aseki for helping them with the Kalderan. Tyr was also well known within the prides. "Each pride may nominate five of your very best warriors. We will have them come here and undergo two days of rigorous testing and competitions. The highest scoring ten will join the three of us on the panel."

"If there are no further questions or concerns, I would like to put forth a motion that each pride in attendance make their will known," Daeton spoke up as he looked around the table. "These materials were all included in the document package sent back with the prides after our first meeting. I am certain we all know where we stand."

"If you agree to the terms of the Alliance Defense Pact and the articles detailing the formation of the Nietzschean Alliance" Tamerlane stood up and went over to the desk in the room. He picked up two bound volumes and brought them over to the table. He opened one and showed the table the opening title page, then flipped to the next facing pages that were a copy of the information they had received. He flipped to the next pages which were agreement pages for the signatories to sign. "All I need is a signature, pride affiliation and title and your second to witness on each document."

"Just one final question," Araii put up a finger. "The alliance … itself … who runs it?"

Tamerlane took his seat again.

"I do," Tamerlane slowly gazed around the table.

"You are a child. You have no title, you have no pride, you have nothing," Kriegsharr leaned forward and gazed down the table at Tamerlane. "Why would we let you lead the alliance? I am certain any Alpha here is more than able and willing to take the leadership role."

"I have no title. I have no pride of my own," Tamerlane replied in a firm tone. "It is exactly why I am the one to lead the alliance. I have the plan. I have the resources and connections to get this started. I am the only one in this room with the vision to see the entirety of the Nietzschean race brought together. Each pride that joins will have a place on the council. Each pride will have an equal input into the decisions. I will be the one to guide the council. The one who will take the bullet when someone tries to stop us."

The alphas looked around the table at each other when Tamerlane made the last statement. None of the rest was willing to paint a target on his back.

"Cougar pride agrees to the Alliance Defense Pact and the Articles of the Nietzschean Alliance," Daeton looked around the table at the older alphas.

"Sign here," Tamerlane slid the volumes over to Daeton. He quickly signed the pages and had his second, Arlo, witness for him.

"Volsung pride agrees to the Alliance Defense Pact and the Articles of the Nietzschean Alliance" Jurgen took the books next and signed with Mehar as his witness.

Tamerlane could feel the tension in his shoulders as Mehar signed the pages and slid them back to Tamerlane. Tamerlane looked around the table at the other alphas who were scrutinizing the agreements.

"Falcon pride agrees to the Alliance Defense Pact and the Articles of the Nietzschean Alliance," Kreigsharr said as he looked up and met Tamerlane's gaze. Tamerlane stood up and carried the volumes down to the far end of the table and placed them before Falcon pride's alpha. He took his time signing the documents and waited until his second, Asche witnessed.

"Aseki pride agrees to the Alliance Defense Pact and the Articles of the Nietzschean Alliance," Bayan accepted the volumes from Kreigsharr and signed them quickly with a flourish before his second, Temur, witnessed.

Tamerlane gazed over at the remaining alpha seated in the last position at the table on the right. Araii of Three Rivers pride was the final holdout of the group. Given his words at the first meeting of doing fine on their own, Tamerlane had been surprised he had not departed with the other two alphas earlier.

"Three Rivers pride agrees to the Alliance Defense Pact and the Articles of the Nietzschean Alliance," Araii waited as Tamerlane collected the volumes and brought them to him. He signed quickly as did his second, Akino.

Tamerlane took a deep breath as he collected the two volumes. The beginning of a new Nietzschean Alliance. He carried them back over to the desk and retrieved a tray with eight glasses and a bottle of green colored alcohol. Tamerlane took two of the glasses off the tray and turned them upside down on the table. He uncapped the bottle and poured each glass full and took one before pushing it down the table. Each alpha took a glass and pushed the tray further down the table.

"To our future," Tamerlane said simply before raising his glass to the others. The others all raised their glasses in the air and repeated the phrase but all hesitated an instant until Tamerlane downed the liquid in one swallow and placed the glass back on the table. All five alphas followed suit.

"Go back to your prides. Make plans and arrangements," Tamerlane gazed around the table. "We have much to do and time will be short."


	87. Chapter 87

Beka looked over her shoulder later that night before pressing the access button to the conference room. The Common area had been alive this evening. The celebratory atmosphere was there for all to feel.

Beka had been stuck on hangar duty all day. Basically she had stood a post when the Alphas arrived and then waited there all damn day while they apparently toured and talked and talked and inspected and talked some more. Beka thought for a moment it was all over later in the evening when two of the alphas appeared, boarded their ships and left. They had not seemed overly enthusiastic nor angry. It had been hours later that the other alphas and their groups began slowly coming to the hangar to leave.

She had gathered by the bit and pieces she had heard that Jurgen had signed on to the agreements as had four of the other six pride alphas. Beka had no idea what had happened to the other two. She had yet to talk with Tyr or Tamerlane. Every time she spied either of them they were in conversation with other males. Females did not interrupt these serious conversations.

She had seen Tamerlane with Zalaria for a brief moment. He had been able to quickly extract himself from her clutches. He and Jurgen were the men of the day and everyone wanted a little piece of them it seemed. Beka had visited with her guys. They had at least been in the vicinity of the group as they walked and talked. Jusmin filled her in on the little he knew. The alphas were all impressed by what they had seen. He had no idea what happened behind the closed conference room door. Only Tamerlane, the alphas and their seconds were allowed in Jurgen's old conference room.

"You are a difficult man to locate," Beka waited for the door to close then pressed a lock sequence. "The others are celebrating like they won the lottery."

"In a way they have," Tamerlane looked up at her from his chair at the far end to the conference table. He was leaning forward with numerous flexis spread out on the table before him.

"You should be celebrating as well," Beka walked over and looked at the signed volumes laid open on the desk along the far wall.

"The beginning of an empire." Beka ran her fingertips gently over the page of signatures. She flipped the page back and began skimming the documents. Tamerlane had worked on them by himself so she really had no idea what they were agreeing to be a part of. "You should be proud."

"I have gotten five small prides to agree to not kill one another," Tamerlane looked over his shoulder at her as she continued to look at the volume. "Hardly an empire."

"I said a beginning," Beka walked down to the far end on the table and gazed across at him. "We spent a year trying to restore the Commonwealth and managed to only get 6 worlds to sign. We really asked nothing of them. You are expecting these prides to give much with no guarantee of any reward. In my limited Empire building experience, you are off to a great start."

"They will all reap the rewards in the future," Tamerlane put down the flexi he had been reading and gazed back at Beka. She was standing at the far end of the table with her arms crossed looking around the table. "As will generations of their descendants."

"You chose a rectangle," Beka ran her hand over the surface of the table and patted it. "Did you arrange them your most favorite to least favorite? I do."

"I arranged them mostly likely to sign to least likely to sign," Tamerlane pointed to two positions at the table. "Lynx and Mandau both bowed out."

"Why?" Beka tilted her head. She had been wondering since she had seen two alphas leave earlier just what exactly went wrong.

"Cypselius saw nothing but wants and needs and desires. He felt that he did not need me," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "Hiero is an elderly alpha who maintains his power through an elderly council. He believes I favor my blood over the welfare of the others. He knows he will be replaced shortly. Mandau will join soon enough."

"He knows he will be replaced?" Beka's brow furrowed. This is one of those things Beka did not really know about Nietzschean prides. She knew Charlemagne was supposedly given his titles within Jaguar pride because of his powerful family. She knew Elsbett was who she was because of her family's position within Sabra pride. Beka assumed larger prides had a hierarchy or a caste system based on where you were born into the hierarchy. She had no idea how small prides choose an alpha or replaced an alpha. She sincerely doubted they held elections.

"Hiero brought his grandson, Gelon, to the meeting. Each pride was expected to bring the alphas highest ranking second – which should have been one of the older pride members. Hiero knows his pride – the younger generation is beginning to outnumber the older generation. It is only time before the older council is overturned. Hiero is putting his grandson in the position to become the next Alpha. Joining the alliance will please the younger generations. He will allow his grandson to make the move to insure Gelon's place as alpha," Tamerlane smiled faintly.

"And Cypselius?" Beka pursed her lips. "Will he go the way of Odeus? I noticed Daeton came as Alpha of Cougar pride."

"Odeus … retired," Tamerlane shrugged.

"I need a little more than retired," Beka's gaze narrowed on Tamerlane.

"He left the position of alpha to spend more time with his grandchildren. He was a strong, well respected alpha for his pride. He made room for Daeton to take over before any weakness could be shown in his family. He, as well, knew the younger members of Cougar pride wanted the alliance and its benefits." Tamerlane kept her gaze. "I did not _have_ him retired if that is what you are asking. Cypselius … is another story. His second, Periander, is an ambitious male. If Cypselius does not … come around … there may be a more forceful change in that pride's leadership."

"I see," Beka nodded. "Will you be responsible for this … forceful change in leadership?"

"I have only presented how this alliance will benefit the prides," Tamerlane leaned forward with his forearms on the table and smiled faintly. "If the alphas cannot see it, then it is up to the people to make a change … a change to benefit the pride. It is the politics of a Nietzschean pride. I will do nothing to Cypselius. It is up to you to decide if you believe my actions make me responsible for his future."

"Whose seat is that?" Beka gestured to the chair Tamerlane was occupying.

"Mine," Tamerlane leaned back in it.

"You let them know who was in charge," Beka raised her eyebrows. She had not expected him to take charge of the alliance in a definitive leadership role.

"I let them know I was to guide the alliance," Tamerlane shrugged lightly. "Each alpha gets to have a say in the Alliance. Each alpha has a place at the table. It makes them appear powerful to their pride. I can let them take all the glory if it gets me what I want."

"Who sits here?" Beka ran her hands over the table in the place she now stood at the far end of the conference table across from Tamerlane. There was no chair just as there was no chair in her boardroom because she had the power position to herself. She had no equal or counterpart in her boardroom.

"No one," Tamerlane shook his head slowly.

"Absolute power corrupts," Beka walked over and selected a chair that matched the one Tamerlane was seated in. She moved it around to the place where she had been standing. She glanced at Tamerlane a moment before sitting down. There gazes met across the length of the table.

"They say behind every powerful man is a powerful woman," Beka looked him over from her end of the table. "I prefer beside every powerful man is a powerful woman."

"Do you?" Tamerlane smiled faintly. "There is no mention of a powerful female in the mythos of Drago."

"Someone needs to keep you grounded," Beka replied with a smile.

"You are to be my equal?" Tamerlane gave her an appraising look.

"I am your equal. I am your complement. I am the other half that makes you whole. " Beka leaned forward and ran her hands over the table. "The pragmatism to your idealism. The optimism to your pessimism. The yin to your yang."

"Are you going to get metaphysical?" Tamerlane laughed softly. Beka shook her head.

"So you are now the Alpha of Nietzschean alphas now. The Leader of the Nietzschean Alliance. The King of the Nietzscheans. The Reincarnation of Drago Museveni. The Messiah of the Nietzschean people," Beka paused and considered it. "Did I miss any?"

"Only one," Tamerlane replied. Beka's brow furrowed as she thought about it a little. "The one that only you are able to grant me."

"Husband and Father," Beka nodded slowly as she looked down at her hands on the table.

"I don't know that I can," Beka finally said as she looked back at him.

"One day …" Tamerlane began.

"Tamerlane, please let me finish," Beka took a deep breath. "I do not know if I could bear your children even if I wanted to endure that ordeal."

"Tyr has been able to sire children with no problems," Tamerlane shook his head. "His time in the alien dimension did nothing to affect his ability to make children. I would think you would be just as unaffected as he was by the experience."

"I am Human. I have no idea how I might have been changed," Beka looked around the room to avoid his gaze. "I have never actually known if I could have children. I never really concerned myself with if I could. I have only concerned myself with making sure I did not end up pregnant. I have no idea how a lifetime of contraceptive measures may have affected my ability to conceived or carry a child."

"Then perhaps you should find out," Tamerlane suggested as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Excuse me?" Beka's eyes widened at his suggestion as she turned to look at him.

"Surely you have a personal physician on Golden Harvest," Tamerlane replied thoughtfully. "Make an appointment. Have yourself examined. Then we will know for certain … if you ever choose to make a child with me … would it be possible."

"I …" Beka felt a little off kilter with the direction this conversation had taken.

"It is one little appointment," Tamerlane shrugged again like it was no big deal.

"Why are we even talking about making babies?" Beka shook her head and laughed a little awkwardly. "You haven't even really made it to second base yet."

"The subject evolved from asking about my … titles," Tamerlane looked at her oddly. "And I have no idea what you are talking about – second what?"

"Old Earth metaphor for the progression of a sexual relationship – you know – first, second ,third, home? Beka replied hesitantly. Tamerlane still shook his head. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Never mind."

"So you will make an appointment?" Tamerlane caught Beka off guard with the question.

"Yeah, I guess," Beka shrugged. She needed to have a routine examination anyway. "When I'm on Golden Harvest again."

"Thank you," Tamerlane smiled faintly. Perhaps he could slowly change her mind about children. "Do I need to accompany you … for any reason?"

"No," Beka shook her head. "Would you need to accompany a Nietzschean female to the lady doctor?"

"A Nietzschean female would know if she was sterile," Tamerlane replied matter of factly. "I am asking because I am unaware of your Human customs when it comes to such issues. Does a male go with his female for these types of issues? Do you think you physician would need me for any reason?"

"I can go to the doctor all by myself," Beka tried to think of something else to say to get off this topic.

"Make certain you alert your physician to the fact that the father of your children will be Nietzschean," Tamerlane tried to hold her gaze but she kept looking away. "I know not if it matters. I have no idea if a Nietzschean child will place greater requirements on you or not."

"Perhaps you would like to make a list of questions and concerns," Beka finally looked up at him.

"Perhaps I will," Tamerlane leaned back in his chair. He could tell he had pushed the topic as far as he could without making her overly irritated with him.

"My ship and Tyr's got booted outside in the holding line since the other prides took up the docking space," Beka pushed her chair back from the table and got to her feet. Her hand trailed along the tops of the other chairs as she slowly made her way to Tamerlane's end of the table. He slowly turned his chair so he was facing her when she rounded the corner of the table. "I really wanted to spend the night with you, hearing all about the pride meeting making out a little ..."

Tamerlane held out his hand to her and Beka placed hers in it. He gently tugged her to him. Beka slipped one knee along his thigh, then the other so she was seated on his lap, facing him. She leaned and brushed a softly kiss against his lips before moving her mouth more surely over his.

Soon she felt the zipper of her vest tugged down and the front slip open. Tamerlane's hands ran under the leather and over the thin tank underneath. He caressed her back slowly, down over her lower back and hips. He kissed her with a little more intensity as she felt his hands tug the back of her shirt out of her pants. His warm hands began caressing her lower back. His hands slipped around her sides before slowly running upward over her ribs.

Beka's breath caught in her throat when his hands paused and his thumbs gently caressed the sensitive bare skin just beneath her breasts. He teased the skin lightly before running his hands back down over her ribs and abs.

Beka breathed heavily against his neck as she kissed it a short time later. His lips caressed her neck in the same fashion. Warm waves of heat lapped over her body. His hands continued their slow exploration and tease. Each time up her body he would caress just under her breasts, the underside of her breast or trail lightly over the outside curve. It was slowly driving her insane with desire.

"You're making me crazy," Beka murmured against his neck. "Touch me already."

A deep contented sigh escaped her lips when his hands slipped up to cover each mound. He kneaded he flesh gently before teasing the tight peaks through the thin fabric covering them.

XXX

"Tam," Beka panted against his ear some time later. Surges of heat were running thought her body and gathering in her loins. The strong pulse of desire was beginning to drive her insane with need.

"If …" Beka moaned softly when the front clasp of her bra came open and the material skimmed over the sensitive peaks. Tamerlane's hands followed along behind and continued his slow exploration.

"If?" Tamerlane murmured against her neck. The soft gasps and moans were spurring him on. His mouth traveled back up to claim her mouth in a slow, deep, nearly erotic kiss as his tongue delved in to her mouth and twirled with hers.

"If you … keep," Beka's words were momentarily lost to her as his mouth devoured her neck once again. He quickly found that spot that sent a strong pulse shooting through her body.

"If I keep?" Tamerlane murmured as his mouth left her neck and came back up to claim her mouth. His lips and tongue were met with an intense desire he had not yet encountered with Beka. Beka moaned deep in her throat as his hands continued to caress her.

"If you … are … gonna do that," Beka gasped against his mouth. "Use … your … tongue …"

XX

Beka's body was floating on a sea of pleasure as strong waves of sensation flooded her body.

Somehow, Tamerlane had managed to pick her up and had her lying on her back, halfway on the conference table. Her legs were wrapped lightly around his as he leaned over her. His mouth left the eager peak he had been caressing with his tongue and lips. He slowly teased his tongue along her abs while his hand took up where his mouth had abandoned.

Beka's fingers were tangled in his locs. She tugged slightly after his tongue teased her navel and began traveling lower along her lower abs. Her muscles quivered as he ran his tongue lightly over them. His hands slipped down over her ribs before coming to the fastenings of her pants.

"Tam," Beka gasped for air as her hand covered his.

"Let me," he murmured against her skin before kissing even lower.

"You have no idea how good this feels," Beka breathed heavily.

"It will feel even better if you let go of my hand," he murmured as his lips began to travel back up her body. When his mouth enveloped the sensitive peak again, Beka arched toward the source of her pleasure as her hand on the back of his head urged him on.

"If we keep on …" Beka groaned to herself as she tugged his head, pulling his mouth from her while catching his other hand just as he slipped the top fastening of her pants free. She urged his mouth back up to hers before kissing him deeply.

"If we keep on," Tamerlane breathed heavily as he relented and let his hand slip slowly back up over her abs.

"Our first time will be on Jurgen's conference table." Beka kissed him soothingly. Tamerlane found the clasp ends of her bra and refastened them before slipping her shirt back down. He continued gently caressing her sides and abs while they kissed.

"Perhaps I only had in mind to pleasure you like you have pleasured me," Tamerlane teased softly as he nuzzled her neck.

"If you did that right, I would have a difficult time walking all the way back to my quarters anytime soon," Beka nudged his lips from her neck gently. She caught his jaw and caressed it as she gazed into his eyes. "And if I let us get that far … and you were doing things just right … I may have insisted on more. I prefer it not be on Jurgen's conference table."

"Personally, I have no problems with the conference table," Tamerlane sighed deeply as he straightened. He tugged the end of her shirt back over her abs before catching her hands and slowly easing her up to a sitting position. He slipped his arm under her knees and around her back and lifted her easily before settling back in his chair with her on his lap.

He gazed into her eyes for a moment. Beka heard a soft growl which, accompanied by his gaze, sent a little jolt of desire through her. He brushed a rough kiss against her lips before hugging her to him. Beka snuggled her head against his neck and sighed deeply as the last remnant of her arousal fluttered over her body.

"However, I would prefer for you to wrap yourself around me afterward and fall asleep in my arms," Tamerlane hugged her tightly to him. "So perhaps the conference room is not the best place to mate after all."

"Mate?" Beka raised her head and looked at him.

"Mate … copulate … make love … make out … do it … have sex … do the horizontal tango …" Tamerlane shrugged. "At least I didn't say breed."

"Do the horizontal tango? You've got quite the vocabulary," Beka teased.

"I know some others … would you like to hear them?" Tamerlane kissed her quickly in the lips.

"I am pretty sure I know them," Beka shook her head before returning her head to his shoulder. They sat there quietly together for some time.

"Once we can live like a bonded couple, do you think you will tire of having me in your bed every night? Spending every night with me, sharing the happenings of the day, sleeping with me every night?" Tamerlane murmured as he lightly caressed her back.

"We don't have time to spend together every evening now. What makes you think we will spend every night together ever?" Beka pulled her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "We will be even busier in the future. I hope we get to spend one night a week together. Why?"

"Alsaid bonded with Victoria while you were gone," Tamerlane reached up and caressed Beka's jaw. "They were together constantly for weeks. Now, he sleeps in the male habitation pod in his little bunk room by himself."

"Tamerlane, I have no idea what goes on between a Nietzshcean male and a Nietzschean female. Their interpersonal relationships and views on breeding partners and such are completely foreign to me," Beka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Just as you have explained all the different paths a Nietzschean couple could take before being a couple, I am certain there are many ways to remain a couple afterward. Perhaps Victoria is one of those females concerned about her line and will explore other men. Perhaps she is pregnant and has no desire for Alsaid. Victoria still lives with her mother. Her mother does not live with her father. She has yet to claim a bonded female room of her own. I find it odd but then again, I know several bonded females who do not share a residence with their male."

"I haven't really paid attention to the others," Tamerlane shook his head. "Thor spends most nights with his wife."

"Most nights? He has nowhere else to be Tamerlane. Whatever goes on with them is their concern," Beka shrugged as she leaned and kissed him gently. "The only long term, close quarters relationship I ever had was with Bobby Jensen when I was younger. He lived on the Maru with me. We spent every night in the same bunk if we were not fighting. I can not guarantee I will mate with you every night. However, I will sleep by your side every night I can."

"Some nights you may have a headache," Tamerlane smiled faintly. Beka's brow furrowed before she smiled.

"Yes, some evenings I may have a headache," Beka nodded with a soft laugh.

"Some nights I may have a headache," Tamerlane shrugged slightly.

"I have never known a man to use that excuse," Beka shook her head slowly. "Although I am certain with the grandiose plans you have for the future, your future will be full of headaches."

"Perhaps you can soothe them all away," Tamerlane leaned and brushed a quick kiss over her lips.

"I will do my best," Beka kissed him lingeringly.

"I should go. Let you finish up your work," Beka got to her feet and gestured to the flexis littering the floor where they had landed when Tamerlane swept them out of his way earlier. Tamerlane got to his feet as well.

"I am working on a plan to get your dome here," Beka reached up and caressed his jaw. "How far along is your crew?"

"They have it eighty percent freed from the station," Tamerlane replied after thinking about it a moment.

"Send word to them to free it from the station but do not deconstruct it into smaller sections for transport," Beka advised.

"It is too large to transport any other way," Tamerlane looked toward his stuff on the floor. Beka put a hand on his hand to keep him from looking anything up.

"Deconstructing it, moving it and reconstructing it on site will take months," Beka smiled faintly. "I think I have a quicker solution. Just give me a few days. Please."

"If you think you have a better option, I am all for listening," Tamerlane nodded. He was still looking around on the floor for something. "I'll send a message to the work crew in the morning."

"When you go to send the message can you check my package pick up slot and my messages?" Beka put a hand on his forearm to get his attention. She assumed he was making a trip to Abyss drift.

"Isn't this the kind of thing your husband should do?" Tamerlane teased her softly as he looked down at her with a glint of humor in his eyes. Beka patted his cheek and kissed him firmly.

"It is the kind of thing my boyfriend should do," Beka smiled before kissing him again.

"Okay," Tamerlane nodded before Beka kissed him one last time.

"Don't stay up too late," Beka gestured toward the flexis on the floor.

"I won't," Tamerlane watched her leave. He sighed softly to himself as he picked up the flexis and his datapad from the floor. He sorted them on the table before pulling up his chair. He sighed deeply to himself and looked toward the door where Beka had disappeared. He debated going after her and trying to find a place to be alone for the night. He finally convinced himself there was no secure place with both of their ships being away from the docks. For a moment, he longed for the peace and tranquility of his cavern home. He sighed deeply to himself once more before shuffling through his flexis. When he found the one he wanted, he began reviewing security protocols on the planet of Nabatae.


End file.
